This Could Be the Day
by Rairakku Hana
Summary: Their friends always thought getting the two of them to actually confess would be the difficult part. After declarations, came dating, followed by debacles. With these two, nothing was ever that simple. Ichihime.
1. Chapter 1

**This Could Be the Day **

Chapter 1**: **What if Orihime got tired of waiting?

Bleach; Ichihime

Word Count: 1572

Warnings: mild cursing

Disclaimer: All characters herein belong to Kubo Tite.

Revised- 11/27/11

**~o0o~**

The clack of the classroom door as it opened and closed. Chairs scraping across the floor as they were pulled out. Cheery good morning greetings aimed at everyone but him. Books slapped on top of desks. Talking. Papers shuffling. Laughter. The general dull roar of class before the bell seemed to annoy Ichigo more than normal today. It seemed to echo in his head, growing larger, louder, swelling, causing his brows to furrow and his mouth to thin into a tight line.

Forget annoyed, it was pissing him off.

Roughly rubbing a hand over his face, he smoothed his wrinkled brow and wished he could wipe away his bad mood as easily. Ichigo was pretty sure that a lack of sleep from a long night on hollow patrol wasn't helping much either. He was tired, cranky, irritated, and trapped in a classroom with a bunch of people who didn't realize just how badly they were getting on his nerves. Leaning back in his chair, he observed those around him who topped his '_irritate the hell out of me_' list. The list wasn't long, but it did just so happen to have all of his closest friends on it.

Ichigo started with the one who seemed to find a way to annoy him on a daily basis -Keigo and his whining. His spastic friend's bids for attention seemed shriller today, enough that it could compete with fingernails on a chalkboard. Unpleasant on any normal day, it was almost unbearable today.

Then, there was Mizuro. His 'Uh huh, Mr. Asano' had a biting sarcastic edge to it, one that would then send Keigo into a lament about how everyone was so cruel. The player, with ever present cell phone at hand, would merely continue with his texting, uncaring of his fragile friend convulsing on the floor.

His eyes flicked to the side and his mouth curled down further. Uryuu Ishida. Need he say more? Between his condescending glare and the supercilious way he pushed up his glasses …_Damn, it didn't matter what that guy did, it all pisses me off. _Ichigo thought to himself with a groan as he rotated his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension building there.

Slouching further into his seat, he glanced to the front corner of the classroom where Tatsuki and Chizuru were once again grappling over the mauling of the oblivious Orihime. This was getting old and completely ridiculous. Ichigo was beginning to think that Chizuru did it just to get Tatsuki to rough her up.

Shuddering in revulsion at his disturbing train of thought, he quickly turned his face away from the arguing girls and caught sight of the petite woman next to him. Rukia was positively glowing -the picture of perfect health. Her disgustingly chipper mood, from a night of uninterrupted sleep -no doubt- had him biting back any number of curse words.

Even Chad, who was quiet as always, bugged Ichigo because he had to look to see if he was even there. How a man that big can disappear into the background was beyond him. But he did, and it annoyed him.

And then, there was Orihime.

Even his gentle friend was not spared from his abysmal outlook. Her glazed eyes and slack mouth signaled that she was daydreaming once again and therefore not aware of the temper he was in. Now that, for some reason, just irritated the shit out of him.

Growling in frustration, Ichigo fisted his hand in his hair as Rukia sent him an inquisitive look.

Out of all of his friends, Ichigo could always count on Orihime being attuned to his mood. But lately, it felt like she was slowly drawing away. Not ignoring him, not really anyway. It was more as if she was consistently busy with one thing or another. Club activities. Work. Health advisor projects. Training with Tatsuki. She always seemed to apologize and run off on any of the rare occasions they came face to face. On some level it truly bothered him. And the fact that he was irritated by this made him even more livid.

It was just …

It was just that he thought she was someone he could always depend on. That she'd be there, silently -and sometimes not so silently- encouraging him, believing in him, unconditionally supporting him. He glanced at her again and watched her profile.

Blowing out a breath, he didn't realize that his expression softened while gazing at her, but the dark haired shinigami beside him did. Rukia's eyes widened, a small smile played over her lips.

Ichigo didn't appreciate just how much he needed and wanted Orihime's support until she was absent from his side. She was still there, just not as close, not quite as obliging. She no longer blindly followed wherever he led.

Yes, he thought as his eyes caressed the curve of her cheek, Orihime was still there, but for some reason Ichigo missed her.

.

.

.

His rotten frame of mind began two days previous.

They were on the roof as usual for lunch, sitting against the safety fence rimming the edge as a light breeze whispered over their heads. The sun smiled a benediction down on them from a clear blue sky, putting everyone in a good mood and looking forward to break next week. Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime were joining them on the rooftop for once at Mizuro's request.

The group had decided to take a short trip to the beach over summer break and they need to finalize their reservations on a beach house before they ran out of time. They were anticipating five nights of simply hanging out at the beach, sightseeing and just enjoying each other's company, all while not being in a life or death situation for once.

At least that had been the plan …

Until Orihime had stammered out, "I really have some things to do at my apartment that I've been putting off for far too long." She had then looked up and smiled brightly at everyone. "B-but I hope you all have loads of fun."

Her announcement opened up a floodgate of reactions.

"How terribly cruel! The lovely Orihime is going to deny us her presence. This is unacceptable!" Keigo cried out, stamping his foot before falling to his knees, imploring an oblivious Orihime. "How can we go to the beach without our divinely abundant goddess present?"

Mizuro and Chad both glanced first at Ichigo, trying to gauge his reaction, before they looked at Orihime with concern, but otherwise made no comment.

"It's your decision to make of course," Uryuu responded, pushing his glasses up his nose, catching the sun as he did so, "but it does seem strange that you wouldn't want to go. You were excited when we talked about this before. Did one of us do something to offend you?" He asked politely, watching Kurosaki from the corner of his eye.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that! I just have some things to do, that's all." Orihime sent them all a reassuring smile in turn -except for one- before going silent and chewing on her lower lip.

Tatsuki and Rukia's eyes narrowed in thought. Neither one missed how Orihime avoided a certain someone's gaze. They shared a glance, made a vague hand gesture and nodded their heads before Tatsuki stood. "Orihime, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Orihime broke out of her absorption with her shoes -they were really nice shoes, too- and blinked her eyes up at her best friend. "Umm, sure Tatsuki-chan." She replied slowly, with an unmistakable hint of unease coloring her tone.

Tatsuki reached down and pulled her friend unresistingly to her feet before tugging Orihime out of sight of the others behind the air-conditioning units. Everyone's eyes followed them in silence, everyone except Rukia's. She was trying to decipher Ichigo's expression, curious of his narrowed eyes and dark scowl. The tense redhead had one hand clenched into a fist beside his thigh, while the fingers of his other hand beat a steady cadence on the roof. His eyes had followed the two girls until they disappeared around the corner and then he turned his head away, seemingly dismissing them from his thoughts.

_Interesting._ Rukia thought to herself, grinning delightedly at his perturbed appearance. She and Tatsuki were right, something was irritating Ichigo, putting him more on edge than usual. The indigo-eyed shinigami would bet her beloved Chappy bobble head that she knew just what he was stressed about, too.

Mizuro cleared his throat and spoke up, "If Orihime doesn't want to go, we can't force her but-" he barely paused to push Keigo away and continued to talk over his friend's disappointed tears, "I need to reserve the cabin today or we'll lose out on it."

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia leaned over and punched him in the arm, "go get them." She smirked at him in her superior manner, "We need to come to a decision and lunch is almost over."

"Why send me?" He growled back, slamming down his uneaten lunch.

Another punch to the arm.

"Fine," Ichigo yelled at her as he slowly unfolded his body, "just quit hitting me." Muttering darkly about midget bitches, he turned away to retrieve his two friends.

He didn't see Rukia's gleeful smile of anticipation, or notice that she stole the rest of his lunch. She was still hungry after all …

**~o0o~**

A/N: Thanks for reading. -Rairakku

6/22/09 -I have reposted Chapter 1, this is the newly revised content. The other bothered me greatly. Thanks and enjoy.

11/27/11 –I'm in the process of rewriting all 30-some chapters of this story before writing any more for it. Please be patient with me, I'm not going to abandon it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Could Be the Day**

Chapter 2

Bleach; Ichihime

Word Count: 1530

Warnings: mild cursing

Disclaimer: all characters herein belong to Kubo Tite.

Revised -1/27/12

**~o0o~**

Tatsuki towed a reluctant Orihime behind her. Something was really beginning to concern her about her friend's behavior. Rukia and her had noticed several days ago, little things really, hard to define and not easily expressed. But this, not wanting to go on vacation with them so she could clean her apartment, was nuts.

Stopping at the railing, Tatsuki captured Orihime's attention. "Now would you like to tell me what that was all about? What on earth is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Orihime replied nonchalantly, twisting her fingers together as she attempted to smile reassuringly. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine on my own for a few days."

"Nothing wrong you say." Scoffing, Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head at her friend's obvious lie. "Bull! You're trying to avoid him, aren't you?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him." Orihime protested, her small hands flailing, "It's just that I want some time to myself. I need to figure out just what it is that I want."

"I thought that you wanted him. I believe you said that you _loved him_. Is that no longer true?" Tatsuki inquired with no little amount of heat in her voice. She watched with foreboding as Orihime sighed deeply and let her head fall back against the building, her eyes screwed tight. "Please don't cry, Orihime. I didn't mean to upset you."

Orihime heaved another sigh and opened her eyes, staring blankly at the blue sky above. "I'm not going to cry, Tatsuki. I don't think I have any tears left. I feel empty."

"But…"

"I do still love him, though; I probably always will." Shading her eyes with her hand, another weary sigh escaped, along with a brittle laugh. "I realize that he doesn't see me as love interest. I'm a friend, nothing more."

Tatsuki shuffled her feet, concern for her best friend evident in her eyes, "You've loved him for years. Are you just going to give up?"

"It's not a matter of giving up. He was never mine to give up in the first place. But I think putting some space between us is the right choice for me right now, Tatsuki." She took a shuddering breath and pinched the bridge of her nose before quietly continuing. "I'm just tired of getting my hopes up, only to get knocked down time and time again."

Tatsuki said softly called her name, wanting desperately to comfort her hurting friend.

"Who is it?"

Both girls froze as an angry voice growled out from behind. Glancing around in surprise, Tatsuki felt her eyes widen, shocked to see Ichigo –of all people-standing there with unmistakable anger radiating off his lean frame. Orihime's eyes meet his for only a moment before letting them drift to the side.

Ichigo was astounded by how enraged he was by the pain Orihime was experiencing. "Who is it?" He asked again and moved to stand in front of her, compelling her to look at him. "Tell me, I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but I will do something!"

He hated to see someone as kind and gentle as her in any type of pain, but emotional suffering had to be the worst. There were no enemies he could defeat for her, no task he could perform. She needed comforting words, but that would never be his strong suit, action was more appropriate coming from him.

"Inoue, you deserve someone that makes you happy." Ichigo mumbled quietly, his hand kneading the back of his neck as he tried to put the thoughts in his head into words. "If this jackass doesn't return your feelings, then you shouldn't waste your time on him."

Tatsuki about laughed aloud at the irony of it all. Trust Ichigo to ride up on his white horse only after the princess decides she can do without the prince. Hell, the prince even told her not to waste her time on him either. This was so messed up, it was almost funny.

Orihime strolled over to the edge of the roof, not replying to Ichigo and –other than a quick peek- barely acknowledging he was even there. She leaned forward, bracing her arms on the railing and stared out over the treetops surrounding the courtyard below. Sighing, Orihime's voice was whisper of sound, hesitant and unsure. "You know what, you're right." She spoke slowly, as if carefully thinking over each word before it escaped her mouth. "Maybe I should go to the beach. I've never been one to shy away from problems and ignoring this simply won't make it go away." The tension gradually left her face and a soft bittersweet smile graced her lips, "I'll go."

"It's good thing, because I wouldn't go without you." Tatsuki glanced over at Ichigo to gauge his reaction and was astounded to see naked pain in his eyes for only a moment before it was masked with his usual indifference.

"Yeah, that's good." Ichigo said in a detached tone before turning his face away. "You should let the others know, they wanted to get this settled quickly.

"Come on then, Orihime. Let's go tell them." Tatsuki replied taking her friend's hand and towing her back to join the group.

Tatsuki glanced back, only to see Ichigo steal a peek at Orihime's profile as she passed by before he turned and walked away, his body tense and his hands clenched at his side.

**~o0o~**

"You wouldn't happen to know who it is Inoue likes, do you?"

Rukia just about tripped over her feet at the question asked by the sullen redhead beside her. The whole walk home from school Ichigo didn't speak a word, glowering at the world around them, and then clueless as always, drops a bomb. "Why do you ask?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" He responded darkly, cramming his hand into his pocket, uneasy with the question he just asked and not entirely certain why.

"What's it to you?" Rukia retorted and was surprised to see him flinch slightly. Feeling contrite, she modified her tone. "You've never expressed any concern over Orihime's personal life before have you? Why the sudden interest, are you just curious?"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment and continued to shuffle down the sidewalk, reflecting on the problem before him and unaware of his companions racing thoughts. Rukia was just about to ask him again when he responded.

"I overheard her and Tatsuki talking at lunch. She wouldn't tell me who it was, but I could tell that this bastard ignoring her hurt her." Ichigo growled low, pulling his hand from his pocket to rub the back of his neck, massaging at the tension found there. "She wouldn't talk to me about it. Hell, she hardly even looked at me."

"It sounds to me like you really care for her." Rukia replied gently, trying not to sound too gleeful at her dense friend's slowly awakening awareness of the gentle healer. It was about time he started noticing girls, otherwise Rukia was going to start agreeing with Isshin and questioning his sexuality.

Ichigo's head snapped up, his brow deeply furrowed and his mouth pulled down as he turned toward her. "Of course I care. She's a friend, and I hate to see her feelings hurt."

Rukia stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, shaking her head at how obtuse he was. The man was truly hopeless. "No dummy, I mean genuinely care for her."

"I just said I care." Ichigo grumbled as he also came to a stop, glaring at the petite woman next to him. She was talking in riddles again and it was beginning to piss him off.

She made certain that she had his attention before continuing calmly. "I know you care, there was never any doubt that you care for her." Rukia reached out small hand and laid it on his arm. "But did it ever occur to you that maybe what you're feeling is more than friendship. Perhaps, this desire to protect and watch out for Orihime is the beginnings of something else. Maybe even love?" She gently squeezed his forearm before letting him go. "Uncharted waters I'm sure, but a plausible explanation nonetheless. You're different around her, softer, kinder, and much more protective of her than any of your other friends."

Ichigo froze where he stood. Staring unseeing at a gum wrapper on the sidewalk, his eyes wide and his breath shallow, a thousands thoughts ran through his mind. He barely registered that Rukia was speaking again.

"Just think about it. It was obvious to me."

Then, she walked off and left him contemplating emotions he honestly didn't realize he had.

_Do I love her?_

It just wasn't possible. She was like a princess, the school idol, and he was just a punk. He didn't deserve someone like her. _What am I saying?_ It didn't matter if he thought he deserved her or not, because Orihime was in love with someone else. But, did he love her...

The question kept circling around, unanswered. Ichigo was feeling lost, confused, and definitely swimming in water that was well over his head.

**~o0o~**

A/N: I had to put this out for Orihime's birthday, I'm such a dork. Thank you to everyone who reads and responds, I am grateful and I appreciate your input. The next chapter is typed and just needs to be cleaned up a bit. I will update as soon as possible. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Could Be the Day**

Chapter 3

Bleach; Ichihime

Word Count: 2183

Warnings: mild cursing

Disclaimer: all individuals herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite

Revised -1/27/12

**~o0o~**

No matter how you looked at it, train rides suck. The seats are too narrow to truly get comfortable and there never was adequate legroom. Conversation aren't any better on a train either. It's generally one long spiel of the usual, 'How much further?', and his favorite 'Are we there yet?' No, if we had arrived, he wouldn't be trapped in this damn metal box listening to your whining. Ichigo couldn't even get comfortable enough to sleep, because somehow Keigo ended up in the seat next to him.

He was really beginning to doubt his decision to come along. He had even offered his ticket to Renji when the scarlet-haired lieutenant showed up in the mortal world. But after some secret dialogue with Rukia, involving twitches, blinks, head nods, and flapping hands -but thankfully no drawings or bunnies- Renji bought his own pass. Ichigo would never understand dead people, and by time he was dead himself he probably would no longer care.

Trying to stretch out a little, at least enough to soothe some kinks, he observed his traveling companions. Mizuro was directly across from him, headphones on and his ever present cell phone in hand, most likely texting some woman. He glanced up at Ichigo and grinned at his predicament. The aforementioned Keigo was presently attempting to prop himself on Ichigo's shoulder, endeavoring to find a pillow to continue his nap. If he kept at it, he was going to find himself riding on the wrong side of the train -the outside, that is.

Renji was across from Keigo, leaning toward the aisle and talking to Rukia on the other side. The ponytailed redhead was expressing his displeasure at their mode of transportation in a sullen, bad-tempered voice, causing Rukia to soothe him with her saccharin sweet tone. This in turn made him lose his anxiety over the train and instead live in dread of just what retribution she was about to heap on his head.

Chad and Uryuu had the row behind Rukia all to themselves, and Chad was taking full advantage of it. He had his hands clasped behind his head and his long legs spread out. _ The lucky dog. _Beside him, Uryuu was the complete opposite. He was sitting up straight, legs directly in front of him and a book held precisely in his hand. The uptight Quincy had better hope they didn't come to a sudden stop or he was in a real danger of being snapped in two.

That left only Tatsuki and Orihime. The standard saying of last but not least applied here. The former was trying to engage the strangely quiet redhead in conversation. She wasn't very successful, but she still tried. Tatsuki kept running into a brick wall as far as her best friend was concerned. But Ichigo knew she would persist in trying to get the cheerful bubbly Orihime back. This new calm and contained Orihime was a little scary and a whole lot weird. He watched as she gave Tatsuki a small soft smile and spoke a few words before returning her attention to the passing scenery. Tatsuki exhaled noisily in frustration as she sank deeper into her seat. Turning toward him, she gave him a small nod and a tight-lipped smile from across the aisle, equally confused by her gentle friend's perplexing mood.

The train followed a bend in the tracks and entered a tunnel, everything turned dark, and in that instant, Ichigo caught Orihime's gaze reflected in her window. He watched for a moment as her eyes widened when they met his only to see them go blank, before shifting to the side and breaking the tenuous contact. It was the same as the last eight days. He would catch her eye or make a comment that required her attention and she would only hold his gaze for a second before looking away. This treatment was driving him crazy. Who would believe that a woman could twist him into knots like this, just by not speaking to him?

Ever since the day he talked to Rukia on the way home from school, Ichigo had found himself on an emotional teeter-totter. The question was still turning in his mind. Just how deep were his feelings for Orihime? Ichigo was desperate for an answer to that question. He knew he liked her as more than a friend, but what plagued him the most was it love, hormones, or just infatuation?

Ichigo felt as if he was at the edge of a discovery, and the cold shoulder Orihime was now showing to him honestly bewildered him. He didn't even know what he'd done to deserve it. Tatsuki couldn't help him. You can be certain that she was the first person he asked, but she told him that Orihime asked her not to say anything to anyone. She apologized to him and then told him to _think about it_ and she was sure he'd figure it out on his own.

Damn, she should know better than that, thinking was definitely better left to people like Uryuu or even Chad. Solving puzzles were not his thing. Just give him the facts all neatly laid out on a page. Straight columns would help, too. Ichigo could use all the assistance he could get, even if it were imaginary. He couldn't decipher looks, hand gestures, or any other bizarre motions girls used to show their displeasure. He was just a normal oblivious male, enough said.

Thankfully, Ichigo possessed enough resolve to see this through. He would strive forward and face his uncertainties head-on. Then, just maybe, he might be able to figure out the reason for Orihime's unapproachable actions, or at least work up the courage to ask her directly. Who knew falling in love was so difficult.

As things stood, Ichigo firmly believed that going on this trip was a awful idea.

**~o0o~**

She could feel the back of her throat burning with unshed tears. Sometimes, she was such a lair. Remember, no more tears. Orihime scolded herself and took a deep breath through her nose, trying to keep her emotions under control.

All it took was meeting Ichigo's wounded gaze in the window for all her best intentions to fly right out of said window. She never should have agreed to go on this trip. It was too difficult being near him, but she couldn't deny Tatsuki the pleasure of a holiday. Her best friend deserved the chance to enjoy the beach after putting up with her depressing and uncommunicative mood.

This situation was emotionally draining. Orihime needed to find a happy medium where she wasn't bouncing between bouts of self-pity and fits contemptuous resentment. At this rate she was in danger of turning into a scowling emotionless brick wall. This, regrettably, made her think of her favorite scowling emotionless brick wall. _Man, I am so pathetic._ She thought in disgust, sighing deeply. She couldn't even ignore him for more than a few minutes at a time.

Feeling guilty, Orihime glanced over at Tatsuki and Rukia beside her. She had, beyond a doubt, some really excellent friends. Although lately, it seemed that they were attempting to throw Ichigo and her together more and more. However, the more they pushed, the harder Orihime tried to go in the opposite direction, wanting to avoid him, and spare her aching emotions from further disappointment. She realized that they meant well, but they just were not helping matters any.

The other thing that wasn't helping was the indecisive back-and-forth in her mind. Orihime loved him, but that love was tearing her apart. She needed to learn how to accept those feelings for what they were, precious and pure, forever unrequited, and move on. All she wanted was for Ichigo to be happy; that's all she ever wanted for him. Yet, her selfish actions were making him sad.

_Phooey. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This hurt worse than before. She felt as if she really needed to get off this train before she broke down into a pitiful, blubbering mess. Giving up on all decorum, Orihime quickly stood and pushed down the aisle, heading for the platform at the rear of the compartment.

Blinking back hot tears, she realized she really shouldn't have come on this trip.

**~o0o~**

As their gentle friend darted down the aisle, Tatsuki and Ichigo shared a startled look before she tilted her head meaningfully in the direction of her retreating friend. Taking his cue, Ichigo dislodged Kiego from his shoulder and followed Orihime, grateful to be doing something.

Catching up with her on the undersized platform at the rear of the car, his heart sank to see that she was crying. "Are you all right?" He asked her gently as he slid the connecting door shut behind him.

Orihime tensed at the sound of his voice and her weeping quieted. Shuffling his feet awkwardly, he desperately wished there was something he could do to protect her from this pain. Wondering if she was going to answer, Ichigo closed the distance between them and reached for her arm.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment." She responded with a moist sniff, her back still facing him. "You can go back in, it's not necessary for you to watch over me. I'm a big girl. I can look out for myself."

His hand dropped back to his side and Ichigo scowled, hurt and offended by her dismissing his concern. "I thought you said you had no more tears to shed for that bastard."

Brushing her fingers over her cheek, Orihime forced a laugh. "I lied. It seems that I have an endless amount of tears for that …that big dummy."

Her response was met with silence. The only sounds were the steady hum of the train and the muted voices of the passengers.

"Is he worth it?" Ichigo asked; his voice resigned. Feeling a burning pain in his chest, he blew out a harsh breath and sunk his fingers in his hair in a moment of sudden clarity. He finally knew the answer to his question; this ache wasn't the product of infatuation. "Does this guy really deserve your …love?"

Surprised by his tone, Orihime turned and faced him, needing for some inexplicable reason to see his face. She knew it as well as her own. A strong jaw, scowling mouth, dark expressive eyes topped by thin orange brows, it was a ruggedly handsome face, one she wished she were privileged enough to gaze at every day for the rest of her life. But it wasn't meant to be. She thought with a sigh, never realizing her eyes grew soft while she watched him, or noticed the tender look that crossed his.

The train rocked around a bend, unexpectedly throwing them together. Ichigo caught her on instinct and pulled her close. Tucking his face into her hair, he took this rare opportunity to whisper. "Don't shut me out, Inoue, please." He breathed into her neck, feeling tremors run through the slender body in his hands. "Let me be there for you, just as you've always been there for me."

Her eyes lifted to meet his, confusion swirling in their brown depths. Giving in to impulse, Ichigo angled his face to hers and gently brushed his lips over hers, once, twice before pressing against her trembling lips on the third. He attempted to catalog all the emotions rocketing through his body at the contact before giving up; he could analyze his feelings later. Right now, he had Orihime slowly relaxing in his arms, and it felt completely right, like this space in his arms was for her and her alone.

He pulled back slowly, hating to end the kiss but knowing that he should. Ichigo watched the mixed emotions march across her face as her eyelids fluttered open and her fingertips reached up to touch her lips. Scratching the back of his neck, he stammered out nervously. "I should probably apologize. I didn't mean to-"

His words died in his mouth when Orihime's dismayed eyes flew to his. He could only watch in shock as she stepped back from him quickly on trembling legs, fingertips still held against her lips. Ichigo reached for her in concern, only to draw back in alarm at her words.

"Please, don't touch me. J-Just don't touch me." She stammered out in a quavering voice before taking another step back. Pulling her horrified eyes from his, she turned and fled back through the train, leaving Ichigo frozen in misery.

The recent discovery of his love for her sat like a fiery stone in his chest, pain radiating out in all directions. He was in the wrong. He had crossed the boundary. She didn't love him, but another. Orihime wasn't his to kiss and hold.

Ichigo couldn't control his body as it fell back against the wall and slowly slid down. Burrowing his eyes against his knees, he tried to gain control of his runaway emotions as his fists beat a steady tattoo on the metal floor, his thoughts in chaos.

**~o0o~**

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and review this fiction. I am grateful. Also, very big thank you for the private messages, you know who you are, your encouragement means so much. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Could Be the Day**

Chapter 4

Bleach; Ichihime

Word Count: 3090

Warnings: mild cursing

Disclaimer: all characters contained within are the creative property of Kubo Tite

Revised -1/27/12

**~o0o~**

The beach house turned out to be a cozy bungalow, but with plenty of space for those who desired a bit a privacy every now and again. The small lawn behind the house gradually gave way to sand and not much further beyond that an expanse of shimmering water. It was a charming place, tranquil and serene, but there were some who were not soothed by the relaxing atmosphere.

"Do you want to talk?" Rukia asked as she sat beside him in the window seat, while Renji leaned against the arch that divided the alcove from the rest of the room.

Glancing over at her and nodding to Renji, Ichigo resumed his vigil at the window, watching the path that led to the beach. The same one Tatsuki and Orihime had walked down an hour ago, just as they had the two nights previous. Shaking his head, "What's to say?" He turned away from the window to face them. "I think I understand quite clearly that she is angry with me." He replied dryly, rolling his eyes. "That much is obvious, nothing else is though."

"Have you tried asking her? You know, walk up to her and say 'Hey, I know I'm a colossal dumbass and have done something to piss you off. But, seeing that I'm as dense as they come could you please explain it to me, and use small words?'" Renji smirked, obviously pleased with his contribution. Ichigo frowned at him, clearly not amused, while Rukia simply looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know," She mused quietly, tapping her index finger against her bottom lip. "He does have a point. It was poorly stated, but a good effort nonetheless." Rukia blinked repeatedly before focusing on Ichigo once again. "We've been here for two days already, and you don't talk to her. You just watch her with your heart in your eyes."

Ichigo stood and looked out over the living area beyond the alcove. Uryuu was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables at the counter, while Mizuro sat nearby on a stool chatting with him while Keigo and Chad sat side by side on the couch playing a video game. They all looked relaxed and happy; too bad he wasn't. Turning back to his concerned friends, he ruefully admitted. "I want to talk to her. I need to apologize to her, but she doesn't want me to come near."

"You don't know that, maybe she just…" Rukia trailed off when Ichigo chuckled harshly.

"No, she was quite clear on that point. She doesn't want me near her. She couldn't get away from me fast enough after she told me not to touch her." Ichigo growled out painfully, letting his head fall back against the wall.

Surprised by his words and terribly curious what the circumstances were when the daydreaming redhead told him that, Rukia leaned forward. "When did Orihime tell you that?"

Ichigo raked his fingers through his hair. He felt like pulling it out, but he knew that it wouldn't distract Rukia and stop her questions. Blowing out a harsh breath, he confessed quietly, "On the train here."

Renji stood up straight. _T__his was new_. "What the hell were you doing that she told you not to touch?"

Thumping his head against the wall, Ichigo stared at the white ceiling before shouting back in frustration. "That's what I need to apologize for."

Rukia perched on the edge of the window seat, looking like she could topple out of her seat at any moment, while Renji grinned at him like a fool. Straightening slowly, she cleared her throat before curiously inquiring. "What exactly happened between the two of you that you need to ask for forgiveness?"

Ichigo continued to thump his head on the wall. He could feel their eyes burning through him, one gaze was highly amused, the other terribly impatient. _Damn._He should have shut up earlier. "I … I kissed her."

Both of the shinigami were silent and he could feel a blush crawl over his cheeks. Rukia looked rather stunned and Renji sported a wide lewd grin. "I was only trying to comfort her." Ichigo attempted to explain in a rush, embarrassed to admit something so personal to these two. "She was crying over that unfeeling bastard again. I just wanted to help her. I can't handle seeing Inoue cry, and it…it just happened." He finished lamely, scuffing his bare foot over the wooden floor.

They both were staring at him like a specimen in a jar, a decidedly uncomfortable feeling. Rukia's brow was furrowed in thought while Renji muttered 'unfeeling bastard' over and over, emphasizing it differently each time it rolled off his tongue.

"While we're on that subject, shouldn't she be angry at that dumbass, and not me." Ichigo asked heatedly before crossing his arms over his chest, his cheeks still burning. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Idiot…"

"Renji," Rukia warned quietly, glaring at the man beside her, "not another word."

"What?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, demanding an answer as he straightened from his slouched stance. "If you have something to say, say it."

"Dumbass," Renji roared back, "you're the unfeeling bastard!"

Rukia sprung up from her cushioned seat, "Shut up, Renji." She shouted as she punched him in the arm, "Orihime will never forgive me if we tell him the truth."

"What do you mean?"

Astonished eyes met his as Renji shook his head, his patent disbelief stamped clearly on his face. "You're incredibly dense, aren't you?"

Ichigo looked toward Rukia in confusion. Only to see her standing there with her eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose. He was baffled by their strange behavior and ready to stomp off, when Tatsuki's earlier advice came to him.

_Think about it_.

Clenching his hand in his hair, he had been thinking about it, constantly it seemed. There was nothing more to think about. They had just been talking about the asshole Orihime loves …

_I called him an unfeeling bastard. _

_But then, Renji had said that I was the unfeeling bastard…_

_And Rukia had got mad at him, telling him_ _not to tell me the truth._

_The truth … _

The truth.

Feeling lightheaded, Ichigo whipped his face towards his friends as his stomach churned uncomfortably. Rukia was uncharacteristically chewing on her lip, not meeting his gaze and Renji had a look that clearly said 'anytime now'. Taking a deep breath, he blinked as the pieces fell into place. "Wait, then that means…"

"Finally." Renji bellowed, "Give the man a prize."

**~o0o~**

A warm breeze blew off the water, over the sand, and gently brushed over the two friends laying in companionable silence. Each one was lost in their own thoughts while gazing at the glittering stars above.

Tatsuki had many things she wished to ask the quiet girl, but she was afraid to pry. Orihime had been trying so hard to be strong and resolute in her decision, but Tatsuki could see right through her act. It wasn't very often that Orihime's true emotions and feelings showed, but in this instance, she couldn't keep them hidden. One could not be friends as long as they were, without being able to notice all the idiosyncrasies the other possessed.

Like right now, her friend was mulling over something in her mind. She had been since the train ride here. But Orihime wouldn't talk about what happened, instead, she laughed it off, telling her it was nothing, and changed the subject. Tatsuki knew it was more than nothing that send her friend scurrying back to her train seat, cheeks vividly flushed and eyes wide with pain.

She'd wanted to find Ichigo and beat some answers out of him. He was supposed to comfort her, not upset her further. But when she noticed Orihime's hands shaking in her lap, her knuckles white with strain, Tatsuki had been uncertain about leaving her visibly shaken friend; no matter how much she wanted to know what happened and why Ichigo wasn't returning to his seat.

It wasn't until they pulled into the station that he returned. His face was pale, his eyes dark and distant. The glance she had shared with Rukia told her she noticed as well and was equally confused as to what could've caused such a reaction in either of them.

.

.

.

This trip had been a bad idea from the beginning, as she had known it would be. She had been positive she could be around him and still persevere in her decision to get over him and move on. And then …he kissed her.

Her new and delicate world was in danger of crumbling from the unexpected thrill his lips imparted on her soul. And now she couldn't stop thinking, dreaming, sighing over that one small kiss. Yes, it had been her first kiss. And yes, Ichigo was the one who kissed her -so maybe that did have something to do with her fascination with the event. However, what she desperately wanted to know now was why. Why did Ichigo kiss her? What was he thinking? Had he even been thinking?

Everything had been so clear in her mind up to that point; her course set. Now she couldn't even look at him, hearing his voice made her blush, and being in the same room had her heart racing out of control. Why did he have to kiss her and make her start hoping again? It probably didn't even mean anything to Ichigo, just a spur of the moment thing. That uncertainty probably explained why it was lodged so firmly in her mind, like a splinter, it can't heal until it is removed.

And that's exactly what she'd do.

Orihime jumped to her feet, startling Tatsuki out of her reverie. It was time to remove all the doubt in her mind. She had a plan, now all she had to do was execute it. She wondered how hard it could be to ask Ichigo why he kissed her. It should be simple. Walk right up to him when no one else was around, make no eye contact, and just ask. She would get the answer she expected and be able to put it behind her and move on. She could hear him already, 'I don't know; it just happened.' It would finally prove there was nothing romantic to it at all, an accident, a lapse of judgment, a foolish hope.

Slowly pulling herself to her feet, Tatsuki looked at her in concern and hesitantly asked, "You alright?"

"Yes, never been better." She replied confidently, pumping her arm into the air.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Tatsuki sounded tentative and slightly cautious, as if fearful of her friend's changeable mood. "You know that you can talk to me about everything; I'll listen."

Orihime glanced at her best friend, thankful she had stood beside her. Tatsuki had put up with her bad mood for well over a week now, never pushing or prying, just patiently waiting by her side. She had put her best friend in a difficult position; Ichigo was her friend as well. However, she had never criticized her, other than comment how bizarre it was to see her angry. Tatsuki had given her the freedom to work through her emotions without fear of her disapproval. It was a liberating and cathartic feeling.

"Thank you, Tatsuki for always being there for me." Smiling brightly at her friend, she turned and faced her and stated. "I still have one thing I want to do. Once that's finished, I believe that I'll be ready move forward."

"You sound so sure of yourself, Orihime."

Clasping her hands before her, she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she laughed in delight. "Yep, I finally am."

Tatsuki peered at her, reflecting on her words, and nodded her approval. "You ready to go back to the house then?"

"You go ahead, I need a moment still."

Tatsuki touched her on the arm, uncertain about leaving her out here alone, especially this late in the evening with who knew how many guys prowling around from the neighboring houses. "I can stay if you want."

Orihime squeezed her friend's hand and smiled. "Go, I'm fine. I won't be long, I promise."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she listened to Tatsuki's reluctantly retreating footsteps. She pulled in a steadying breath before opening her eyes to look out over the gently roiling waves. Letting the repetitive noise of the surf soothe her, Orihime tried to think of a way to get Ichigo alone and talk to him without looking like a fool. Although, acting like a fool was something she could do really well lately.

_Why does it have to be this way?_ Orihime let loose a frustrated growl and stomped her bare feet into the sand.

"You're thinking about that unfeeling bastard again, aren't you?"

Spinning around in alarm, she watched as Ichigo stepped out of the shadows to stand beside her and face the water. Feeling her heart pound in her throat, she could see him glance at her out of the corner of his eye before focusing on the water again.

"Or, I guess I should correctly say, thinking about me, right?"

She couldn't stop the shocked gasp from escaping her lips even though her hand slapped over mouth. She watched in apprehension as he turned towards her, his body tense.

"W-who told you?" Orihime whispered from between her fingers.

"No one, I figured it out for myself." His tone was harsh and alien in the stillness of the night. "Were you going to keep treating me like I didn't exist until I figured it out?" Ichigo demanded heatedly, practically vibrating with unfamiliar emotions. "Was that punishment for not realizing sooner?"

Anger was evident in every line of his body as he turned from her with tense and agitated motions. Growling low in his throat, he twisted back to face her, his eyes dark and tormented. "I just don't understand why you, of all people, would turn on me like that."

"Didn't you figure that out too? I-I'm trying to move on and you're not helping matters by being so close all the time." Silent tears streamed down her face as she cried out. "How can I forget about you if you won't go away?"

Her slender body was trembling. She'd said too much. She had to get away; his very stillness was making her nervous. Spinning on her heel, she stumbled a few steps towards the safety of the house before his voice froze her.

"I won't go away …and I sure as hell can't leave you alone." His tone was no longer angry, but hushed and impossible for her to define.

Her shaking got worse and she wrapped her arms around her waist protectively, hugging herself tightly, trying to keep these emotions contained, "B-but why?"

His voice was just a whisper on the breeze, but she heard him clearly, "Because, I love you."

Her legs would no longer support her and she sank into the warm sand. Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and with head bowed …the tears came.

.

.

.

Ichigo was by her side in an instant, kneeling before her. Never in his life had he felt so helpless or quite so vulnerable. She was weeping as if her heart had shattered. He had told her he loved her, what more did she need?

All he could do was apologize, over and over again, if necessary.

"Forgive me. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry." He uttered thickly, pain evident in his tone. "Damn, I hate to see you cry."

Her shoulders shook harder in response and his hand hovered in midair, wanting to comfort her but too scared to touch her.

"Please, Orihime, I'm sorry."

She took a deep shuddering breath, "W-What did you say?"

"I'm sorry."

"N-no," Her voice quavered as she slowly raised her swollen tearstained eyes to met his. "No, you said my name." Orihime said quietly as she wiped the tears from her face, only to have new ones take their place.

Ichigo knelt in front of her, his hands fisted on his thighs with a bewildered look on his face."Your name?"

Sniffing back fresh tears, she answered in a hesitant whisper. "You've never called me by my name before."

"Like you're one to talk," Ichigo sighed and whispered in response as well. "You don't call me by name either."

Letting the irrelevant talk of names pass her by, she searched his face intently, her thoughts in a whirl. He actually said he loved her. She heard him say it. Looking out over the water, Orihime pressed a fist to her madly beating heart. Her feelings were so muddled right now; she couldn't make heads or tails of them. Nonetheless, she still wanted an answer to a certain question, regardless of his confession.

"On the train," she could feel his eyes piercing her curtain of hair as she stammered out her question. "W-why did you kiss me?"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment before he dropped his gaze to the sand coating his knees. "I don't kn…" he trailed off in embarrassment before blowing out a breath and kneading the back of his neck. "I couldn't stop myself. I had you in my arms and it was like you belonged there." Even in the moonlight, his fiery blush was apparent.

That was not the answer she was expecting. Although, truth be told, Orihime never dreamed he loved her either. A shiver coursed through her body as the breeze skimmed her tearstained cheeks and raised goose bumps along her arms. Deep in thought, Orihime's hands automatically began to chafe her forearms, more from habit than the cool breeze.

Ichigo noticed her discomfort and stood, holding a hand out to her. His dark eyes pleaded with her to accept it. "I should let you get back to the house. The wind is turning chilly."

She stared at his outstretched hand for a moment, before cautiously laying her trembling hand in his. Warm lean fingers wrapped around hers and he slowly pulled her to her feet. Orihime stood facing him not knowing where to look before settling on staring at his chin in uneasy anticipation.

He gave her fingers a light squeeze before slowly releasing her hand. "So," Ichigo murmured while restlessly running his fingers through his hair, "where do we go from here?"

"You know… that's a good question, Kurosaki-kun."

**~o0o~**

A/N: I'm sorry for leaving you hanging, honestly. It was the appropriate place to stop. Thanks once again for all your support and encouragement. Your feedback is appreciated greatly. -Rairakku Hana


	5. Chapter 5

**This Could Be the Day**

Chapter 5

Bleach; Ichihime

Word Count: 4092

Warnings: cursing

Disclaimer: all characters herein are property of Kubo Tite.

Revised -01/28/12

**~o0o~**

Soft early morning light slowly crept across the foot of her bed and warmed her toes. Orihime had watched the sky out her window through the night; her thoughts still too jumbled to allow her much sleep.

Her fingers pleated the sheets unconsciously as Ichigo's confession kept turning around and around in her head. His whispered, _because I love you,_ seemed to echo in her mind; the words resounded off each other until the ricocheting phrase had her sinking her hands into her hair as worry and doubt crept in.

Did Ichigo really mean it; could he really love her?

Needing to escape the claustrophobic thoughts in her head, she slipped her legs out from under the covers. It was too stuffy upstairs, even with the windows open. Maybe she'd sit on the deck, letting the breeze blowing off the water clear her mind and the repetitive sound of the waves soothe her. She wanted-no, needed more time to think before she faced Ichigo again. He knew she loved him. After all these years, her secret out in the open and she wasn't certain how to act around him now.

Figuring no one would be awake as of yet, Orihime slid her feet into a pair of slippers and decided to pull on light robe over the shorts and tank top she wore to bed in the off chance someone else was awake. Flipping her hair out from beneath the pale blue collar, Orihime glanced to the side with smile as a gentle huff of breath sounded from across the room. Tatsuki's head barely peeked out from under the covers, her dark hair set in a spiky tangle.

She was truly lucky to have such a good friend. When she had returned last night, Tatsuki had been sitting up in bed, patiently waiting. And she continued to wait until Orihime was ready to speak. It had been a short conversation though. Orihime wasn't ready to discuss what happened between Ichigo and herself, at least not yet.

Other than assuring Tatsuki that she was fine, and that there was nothing for her to worry about -and no, she didn't need her to kick Ichigo's ass. Orihime told her that she would explain everything once it was a little clearer in her own mind. Tatsuki had accepted her assurance and settled into her bed, punching her pillow down.

"Just remember, I'm always here if you need me." Tatsuki had promised before turning on her side and pulling the blanket over her shoulder.

Orihime whispered a sincere, thank you- the same as she'd done last night- before pulling the door closed behind her and headed downstairs.

**~o0o~**

Giving up on pretending sleep, Ichigo tossed his covers off and stalked across the room to the opened window. Laying his arm along the frame, his hand gripped the wooden trim as he gazed out at the small garden beside the house.

Staring blindly at the riotous mass of color, the events from years past replayed in his mind where every word and action was evaluated, and certain things became suddenly clear to him. There were many things he missed before like the genuine warmth of her smile, her unfailingly friendly 'good morning, Kurosaki-kun' every morning in class, and the care and concern she poured over him, bathing him in her gentle healing spirit. He took advantage of her generous nature, expected her to be there when he needed her, and never thought of returning her affection in any way except with a promise to protect her.

Leaning his head against his arm, Ichigo groaned at the many opportunities he'd lost over the years, the chances he'd had to grow closer to her, to learn more about her. He had been too wrapped up in his own world to see what was right beside him. His world consisted of shinigami and swords, sleepless nights and hollow patrols. However, it didn't mean it couldn't also include laughter and comforting smiles, irrelevant comedies and oddball foods. Having Orihime near might balance his serious nature, like yin and yang.

Turning from his silent contemplation at the window as his stomach let out a distinct grumble, reminding him he skipped dinner last night. He swiped a shirt off a nearby chair and threw it on before padded barefoot down the hall to the kitchen. Enjoying the early morning quiet with the welcome absence of his alarm clock/father, Ichigo rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge, looking for something to eat.

He settled on cooking a few eggs and just finished plugging in the electric kettle when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. Curious –and a little nervous- as to who else was up, Ichigo belatedly realized he should bring some order to his messily spiked bedhead. But by the time it occurred to him to run his hand through his wild hair, Orihime was already standing in the doorway looking equally tousled herself.

With a thin blue robe wrapped around her slender frame, her small hand timidly caressed the wood of the entry as if unsure of her welcome. "G-good morning."

"Morning, Inoue." Swallowing thickly, his hand kneaded the back of his neck in a sudden fit of nerves. His mind was working overtime, searching for something else to say when the smell of cooking eggs brought him back to the task at hand. "Are you hungry? I'm making breakfast."

She didn't answer directly, just gave him a small nod and took a seat at the nearby counter. Ichigo watched her out of the corner of his eye as he turned back to care for the cooking eggs. He could feel her eyes brush over him before they pulled away, only to return moments later.

Feeling self-conscious, Ichigo folded the eggs carefully and poured more into the pan before commented lightly. "I feel like I'm forgetting to do something."

Shaking her head slowly, Orihime assured him that everything looked good to her before admitting. "I'm surprised though. I-I didn't know you could cook."

"I can cook a few things, but only passably well." His lips lifted in a self-depreciative grin as he prodded the cooking eggs. "So no promises as to how this will taste." Orihime smiled at his teasing and continued to watch him work in silence as he finished brewing them each a cup of tea before slicing and plating the omelet.

"Do you want to eat outside? It feels stuffy inside, almost like we have a storm on the way."

Her eyes snapped to his and she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before fidgeting with her robe. "B-but I'm not dressed yet."

Ichigo looked at her, his gaze softening. "You're fine as you are. Besides, it's not like I'm dressed either."

"If you say so, Kurosaki-kun." She murmured while still attempting to tame her hair.

Picking the loaded tray off the counter, he nodded at the patio door. "Can you get that for me?"

Following in her wake as Orihime scrambled for the door, Ichigo stepped outside into weak morning sunshine and set the tray down on a nearby table while Orihime hovered off to the side. Glancing over his shoulder, he tilted his head for her to join him, fully understanding her nervousness; he wasn't feeling nearly as relaxed as he was acting.

Tensely sitting at the small table overlooking the beach, they quietly ate, almost by tacit agreement not bringing up yesterday evening or the weeks leading up to it. They both realized they would have to talk about it …but later.

Awkward at first, they both relaxed enough to converse easily, centering around safe subjects, the weather, favorite foods, antics of the many shore birds, and their impressions on the touristy town. It was all filler dialogue; neither was ready to move on to the main course of discussion.

Leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head, Ichigo looked out over the water and felt the tight knot of tension he'd been carrying start to dissolve. With Orihime sitting silently beside him, her chin resting on an upraised knee, they watched the birds scuttle across the sand as the waves rolled steadily in. Shyly stealing glances and occasionally making a comment or two before returning to their observations, they were content for the moment to take pleasure in the others' undemanding company, each hopeful of better things to come.

**~o0o~**

"Hey Tatsuki, "Rukia called out, shading her eyes from the blaring sun with her hands." Where's Orihime?"

Curiosity getting the better of him, Ichigo sat up and glanced toward the house as Tatsuki dropped to the sand beside him. He half expected to see Orihime bouncing down the path, laughing and apologizing for taking so long, but there was no sign of her.

"She said she was going to shower and then maybe take a nap." Tatsuki then leaned closer to Ichigo as if imparting a great secret and murmured, "I don't think she got all that much sleep last night."

"Tch, that makes two of us." Ichigo groaned before flopping back onto his towel, his hands clasped over his eyes. "I'm exhausted."

"If you got your head out of your ass sooner, you could've been losing sleep for an entirely different reason." Renji mocked with a braying laugh, only to be pounded into the sand by the petite fury beside him. "Lay off already. I didn't mean it. I was only trying to yank his chain a little."

Somewhat mollified by his explanation, Rukia ceased her pummeling before turning her sights on Ichigo. "You should go to the house and catch a nap. It's the perfect time since Renji and I are going into town." She looked across from Ichigo, "Are you coming with us, Tatsuki? Chad said there's a Chappy notebook in one of the store windows." Her eyes glimmered with excitement and the thrill of the hunt.

Leaving the two women to discuss their plans, Renji kicked out at Ichigo's feet, "Hey, you should do as she said …" He trailed off, leaving his statement hanging as he tilted his sunglasses up to get a better look. "I think he's already fallen asleep."

Tatsuki sighed. "Wake the idiot up, he can't sleep here."

Rukia reached over and shook his shoulder roughly. "Ichigo. Ichi-g-o-o. Wake up, you dummy." She had let off with shaking and proceeded to slapping. "Get. Up. Stupid. You're going to get sunburned."

The threat hardly got a response, only an indistinct mumble from behind his hands.

"Let me try." Tatsuki requested with a malicious grin as she leaned away from his prone body. Ignoring Rukia and Renji's perplexed looks; she figured they'd find out soon enough. "Yo, Ichigo, your Dad's here."

Instant results.

He just about clipped Rukia in the chin with his elbow and barely missed barreling over Renji in his haste to get to his feet. "Wh-what the hell? I feel like I've been run roughshod by Rukia." Ichigo groaned as he looked around the immediate area, rubbing his stinging cheeks. "Can't you at least keep her on a leash in public?" He dryly inquired, glaring at Renji before jackknifing over from the dainty fist burrowed in his gut.

Renji rapped Ichigo on the back of his head with his knuckles, grinning widely at the sight of his winded friend, "Can't say you didn't deserve that one."

"Come on. Let's go to town if we're going. It looks like it could rain later and I'd rather not get caught in it." Tatsuki called out, gesturing to where thunderheads were piling up in the west. She began grabbing the towels nearby. "Mizuiro and Keigo left earlier, we can probably meet up with them and grab a late lunch."

Renji bent down and collected his and Rukia's things while she shouted at Ichigo. "Are you finished yet, Rukia? I'd like to get moving." Renji complained while stuffing sunscreen and a towel in her bag.

"Yes, I'm finished." Rukia answered in her saccharin sweet voice, causing Renji to step back in fear, quickly. Lifting her chin haughtily, she then turned back to Ichigo, her tone commanding once more. A slender finger repeatedly poked him in the chest as she ordered. "You, go get some sleep. You look like garbage." With one last poke, she marched off to the house. Tatsuki followed, shaking her head at the behavior of her friends.

"Nimrod, thanks for getting her worked up. You'd better hope they have a Chappy plushie to go with that notebook at that store or your ass is mine." Renji growled out, slapping Ichigo on the back. "Get some rest." He said, slinging Rukia's bag and his towel over his shoulder before following in her wake, "She was right, you look like hell."

"Everybody is a critic." Ichigo complained while collecting his things, not bothering to put on his sand encrusted shirt.

Actually, a nap sounded terrific. The house would be cool and quiet. Uryuu and Chad had left early this morning not long after his private breakfast with Orihime, going down to the pier to try their hand at fishing. And Mizuiro and Keigo had gone into town to hang out, planning to search the shops. In all honesty, Keigo was hoping to run into the girl at the teashop who he said laughed at one of his jokes.

Rolling his eyes at the likelihood of that being for real, he shuffled up the path to the house. His steps slowed once he stepped up onto the deck as something suddenly became clear to him. Orihime was still here. They would be in the house, alone.

Ichigo contemplated the unexpected situation presented to him. Maybe they could finally talk and possibly eliminate this awkwardness between them. Entering the shadowy house, Ichigo's hand shot out, keeping the door from slamming shut behind him. There on the couch lay Orihime, fast asleep.

So much for his plan of them talking.

Setting his stuff down on the bench to the left of the door, Ichigo quietly walked over to the couch. She was curled up in the corner. Her head pillowed on the arm she had stretched out along the back, her long russet hair spilling across her cheek. Ichigo savored this rare chance to study her, the lines of her face, the fullness of her lips, the way her thick lashes fanned her cheeks. He had never let himself look at her, to catch her unawares like this.

Feeling a blush develop at his uncharacteristic mooning, he was grateful that no one was around to see him watching her sleep like a lovesick stalker. He would never be able to live the embarrassment down. Ichigo settled on the opposite end of the couch, slowly sinking into its welcoming softness, hoping that he wouldn't wake her up. He watched the way her lashes fluttered as she dreamed and how she mumbled and scrunched up her nose in her sleep. They were only little things, but special in their own way.

Mirroring her position, he stretched out his long arm, their fingertips almost touching along the back of the couch. With his head resting on his arm in the same manner as Orihime, Ichigo considered pulling her near or at least holding her hand but lacked the courage when he was still unsure of his welcome. So he just gazed at her as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

And for the first time in years, he felt at peace.

**~o0o~**

Orihime woke with a start, her heart pounding and her body tense with some unknown fear. Looking around cautiously, she attempted to discern what disturbed her rest. Lightning flashed outside, briefly illuminating the area and a crack of thunder followed soon after, reverberating through the gloomy room.

The storm had finally arrived.

Losing some of her tension, her shoulders relaxed against the cushions even as a soft snore sounded from the other end of the couch. Peering through the gloom, Ichigo's shock of bright hair was easily identifiable, along with his lean, sprawled figure. Orihime smiled at his calm and peaceful features. He looked so different without his customary scowl in place, softer, more approachable.

His body flinched as thunder rumbled once more through the room, and Orihime realized that he had hooked two of his fingers around her own, holding her hand in his sleep. Staring at their joined hands in amazement, she couldn't stop her smile from growing, gleeful at the small contact.

Another flash of lightning filled the room with a burst of white light and her smile faded as his state of undress hit her fully. Tucking her bottom lip against her teeth, Orihime stared. She had seen his bare chest before, many times the last few days on the beach and while sitting around the sundrenched deck, but only from an unobtrusive distance.

Sighing softly, the truth slowly sank in. She liked his body, a lot. Feeling her cheeks heat, Orihime had never really let herself think of Ichigo as a man grown, one with a man's hard body. Her heart tripped as she watched his broad chest rise and fall with his deep, even breathing.

Biting her lip, she gazed at the exposed skin in front of her. Orihime found she was insatiably curious if his chest was as smooth as it looked. Carefully untangling their fingers, she pushed her fists into the soft fabric of the couch, propelling herself forward, closer. Ichigo was sleeping soundly; he'd never know. Or would he?

She stared at his sleeping face, uncertain and embarrassed by her boldness. Shivering at the crash of thunder rocking the house, she jumped, moving nearer to her protector. Orihime sucked in a shuddering breath as she felt the heat radiating from his body. The man was like a furnace. Up this close, she could even smell the spicy scent rising from his skin.

No, no, no. This was a bad idea. She couldn't, wouldn't touch Ichigo without his permission. It was wrong. But that didn't stop her from taking one last lingering look at his heavily muscled chest …

"Damn storm just had to cut loose before we got back."

Orihime shrieked in surprise at Renji's sudden entrance and tumbled against the smooth, warm wall of Ichigo's chest. Renji stood in the entrance, dripping wet and shaking his head like a drenched dog. Scarlet strands clung to his face and he swiped ineffectually at them while trying to hold the door open against the wind, allowing Rukia and Tatsuki to tumble in behind him. Water cascaded off them both as they tried to catch their breath, looking like drowned, pissy little kittens.

Ready to bolt from the couch, Orihime froze as a hand cupped her shoulder and squeezed lightly. Slowly turning her face to the side, she swallowed against the lump in her throat as brown, sleep-dazed eyes met hers.

A small, lopsided grin lifted his lips as his strong arms enfolded her, pulling her closer. "You're awake." Ichigo yawned and burrowed against her silky hair even as his body sagged heavily against hers, his eyes drifting closed again.

Orihime could only mumble a breathless, 'uh huh' as she sat in wide-eyed shock, feeling as if her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Rukia scolded Renji from the other side of the room while Tatsuki plucked a towel off the bench. She began drying her hair before dropping into an upholstered chair, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend while grinning with wicked amusement.

Smiling back ruefully, Orihime attempted to liberate herself from Ichigo's grip, a dark blush staining her cheeks. Conquered by his tightening hold as he mumbled indiscernibly into her hair, she sighed in defeat and let him claim victory, for now.

Besides, after going through her current options, she decided that staying put wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_Maybe coming on this trip was a good idea after all._

**~o0o~**

By late afternoon, the fury of the storm had not abated. Rain lashed the house with determined force, lights flickered, and dark, heavy clouds smothered the area. Chad and Uryuu decided to hole up with a family they had met at the pier. When they had been informed that Mizuiro and Keigo were still in town, Chad had proceeded to retrieve them from the teahouse, much to the relief of an agitated shop girl. They planned to wait out the worst of the storm and accept a ride back later.

Tatsuki pushed the bowl of chips away, careful of the Chappy plushie sitting in the center of the table, and proceeded to lay out a hand of solitaire. Rukia glanced up in pride at her wonderful bunny before continuing to doodle in her new notebook. Wolfing down the last of his sandwich, Renji leaned across the table and offered suggestions of possible plays to Tatsuki.

Rolling his eyes and waiting for the impending argument, Ichigo rescued the last half of own sandwich before Renji could make a grab for it too. Savoring the last bite in face of the scowling shinigami, he licked the edge of his thumb and noticed Orihime still hadn't returned. Ichigo grabbed the dirty plates before heading to the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway for a moment, he watched Orihime wipe the same spot on the counter over and over, her eyes riveted on the storm outside the window. He stepped forward breaking her out of her observation of the weather. It was obvious that she was still wary of him. Not being certain of just where things stood between them was making him edgy as well.

Setting the plates in the sink, he started to wash them along with the few dishes already there. Orihime wordlessly moved to his side and began to dry. They worked in companionable silence, their hands brushing occasionally as dishes were passed. Shyly meeting each other's gaze in the reflection of the window, they silently continued to clean the kitchen.

These small things gave him hope that she had forgiven him. She didn't flinch away when they touched and her eyes, when they met, retained their normal warmth. But, the best, as far as Ichigo was concerned, was waking up earlier with a warm, sweet smelling Orihime bundled against him as her slender fingers gently caressed his forearm. It had been so much better than his Dad's method of waking him up.

Draining the sink, he turned to her, taking the damp towel from her hands and tossing it carelessly on the counter. "We need to talk." Taking a steadying breath, he watched as she chewed her lip before clearing his throat. "Please, Orihime?"

Searching his eyes, her cheeks took on a rosy hue as she dropped her gaze, "Y-yes, of course Kurosaki kun." She stammered out nervously, twisting her fingers together before looking up questioningly, "W-hat do you want to talk about?"

"Not here."

"Then where?"

Ichigo really wished he had thought that far ahead. Plowing his fingers into his hair, feeling the nervous tension mounting, he couldn't ask her to come to his room, knowing she wouldn't be comfortable with the inevitable teasing their friends would heap on them both. Taking a walk was out of the question, and the others were all in the living room. Damn, he was regretting his decision not to talk with her this morning when they were completely alone.

"The alcove …the one with the window seat." He blurted out in desperation and watched her nod in agreement. "Go ahead. I'm going to let Tatsuki know so we won't be bothered."

"All right," she whispered as she turned to leave. Her small hand glided over the wood of the doorway as she spoke softly over her shoulder. "Please, tell her not to worry." Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, watching her as she left the room.

Whispering in Tatsuki's ear and repeating Orihime's comment, her expression turned pensive. Looking up from her seated position, she gave a small sigh as she studied him. "Make this right, Ichigo." Drumming her fingers on the table in agitation, she threatened, "Don't screw it up, because if you do …"

Holding out a hand, he stopped her warning with a determined look. "I plan on it. I'll do whatever it takes."

Renji and Rukia stopped trying to build houses with the cards and looked up curiously. He nodded to them as he passed and let Tatsuki explain the situation; Ichigo had a meeting with a princess.

**~o0o~**

A/N: I would like to once again thank you all for your kind support. I do appreciate it greatly. I hope you don't mind that this chapter was a little longer than the others, just setting the stage for things to come. Thanks again. -Rairakku Hana


	6. Chapter 6

**This Could Be the Day**

Chapter 6

Bleach; Ichihime

Word count: 2634

Warnings: mild cursing

Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite

Revised: March 11, 2012

**~o0o~**

Orihime paced in the small area the alcove afforded and listened for Ichigo's returning footsteps. Her nerves stretched taut and her poor heart pounded out a call to retreat. She knew this was coming. Actually, she was surprised that they didn't talk about last night over breakfast. At the time, she was grateful for the reprieve, but now, she wished they had already talked things through, and then her stomach wouldn't be churning as it was now.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to keep the sweet memories of today in the forefront of her mind, but reminders of his anger last night crept in. Ichigo had been mad …and hurt.

Stopping her nervous pacing to stare blankly at the white wall before her, Orihime gripped her hands together. She could still feel the sand shift under her feet, smell the brackish water, and sense his anger vibrating in the air. It hadn't been wounded pride speaking, it had been injured feelings, painful and stinging. Ichigo felt them too, the same as she had.

Pulling her hands apart, Orihime pressed her fingertips to her temples. She once thought being in love was all hearts and flowers, and a prince galloping to her side on a pure white steed. But when the rose colored glasses were removed, that same love could bring out feelings of jealousy and rejection, and a prince charming that wasn't always charming who rode an insanely powerful horse.

Lifting her head at the sound of footsteps, Orihime felt like she might be sick as her heart pounded painfully in her throat. Spinning around suddenly, she almost tripped over her own feet. Catching her balance before she crashed to the floor, she plunked herself down on the cushioned seat and clasped her trembling fingers firmly in her lap all the while pretending great interest in the world outside.

With only a moment to calm down before Ichigo arrived, she closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. Holding it for a second, she gradually released it and opened her eyes to be greeted by Ichigo's deep brown gaze reflecting in the glass.

She watched the restless motions of his hand in the pane as it reached up to knead the back of his neck before sliding down into the pocket of his jeans, only to pull out almost immediately and climb back up to his hair. It took her a moment to realize that he was as nervous as she was. This realization gave her the strength she needed to face him.

Turning from the window, Orihime bravely fixed her eyes on his and gave him a small, welcoming smile.

**~o0o~**

Walking down the hall with Tatsuki's directive repeating in his mind had unease spreading through him. _What was I thinking_? Ichigo wondered where his brain had departed to. Dammit, how was he supposed to talk to her? He was never going to be the conversational type. Words just didn't come easy to him.

Pressing a fist into his churning stomach, he fought for calm, but honestly, just how calm could he be. He needed to be able to tell Orihime what she meant to him, which would mean putting his feeling into actual words.

_I'm doomed._

Stopping just outside the arch to the alcove, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, seeking to find just a tiny piece of his normally great courage. Unfortunately, for him, he was fast realizing that facing Orihime and this emotion called love might be a greater challenge than any arrancars, espadas, Aizen, or even death.

Blowing out a shaky breath, he opened his eyes and stepped forward.

Orihime's back was to the room and he could see that her eyes were closed. Apprehension coiled in his gut. His hand reached up to grip the smooth wood of the arch, halting his forward motion as his knuckles turned white from the strain. As he watched, her soft brown eyes slowly opened, sparkling with reflected light from the window and his heart hammered out a nervous rhythm.

Ichigo couldn't keep his hand still and sweat beaded on his forehead. Contemplating making a run for it, his foot tensed to turn. He was amazed that this small woman could turn him into a coward with just a hint of her unhappiness. Tensing further as her body turned towards him, he swallowed thickly and then she smiled at him.

It was the first smile Orihime had directed at him in weeks, and suddenly his world and his nerves steadied.

Releasing his death grip on the frame, Ichigo stepped into the room. Sighing, he leaned against the wall as he thought to himself, now what. He wanted to say many things to her. Words he should have spoken last night. Except, his mouth wasn't cooperating with his mind. Hell, now his hand was in his hair again, another part he had no control over.

Ichigo knew that he had to stop stalling and say something, quick. Knowing Orihime, she would blame herself for his silence, making up incredible scenarios in her mind, and bolt.

Instead, the front door crashed open and caused both their heads to swing in that direction. They could hear Mizuiro replying to Tatsuki while Keigo complained in the background, along with Renji and Uryuu discussing the weather before Chad snapped the door closed, shutting out the sound of the storm.

Ichigo's mind jarred back to attention when Orihime stood, her face pale. She had her gaze glued to the opening and he knew she was going to bolt any second now. Damn, he was screwing this up royally. Pushing off the wall, he stepped in front of her, blocking her route. She came to a sudden stop, her eyes staring blindly at the center of his chest, and her small white teeth digging into her lower lip.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo tried to spit out what he wanted to tell her, but all that spilled out was, "I'm sorry …"

Orihime's eyes drifted closed and she seemed to deflate in front of him, becoming smaller, frailer. Clenching her trembling hands before her, there was a strain to her voice as she stammered, "N-no, I'm sorry. Excuse me, I should just-"

Ichigo seized her clasped hands in his, pressing them between his own, he waited until her wounded eyes lifted to meet his. "No, I'm sorry." Squeezing her hands softly when she would have interrupted, he stated apologetically. "I upset you. I do have things I want to tell you, but I can't seem to get the words out."

"B-but-" She whispered timidly as she stared at their clasped hands.

Still holding on to her, Ichigo gently pried her hands apart, holding one in each in his. "I won't make you stay if you want to leave …but I wish you would."

They both looked up and turned towards the door at the sound of footsteps. Chad paused in the arch, nodded to both of them and gave a two-finger salute before continuing down the hall to the room he shared with Uryuu. Rukia's voice carried from the kitchen, announcing that she was going to bed followed by Renji quietly asking to talk to her. Ignoring Keigo's sniggers, she invited him up to her room, calling out their 'goodnights' as they headed up the stairs.

Ichigo assumed the painful sounding crash from the living room was Keigo being pummeled by an annoyed Tatsuki, that and the 'grow up you pervert' gave it away. Their voices were heard moving deeper into the room, further away. Tatsuki's doing no doubt. He owed her.

Reasonably sure they wouldn't be disturbed; Ichigo blew out a breath and looked down at her small hands wrapped in his. He never realized just how big his hands were, not until he compared them to hers. Her smooth soft skin and slender fingers fascinated him as he brushed his thumbs over the backs, tracing the delicate bones. Orihime's breath caught in her throat with a small gasp, the soft feminine sound had his eyes darting up to meet her wide surprised ones.

Dropping her hands like hot coals, Ichigo stepped back, his face flaming. Burying his fingers in his short hair, he stuttered out another apology, "Sorry."

Orihime's cheeks were equally red as she flailed her hands at his apology. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry, I was the one leaving and you jumped out all like …" She trailed off weakly and dropped her head in embarrassment as she whispered out another "sorry."

They both stood staring at the floor in silence, each at loss on what to do next. Fighting down his embarrassment, he searched for a way to begin. _Damn. _Groaning in frustration, Ichigo spun around and dropped heavily onto the window seat. With his elbows balanced on his knees and his head in his hands, he look through spiky bangs as she timidly sat beside him and he gave her a rueful smile. "Can we start over?"

Letting go of the breath she had been holding, Orihime glanced up at him quickly and whispering, "Yes" before looking down at her fingers playing with the edge of her shirt. "I would like that, Kurosaki-kun."

"You can call me Ichigo. You don't have to be so formal."

She was quiet for a moment, obvious mulling over his words before conceding with an "I'll try."

They both sat in awkward silence as the lights above them flickered a few times, and the wind and rain beat against the house with a steady cadence.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye before refocusing on his hands, Ichigo took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Y-yes"

Gathering his courage to ask the question that has been plaguing his mind, he blew out a steadying breath. "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" Ichigo looked at her still face, watching her expressive eyes as he inquired quietly. "Instead of giving up on me, why wouldn't you just talk to me?"

She tapped her feet against the floor in an attempt to stall before admitting, "I …I was afraid."

Ichigo jerked upright, "Of what, me? My hollow?"

"Not you, never you." Orihime replied, her gaze sincere. "I didn't want to burden you with my feelings. If you didn't share my feeling, then things would be uncomfortable between us, and I was worried that we couldn't be friends anymore." She replied, rubbing the back of her head in an apologetic manner.

"But …"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Please, let me finish." At his supportive nod, she continued. "I always believed if you were happy, I would be happy, too. That was the only thing that mattered." Orihime nodded to herself in agreement, her brown eyes fixed on the archway.

"But, I was more worried about you, and others that I never took my own happiness into consideration." Releasing a deep shuddering breath, her eyes shifted to the floor. "Over time, I lost myself to self pity and petty emotions, and selfishly started to think only of myself."

"I never knew." Ichigo's voice was raspy as he lifted dark eyes to meet hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how you felt."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was all my own doing. I was upset and I unfairly took it out on you." Orihime turned her eyes to meet his and gave Ichigo a soft smile. "I'm the one who is sorry."

"No, it was my fault, too. I was blind and trampled on your feelings. In my mind, you were so far above me, out of my league as someone once told me. And I accepted it as the truth and never gave it another thought. I may be a funky haired punk-"

"You're not a-"

Bumping his knee against hers, he arched a single brow, reminding her, "My turn."

Orihime laughed at his expression. "Fine, it's your turn."

"As I was saying…" Ichigo glanced at her before he resumed, "I may be a punk but I'm also one who protects. And -as my good friend- you were someone I worried about and wanted to protect. As long as you were safe and happy, then I was too. It was enough for me."

His face burned with bright color; he had wanted to let her know what he felt, but now he was embarrassed. What if she thought he sounded lame. "What I meant to say was …" the gentle pressure of her fingertips against his lips halted his voice. His eyes flicked to hers in surprise and Orihime's wide smile left him speechless.

"That was lovely." She sighed out, still gracing him with her stunning smile.

He pressed a kiss to her fingertips before reaching up to clasp her hand in his. "Spend the day with me tomorrow." Ichigo requested impulsively. Orihime regarded him with curiously raised brows and he flushed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's our last full day here and I thought we could spend it together."

She hesitated for a moment. "Like a date?"

"Yeah." His face flushed darker and he dropped his eyes. "If you want."

Blinking in bemusement, she beamed up at him. "Yes, I would like that."

No one could smile quite like Orihime;Ichigo thought to himself, nobody even comes close. Giving her hand a squeeze and grinning self-consciously, he hesitantly asked. "Do you want to join the others? I'm actually a little surprised that Tatsuki hasn't come to check on you yet."

Ichigo knew that it would take time for Tatsuki to lose her guard dog tendencies. He could be patient, just as long as Orihime was happy. He would do everything in his power to have her continue smiling at him like that.

Orihime stood slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she glanced out the archway. "Yeah, I should let Tatsuki know that everything is fine."

He came to his feet too. "Is everything fine?" He asked her with concern even as the lights flickered again, causing him glance up at the fixture on the ceiling.

"Yes, everything is …wonderful." Orihime dragged him forward with a smile.

Letting one of his rare smiles break across his face, he followed her from the room readily. She stumbled forward with a shriek when the lights went out for good and he reached for her automatically, pulling her close.

"Orihime, are you all right?" Tatsuki carried from across the room, her tone worried.

"Y-yes …I'm fine. Just stay put, we'll find you."

"Give me a minute. There was a flashlight around here somewhere..." Tatsuki started searching through drawers blindly.

Taking her hand, Ichigo started feeling his way along the wall before stumbling over a rug and banging his shin on a low table in the darkness. Biting back a string of curses, he let go of her to rub his throbbing leg. Damn, he shouldn't have let go of her yet. There was something else he wanted say.

"I meant what I said last night," He whispered as he searched for her hand again in the dark and wrapped his hand around her forearm, giving it a squeeze. "I do love you."

Wait …did Orihime really have muscles like this?

"I find that truly disturbing, Kurosaki." Uryuu's voice answered from the darkness before he pulled his arm free from the substitute shinigami's grasp. "My feelings for you are tepid at best."

Tatsuki's shrill laughter rang through the stillness of the room, soon followed by Keigo's and then Mizuiro's.

Damn. Ichigo muttered to himself even as he felt soft, warm fingers from his opposite side skim down his arm and tangle with his. Orihime gently squeezed his hand and soothed his crushed dignity. No words were necessary.

**~o0o~**

A/N: Thank you once again to all of you who have read and reviewed. I appreciate your feedback and encouragement.


	7. Chapter 7

**This Could Be the Day part 7**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite

Revised: July 18, 2009

__________________

A fond smile crossed his face as he watched her scramble along the waters edge, searching through the rocks and foam for any treasures last night's storm may have washed ashore. Ichigo strolled after her, carrying her shoes in one hand, the other was tucked into his pocket, along with her treasures, a polished piece of blue glass and a small white shell. Although, he had firmly put his foot down at the water logged ping pong ball.

He followed the small depressions her bare feet made in the damp sand, enjoying her boundless enthusiasm and her delight in her discoveries. Orihime's joyful laughter filled the early morning air with sunshine that the dense clouds denied them. Ichigo breathed in deep of the fresh air, content beyond words just by watching her …enjoying her presence, loving her.

The thought still caught him unawares …love. It was such a basic human emotion; everyone wanted it, searched for it even. It was a need that he had locked away, ignorant of its existence. It was hard for him to fathom, that this enchantingly naïve and wonderfully generous woman held his key, and stranger still was…apparently, he held hers.

"Look at this, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime called to him, gesturing him over wildly.

Shaking his head and smiling at her, he stood over her as she knelt in the sand, gently sifting through a small pile of shells.

Smiling up at him, her excitement written on her face and her eyes sparkling with joy over her discovery, Orihime held a shiny pink shell the size of her palm. Running her finger along the edge, she breathed out in awe. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Her excitement over an ordinary shell struck him as funny and he couldn't contain a short burst of laughter. Brushing his fingers over his lips in embarrassment, he gave her a soft smile as he drawled out, "It's a shell …not the Taj Mahal."

Standing up beside him, her shell still safely in her hand, Orihime gazed up at him. "I know that, but that doesn't make it any less beautiful. I may never see the Taj Mahal or even the Great Wall, but I want to take pleasure in the everyday things around me. Everything has beauty if you only look for it."

Ichigo's eyes grew soft as he looked down at her. His hand unthinkingly reached out for a flyaway strand of her hair, twining it around his finger and reeling her in closer. With wide eyes, she watched him lean forward, his breath fanning her face as she stared up at him. He was quiet for an interminable time as he looked into her eyes. With his heart pounding in his throat, his eyes drifted closed and he gently laid his lips against hers. Softly and tenderly, he spun the kiss out, consisting of nothing but light friction as he relished the closeness and the sense of coming home. Keeping the pressure light, Ichigo pulled back slowly, wanting to see her eyes and concerned that he had moved too quickly. He examined her dazed expression, waiting…

Her fingertips brushed her tingling lips as she blinked her eyes open and met Ichigo's worried gaze. With a light blush staining her cheeks, Orihime felt the edged of her lips curl upward and noticed relief fill his eyes. Glancing over his shoulder, she became aware of their rapt audience gathered on the deck of the house. Her cheeks flushed with bright color as she nodded her head in their direction, babbling, "Umm …that is …well-"

Following her line of vision, he closed his eyes with a groan as his face reddened. '_Can't they find something else to do besides spy on us?' _Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo glanced down at the pink faced woman before him, her bare toes digging nervously into the sand. Blowing out an unsteady breath, he took the shell from her slack fingers and tucked it in his pocket.

Reaching for her hand and twining his fingers around hers, Ichigo gave her a tender smile as he squeezed her hand gently. "Come on. Let's see what else you can find. Although, I'm warning you right now, if you find something dead, there is nothing you can say that would convince me that it was beautiful."

Blinking up at him in bemusement, Orihime felt her lips twitch before laughing gaily at his beleaguered expression. Shyly tugging on his hand, she pulled him willingly down the deserted beach to look for new discoveries.

__________________

Tatsuki leaned against the deck railing, watching her two best friends in the distance, spying on them shamelessly. Orihime's laughter carrying clearly in the morning air, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, all the little things that added up to Orihime, were back. She was so grateful to have her friend returned. Tatsuki felt her lips curve upward as she heard Ichigo laugh at Orihime's antics, even her old friend was beginning to remind her of the young boy he once was.

"Who knew he had it in him? I mean, look at him." Rukia thrust out her arm in emphasis, gesturing towards the redheaded couple aimlessly walking the beach. "He's smiling, he laughed. Hell, he even kissed her …in front of witnesses."

Giving the petite woman beside her a quick glance, Tatsuki focused on the couple before her as she simply stated, "I did." Ignoring Rukia's skeptical look, she rested her elbows on the railing before continuing. "This is like the Ichigo I remember as a kid" She nodded her head in her orange haired friend's direction. "If you had seen him with his mother, you would have seen exactly how he would one day treat the woman he loves."

Shaking her head, Tatsuki smirked slightly, "Goofy kid … Hell, he's goofier now, but at least he doesn't cry when he gets beat anymore." Watching the couple walk hand in hand, her lips slipped into a genuine smile as she sighed softly, her eyes fondly following them. "This is what I always wished for them …"

"Well, I am happy for them, too, no matter what I might say." Rukia replied, scooting her chair closer to the railing and trying to get a better view. "But, look at his forehead." Slapping her hand down, oblivious to Tatsuki's raised brow, the petite shinigami declared in amazement. "No furrows, next thing you know he'll be sporting laugh lines." Throwing her hands into the air in exasperation, she twisted her lips in a look of mock horror. "Ichigo smiling, it's creepy …like that body snatchers movie."

Chuckling at her rant, Tatsuki pulled out a chair and gratefully sank into it. "I really doubt Ichigo will act like all love sick when we get back home. Honestly, can you imagine how his Dad is going to react to this?"

They both glanced at each other before breaking out in laughter at the thought. "I almost feel sorry for him." Smirking at Rukia, her eye gleaming mischievously as she drawled out, "Almost …"

__________________

"Dude, if I ever act like that over a woman," Renji gestured over at Ichigo, who was now holding hands with Orihime, the two of them still strolling along the waters' edge. "Please, would someone kill me …and do it quickly …and yet, as painlessly as possible." He growled low in his throat when Ichigo's face broke into a smile yet again.

Beside him, Uryuu looked at him closely, adjusting his glasses, before turning to glance at the couple on the beach. "I was under the impression that you were partially responsible for helping guide Kurosaki in the right direction."

Tilting his chair back, balancing it on two legs as he clasped his hands behind his head. "It's one thing to know that they both loved each other, and you know … give him a little nudge…" Noticing the Quincy's doubtfully arched brow, he chuckled in agreement. "Alright, hit him over the head. But this …this is being played out before my very eyes in sappy Technicolor. It's enough to make you gag on the syrupy sweetness."

"I think you're jealous." Uryuu stated with certainty, paying no heed as Renji's chair came crashing down; all four legs once again back on solid ground.

"What?" He shouted in alarm, leaning forward, his tone thick with denial, "Why would I be jealous of that sap?" The redheaded shinigami demanded heatedly, pointing towards Ichigo once again.

Uryuu smirked at the tattooed soul reaper beside him, inwardly laughing at how easy it was to rile Renji, almost as easy as upsetting Ichigo. "Not of Kurosaki per say, more of the relationship he finds himself in." Looking at Renji over the top of his glasses, he watched his companion from his seat as he calmly continued. "That is what I believe you are envious of. You desire something like that in your own life."

Renji stared at him, sputtering incoherently as his hands clenched the arms of his chair. "Just goes to show you what you know." He declared weakly, turning his face away as he stared out over the yard.

"I'm glad they found each other." Chad said in his quiet way as he stepped out on the deck, and set a tray of pastries on the table. "They deserve to be happy."

"Oh, food …Rukia, come look." Tatsuki called out, walking over to examining the danish. Sorting through them, she looked up at Chad in enquiry and asked, "Where did you get them?"

"…town"

"Uh huh …so, where's Keigo?"

"…town"

"Well Chad," Punching him lightly in the arm, Tatsuki teased as she grinned up at the unruffled man, "once again, it was nice talking to you."

"Is that cherry? …Yum." Rukia exclaimed happily as she took a pastry for herself. Perching on the arm of Renji's chair, she examined the fruit tart in her hand before stating. "I want to go in to town, maybe have lunch and pick up a few things." Taking a bite, she rolled her eyes and moaned in appreciation of the tender flaky goodness. "We leave first thing in the morning, don't we?" She questioned, slapping away Renji's hand as he tried to steal her roll.

"Yeah, I'm packing today, so it's done." Tatsuki replied, grabbing a pastry and licking a smear of icing off her finger before agreeing with the other woman. "Going into town is fine with me. There were a few things I looked at yesterday that I wished I had bought." Sitting down in the chair Chad pulled out for her, the dark haired tomboy nodded her thanks before curiously asking. "Where's Mizuiro? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's in his room. He said the power going off did something to his laptop." Renji answered distractedly, rubbing his stinging hand and glaring at the smug woman daintily nibbling on her breakfast. "The hell if I know anything about that human technological crap."

Wiping the crumbs from his hands, Uryuu glanced up and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing in the general direction of Ichigo and Orihime. "Anyone want to interrupt those two, and ask if they want to go?"

"Where are we going?" Ichigo demanded as they stepped up on the deck. Pulling out the chair next to Tatsuki for Orihime to sit in, he gave her a small smile before walking over to check out the food.

Unthinkingly licking the tips of her fingers while Renji watched captivated, Rukia cleared her throat before filling the redheaded couple in. "The initial plan is to have some lunch in town, do a little shopping, mainly just bum around and enjoy what's left of our time here."

"If you're undecided," Pulling his eyes from Rukia, Renji grinned at Ichigo with malevolent delight as he loudly whispered, "I promise, we won't say anything if you want to …you know … hold Ishida's hand and all. We totally understand how young love can be …"

Scoffing in disgust, Uryuu dryly retorted. "You can count me out."

Rukia and Tatsuki were snorting with laughter, and even Chad broke into a wide grin as Ichigo glared at Renji._ 'Damn, obviously last nights' story had made the rounds._' "Shut up, dumbass!" He roared loudly before awkwardly clamping his mouth shut as he glimpsed Orihime's apprehensive expression.

Plowing his fingers roughly through his hair and squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to keep his notoriously short temper under control. Ichigo didn't want to upset Orihime by coming across the table at that laughing redheaded hyena. Dragging in a deep breath, he was aware that she didn't like arguing and loud voices, and he'd do anything to keep her happy, even put up with Renji's asinine ribbing.

Blowing out a tight breath, he glanced at Orihime and calmly raised a brow, pointing at the pastries. "Want one?" He asked her evenly, ignoring Rukia and Renji's look of disbelief.

Tatsuki snorted inelegantly next to her, grinning up at him as she elbowed her madly flushing best friend. "Get her a strawberry one …she loves strawberry."

Feeling color stain his cheeks, Ichigo placed the requested berry tart on a napkin and brought it to her. Leaning between Orihime and Tatsuki, he set it on the table as he whispered, "That's a relief to hear." Straightening quickly, he grinned in embarrassment before grabbing some breakfast for himself.

Orihime watched him eat as he traded insults with Renji. She was beginning to think that she was dreaming. This morning had been magical. Having Ichigo focusing his full attention on her was nothing short of amazing, the walk on the beach, holding hands, hearing his laugh, and …his kiss. Sighing absentmindedly, she felt hot color climb in her cheeks as she suddenly laughed out loud, wondering what everyone spying on them from the deck had thought of that.

Ichigo and Tatsuki watched the daydreaming Orihime. Tatsuki shook her head, smiling indulgently at her oblivious friend. While Ichigo gazed at her from the corner of his eye, wondering what made her blush and laugh like she did. He'd pay big money to know what thought were going through her mind. Turning to catch her eye, he arched a brow as he asked, "So, do you want to go to town with the others?"

Twisting her fingers in her lap, still not used to the marked attention, Orihime answered shyly, "Only if Kurosaki-kun wants to."

Sighing and shaking his head, he tilted his head at her, "I asked you first. We could grab some lunch, and look through the shops." He stated as he shrugged his shoulders, "whatever you want to do."

Gazing up at him through her lashes, she smiled sweetly and hesitantly nodded her assent.

Tatsuki looked over her shoulder at Chad, smiling companionably up at quiet man as she asked, "Hey, you coming along, too?"

"Yeah …sure."

Rukia slid from her perch on Renji's chair as she pulled her hair out of her eyes and glanced over at Uryuu. "Are you positive you're not coming?"

"Certain. The peace and quiet will be pleasant for a change."

"Your loss." She negligently replied as she sauntered into the house, waving her hand over her shoulder carelessly. "I'm going to change, be back in a moment."

"Good idea, you could do with a wardrobe change yourself, beach bum. Let's get you cleaned up." Tatsuki said as she looked her friend over, grinning at the state of her clothes as she pulled Orihime to her feet.

Orihime smiled at her friends teasing as she allowed herself to be towed into the house. She peeked over her shoulder at Ichigo, her cheeks lightly flushed as she gave him a soft smile before she disappeared into the cool interior.

Ichigo settled into Tatsuki's abandoned seat as he stretched his long legs out, feeling pretty damn pleased with himself. This morning had been surprisingly enjoyable. _'Great in fact.'_ A grin crossed his face as he thought about the impulsive kiss they had shared, even though it had been in front of witnesses, like the smirking idiot across the table from him. He tried to ignore Renji's manically wiggling eyebrows … tattoos. Whatever they were, Ichigo was not paying attention to them. Because he knew the minute he turned to acknowledged him, the prying questions would start. Although…

"Hey dumbass, ignoring me won't work."

"Renji …"

"Yeah-"

Looking at him through lowered brow, Ichigo quietly stated, "Orihime isn't here now …"

"Uh huh …" Renji hesitantly trailed off as a feral grin crossed Ichigo's face.

The girls returned a few minutes later to the sight of Renji getting his face ground into the deck boards.

__________________

A/N: Thank you once again; sorry this isn't very long ... it's been an interesting week :)

I want to leave a note of thanks to Mortimerscross and Copperheadfightingninja for all their support and encouragement. Also... to Madhvija, patience is a virtue ... or so I heard. Soon, I promise. Thank you everyone; look for the next chapter possibly tomorrow, it was supposed to be with this, but ... things happen. -Rairakku Hana


	8. Chapter 8

**This Could Be the Day part 8**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

Revised: July 20, 2009

__________________

The drop of water caught the light from the nearby window and sparkled as it slowly descended the side of her glass. Orihime was completely absorbed in watching the condensation roll down her cup or so anyone would think. '_What is wrong with me?' _When they had sat down for lunch Ichigo had leaned over and told her to order what she wanted, his treat. '_So what was the problem?'_ It wasn't like her not to enjoy a meal. Yes, she was a bit nervous. But Ichigo already knew she liked to eat …interesting things, so why the hesitation? Was she afraid that he would be embarrassed by her strange tastes? She was so confused, and didn't know how to act at all. To be herself or be what she thought Ichigo wanted …

Rukia tapping her fingers on the tabletop brought Orihime out of her absorption with her water glass. Snapping back to attention, she noticed Ichigo shoot her a questioning look, his brow raised in inquiry. She gave him a small, awkward smile before turning back to her friend.

"Do we want to go as a group … or split up and meet later?" Rukia asked the table at large as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

The occupants of the table broke into discussion over the proposed plan. Orihime sunk back into contemplation, this time her napkin was her choice to deeply analyze. Lost in thought, she wondered if she really wanted to be alone with Ichigo_. _Well of course she did. She was just so scared of doing, or saying, or even eating something that he found weird or embarrassing. '_What if it made him not like me anymore?'_

Wringing her hands under the cover of the table, her wide eyes stared blindly at her crumpled napkin. Flinching in surprise when a warm hand wrapped around her clasped ones, Orihime whipped her head to the side. Her hair flew out around her as concerned brown eyes met hers, his familiar scowl back in place.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something and closed it, clamping his lips tight. Squeezing her tense hands, he turned to the others. "All of you can do what you want. Orihime and I are going off on our own." Ichigo stated his brow still tense, a curl of unease unraveling inside. Blowing out a breath, he watched Orihime from the corner of his eye. She had a pinched look about her as she chewed on her lower lip. Something …or someone was upsetting her. He wasn't sure how this whole boyfriend thing worked, but he figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to get her away from everyone and find out what was bothering her.

"Chad has offered to keep me company. So we'll meet you … say four o'clock?" Tatsuki declared as she casually leaned back in her chair, glancing around the table. She watched her visibly tense friend for a moment, her head tilting to the side as the corners of her mouth turned down. Standing, she moved behind her friend's chair. "Hey Orihime, come on, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Can't you go by-" Renji was cut off quickly, his thigh stinging from the sharp pinch he just received. _'Damn, that is going to leave a mark.'_ He silently growled as he glared down at the petite woman smiling unrepentantly beside him.

"Umm … sure Tatsuki." The gentle healer hesitantly stammered out as Ichigo released her hands. Standing as she nervously smoothed her skirt out, she meekly followed her friend to the restrooms.

Ichigo watched them walk away with a concerned scowl on his face. She had been fine this morning at the beach, a little nervous, but then again so was he. No, this was something different than mere nervousness, she almost seemed … scared.

"So, what did you do?" Rukia leaned forward, propping elbows on the table as she surveyed him closely. Beside her, Renji had his arms crossed over his chest and even Chad watched him with his brow arched, curious as to what happened.

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo fished his wallet out, glancing in the direction Tatsuki and Orihime had gone. Tossing some cash on the table to cover him and Orihime's meal, he shook his head. "I don't know." Not even denying that he had surely done …something "But, I'm going to find out as soon as possible." Standing, he gave them all a nod and went to go interrupt Tatsuki's eager questioning on the other side of the room … Orihime was looking upset.

__________________

Shutting the door behind them and checking the stalls, Tatsuki turned to her friend. "So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She demanded impatiently, spreading her hands out as her brows arched up in inquiry.

"Nothing is wrong." Orihime assured her friend, rubbing the back of her head and grinning in apology. "I just was spacing out is all."

"I've seen you daydream before, Orihime. This wasn't anything like that." She stated with conviction, watching her closely, knowing Orihime would fib to her if it would keep her from worrying.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Orihime looked at her questioningly, pointing to the stalls as she asked. "Didn't you have to … you know, go?"

Groaning and rolling her eyes, Tatsuki prayed for patience. "No, I only said that to get you away from the others. Now, would you just tell …"

"Everything is fine." Orihime nodded at her in emphasis, edging back toward the door. "Come on, I haven't been to any of the shops yet." Pulling open the door, she started making her way back to the table.

Grabbing her arm and stopping her escape, Tatsuki stepped in front of her, sighing. "You can't expect me to believe that nothing is bothering you. It almost seems like you're scared." She paused when she noticed Orihime's eyes widen, "I want you to tell me … trust me."

Tatsuki jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder before glaring up at the offender. Relaxing a bit when she noticed it was Ichigo as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze and looked at Orihime.

"You ready?"

"Umm, y-yeah"

Ichigo let go of Tatsuki, gave her a nod and a look that silently assured her that he would take care of this. Letting loose a sigh, she nodded back and equally silent, eloquently threatened him with mayhem if he didn't.

Gesturing for them both to precede him, Ichigo fell into step behind them, following them to the table. Rukia was gathering her things, while Renji and Chad settled the rest of the bill. Tatsuki grabbed her bag off her chair, motioning to Chad that she was ready. Ichigo stood nearby and waited while Orihime stumbled around the table, tripping over the chair leg, righting herself only to knock over a glass of water and begin apologizing profusely to the others.

Deciding it was time for him to step in; he picked up her purse and took her hand. The orange haired man looked over his shoulder at the others. "Four o'clock, by the bike path … see you then." He turned and pulled Orihime unresistingly out the door.

__________________

Ichigo didn't come to a stop until they reached the end of the block. Glancing down at the winded woman he had dragged along, guilt and embarrassment, in equal measures, crawled through him. Releasing her hand, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Orihime, I shouldn't yank you around like that … I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Panting slightly and holding a stitch in her side, she smiled up at him and halfheartedly flexed her arm. "I'm fine. You just have longer legs than me, that's all."

"That's still no excuse for what I did." Holding his hand out to her in apology, he waited for Orihime to take it as he muttered self depreciatively. "I guess I'm just really bad at being a boyfriend."

Her sharp gasp had his eyes jerking up to meet her astonished eyes as she stuttered out, "…boyfriend".

Ichigo's hand dropped as his breath seized in his chest, burning color flooding his face. _'Damn, __did I just screw up?' _Was there some unwritten rule that he didn't know about. He had no idea how any of this worked… _'Am I her boyfriend or not?' _Dragging his hands through his hair, he truly hated feeling so stupid about these things.

With his hand clamped to the back of his neck and his eyes trained on the tips of his shoes, he mumbled disjointedly, "Well, I just thought that we … I assumed that …" Squeezing his eyes shut, he wished for a hole to open up, so he could crawl into it.

"Umm, Kurosaki-kun, then does that make me your …girlfriend?"

He jolted upright and stared at Orihime's dazed eyes, lightly blushing cheeks, and her dreamy smile … and his heart started to beat once more. "Y-yeah… I mean, I don't know how this works. But, I …" Blowing out a breath and trying to calm himself enough to speak coherently, he stated firmly. "Yes, you're definitely my girlfriend, aren't you?" He looked at her questioningly, still feeling lost.

Biting her lip timidly, Orihime reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around his own. Swinging their joined hands, she smiled up at him, a smile full of both wonder and relief. "If you're my boyfriend, then that would really make me your girlfriend."

Ichigo had to grin when he heard her breath out an amazed, 'Wow'. Gaining her attention by squeezing her fingers, he awkwardly kneaded the back of his neck, looking down the street. "Come on, we need to move out of the middle of the sidewalk. And I still want to know why you were so upset in the restaurant."

She opened her mouth to deny any problems as he interrupted her with a raised brow and a determined look on his face.

"B-but…"

Don't bother, I said we would talk abut it, and we will talk about it." Nodding down at her, guaranteeing that it would happen, later, he gave her a small smile. "Now, if I promise to walk at a normal pace … can we get moving?"

__________________

They made their way down the street, stopping in several shops, poking through the merchandise looking for something unique to bring home as souvenirs. He had planned on finding something for each of his sisters, to use as a peace offering for leaving them on the first week of vacation. The quiet redhead at his side had talked earlier about finding a gift for her landlady, plus something for a few friends from school, and the old man who sits on the bench outside of the market. Orihime had ceased her excited rambling about her reasons for wanting to buy a gift for a practical stranger when he had looked at her strangely. Her words had come to a screeching halt as she dropped her eyes, apologizing for boring him.

It was blatantly obvious that Orihime's normal enthusiasm was dulled, her conversation stilted and unnatural. He couldn't understand where the playful, giggling girl from this morning had gone. It seemed that she was afraid to say or do anything out of the ordinary. Ichigo sighed, knowing that he couldn't put this off any longer as he watched her hesitantly move through the store. "See anything you like?" He asked leaning over her shoulder as she rummaged through a box of key chains.

"Umm… not really … I'm not saying that it's not nice stuff and all. It's really very interesting and …"

"Let's go, Orihime" He took her hand, leading her from the store, her cheeks burning, and eyes downcast. They walked in silence down the street and over a block until Ichigo finally spotted the meditation garden Tatsuki had talked about. Guiding her down a gravel path and to a bench hidden under the arms of a stately willow tree, he gestured for her to sit and took a seat beside her. Sprawling on the bench, his long legs spread and his arm stretched along the back, Ichigo tilted his head back gazing up into the heart of the massive tree.

Blowing out a steadying breath, he tilted his head to the side to see her better. "So, are you going to tell me what is making you so nervous? And don't try to tell me it's nothing."

Watching her fingers pleat the fabric of her skirt, creasing it terribly, as her long hair fell forward hiding her expression. "I'm fine, first Tatsuki and now you … I couldn't be better," she let out a small laugh, "unless giant mecha robots were suddenly beamed down and started to rampage, annihilating …" Her wildly gesturing hands dropped like stones to her lap as she bowed her head again. "Sorry, I got carried away."

Shaking his head, he threw his arm out in emphasis. "See, this is what I'm talking about. You're not acting like yourself, not… normal." Rubbing the back of his neck, he muttered, "Well, not for you anyway."

Spinning on the bench toward him, her expression eager as she pleaded, "Just tell me how you want me to act and I'll do it, Kurosaki-kun." Straightening her spine, she pumped her fist in the air and looked him directly in the eye. "However you want me to behave … just say the word."

Ichigo turned his body towards her, their knees touching, and hesitantly took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back. _'I should have seen this coming.' _Orihime was always eager to please, the first to ignore her own needs, and put others wants before her own. Sighing deeply, he looked down at her determined face before cautiously sliding his hand under her curtain of hair and gently stoking the back of her neck. He watched fascinated as a shiver traveled down her spine and she leaned into his hand like a cat. The orange haired soul reaper continued to knead her slender neck as her eyes began to lose their focus, and her body relaxed as her rigid tension melted away.

Swallowing thickly and uncertain of himself, Ichigo pulled her forward into a loose embrace. Tucking her head under his chin, he breathed in the floral scent from her hair as his heart pounded nervously. "I don't want you to be anything other than what you already are." He started slowly, unsure of how to convey what he wanted to say. "You're caring and generous, funny, a bit of a klutz, and special in so many ways."

He placed a quick kiss in her hair before mumbling in embarrassment. "Why would you think that I would want you to be any different than the woman I fell in love with?" Thankful she couldn't see his burning face, there would be no way he could get this out if she was actually watching him. But obviously, she needed to hear that she was wonderful just the way she was.

"I want you to talk about whatever enters your head … aliens, fruits bats, or even the gross domestic product of Brazil. It doesn't matter. I just enjoy listening to you talk." He loosened his arm as she pulled back. Gazing down into her soft brown eyes, he felt his lips curve up at the sight of her tremulous smile as he assured her. "I just want you to be Orihime, nothing more … nothing less."

She took a shuddering breath and gave him a wide smile. "Thank you … Kurosaki-kun is so kind."

Shaking his head, exasperated with her insistence of still using his surname. "I hope one of these days you'll actually use my name."

Orihime's eyes slid from his shyly, a soft blush dusting her cheeks. "I will try. I'm still not use to this. It all feels like a dream."

"What, like your world has been turned upside-down? And you're not certain if you're sleeping or awake, and everything seems different somehow, brighter, more colorful … better?"

Her eyes widened as she breathed out in amazement, wondering if he could read her mind. "Yeah, how did you know?"

He grinned down at her as he self-consciously slid his arm around her back. "Because that's exactly how I feel, like Alice and her famous looking glass."

"Ohh," Orihime murmured in delight as she leaned against him, "How lovely."

They both sat on the bench for some time, not speaking, just holding hands. Letting the peace and serenity of the garden seep into them, cementing in their minds just what they meant to each other and what they could possibly be … together.

__________________

"I am not buying a purple rainbow bellied bear. There is no damn way." Ichigo stated clearly, arms crossed tightly over his chest. A look of utter disgust on his scowling face as he glared down at the blissfully oblivious woman cuddling said gross animal.

"B-but Kurosaki-kun, Yuzu would love it." Orihime held the bear up to his face as she sang gleefully. "He's so cute."

"No way Orihime, pick something else." Curling his lip at the plushy, he plucked the fuzzy bear from her hands and placing it back on the shelf. He grabbed her shoulders, turning her in a different direction and trying to ignore her playfully pouting lips.

"So … no purple and no rainbows, you don't have anything against bears, do you?" She grinned up at him teasingly.

"No, I don't have anything in particular against bears. Nor rainbows, as long as they are in the sky like they should be and not banding some stuffed animal's stomach." He ended on a shudder as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Sir." Orihime saluted him and moved off, searching for the perfect toy for his sister.

Ichigo laughed at her pantomime, amused by her enthusiasm and the effort she put into finding gifts for his family. When they had left the park earlier, he felt closer to her in a way he couldn't put into words, more in tune maybe. He was more relaxed around her, not as tense and nervous, and Orihime had loosened up as well, laughing, teasing, and even flirting a little bit. Ichigo was definitely eating it up.

Shopping for a gift for Karin had been an experience. The sporting goods store was packed with the normal stock, but keeping Orihime focused was like trying to herd sheep. She wandered wherever she wanted, following no set path and with no destination in mind. When she declared that she wanted a golf club, nodding at him earnestly and smiling happily, it had about killed him to say no and turn her to looking through shirts for Karin. The thought of what she would do with a golf club truly terrified him.

The joyful sound of her laugher pulled him from his thoughts as he turned to see her snuggling a pink bit of fuzz to her chest, eyes glowing and her lips curved in a wide smile. A genuine smile crossed his face as he watched her for a moment before walking over to her side. "So, what did you find?"

Smiling up at him, her hand slowly stroked the stuffed toy still clasped to her chest, "Hmm …" Holding out the plushy, she petted the pink penguin in her hand, smiling softly. "He made me laugh. He's so adorable and so soft, and he's just perfect to cuddle in your sleep."

Ichigo held out his hand for the stuffed animal as she gave him a puzzled look. Orihime placed it in his hand and blinked at him in confusion when he tucked it under his arm. "Now, go find something for Yuzu, we're running out of time."

"B-but, the penguin …"

"Is for you." He finished her sentence, firmly. At her surprised look, Ichigo smiled and nodded in the affirmative. "No arguments, I want to buy it for you." Taking her hand, he resorted to bribery. "Hurry up and I'll get you an ice cream."

Laughing gaily and pulling him forward, Orihime glowed with happiness. "You've got a deal."

__________________

Slowly making their way back to the house, following the curving ribbon of a bike path, Orihime and Rukia sat on a nearby bench to savor their melting ice cream. Ichigo had bypassed the treat, content to stand off to the side with his hand in his pocket. Glancing around the shady area, he idly watched an older couple bike down the path as he shifted the shopping bags to his other hand.

Chad and Tatsuki had already returned to the beach house after finding a despondent Keigo moping at the tea shop. The harassed server hadn't returned his affections and they had to forcibly drag him out and bring him back to the house. Stopping long enough to leave word with Rukia and Renji, Tatsuki assured them that Chad was more than capable of handling the dramatically weeping Keigo on his own.

Propped against a tree, Renji was looking ahead of him with quiet concentration. Ichigo tried to understand what had completely captured his attention as he followed his gaze to Rukia. Creasing his brows, he looked back at his friend in confusion. The orange haired young man was surprised to see the shinigami intently watch their dark haired friend from under hooded brow, his ice cream dripping unnoticed down his hand. '_What a perv,' _Ichigo thought to himself, rolling his eyes, he'd never look at Orihime like that. She wasn't an object, there was so much more to her than a beautiful body.

Or he thought that way until he caught sight of his new girlfriend enthusiastically lapping at her cone, her pink tongue parting her lips to glide smoothly over her ice cream in a long smooth stroke as her eyes drifting closed in enjoyment. His cheeks heated as he stared enraptured as she swirled her tongue around the tip, only to gawk openly as she parted her lips and gently closed them over the top of her rapidly melting treat.

Feeling a trickle of sweat slide down the side of his face as his stomach lurched uncomfortably, he forced himself to look away. A coil of unfamiliar heat spread through him as he chastised himself for his decidedly lewd thoughts. Nervously shifting the shopping bags back to his other hand, extremely embarrassed that he had thought that way for even a moment, Ichigo tilted his burning face up hoping to catch a cooling breeze, and fervently trying to think of something else.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you all right?" Orihime quietly asked as she moved to his side, her gaze troubled. "Your face is flushed and you seem … tense."

A burst of uncontrolled laughter sounded from the trees. Leaning back, Renji held his stomach as he smugly informed the innocent girl. "Ichigo isn't sick. He just got turned-" Receiving a warning glare from his orange haired friend, he reiterated with a smirk, "He just got …overheated, is all."

"Oh no," Orihime exclaimed in anxiety, peering up into his eyes. "See you should have eaten some ice cream, and then it would be too cold for the aliens. They won't attack your brain for fear of freezing, Kurosaki-kun." Nodding her head at the obvious explanation, she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the house as she stated. "We need to get you taken care of right away."

Wiping her fingers off with a napkin, Rukia observed her friends in silence. Renji's laughter, Orihime's anxiety, and Ichigo's blush … surely she was missing something. Sticking her index finger in her mouth, she sucked at the stickiness left behind from her melting cone. Glancing curiously back at Renji when his laughter instantly died, only to see him stare at her mouth, his eyes focused and hot. A shiver traveled down her spine at his predatory look and her eyes widened as comprehension finally took root. Scoffing lightly, Rukia swirled her tongue around her finger, slowly sliding it from her mouth as she watched Renji from the corner of her eye, practically drooling. _'Men!'_

Shaking her head, Rukia approached Orihime, taking her by the arm and leading her away, despite her objections. "Trust me, he's fine." She assured her naive friend as she gave an unladylike snort. "It's nothing that a shower won't cure."

Orihime flailed her hands, looking over her shoulder at Ichigo, "B-but …"

"I'll explain it later, I promise." Rukia promised her as she steadily tugged Orihime up the path. The petite shinigami called over her shoulder to the guys they left behind, "A shower will work wonders. A cold shower, that is. Both of you need one."

Ichigo and Renji stood there in the center of the path watching the women walk away. They glanced at each other in awkward silence and promptly looked away, embarrassment burning in both their faces.

__________________

Tugging on a clean pair of shorts after his shower, Ichigo ran a hand through his damp hair, a pained groan escaping his lips as he remembered his earlier humiliation. Renji's mocking laugh, Orihime's gentle concern, and Rukia's suspicious looks, all over an innocent strawberry ice cream cone. The young man squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. _'The scenarios the male mind could conjure were limitless,'_ he muttered as he dropped his head into his hands in defeat, _'unfortunately for me.'_

It was bad enough that Renji knew just what had been passing through his head, grinning at him in amusement. But Orihime, completely unaware of the gutter his mind was currently in, naively worrying over him and unwittingly stirring him up more. All he could do was watch her soft pink lips as she poured out her concern, forming words he didn't hear, his attention focused solely on her mouth. '_Where had this oral fixation come from?' _And Rukia pulling a confused Orihime away, promising to explain it to her. Explain it to her? Hell, he wished someone would it explain it to him!

Rubbing his temples, trying to ease the tension, getting through the rest of the evening had been the worst kind of hell. His eyes were constantly drawn to her mouth, humming while she cooked, talking with Tatsuki, even while eating supper. Ichigo didn't know if this fascination with her mouth was because he had finally kissed her and wanted to do so again. Whatever the reason it left him feeling restless and confused. Groaning in frustration, what he really needed right now though, was to get a grip, put all this out of his mind, and get some sleep.

Rotating his neck as he left the bathroom, his muscles tight, Ichigo figured he had better take something before his headache got worse. Padding barefoot down the hall, he hoped no one had packed away the first aid kit yet. Flipping the light on in the kitchen, he rummaged in the cabinet for the required aspirin. Shaking two from the unearthed bottle, Ichigo gratefully swallowed them, and left the kit out on the counter so they wouldn't forget to pack it in the morning.

Flicking the light off as he unthinkingly moved towards the living room, Ichigo stood by the patio doors, leaning against the frame and gazing out at the deck. Blowing out a breath, he thought back on the past several days, amazed how this trip had turned out. He never would have believed when he left home that morning, his bag tossed over his shoulder, carelessly waving goodbye to his family, that when he returned Orihime and him would be a couple. Not even in his wildest fantasies.

Turning away from the doorway, he stepped around the small pile of bags stacked behind the couch as he tried to quiet his internal thoughts. Burying a hand in his hair, Ichigo dropped onto the couch, his elbows balanced on his knees, hands supporting his aching head. _'Damn, all this agonizing over dirty thoughts!'_ He really should be in bed. They had to get to the station early and at this rate he wasn't going to get enough sleep.

Flopping back and sinking his head into the thickly cushioned couch, he stared blindly at the ceiling and concentrated instead on how Orihime's eyes had sparkled when she found the shells that morning, or her excited laughter over that silly stuffed pink penguin. The corners of his mouth kicked up at the memory as he let his eyes drift closed. Ichigo focused on all the wonderful little things that made up Orihime, and he felt his tension melt away and his body grow heavy and relaxed. His last conscious thought before sleep pulled him under was just how lucky he was …

__________________

Shaking his head and trying to comprehend just what had pulled him from his sleep, his nerves tingling with delightful sensations. Ichigo directed his attention down and couldn't help but grin at the sight that met his eyes. Sucking in a deep breath as she wrapped him in her palm, his body involuntarily jerked at her touch as she stroked him gently at first… then harder. Lifting her eyes from her task, she held his gaze for a moment before dropping her eyes back down.

His head fell back on the couch, his eyes widening when she lowered her head, kissing his straining shaft, swirling her tongue around it, and licking the hard length. Her hot breath feathered over him before she slowly took him deep into her mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head and he barely suppressed a groan. Burying his hand in her silky hair and began to help guide the rhythm, he wished it was lighter so he could see her clearly…

__________________

The wood beneath his feet was smooth from the countless feet that had traveled this distance before him. To some, time had no meaning, but to him, it was everything. Renji always ended up thinking back to when he had first met her, to joining the academy, reaching a seated officers' position, and …her failed execution.

He had always believed that he had plenty of time, but when Rukia had been slated to be put to death, his heart had grown cold. His hurt pride and indecision could have kept him from attempting to free her. And still after her rescue and recovery, he did nothing. Watching from the shadows like before, the feelings of being unworthy still holding him back, like a stray dog.

Stepping into the kitchen, Renji pressed his hands to the counter, his head hanging forward as his loose hair brushed across his cheeks. Chuckling lightly while pulling his hair back, he must have left his hair tie up in Rukia's room, again. A small smile crossed his face as he thought of the sleeping woman upstairs.

Every night they had been here, he and Rukia had talked and reminisced until her eyes grew heavy and her words became slightly slurred. Renji would always sit with her until she fell asleep and then he would watch her gentle breathing for a short while. Standing over her bed, looking down at her, he'd lightly brush her petal soft cheek with his fingertips before seeking his own bed. He treasured this time, searing it into his memory. He loved her and he always would, hoping maybe someday, he'd be worthy of her.

Shaking his head at his defeatist attitude, Renji grabbed a drink. He needed to get to bed, knowing that morning would come early. Placing his glass in the sink beside the one already there, he turned to head to bed as his body automatically tensed, listening intently. _'What was that sound?' _His head turned in the direction of the sound, realizing that it came from the living room. But, there was no one else was up that he knew of.

Peeking in the room, Renji spotted Ichigo's bright head on the couch. Pursing his lips in aggravation as another troubled moan sounded from the direction of the couch, he muttered in disgust. _'That__ idiot really can sleep anywhere.'_

Figuring that he'd better wake him up and kick his ass to bed, the redheaded shinigami moved around the pile of luggage scattered by the couch. Renji stepped around the edge as his eyes widened dramatically. _'__Oh shit, I did not want to see this__!_ _Ichigo has his hand buried in …' _With his eyes bugging out, he backed up quickly, only to feel his foot tangle in the rolled corner of the rug. Falling heavily to the floor, he felt his bottom lip split on impact. _'Damn…'_

__________________

Tossing his head back as his hand clenched in the silken mass before him, Ichigo felt his lips curl tightly over his teeth. Arching from the incredible sensations, he bucked against her, feeling so close, his body tensing as his breath seized in his chest. A visceral groan was ripped from deep within him and then all he knew was release, sweet glorious release …beyond anything he had ever felt before.

With his heart pounding wildly in his chest as his body basked in utter repletion, Ichigo felt a heavy weight press against his knee. Forcing his eyes open, he tried to focus on the figure kneeling at the edge of the couch, eyes widening, he froze in horror at the sight before him.

Wiping his bloody mouth with the back of his hand, Renji braced a hand on his friend's knee as he pushed himself to his feet, muttering is disgust. "This is the thanks I get for trying to be thoughtful."

Orihime bolted upright in bed to the sound of Ichigo's horrified yells.

__________________

A/N: This concludes the bonus chapter. Hope you're not totally disturbed by the ending. :) Look for the next chapter some time next week. Thanks again -Rairakku Hana


	9. Chapter 9

This Could Be the Day part 9

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

No matter how you look at it, train rides are pretty exciting. You don't notice that the seats are narrow when you have a handsome man sitting next to you giving you his complete and undivided attention. Adequate leg room isn't a problem either, because said handsome man lets you curl up right next to him.

Also, conversation on a train is better; it's one long spiel, _how much further?_ And Are_ we there yet?_ Mostly pouring from your own mouth… but who cares? The man next to you doesn't. He just smiles softly and nods his head occasionally, with one corner of his mouth always pulled up higher than the other, as if he's secretly amused.

Sighing softly, Orihime never dreamed that having the person you love, love you back could be so wonderful. Basking in Ichigo's warmth and inhaling the spicy scent raising from his skin… this had to be as close to heaven as one could get… well, without being dead that is. Breaking into laughter over her silly thoughts, she pulled her pink penguin closer to her chest, her fingers gliding over its' soft fuzz.

Her eyes gazed unseeingly at the row of buttons running down Ichigo's chest, as her smile slowly faded and little by little, the brightness in her eye dimmed. Orihime let her eyes slowly drift closed; something was intruding on her bright and beautiful day though.

Something had occurred last night, something Ichigo wouldn't talk to her about. He just said that Renji surprised him, his face burning red and his eye shifting off to the side. Also, the telling motion of his hand in his hair, something she noticed he did when embarrassed or unsure… yup, something happened. She wondered if it was something she did, he had been acting strange yesterday evening, avoiding her eyes and blushing constantly. He said he wanted her to be herself… but maybe, he was still embarrassed by her.

Chewing on her lip, deep in thought, she had overheard Renji and Rukia talking this morning as she came downstairs. Orihime wiggled in her seat a little when Ichigo tightened his arm around her, she didn't want to look up and let him see her eyes. It seemed that he could read her thoughts like a book. Her emotions were running a little too close to the surface to chance it. Rubbing her face into his shoulder and pretending to sleep, she let her thoughts play out like a movie reel, slowly spinning in her mind.

She didn't think that they were discussing her, mostly it was about Ichigo and Renji and something to do with the couch. And then there was the fact that Renji's lower lip was split and swollen. _Did Ichigo hit him? ...Were they were fighting over Rukia?_ That had always been a concern of hers… Ichigo liking Rukia, but it was clear she preferred Renji. Maybe… Ichigo had given up on Rukia and started to pursue her instead.

Inwardly groaning, it was possible that she was working herself up over nothing. She was so confused and she didn't know who to ask. Tatsuki would get angry and try and hurt Ichigo, Ishida-kun… no, she couldn't talk to him about this, and Chad was a great listener, but not very good about dispersing helpful advice.

Trying to ignore her rising anxiety, she sought calm from deep inside and did not find any. Well, as the saying goes…_when the going gets tough; the tough get going_. …The tough did that… Orihime just goes to sleep.

* * *

He loved to watch her… she was always in motion, her hands giving emphasis to her creative stories. Thankfully he had the foresight to anchor her to his side or she'd probably be doing a pantomime about happy animated bunnies versus computer generated droids in the aisle by now. Honestly though, grinning at his hopelessness, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Orihime's sudden laughter had him glancing down at her head where it was presently resting on his shoulder, smirking at the pink bit of fur in her arms. Feeling his brows draw together as he watched her bright smile fade and her eyes close, her face motionless and unnaturally still. Ichigo felt a blush begin to build as he watched her nibble on her lower lip, that damn dream still haunting him. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he centered his attention on the sweet smelling woman curled into his side. With his arm around her and his hand cupping her gently rounded shoulder, he gave her a light squeeze.

Getting no response from her, other than a slight shifting in her seat, Ichigo contemplated lifting her chin and asking her what was wrong, when she moved slightly and nestled deeper into his shoulder. Blowing out a breath, he let go of his questions for now and stretched his legs out some; grateful Rukia was sitting across from him and not in need of extra leg room herself. His eyes drifted over the area, skimming the surface, not delving too deeply, he let his eyes settle on the sequined scroll work on Rukia's bag as his mind wandered.

No matter what he tried to think about, his mind always returned to the scene of last night's humiliation. The burning and churning of his gut, the absolute mortification he felt when he realized that it was all a dream and …Renji had witnessed it.

It had been so real, that when he had opened his eyes to see Renji kneeling before him… Ichigo had almost thrown up. …Scared shitless, he believed the term was. He didn't even know he was going to shout until the noise was echoing in the room, followed by the dull smack of Renji's fist connecting with his chin, snapping his jaw effectively shut. While shaking his ringing head, Ichigo had finally comprehended exactly what had happened.

A freaking wet dream… he could still fell the blazing heat from his face and the sick roiling of his stomach. Squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of lightheadedness swept over him, letting his head drop back on the headrest, his lips pulled into a tight thin line. Because regardless of the dream and despite Renji catching him… the one thing he couldn't get over was how he had used Orihime.

Remorse covered him like a thick wool blanket, smothering him in regret. Yes… Ichigo knew, physically, he didn't use her, but her likeness, picturing her pleasuring him in such a way, it was disrespectful towards her. She was all that was good, sweet, and innocent, and he defiled her image in his mind.

What could possibly be even worse though, was the fact that not once had he tried to stop her. He was aware that it was a dream, but it had felt so real… his sense of touch enhanced, the smell of sweat rolling down his heated body, and the sounds of his passions unleashed. He had been completely immersed in sensations, greedily reveling in the lavish attention and he never once considered having her stop… He had been using her …tainting her.

That… more than anything made him a first class bastard, groaning in disgust, Ichigo opened his eyes, staring at the rivets running the length of the ceiling, and cursed himself for thinking of Orihime in that manner. _What kind of sick pervert was he? _Damn, they had only shared two kisses, light and insubstantial, and here he was- No, he wasn't going to think about it any more. He loved her and he would never pressure her nor make any uncomfortable demands on her. Somehow… he was going to stop screwing up.

* * *

"Quit beating yourself up over it."

Ichigo looked down the length of his nose at the raven haired shinigami across from him, aching a brow "What?"

Crossing her legs, Rukia jiggled her shoe, observing him "It was perfectly normal, you know."

Tilting his head forward, he scowled at her "What are you talking about?"

Frowning at him, she sighed "Last night…" she received nothing but a glare "In the living room…" his eye was twitching madly, but still no response "On the couch…"

Ichigo was almost vibrating from angry tension, he growled at Rukia "He told you!" Ichigo slapped his free hand over his face, groaning viciously; his face burning with renewed embarrassment.

Rukia leaned toward him, whispering "You could have found a more private place though." She pursed her lips in speculation.

Glancing down at the woman sleeping beside him before turning with narrow eyes, he hissed at the nosy woman "I was dreaming!"

Arching her brows in disbelief, she scoffed "Renji said you had your -"

"Shut up, dammit." He cut her off, worriedly looking down at Orihime, he quieted his tone "I was sleeping… sleeping, not…not consciously…" Groaning, disgusted with himself, Ichigo plowed his fingers through his hair.

"But-"

Pointing a quivering finger at her "We are not having this conversation," swiping his hand in a wide arch"I don't want to hear another word about it." Drawing in a deep breath through his nose "And tell that gossipy bastard beside you the same." Ichigo countered, glaring with deepest loathing at the sleeping baboon lover propped in the corner.

Rukia sighed, "Not another word… I promise, alright? But, first…" holding her hands before her in a placating manner when Ichigo opened his mouth "You had better stop avoiding her." She finished nodding toward Orihime.

Looking at her incredulously, arching a brow, Ichigo glanced down at Orihime curled against his chest "Ahh, yes… I can see how I need to stop avoiding her." He replied in a condescending tone.

Tapping her fingernails on the armrest, Rukia frowned at him "That's not what I meant, stupid." Blowing a breath out her nose "You can't avoid telling her what happened. Orihime already knows something took place last night and you looked guilty as sin when she asked you about it. You insult her intelligence by trying to lie and making her worry unnecessarily over this."

"She's not worried." Ichigo stated with conviction.

Scoffing at him, her lip curling in derision "Oh, she's worried alright and probably wondering what she did wrong. Either that or questioning what you and Renji were fighting over."

Opening his mouth to respond, he snapped it closed without a word being uttered. His brow furrowing as he gazed at the woman currently drooling on his shirt… _she was cute even when she drools, _Ichigo blew out a breath and let his face relax, she could calm him without even speaking a word.

Orihime's presence alone soothed him and Ichigo knew Rukia was right, as hard as that was to admit, _not that he'd tell her though. _He would have to explain to Orihime about his dream and Renji startling him, without really saying anything embarrassing or explicit. Sounded rather like a tall order to him.

But honesty was essential; they previously made enough trouble by not communicating clearly and openly with each other. Hell, he already knew that he sucked at talking about problems and Orihime didn't want to worry or upset anyone, they were the perfect non-communicative team. He chuckled out loud as a vision of him and Orihime's version of _see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil _came to mind.

Orihime mumbling against his chest brought his attention back to her, as he watched her try and get comfortable again, only to see her shift and turn from him and lean into the corner. She burrowed her face into her stuffed animal letting it pillow her cheek as she returned to her slumber.

Ichigo gazed her for a moment… it was strange; for someone who usually avoided physical contact with others, it now seemed essential that he touch her. Being close to her, holding her hand, even his arm across her shoulders, it was a need he wasn't sure if he liked… a dependence on someone else, their presence equaling your happiness. It brought back memories and concerned him.

Blowing out a haggard breath and blocking that train of thought, Ichigo looked around, he noticed Tatsuki dozing, using Chad as a pillow of sorts. Chad was gazing down at the small woman slumped against him, an indiscernible look on his face. Mizuiro sat across from Chad, he had his earphones on, eyes closed and nodding his head to a beat only he could hear.

Keigo was stretched out in an empty row, the armrest shoved up out of the way and his duffle bag serving as a lumpy pillow; it was odd to see him at rest. Peaceful was a word Ichigo would never have used in conjuncture with Keigo in the past, but right now it fit him. Uryuu sat across from him, a book open on the seat beside him and notebook on his lap that he was making notations in. A look of disbelief crossed Ichigo's face as he realized that the stuck-up prat was doing his summer homework… on vacation_. What a nerd_.

Rukia caught his eye, arching a brow in question, shaking his head in response, she hunched back over reading her manga, chewing on her pinky nail, totally absorbed in the shojo story. Rolling his eyes at the mushy stuff she seemed to thrive off of, Ichigo accidentally glanced at Renji, a residual shiver traveled down his spine, as memories of last night once again flooded his mind. Feeling his stomach roll, Ichigo felt the need to stretch his legs… or if he was honest with himself… run away from the soul reaper's disturbing presence.

* * *

Somehow Ichigo made his way to the same spot he had stood five days previously. Same spot that he had found Orihime crying and where he had kissed her for the first time, caught up in his newly discovered love for her. Leaning a hand against the wall, he let himself get lost in memories of that confusing and painful day.

The door sliding open behind him and soft steps and light scent drawing closer didn't faze him. Ichigo was trying to catch an elusive memory of that day; he didn't even look up at the interruption. His body stiffening in remembrance "You called me a jerk." feeling completely incredulous, he looked over at his companion, Orihime's sleep creased face was bewildered.

She tilted her head in confusion "When… I would never-"

"Yes you did" he chuckled lightly "right here on this spot." Her brow scrunched up puzzled. "You actually called me something other than Kurosaki-kun." He grinned at her teasingly.

Chewing on her lower lip and rubbing the back of her neck "I wasn't quite myself that day, you know." She smiled up at him sheepishly.

Taking her hand and gently smiling down at her "I thought you were sleeping?" he asked.

Blushing lightly "I got cold." She admitted quietly, glancing at him through her lashes "And I woke up and you weren't there, so I came looking for you." Orihime gave a nod of her head, agreeing with herself "My intuition led me here… right to you."

He'd heard her swear by her intuition before and Ichigo honestly didn't believe she possessed a shred of womanly insight, not an actually variety that worked_**. **_But, he would never burst her bubble by telling her that though.Grinning down at his girlfriend's earnest eyes and shaking his head, Ichigo just hoped her defunct intuition continued to guide her to his side.

Smiling softly up at him, Orihime watched him closely, he seemed more relaxed now. Sighing in relief, she wondered if she should ask again what happened or leave it as is. She hated this indecision plaguing her, her uncertainties and jealousy of Rukia. Dropping her eyes from his, she searched for a way to ask Ichigo what occurred to embarrass him so.

Ichigo squeezed her hand, gaining her attention, he "I told myself earlier that from now on I would be open and honest with you," scowling slightly "…somehow."

"What do you mean Kurosaki-kun?"

"I do have something to tell you…" Ichigo started, dropping her hand to rub the back of his neck in agitation, "I didn't want to upset you." turning so he wasn't facing her anymore "That is… about last night…"

_He turned away from her, _so it was her, she had done something to upset him… reacting blindly in a panic, Orihime felt herself bending over into a deep bow, her hair almost brushing the floor "I am truly sorry, please forgive me."

Ichigo watched her from the corner of his eye as she bowed low, babbling out an apology, he thoughtlessly blurted out "It doesn't have anything to do with you… well, yes, I guess it does… I was dreaming about you when it happened."

"…about me?"

His face colored rapidly, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed to have admitted that the way he did, "Well… about us, actually." _…damn, couldn't he keep his mouth shut?_

"Was it a good dream? She asked timidly, wringing her hands together.

"Hell yes" he breathed out unthinkingly. Her eyes widened questioningly at him, groaning, he clamped a hand over his eyes.

Orihime felt her heart tripping in her chest at his confession_… he dreams about me_, her mind turning over the many and varied possibilities, staring absentminded off into space, her cheeks heating pleasantly. "So, you were embarrassed by that?"

He lifted his head to glance at her; Ichigo cleared his throat "Well… I …that is, Renji …and he surprised me… damn…" clutching at his hair, desperately trying to make some sense "he tripped and fell… and I was sleeping on the… couch…"

She smiled at him in encouragement, tilting her head to the side, waiting for him to continue, a rosy blush painting her cheeks.

Blowing out a calming breath, Ichigo attempted to rein in his scattered thoughts "What I'm trying to say is I fell asleep on the couch… Renji woke me up and …shocked me. That's all; I'm just …self-conscious that I yelled like I did." He tried to smile at her, but it came out more like a pained grimace.

Clasping her hands behind her back, her brows scrunched up in thought, she deciding to let it drop for now. Orihime glanced at his flushed face, it was obvious even to her that the dream bothered him, sighing softly "Well, that's good to know." she shrugged her shoulders "I thought I did something that embarrassed you."

"No, you did nothing wrong." Ichigo gave her a small smile, sighing, he tilted his head "Are you ready to go back to our seats? I think we're almost there." She nodded at him "Thanks for coming to find me, Orihime."

Turning to leave, her hand on the door, Orihime glanced over her shoulder at him "Will you tell me your dream sometime?"

Ichigo rubbed his neck, watching her warily "Maybe someday."

Opening the door, she looked back again "Good… I'll make sure to take notes."

His brow creased in confusion "Take notes… why?"

Sending him a coy look, one she didn't know she possessed, smiling to herself as his eyes widened. "Because I get the feeling you really liked that dream and I might need a reference."

She blushed at her daring all the way back to her seat, and took pleasure in the fact that she'd set Ichigo back on his heels, ginning that goofy smile of his and staring after her in wonder. _…Who knew that speaking your mind could be so much __fun?_

* * *

Orihime smiled at her reflection in the window, watching the people beyond the glass move around the station. A bright glint reflected from behind her, grinning up at Ichigo's image as he stood, a hand appearing on her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Got all your stuff?" she nodded at his reflection "Let's go then."

Picking up her bag and tucking her stuffed animal in, Orihime glanced out the window one last time, catching a glimpse of someone familiar. Shaking her head, she stood and turned toward the aisle. Ichigo stepped back and gestured for her to follow Rukia and Renji, while he brought up the rear.

Slinging his duffle over his shoulder, Ichigo watched the gentle sway of Orihime's russet curtain of hair as it glided over her back, seemingly beckoning him nearer. Feeling his eyes on her, Orihime peeked over her shoulder at him and banged into the doorway, spinning herself off balance.

Dropping his bag, his arms instinctively reaching for her, Ichigo wrapped her body close, protecting her from any further hurt. His concerned eyes scanning her for any injury, he gazed down into her wide surprised eyes and felt himself being drawn forward… falling…

Orihime's slender frame trembled as a shiver traveled through her, that look… his eyes… her heart was pounding painfully in her chest, his very nearness making her lightheaded. She could feel his warm breath brush over her face as his eyes intently penetrated into her soul… looking… searching… finding…

Holding her gaze, he moved slowly as he gently brushed his lips against hers. Ichigo kissed her slowly and tenderly, both of them lost in the friction of the leisurely kiss. He spun the kiss out, consisting of nothing but light rasping of their lips brushing over the others', relishing the closeness and the sense of coming home.

Keeping the pressure light, Ichigo pulled back slowly wanting to see her eyes. Her fingertips brushed her tingling lips as she blinked her eyes open and met Ichigo's intense gaze. Orihime felt the edged of her lips curl upward, sliding her hand up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer, she breathed out "More…"

Sinking into each other, their lips pressed together firmly, he traced her cheekbone lightly, his fingers brushing the corner of her mouth. Orihime's lips parted on a sigh. With a husky groan, Ichigo slipped into her welcoming warmth.

The kiss continued unhurriedly and she melted against him. The movement brought him into contact with every inch of her body, her soft curves pressing against his hard muscled length. Ichigo's breath quickened at the contact with her gently rounded body, and he found himself plunging his tongue between her lips. He cradled her head in his hands, his fingers clenched in her silky hair, holding her still for his possession.

Slipping his tongue against hers with smooth strokes, Ichigo reveled in glorious sensation… the heat… her scent… everything. Kissing her thoroughly, leaving her clinging to him breathlessly, possessing her mouth, his hands slid from her hair and down her back to grasp her hips, pulling her tight against him. He swallowed both their moans in the depth of the kiss. …Damn, he was starting to lose control…

* * *

Isshin stood on the platform, arching a brow, looking up at the embracing couple on the train. Looking over his shoulder, _where was his scowling sullen son?_ If those two red headed love birds would get a move on, Ichigo could probably be able to get off the train.

He glanced around trying to see if he had somehow snuck past him. Peeking up at the oblivious pair, tapping his foot in impatience… still wrapped around each other, glancing at his watch… nope not coming up for air yet, staring at the ceiling… un hun still no doing.

Humming quietly he looked to his left, noticing Rukia and Tatsuki watching the couple on the train with amusement, grinning openly at them. That big guy, Chad, was standing behind them, his arms crossing his massive chest, a look of satisfaction on his face. Ichigo's friends, Mizuiro and Keigo were also nearby, that strange one, Keigo, had his cell phone out, taking picture after picture of the kissing couple. _Why did these people have so much interest in those two smooching red-heads? Red heads…_

Whipping his head around in utter and complete disbelief, there was no way… Skeptical and not trusting his eyes, Isshin peered at the entwined pair, height… probable, clothes… likely, hair… quite possibly. The duo shifted slightly, pulling apart and giving Isshin a clear view of the man's smiling face… unbelievably definite.

"Woo Hoo" he bellowed, his voice echoing through the station, doing a gleeful dance of joy, ecstatic that his only son wasn't gay. _The Kurosaki name would be carried on after all_, he thought wiping a sweat drop from his forehead. Grinning like a bandit and rubbing his hands together, he wondered if he paid that strange kid enough, glancing back at Keigo, if he would make him a copy of those pictures.

* * *

Ichigo slowly pulled back, his breathing ragged as he gazed down at Orihime, a broad smile spreading across her face, her eyes dazed and lips swollen. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he couldn't remember ever feeling this wonderful in his life. It was all thanks to this lovely woman, who was presently staring up at him, her love for him shining clearly in her eyes, warming him.

A loud whoop caused his brows to draw together, _that sounded like his dad_, lifting his eyes to witness something from his nightmares being played out on the platform below. Groaning, Ichigo released Orihime and seriously considered running away to the Soul Society and dealing with Kenpachi, since his only other option was to step down from this train and greet the outlandish man cavorting in public like an escaped circus performer.

"Orihime… just so you know," he bent down, picking up their bags, looking down at the gyrating bouncing guy "if it wasn't for my mother, I'd swear that I was adopted."

* * *

A/N: Thanks once again everyone, I don't know when the next update will be ready... I'll try and finish it as soon as possible. Thanks- Rairakku Hana


	10. Chapter 10

**This Could Be the Day part 10**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

Edited: June 8, 2010

~o0o~

Stepping down from the train had to be on his _top ten list of unavoidable embarrassing moments, _all in thanks to his hyper active father. His Dad, of all people, had just witnessed him making out with his girlfriend.

Damn, there was no hiding it now.

Ichigo had not been prepared to tell his family about his new relationship with Orihime, yet. He had planned on telling them, later. Say in five, ten years, at the earliest.

Sucking it up, he stepped down and offered Orihime a hand as she descended beside him, her eyes were wide and he could tell she was nervous. Well so was he, so he figured it was only fair. They were in this together, after all.

Orihime gripped his hand tightly, refusing to let go, as he slowly made his way over to where his dad was somewhat patiently waiting. Ichigo had a whole new appreciation for how condemned prisoners felt on their way to their execution, feet dragging, breathing labored, palms sweaty, and desperately searching for an escape, while they wondering just how they had come to this point.

Swallowing down his nervousness, Ichigo knew these next few minutes weren't going to be pretty or even pleasant. It didn't help that they were in an open area and pounding your annoying father in public in front of your tense new girlfriend just wasn't done. Coming out of this with out dying from embarrassment probably wasn't possible.

His dad was standing in one spot, not saying a word, but it was obvious that he was practically vibrating from head to foot and garbled sounds were emitting from his sealed mouth. His hands were clutching his head, elbows held akimbo, and his eyes bugging dramatically. No matter how you looked at it, his father's behavior was freaking him out. Ichigo had been expecting to be tackled the moment his feet touched the pavement or a head lock, an emotional bellow, angry tirade, flying kick, theatrical weeping, or any of the other techniques his dad used to show his affection?

Taking a bracing breath, Ichigo bent and dropped their bags, carefully watching his dad, leery of his reaction so far. Pulling a stiff and anxious Orihime next to him, Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, not certain on how to proceed.

W_as there some proper etiquette for introducing your girlfriend to your insane father? _

A trickle of sweat ran down his back and his stomach was churning, Ichigo figured he would have to just bite the proverbial bullet and get this over with, somehow.

"Dad," he croaked out before clearing his throat harshly, "I would like you to meet… that is…"

Grimacing at his father, Ichigo unceremoniously tugged Orihime closer, "umm, well you see," his nervousness only increased as his father lowered his arms and stood somewhat calmly in front of them. "This is Inoue Orihime," Ichigo's face flushed crimson as he stammered in a mangled rush, "my girlfriend."

Isshin's brows rose as his eyes widened. He silently mouthed the word _girlfriend, _before turning his incredulous eyes to the apprehensive Orihime. Ichigo tensed, prepared to defend his girlfriend from his father's likely harassment. A spasmodic smile crossed Isshin's face as he visibly reined himself in. He straightened to his full height before bowing politely to her, "It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Inoue Orihime."

Eyes widening, Ichigo felt himself grow faint at his dad's courteous manners. Damn, he was up to something_._ Something horribly humiliating, he was sure of it, positive in fact. His breathing became labored and his skin paled as he watched in dazed fascination as his oblivious girlfriend respectfully returned his father's greeting, completely unaware of his imminent public embarrassment, all at the hands of his diabolical dad.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Isshin inwardly grinned at the troubled glances Ichigo was sending his way.

_Oh, I haven't had this much fun in such a long time. _

Controlling his natural effusive behavior was a bit of a challenge, but how often do you get an opportunity like this? Isshin tilted his head and gave the young miss at his son's side a small reassuring smile and turned to Ichigo, smiling benevolently at him and watched him squirm and change to an alarming shade of green.

_Ahh, sometimes being a father was so rewarding._

Glancing over his shoulder to see Ichigo's friends moving off slowly, while watching the display with captivated attention, Isshin was thankful that strange one was still snapping pictures. _I am going to want pictures of this for sure. _Brows creasing in thought, he wondered just how many pictures do those little phones held. Turning back to Ichigo, preparing to deliver his _Pièce de résistance, _Isshin couldn't help but savor his oldest child's acute discomfort.

Clapping his hands, pleased to see Ichigo jump and clamp his hand over his mouth, he grinned jovially at them both before centering his attention on his ailing son. "Well, I can see that I'm the third wheel, so," he reached out he squeezed Ichigo's shoulder, amused as he tensed further, "I guess I'll see you when you get home."

Nodding to Ichigo and giving Orihime a genuine smile, Isshin spun around and strode briskly off, holding back his laughter until he was far enough away. Wiping a delighted tear from his eye, he mused that variety is truly the spice of life.

_Whoever said that raising teenagers __is difficult?_

~o0o~

Orihime watched as Ichigo's father walked away, tilting her head in confusion, she felt like she had missed something. Glancing at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye she was surprised to see him on the verge of being sick. We're talking ectoplasm everywhere ill. Beginning to panic and flailing her hands uselessly, she searched for a receptacle, bucket, bag, anything!

Wordlessly a garbage can was shoved in front of Ichigo. Calming herself, Orihime looked up, and then up some more. Chad was quietly observing the scene before him, after taking note that his best friend was about to public humiliate himself, he had grabbed the nearest trash can he could, yanked it from its holder and delivered it to his distinctly green pal.

"Quick thinking, Big Guy," Tatsuki declared, as she sauntered up, lightly punching him in the arm. "I thought he was going to hurl all over the place." Curling her lip in disgust, she watched Ichigo warily, moving a step behind Chad.

Glowering at her, Ichigo swallowed the bile in his throat, breathing through his nose slowly, an involuntary shiver running down his spine. Groaning, he closed his eyes and tried to gain control of himself and attempted to understand just what had happened with his dad. W_as that man really my father?_

Orihime gently laid her hand in the center of his back, lightly rubbing, "Are you alright Kurosaki-kun?" Gazing at him in concern, she tilted her head to the side questioningly. "Do you need anything, a drink, maybe?"

Wiping the clammy sweat from his forehead, Ichigo released a steadying breath, looking down at his anxious girlfriend. Damn, he just blew his cool in front of her entirely. What an his fingers through his hair, he tried to grin confidently down at her "Yeah, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Giving Chad a grateful nod, he bent and picked up their bags once again. "How about we get the hell out of here, it looks like everyone else left already."

"Abarai took off like a shot and Ishida followed not far behind. And then, Mizuiro and Keigo left not long after your Dad." Looking around in wonder, Tatsuki frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know where Rukia went to, she was standing right beside me, maybe she went after Renji."

"Whatever, can we just get going?" Ichigo asked as he tossed their bags over his shoulder, gesturing with his hand for Orihime to go on ahead.

Wondering just what his dad was up to, he followed behind Orihime and Tatsuki. Rolling his eyes, he just wished for this day to be over before it got any worse.

Waving goodbye to Chad and Tatsuki, Orihime watched them turn down the street and walk away, leaving her totally alone with Ichigo. The muscles in her stomach clenched in expectation and anxiety, she still hadn't caught her breath from that kiss earlier. Sighing softly as she remembered that amazing moment, the healer had been assured by Rukia and Tatsuki that Ichigo was just as innocent as she was. Pouting her lips and thinking hard, she wondered just how they knew that.

Shrugging her shoulders, she just assumed it meant that he had been going on pure instinct. Yes, she had shamelessly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back for more. But, he had taken her by surprise with his complete control over her. He was totally a dominating alpha male. Blushing vividly at the thought, Orihime had been right about that she silently cheered, lucky her.

Skipping down the street, watching the clouds drift along, Orihime waited for the heat to leave her cheeks. Giggling softly, she really needed to stop listening to Rangiku-san's girl talks. Spreading her arms out wide, she let the early afternoon sun shine down on her. Gleefully spinning like a top, she laughed gaily over her happiness. It felt like she had been under a dark cloud for so long, and now was finally free to emerge unfettered and openly show her affection for Ichigo.

Today's memory she wanted to savor was when he had introduced her to his father, as his girlfriend. She squealed excitedly and bounced on the sidewalk. It was official. _Yes!_ Spinning around again, she could float back to her apartment, feet never touching the ground. The healer couldn't wait to write this down in her journal, the kiss and the introduction part, not the almost seeing Ichigo ill part. Well, maybe as a footnote, just to remind her that green really isn't his color.

Stretching her clasped hands before her, she smiled at the world. After years of waiting, dreaming, hoping, praying, and wishing, it had finally come true. Well, she was happy about it. Ichigo was another matter altogether. He had barely spoken half dozen words since leaving the station. Sure, he never talked much, but he didn't hold her hand, smile down at her, or give any indication he even knew she was there beside him.

Chewing her lip nervously, she glanced up at her bored looking boyfriend and sighed quietly. Since running into his Dad at the station, he had been distracted and indifferent towards her. She knew that scene on the platform had bothered him, but now he was clammed up in his shell again, scowling even.

So, she did what she always did when she didn't know what to do, she began talking to herself.

~o0o~

Staring blindly before him, scuffing his shoes on the sidewalk as he walked, Ichigo could not understand how he kept screwing up around her. It was continually happening. His tough, cool, and collected image was slowing eroding to a bumbling sick stomach, with perverse dreams. Barely restraining himself from pulling his hair out in frustration, he wondered what the hell he was doing_. _

Not even noticing when Chad and Tatsuki peeled away and went off on their own, Ichigo wasn't even sure of where he was heading, his mind was fully engrossed in what his dad still had in store for him, he was certain that his mannerly theatrics at the station wouldn't be the end of it. He was grateful that he had been polite to Orihime. At least, he hadn't embarrassed him in front of her. Nope, Ichigo had managed to do that quite nicely himself.

Damn.

Watching her skip and bounce along out of the corner of his eye, he should just put this behind him and reassure her that everything was indeed fine and try and regain what they had on the train, the easygoing teasing and gentle touches. Enjoying the way her hair fanned out around her as she spun around in childish delight, her joyful laughter, he was almost jealous of her. The easy way she voiced her feelings, not afraid show her every emotion on her expressive face. It was something he couldn't do.

Ichigo had learned the hard way that he had to stay strong, be on his guard or those around him could be hurt. It was his duty to protect others and he dropped his guard completely when he was with Orihime, not even noticing that his Dad was there. How could he protect others when all his senses were befuddled from being around her?He let his dad get the upper hand earlier, let him make him look like a fool, all because Ichigo didn't want to upset Orihime by fighting in front of her.

He should have just acted normally and told his Dad in no uncertain terms, with his fists if necessary, to mind his own business, and demand to know what he was doing at the train station to beginning with. This change in attitude was not going to fly. There was no way he was going to let his dad run rough shod over him and make him out to be a total wimp. He did love Orihime, but there were some lines he was not going to budge on.

Glancing up, he noticed that they were almost to her apartment building, inwardly groaning for his lack of attention, he hadn't said one word to her the whole way. Damn. Peeking at her out of the corner of his eye, he was relieved to see her smiling and chattering away happily, and he felt his heart trip a beat. _What is it about her?_ Until a few weeks ago, she was only a close acquaintance. She was someone he didn't think about unless she was standing right before him, and now his every thought centered around her.

Running his hand along the railing leading up to her apartment, Ichigo blew out a breath, angry with himself. He couldn't seem to get anything right. The strikes were starting to pile up against him and he hadn't even stepped up to base. Dropping the bags, he sat down on the stairs, clenching a hand in his hair. Ugh, now he was thinking in baseball terminology. He was acting so lame it was a wonder that Orihime was still here with him.

Well, she doesn't really have a choice. He was blocking the way to her apartment, after all.

~o0o~

Slowing her steps, Orihime gazed at Ichigo with quiet concern, he was clearly bothered and her gentle nature wanted to soothe him and make it better. Watching as he dropped down heavily on the stairs, his brow deeply furrowed and the edges of his mouth turned down.

Licking her dry lips nervously, she hesitantly kneeled down a few steps below him, allowing her to gaze up at him. "Kurosaki-kun, is everything alright? You're not still feeling sick are you?"

His horrified eyes snapped to hers, color steadily invading his cheeks, tufts of hair peeking from between his clenched fingers. He let his gaze drop back to the steps and drew in a noisy breath "I'm fine. Sorry for ignoring you." he groaned loudly before letting his head fall back with a painful thump on the step above.

Pressing her hands to his knees, Orihime leaned over him in concern. "Kurosaki-kun, are you hurt?" her voice was frantic when he didn't respond. "Please-"

Covering her hand with one of his, Ichigo squeezed it in reassurance as he tilted his face to look at her hovering over him. Worry, concern, love, all was evidently displayed in her expression, all for him. "I'm all right. I'm just an idiot is all."

"No you're not, you are not a …" waving her hand in a vague motion, her face tense and confused, sinking back to rest on her heels as Ichigo sat up.

"Yes I am, stupid too." Holding out a hand to stop her denial, he arched a brow "Honesty, remember?" Staring blindly at the railing, Ichigo blew out a harsh breath. "I feel like an idiot for getting so embarrassed and nervous, to the point of almost getting sick, in front of you." Shaking his head "Normally, I'd just hit that idiotic father of mine and ignore whatever he had to say."

"So, what caused you to act differently this time? Was it because of me?"

Giving her a tender look, he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "No, it wasn't you really. I wanted to let you how important you are to me by introducing you to my father and doing it right. I even managed to screw that up, too."

"I thought it was sweet." Ichigo pulled back with a disbelieving look, sticking her chin in the air. "It was." she stated forcefully, nodding her head in agreement. "You got that nervous over introducing me to your dad." A blush dusted her cheeks as she looked down shyly. "If you didn't really care, you would have been angry or dismissive about it."

"So, me almost getting sick made you happy?"

"Umm hum, yeah, it did." Her dreamy smile melted away to an anxious grimace. "Not that you didn't feel well, that part didn't make me happy, but-"

Pressing his index finger over her lips, Ichigo gave her a small smile. "I get it."

Brushing his fingers over her soft cheek, he felt the tension uncoil in his chest and was once again grateful for the effect she had on him. Her gentle spirit soothed him completely. Blowing out a relieved breath, he even felt able to face his dad. "Thanks"

Scrunching up her brows in confusion, she tilted her head to the side, "For what?"

"Just for being you."

She smiled at him uncertainly. "You're welcome, I think."

Shaking his head at her, Ichigo pulled her forward into a loose embrace, resting his chin on top of her head. "That was an honest thank you."

Sliding her arms around him, Orihime rubbed her cheek against his chest "You know Kurosaki-kun what you said to me…"

"Hmm?"

"About being myself, well that goes for you, too." Pulling back slightly, she smiled shyly at him. "I don't want you to be anything other than Kurosaki-kun. Nothing more, nothing less."

Grinning at her for throwing his words back at him, Ichigo slowly leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to her. "I'll remind you of that when I do something you don't like, which will probably be often." He replied as he pulled back, rolling his eyes at the thought.

Her eyes widened and her small hands began flailing in agitation, "I would never-"

"I was just joking, don't get all worked up." Stretching his arms out and twisting from side to side. "Come on, let's get off these stairs and get you inside." Pulling himself up by the railing, Ichigo held out a hand for Orihime. "I think I'm ready to take whatever my dad has waiting for me at home."

Placing her hand in his, Orihime allowed him to pull her to her feet, tilting her head at him in question. "What do you mean, has waiting for you? What, like chores?"

Deciding against explaining his family's dynamics and probable insanity to her right now, Ichigo took the easy way out, grinning down at her innocent face "Yup, he probably has something planned for me." Picking up her bag, he led the way up the rest of the stairs.

Waiting while she unlocked the door, before stepping inside, ignoring her questioning glance, he looked around intently "Go check the other rooms and see if anything has been disturbed."

Standing still in utter confusion, Orihime crinkled her forehead in thought. "Huh?"

Scowling down at her lack of awareness, _didn't she ever concern herself with any personal safety?_ "You've been gone for almost a week. I want you to make sure no one's broke in." pushing her forward, arching a brow at her reluctance "I'm not leaving until you look." Placing her bag on the floor, he straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest, showing her he meant business.

"Alright Kurosaki-kun" she replied before moving off into her small apartment, glancing around and opening the few doors she had. Returning to his side at the front door, Orihime beamed up at him. Ichigo just couldn't help but try to protect her, even when there wasn't anything she needed protected from.

"Everything is just the way I left it."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry, that was kind of rude of me. I didn't mean to barge in."

Standing on tiptoe, Orihime gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling brightly at him. "I understand, Kurosaki-kun."

Blushing lightly, Ichigo stared at her smiling face. "I'll call you tomorrow, all right, or maybe tonight?" He muttered as he shuffled his feet over the floor.

"Alright." She smiled sweetly up at him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Although, I need to get groceries sometime tomorrow." Pressing a finger to her chin in thought, "So, I might be out."

"Just wait until I call and I'll go with you."

Waving her hands, her eyes widened in agitation. "You don't have to waste your time joining me on a chore Kurosaki-kun, it's not necessary."

Taking her flailing hand in his, Ichigo shook his head at his flustered girlfriend. "I want to. It's not a waste of time if it's something I choose to do."

Waiting for her to shyly nod in agreement, Ichigo swooped down for a quick kiss, before turning and heading out the door. On his way down the stairs he retrieved his bag, pausing at the bottom, he looked over his shoulder at the woman who watched him from her doorway. Smiling slightly up at her, he gave a quick wave, "I'm serious Orihime, don't go shopping without me."

"Yes Kurosaki-kun, I promise." She replied softly, returning his wave goodbye.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he spoke over his shoulder as he moved off towards home. "That's something else we can work on."

"Work on what?" she called after him in confusion.

Ichigo smirked up at her, his eyes teasing. "Getting you to use my name, my actual name." Walking down the street confidently, he sent a negligent wave over his shoulder to her, chuckling as he went.

Orihime stood in silence, a soft smile playing over her lips as she watched him slowly disappear down the street before she quietly whispered, "Goodbye Ichigo."

~o0o~

Strolling home, kicking small stones out of his path, Ichigo was still grinning at his girlfriend's antics. She was truly something else_. _Turning from the sidewalk and stepping on to the path to his door, he shook his head at tomorrow's planned shopping trip. He was looking forward to it, and -at the same time- dreading it, as he wondered just what kind of food Orihime really did buy.

Stopping dumbfounded just inside the door, Ichigo froze as his grin melted from his face. All right, so maybe he wasn't ready for what his dad had planned, after all_._ Color pictures were plastered on almost every available surface. Snapshots of him and Orihime, on the train, kissing, even a few of him with a hand over his mouth.

_Damn._

"What the hell is all this crap?" Ichigo bellowed as he kicked his shoes off and tossing his bag down before attempting to remove the embarrassing prints from the walls.

A flying kick connected with side of his head, causing him to drop to the floor as his demented father's knee dug into his back.

"Photographic evidence, my boy."

Tumbling to the ground as Ichigo flipped him from his back, rolling against the wall forcefully, Isshin pushed himself up before barreling back. "I didn't want to embarrass Orihime-chan earlier." He stated as he ducked the punch thrown his way.

Growling at his certifiably mad father, Ichigo swiped out his leg and caught his dad behind the knees, sending him plummeting to the ground. "But it's alright to plaster her picture all over our living room, you sick bastard."

Barely avoiding the kick Ichigo aimed for his stomach, Isshin solidly delivered a punch to Ichigo's unprotected middle. Standing quickly while he was jackknifed over, Isshin pinned his winded son to the wall, his forearm tight to his throat. "She's not the only one in those pictures, lovely though she is, with a body-" his appreciative description was interrupted by the powerful punch to the side of his head.

Roughly falling back, Ichigo squeezed his hands around his father's throat, returning the favor, breathing through his nose. "You will stay away from her; I don't want you embarrassing her."

Breaking his hold on his throat, Isshin laughed manically. "Embarrass her? I don't intend to embarrass her. I don't want to scare her off, not after how long it took you to get a girl."

Reaching forward quickly, he seized Ichigo's arms, leering at his only son as he wiggled his eyebrows, "but you, you are fair game."

~o0o~

A/N: I hope I didn't make Isshin too OC, I wanted to try out if he truly wanted to mess with Ichigo's mind by doing the unexpected. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for following along. ~Rairakku


	11. Chapter 11

**This Could Be the Day part 11**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite

edited: June 8, 2010

~o0o~

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that someone as good looking as Inoue is dating you." Karin drawled out in disbelief, propping her hip against the counter, looking over the destruction of their living room with reluctance.

Ichigo pulled himself from under the rubble of what was once their end table, shaking the shattered remains from his hair. Scowling at his sister, he arched a brow. "Why shouldn't I have a beautiful girlfriend?"

"But Karin, these pictures…" Yuzu exclaimed, picking up several photos from the wreckage, smoothing them out, she tilted her head as she examined a few. "It seems that… that Ichi-nii is," waving her free hand vaguely, before whispering, "you know."

Swinging an arm dismissively at them, Karin sneered at one close up print of the couple wrapped around each other, oblivious to everyone. "She even swapped spit with you, in public. Ewww" she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!" Yanking the snapshot from his sister's grip, his face flushed from more than the workout his father gave him, Ichigo gathered as many incriminating photos as he could. He was so going to burn these, ceremonial flame and all that. Gazing at a particular shot of Orihime with a fetching dazed look in her eyes, he admitted that maybe he'd keep a few.

Stepping over their winded father lying on the floor, Karin glanced over Yuzu's shoulder at the picture she had just picked up. This one was of Ichigo pulling a nervous looking Orihime close. Arching a brow, she looked her brother up and down, watching him speculatively. "My question is; what kind of threat are you holding over her anyway?"

"Are you saying the only way I could have a girlfriend is if I'm blackmailing them?"

Staring at her incredulously, Ichigo swore, kicking a cushion at his prone father's head. This was his entire fault for putting up all these damn pictures everywhere. Growling in frustration, he wondered whatever happened to his five-to-ten year plan. He had been hoping by that amount of time his family would have got a life and would butt out of his.

"Karin, please, Ichi-nii just got home. Can't we save this for another time?" Yuzu requested, playing the peacemaker like always. She began picking up the debris tossed about the room, smiling at her brother. "I'm just happy that he's finally home."

Sending his blonde sister a slight smile, Ichigo grabbed his bag and the small stack of photos from the counter, turning to head for the stairs, desperate to reach to quiet comforts of his room.

"I'm just saying that a few days ago, he left pissy as usual and now after a minimum of what, six days, he comes home with a hot girlfriend?" Karin responded sarcastically, rapping her knuckles on the counter. "Yeah right, Ichigo is no miracle worker."

Groaning from his family's complete lack of faith in him, Ichigo blew out a breath, tired of fighting with them. "Whatever"

On his way up the stairs and away from the remains of the living room and his noisy family, he heard Karin muttering to Yuzu. "It has to be blackmail."

Damn.

Tossing the stack of photos on his desk and his bag on the chair, Ichigo gratefully dropped to his bed, stretching his long body out, scowling at his undeserving ceiling. Blowing out a breath, he clasped his hands behind his head, eyes following the slight imperfection on the expanse of white above him.

_It was good to be home_.

Smirking to himself, not that he'd ever tell his insane father that. Travel was nice, but there really was something special about coming home. No matter how much he felt like a square peg in a round hole sometime, Ichigo knew that this is where he belonged.

That feeling of belonging was now expanding to include Orihime, and Ichigo couldn't be happier. Cautious, yes, but happy nonetheless. It struck him as odd that one small woman could have this much effect on him after just a few days, to the extent that trying to image her not in it, seemed foreign to him, strange. She had always been close to his side, but he had never paid that close of attention to her. He had treated her almost like an accessory.

Shaking his head to clear it from the road it was traveling down, this was not the time to regret the past. Ichigo wanted to look toward the future, a future that featured Orihime in it prominently, still by his side, not overlooked, but essential, a partner. She was the joyful light to his brooding darkness, complementing the other.

Settling deeper into the soft comfort of his bed, he savored the silence. It was the first real chance he'd had to think, catch a breath, and remember. These last few days he felt as if he had been strapped on a rollercoaster, emotions roiling, swinging wildly from one sensation to the next, anger, happiness, embarrassment, bliss, contentment, frustration, and sometimes several all at once.

Letting his eyes drift close, Ichigo let his mind touch on moments, recollections, memories from their recent trip, almost every one centered on Orihime. Feeling his lips curving into a smile, he sunk into reminiscence. One by one, Ichigo contemplated each special attribute that made up the whole that was distinctly Orihime.

The brightness of her smile, blessing everyone with its dazzling cheerfulness, and the warmth of her beautiful brown eyes, her emotions and affection shining clearly from them. The gentle grip of her soft hands, how she could soothe and heal with a simple touch amazed him. Then, there were the inherent parts of Orihime. The innocent kindness, abundant generosity, and quiet concern she gave to everyone around her. She held nothing back, gave freely of herself. Grinning suddenly, he silently admitted all but her kisses she gave freely, and those she saved just for him.

The true essence of Orihime came out in her kisses, her sweetness, innocence, shyness, sincerity, and tenderness. Ichigo could feel them all and he took pleasure in the contact they shared, from the light brush of lips on the beach to the heated meeting of mouths on the train. It all took him by surprise. One, he couldn't believe that he was kissing someone. Two, that he was actually kissing Orihime. And three, that it felt so damn good.

He had no idea that really kissing a woman could be so consuming. That kiss on the train had taken on a life of its own, pulling him in further, deeper. Instinct had taken over, his mind had shut off and all awareness of the world around them had faded away into a distant fog. He could almost be thankful his Dad had interrupted them. Otherwise, Ichigo would have probably embarrassed himself far worse. Yeah, like his Dad wouldn't have made a big deal out of that.

Rolling his eyes at the improbability of that thought, that scenario was as likely as if his dad had found him on the couch at the beach house instead of Renji. Ichigo knew that he would have made a grand production out of it. Hell, knowing him, he would probably have someone filming it for the family's collection of milestones or some such madness.

Yep, if there was some embarrassing thing to exploit, you could be sure his father was behind it somehow, especially if it concerned Ichigo. These things only seemed to happen to him. Scoffing, he couldn't imagine Orihime having a dirty dream about him and get caught touching herself.

Swallowing reflexively, his breath left him with a loud huff as a vision played behind his eyes. _Damn, that would be so hot_. Groaning violently at his train of thought, he realized that he could picture it, and quite graphically, too. Ichigo stuffed his pillow over his face, muffling his aggravated growls. _I am such a pervert. _Thinking that way was so wrong, it was disrespectful of Orihime and insulting to her innocence.

Shaking his head to rid him of those images, Ichigo decided he'd better find something to keep himself busy. Glaring at the stack of books on his desk, he reiterated, something other than his summer homework. Reaching for the stack of photos beside his books, he flipped through the prints. Ichigo grinned over a few, scowled at several, and crumpled up many.

Tucking a number of them in the bottom drawer of his desk, especially the one of Orihime looking all soft and dazed, he crammed the rest into the trash. Blowing out an aggravated breath, he glanced at the clock. It wasn't fair to let Yuzu pick up the living room and cook dinner. Plus, his empty stomach winning out over his aversion to facing his dad.

Ichigo sat up and ran his hand over his face. He'd clean up downstairs, eat some supper, and call Orihime. Groaning, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed, not looking forward to more of his dad and Karin's ribbing, but he couldn't stay in his room forever.

_Was it really that hard to believe I have a girlfriend?_

~o0o~

Watching the curls of steam gently drift through the moist air, Orihime relaxed back in the tub with a sigh. Feeling the agitated tension of the last week completely melt away under the ministrations of the hot water, she let her head fall back against the wall, one slender hand dangling over the side. _Ahh bliss_, she sighed out, stretching her slim legs out, swirling the water slightly.

Allowing her eyes to shut as her hand lightly churned the water, stirring up bubbles, Orihime's thoughts drifted back, sifting through the last few days. A hint of wonder still tinted her memories, when she had left on this trip she had been resolved to cut all ties with Ichigo and save herself from certain heartbreak, but now amazingly enough, they were a couple. A couple of what, she still didn't know, Orihime thought with a wide smile.

Dripping water over her shoulder as she raised her hand to secure a lock of hair that had fallen from her loose knot, a reflexive shiver coursed down her spine, causing her to giggle over the sensation. She had been doing a lot of that lately, shivering, trembling, shaking, and quivering. Her body had run the gamut of emotions this past week and she really wouldn't change a thing.

All right, she could have done without the crying and such, but the other times were fine with her. Just being near Ichigo could cause her to lose control; her body no longer belonged to her. His strong hand brushing hers and she would shiver, when Ichigo's deep brown eyes met her, a tremor would pass through her. _And when his lips touch mine_, she released a soft sigh as her body trembled at the thought.

She never realized just how much a person could yearn for another's touch, body tensing, straining toward that one person to whom your soul called. Because that is what Orihime truly believed, that they were destined to be. Ichigo just hadn't realized it as soon as she had. Guys were like that sometimes.

Oh well, they were together now and going shopping tomorrow, Orihime mused as she slowly ran her hand up her arm. Her thoughts centered on her spiky orange haired boyfriend several blocks away. Earlier she had stood outside her doorway, leaning against the railing and watched until he had faded into the distance. It felt like he had taken a vital piece of her with him when he left.

It was strange. They really had only been a couple since two nights ago and already she missed him when he was gone. But, she couldn't be greedy. Ichigo had a family that missed him her hand down in emphasis, sending a splash of water over her, Orihime wiped her dripping wet face off, laughing loudly at her blunder, _serves me right_.

Pulling her knees up under her chin, she smiled as she remembered telling her brother Sora all about Ichigo. She had told him many times in the past about him, but now it was different. Kneeling before his picture, the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the window, wisps of smoke from the incense floating lazily through the air, Orihime had informed her beloved brother all about her boyfriend. She knew he would be happy for her; glad that she had someone to love and care for her and pleased that Ichigo would never mistreat or purposely harm her.

Wrapping her arms around her bent knees, hugging them to her chest, Orihime gazed blindly at the wall. Ichigo would never harm her. She didn't believe he ever could. It wasn't in his nature to hurt others. He was a protector, a guardian. But to her, he was like a heroic prince, so handsome and brave, slaying monster and selflessly fighting to save those weaker than him.

Sighing softly, eyes dreamy, caught up in her fantastical daydream, she splashed water over the rim when the ringing of the phone startled her.

T_he phone… maybe it's Ichigo …_

Jerking upright, she clambered out of the tub, dripping water everywhere. Hastily wrapping a towel around her, Orihime darted for the phone. Please don't hang up_, _she chanted as she reached for it. Breathlessly answering, she lost her grip on the phone as it dropped to the floor with a bang.

"Orihime," Ichigo's voice carried clearly over the line, along with his demand, "what just happened?"

Snatching the phone from the floor, while trying to secure her towel, the healer nervously stammered, "Kurosaki-kun, hi."

"Don't give me that 'hi' crap, what is going on, are you alright?" his tone clearly tense and worried.

Pulling her drooping hair over her shoulder and losing her grip on the towel, Orihime squealed and dropped the phone a second time. Blushing madly at her clumsiness, she tugged her sagging towel up. She seized the phone while attempting to calm Ichigo, who was bellowing over the line about coming over there right now if she didn't tell him what was happening.

"I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun. Nothing's wrong." She stuttered, shivering slightly.

The sound of his frustrated sigh carried to her ear, chewing on her lower lip, Orihime nervously waited for Ichigo to reply. "Alright then," he started calmly, "tell me why it took you so long to answer the phone and when you did pick up, you were out of breath and then you dropped the damn thing, twice." He ended on an aggravated yell.

Sinking down on the edge of her couch, Orihime gripped her covering tighter. "I'm just a klutz, is all."

"That's not an answer, Orihime. The truth, now."

Settling further back, sinking into the cushions, she could picture him clearly, scowling darkly and a hand clenched in his hair.

"Well, I was rushing to get the phone before you hung up but my hand was wet from my bath and I dropped the phone. And then, I lost my towel and dropped the phone, again." She finished quietly in a self-conscious whisper, cheeks rosy.

A loud thud echoed over the line, followed by a groan of pain and a succinctly whispered, "damn."

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime called out to him, straining to hear what was happening on his end as she pressed the receiver tightly to her ear. "Are you all right?"

~o0o~

Across town, currently resting on his stinging posterior, Ichigo covered his face with his hand, inwardly groaning as Orihime's sweet concerned voice carried over the line to him. Unfortunately for him, he had been in the process of sitting on the edge of his bed when she confessed her clumsy exploits.

Dropping heavily as vivid visions burst behind his eyes, Ichigo had missed his bed entirely, falling to the floor hard, groaning in pain, he attempted to exorcise the mental picture of Orihime fresh from her bath wrapped in nothing but a towel. He respected her very much, but damn, the man in him just couldn't help but enjoy the imagined visualization.

Leaning his head back against his mattress, squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo gathered his blissfully cavorting mind back away from the moist pink skinned goddess it was currently investigating. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe." He thumped his head against the bed, knowing that there was no way he was telling her the truth on this one.

"Alright, it sounded like you fell."

Bending his knees before him, Ichigo rested his elbows on them, one hand holding the phone, the other supporting his head. Great, now she was worried about him."Do you want me to call back so you can, you know," with his face burning brightly, he murmured quickly, "get dressed?"

"Oh I'm fine, I'm almost completely dry. Although, it might take my couch awhile to dry out." She answered with a joyful laugh.

Why? His girlfriend was perched, practically naked on her couch. What was it with him and couches? Different couch, same girlfriend, new fantasy. He was so not going to sleep tonight. Everything was conspiring against him, bound and determined into making him a first class pervert. A Keigo. A Kon. A Kisuke.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you still there?"

Yelling at himself to get it together, Ichigo tiredly rubbed his eyes, exhaling noisily through his nose. "Yeah Orihime, I'm here, just thinking." Tilting his head back, rolling it on the edge of his bed, "So, grocery shopping," he wildly grabbed a neutral topic out of thin air before he died of embarrassment. "Any certain time you want to go?"

Her soft sigh carried clearly across the line. "Kurosaki-kun, you really don't have to go with me." Ichigo's irritated huff of breath must have reached her ear. "If you're sure you don't mind."

"Orihime," reining his patience back in, he had to remember that this was new for her, too. "I want to go with you." Stretching his legs out, Ichigo twisted slightly, leaning his arm on his bed. "What time?"

"Umm, well…"

Ichigo could clearly picture her nervously chewing her lower lip, brows creased in thought.

"What works best for you Kurosaki-kun?" She answered in a chipper tone.

Shaking his head, he should have know that she would always put others first. "All right, you win this time. I'll be at your place around ten. Okay?"

"Yes, that will be wonderful."

Running his hand through his hair, Ichigo grinned to himself. She could be pretty stubborn about some things. "Good, I'll let you go get… well, you know, and I'll see you in the morning." Blushing over the reminder of her clothing less state, he clenched his fingers in his hair.

Her breathless whisper carried over the line to him. "All right. Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun."

Sighing over another example of her stubbornness, he whispered his goodbyes before disconnecting the line and tossing the phone unto his desk.

Arching his back, arms extending out to the side, Ichigo grinned as he pulled himself to his feet, he almost couldn't wait for tomorrow. It amazed him that he could be excited over the prospect of going grocery shopping. Well, he did know why he was so eager. He was going to be with Orihime. Damn, he thought, smirking at his own susceptibility, he was well and truly pathetic.

Pulling a pair of shorts from his drawer, Ichigo undressed for bed, kicking his dirty clothes in a pile by his door before turning out his lights. Padding barefoot to his bed, folding his blankets back, Ichigo slid under the crisp cool sheets, stretching out on his back, hands clasped behind his head.

Turning his head on his pillow to stare at his bottom desk drawer for a moment, he rolled to his side, reaching out for the drawer and removing the top picture. Lying back down, Ichigo held the photo before him. Letting the moonlight gently paint across her beautiful face, smiling tenderly up at her image, he was still amazed that she loved him.

Brushing his fingers over her likeness, he released a soft sigh as he propped the picture by his lamp. Lying on his side, an arm stretched out under his pillow, gazing at Orihime, he chuckled over what a schmuck he was turning into. Giving it up as a lost cause for now, Ichigo allowed himself to sink into pleasant dreams, a smile on his face.

~o0o~

A/N: thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I truly appreciate all your kindness and support. ~Rairakku


	12. Chapter 12

**This Could Be the Day: part 12**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

Edited: June 8, 2010

~o0o~

He watched her with the kind of horrified fascination one usually reserves for say, a train wreck. Tilting his head to the side, hoping that looking at it from a new angle might help. No such luck. He was honestly beginning to doubt her sanity or at least that she had any working taste buds. _What have I got myself into?_

Arriving at Orihime's this morning, just a few minutes early, actually he had walked around the block, like four times before knocking on her door. After all, he didn't want to appear too eager. Little did he know that this planned outing was going to drop him into strange and unexplored territory. Unexplored probably because anyone who ventured in ended up dead_. _

_How is it that she hadn't poisoned herself yet?_

Watching her rummage through a bin for another can of bean jam jelly, Ichigo could already see the headlines… _killed by contaminated cooking… fatally fixed by fish… _perhaps_, exterminated by eggs… toxically tortured by tempura … _maybe even_, done in by dorayaki… eradicated by edamame appetizers… mindlessly murdered by miso… _

_D_amn, this was starting to be fun_. _Cruel, but amusing. Besides, if it was going to kill him, he figured he deserved an interesting obituary.

Taking a deep breath, at least his dad was a doctor and he lived in a clinic, so the chances of him dying from food poisoning were pretty slim. And if he had to get his stomach pumped, because he couldn't avoid eating something so as not to hurt her feelings, it wouldn't permanently damage him, hopefully.

Glancing down into the basket he carried, so far Orihime had picked up bananas, leeks, butter, the aforementioned red bean jelly, and wasabi paste in a tube. Grimacing at the contents while wracking his mind for any viable meal she could devise from these ingredients. If there were any possibilities in there, it escaped him at the moment.

It really shouldn't have come as any surprise. Ichigo had heard from others and seen with his own eyes at the beach house, that Orihime didn't have the same tastes as everyone else. So be it, he had told her that he didn't want her to change, and he really doesn't. Rubbing the back of his neck in thought, he silently wondered how she survived eating like this. It can't be healthy.

Leaning against a pole, he watched her happily looking over the shelves, tapping her chin in thought. He followed her further down the aisle, pursing his lips, Ichigo observed that Orihime actually moved very gracefully, slowly and fluidly, almost like a dancer. He assumed that no one noticed because fate had seen fit to make her a klutz.

Right on cue.

The hollow echo from her head making contact with the metal pole reverberated around them. _Damn._ Rushing to her side, he peered at her forehead as she rubbed the spot. "Orihime, are you alright? That had to hurt."

Her small hands flailed at him in distress, he snatched the can of bean jelly from her hand before she did either one of them an injury. Ichigo tossed the can in the basket and grasped her chin, tilting her face to the light. He brushed her hair from her forehead and let his finger sweep over the slightly red bump.

"I'm fine Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to make that face." Knocking on her head with her knuckles, Orihime grinned up at him self depreciatively. "Hee hee, I've got a really hard head."

Scowling down at her, Ichigo blew out a breath, "No, not hee hee. Dammit Orihime, it doesn't matter if you have a hard head or not, a metal pole is a metal pole." Shaking his head at her in frustration, he grumbled, "You could do yourself a serious injury."

"But I'm fine." she replied pumping her fist in the air. "It happens all the time."

_Grrrrr…_

"Kurosaki-kun, did you just growl?" Orihime tilted her head at him in question. "It was really neat. You sounded just like an animal." She pounced forward with her hands curled out before her. "That would be so cool. I want to be a panda."

Grinding his teeth, an angry tick developed over his right eye. Breaking through her furry fantasy, he yelled her name to get her attention.

Stopping her motions, Orihime smiled up at him, completely oblivious to his mood. "What?"

An older man -who delivered the morning paper- walked by, snickering over their bickering. Glaring after him, Ichigo leaned back against the shelves, scowling darkly. Can't people mind their own damn business?That was the third person he knew, that just had to make a comment.

Of course people would remark on his change of attitude and tease him about his pretty girlfriend. He should have expected it, but he was only thinking of spending time with Orihime. He really couldn't say that he cared for it at all.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime stepped nearer, twisting her hands, eyes timid, "Are you angry?"

Gazing down at her nervous expression, he let go of his thoughts, for now. "No Orihime, I'm not mad." Frowning, he looked down as he scuffed his shoe against the floor tiles before glancing up at her. "I just want you to be more careful, all right?"

"Okay" she replied, smiling up at him softly. "But, sometimes I can't help it, stuff just jumps out at me. You know like in horror films where this creepy dude just WAHH comes at you, out of nowhere." She nodded her head, eyes wide.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, "Orihime"

"Hmmm?"

Cracking open one eye, he looked at her curious face. "Just try to watch out, that's all I'm asking."

Taking his hand, Orihime pressed it between both of hers, smiling up at him in apology for making him worry. "I'll try my best Kurosaki-kun. Scout's honor."

"Oh, those two red heads are so adorable, look Mechiko. You remember those days, don't you?"

Ichigo and Orihime both looked up at the two women pushing carts past them, trading not so quiet whispers as their young children followed behind.

She stepped back from Ichigo as he withdrew his hand from hers and tucked it into his pocket. Sighing softly_,_ Orihime realized thathis scowl was back, again. Normally, she liked his scowl, but as she looked up into his frowning face, she knew that something was truly bothering him, irritating him.

Chewing on her bottom lip, unsure of what to do, Orihime started to turn before pausing as she glanced up onto Ichigo's shuttered face. Smoothing the palms of her hands down her skirt, she turned and continued her shopping_. He wasn't ready to talk, yet_.

Watching her from the corner of his eye as she slowly walked away_. _Ichigo knew that he was doing it, again. Screwing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath_, _he tried to figure out why this bothering him so much_. _At the beach house, having the others remark and tease didn't bother him, much. Inwardly groaning, maybe they could just hang out at her place or the park. Then, he could be with her and not have to put up with noisy people's personal comments about his life.

"Ichi-nii?"

Recognizing his blonde sister's voice, he opened his eyes, searching for Yuzu's small form. Spotting her waving several aisles over, he nodded in greeting. Glancing over at Orihime sorting through different packages of noodles, he straightened, shifting the basket on his arm as his sister approached.

"What's the matter, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked with concern, clasping her basket before her.

"Huh?" He blinked at her in confusion, "Oh, nothing."

Pouting, Yuzu tilted her head at him. "So what are you doing here?" she inquired, peeking into the basket on his arm.

Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo grimaced, "Well, I'm grocery shopping with Orihime." He mumbled out quickly, not quite making eye contact with his sister.

Glancing at the basket again, Yuzu nodded her head in Orihime's direction. "Hmm, I see. Is that her?"

Ichigo looked down the aisle at Orihime, only to see her having a conversation with two packages of noodles. Furrowing his brow, he couldn't help but stare at her in fascination. He was curious just what kind of fantasy blossomed in her mind over somen, but then again, maybe he was better off not knowing.

Feeling the press of eyes on her, Orihime glanced over at Ichigo, only to see him watching her with that puzzled look he sometimes wore around her. Placing one package back on the shelf, she walked over to him, smiling as she glanced over at his sister.

Shaking his head, Ichigo asked her, arching a brow, a small grin pulling at his lips. "Did you have to ask the noodles which one to buy?"

"Well, they both had very convincing arguments on why I should choose them, but the verdict is in and the jury has chosen somen over soba. So, somen, it is." Orihime cheered, brandishing the package of noodles before her. "Oh, I need to get some tofu, so I can add it to my leeks and noodles, and maybe some wasabi powder, too." she nodded earnestly at Ichigo.

"You have interesting tastes, I see." Yuzu commented, letting her eyes drift to the basket on Ichigo's arm, lips pulled into a semblance of a smile.

Smiling brightly, waving a package of somen in front of her, Orihime excitedly replied. "Yeah, there are just so many different foods to try. There is always something new I want to sample."

Yuzu turned toward Ichigo without commenting, smiling up at her brother. "Well, I better run, Daddy wanted my special shogayaki for lunch."

Lifting his chin, almost as if he was sniffing the air, Ichigo curiously inquired, "You're making ginger pork, with cabbage?"

"Uh huh, yes I am." Switching her basket to her other hand, Yuzu tilted her head at Ichigo, smiling softly at him. "Will you be home in time, Ichi-nii?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced at Orihime standing nearby before replying quietly. "Umm, probably not."

"I'll save you some if there is any left," Yuzu reached out to pat his hand before assuring him, "otherwise, I'll be sure to make your favorite for supper."

Feeling uneasy and not exactly sure why, Ichigo scuffed his shoe on the floor, grimacing at his little sister. "Sure. Thanks, Yuzu."

Smiling brightly at him, Yuzu waved her hand negligently at them and gave a cheerful 'bye' before she walked off towards the checkout.

"You should go eat with your family, Kurosaki-kun." Twisting the package of noodles in her hands, hopelessly crushing the contents, Orihime whispered to the floor. "My grocery shopping is almost done and that was all we planned to do, so you can go home if you want."

Scratching under his chin and frowning at an advertisement for laundry soap, he glanced at her agitated form, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not in any hurry, Orihime. And it's no big deal anyway, all right."

"But Kurosaki-kun, you just got home yesterday. Your family is probably missing you and wants to spend time with you." She replied as she swung the smashed package through the air.

Reaching out, Ichigo plucked the noodles from her grasp and tossed them on a shelf behind him. "I doubt my family will go into a decline if I'm not there."

Straining to reach around him, pouting over her noodles, she whined. "I wanted that, Kurosaki-kun."

Placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing her forward, he rolled his eyes. "Go pick another package, Orihime. You've done destroyed that one."

Spinning in his grasp, she tried to retrieve the pack. "If I broke it I really should pay for it. It's only right."

Halting her progress, Ichigo tightened his grip of her shoulder, looking down at her determined face, sighing. "What are you going to do with a package of powdered noodles? Just forget about it."

"B-but, I ruined it." She said softly, staring at his shirtfront.

"Fine." Turning around, Ichigo grabbed the abused package and tossed it into the carrier. "I'll buy it." He raised a brow to stall her objections.

"Kurosaki-kun," she whined up at him, twisting her hands together.

"Orihime," he whined right back, nodding his head at her. "They're mine and I'm taking them home with me." He stated petulantly as he thrust his chin out before adding childishly, "So there."

Her lips started twitching and then a snort escaped her lips. Slapping a hand over mouth, she tried to contain her growing mirth. Eyes dancing with glee, Orihime gave up fighting her laughter. "You …were so funny." She gushed. "All, they're mine, and they're coming home with me." More laughter escaped as she pantomimed his actions and facial expressions. "And it was so cute how you said, 'so there'."

_Cute? _He was trying for something more like assertive, commanding, or even firm would work, but definitely not cute. He just did not understand the female mind. Glancing at Orihime's giggling form; Ichigo admitted that he probably never would, either. Blowing out a breath, he was at least glad she was smiling again. He didn't like Orihime to be upset.

Shaking his head at her, he bumped her with his elbow. "Come on. Let's go get your noodles and tofu."

~o0o~

Ichigo slouched along after her, not making eye contact with anyone they passed, her bag of groceries swinging in his hand. Damn, how many was it that seen fit to comment, smirk, point at them, five maybe six? What was the big deal anyway? Even the cashier had to make a scene over them, especially after Orihime explained why he was buying a crushed package of somen. The lady's 'awww' was still making his eye twitch.

Blowing out a breath, he glanced up at Orihime happily striding down the sidewalk, her arms swinging at her sides. She had been walking at his side, chattering away about a TV show she watched last night, something to do with time travel and aliens. He didn't have clue if the aliens were time travelers or if the hero traveled to the future and met aliens. Ichigo honestly believed her exposition was off.

As she daydreamed about her time traveling aliens her steps quickened and she slowly pulled ahead. Ichigo had just watched transfixed as her hair gently swayed with each step she took. He slowly let his eyes drift down over her slender figure and felt his lips curve into a grin at the skip she added to every other step.

"Man, berry head has it bad."

Ichigo's ears perked at the comment. Lifting his head, he looked around when he heard another reply.

"Can you blame him? Look at her. Damn, she's totally stacked."

Turning to face the observant pair loitering at the gate of the apartment complex, he glared at them through lowered brows. "Did you have something to say?"

The taller of the two, glanced at Orihime before smirking at Ichigo as he turned and wordlessly entered the building behind them. The second, stockier and older, stood with his arms crossing his barrel of a chest, grinning in amusement, "Yeah, I've got something to say. If I had a woman that fine, I sure as hell wouldn't be looking to blow off some steam on a slacker like me. I'd be reserving all that tension for her and her alone." Shaking his head at Ichigo, he too turned and spoke over his shoulder before he entered the building "But, that's just me talking."

~o0o~

Reaching the corner without receiving an answer to her last question, Orihime turned to repeat it. _Why was Ichigo so far away and staring at that building like that?_ Creasing her brow, she watched him glance at the doorway again before continuing down the sidewalk towards her, his scowl firmly in place.

S_omething made him mad again._

Tilting her head in thought, people seemed to be getting on his nerves more than normal today. Pulling the strap of her purse higher on her shoulder, her lips turned down slightly. He's_ embarrassed by me_. It was always when someone made a remark about the two of them together that Ichigo got upset. So, it was her.

Looking out to her right gazing at the river, admiring the way sunlight sparkled on the water. She sighed softly, realizing that he didn't even introduce her to his sister. At the time she hadn't really thought much about it. Orihime knew that Yuzu was one of his sisters, but had never spoken to her before. It wasn't like Ichigo to be lacking in manners. Which only went to prove that he was ashamed to be seen with her in public, her intuition was screaming at her.

Hearing the scrape of Ichigo's shoes nearing, Orihime pulled her gaze from her contemplation of the river to glance at his grimacing face. This day wasn't turning out like she thought it would. She had imagined the two of them braving the market together, exploring the vast expanse of shelving, identifying new treasures and making some significant discovery.

"Kurosaki-kun," she hesitantly called out as he drew abreast of her.

He passed by without looking up. His feet shuffled along the ground with both hands tucked into his pockets as her groceries swung freely from his wrist.

"Come on, Orihime."

Turning and following him, Orihime gazed at his back, the way his shoulders shifted as he moved, his bright hair brushed by the breeze. Smiling at his unresponsive back, she pushed all her confused feeling to the side for now, worrying wouldn't fix anything. Punching her fist into the air, she wasn't going to let it get her down. All engines full steam ahead.

Skipping beside Ichigo, Orihime let a happy smile cross her face. She was pleased when he glanced down at her and let the tension on his face relax. It wasn't quite a genuine smile, but he was no longer frowning, either. Perfectly acceptable in her book.

~o0o~

Ichigo truly wanted to thank whatever benevolent god that seen fit to bless him with Orihime. No matter what mood he sunk into, she could always spring up and soothe him. His inner thoughts were still agitated and sore, but he didn't want to upset her anymore. He hadn't been blind to her confused glances, thoughtful gazes, and nervous looks. He had just rudely ignored them.

Feeling like a heel, he pulled his hand from his pocket and threaded his fingers with hers. Continuing to walk without saying a word, he heard her small gasp and let his lips curve up into grin. Squeezing her small hand, Ichigo pulled her stumbling form along with him. Glancing down at her softly smiling face, he was going to do everything in his power to keep her smiling.

Tugging her up the stairway to her apartment, Ichigo promised himself that he would stop letting other's remarks bother him. For the chance to be with Orihime, he could take it. She was worth any amount of irritation and annoyance people could dish out.

Stepping aside as she unlocked the door, Ichigo followed her into her cool dark apartment. Shutting the door behind him, he gazed at her lovely face tilted up to his, a gentle smile on her lips. Damn, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Leaning forward, he lightly brushed her lips with his as her small hand slid around his neck, holding him close. Her lips parted on a sigh and Ichigo let the kiss deepen. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as he let his mouth and tongue speak for him. Telling her how special she was and just what she meant to him, meaningful words. Words that he had trouble speaking, but words that always needed to be said nonetheless.

"Yes! I'm going to be a rich woman after today. Woo hoo!"

Ichigo jerked back from Orihime's sweet lips as a look of horror crossed his face, eyes wide and terrified of just who had invaded Orihime's apartment. Swallowing thickly, he turned to look at the doorway to her kitchen. He squeezed his eyes shut with a groan, hoping that when he opened them the person before him would disappear.

Damn, no such luck. This day had started out good, full of anticipation, and then it had gradually slid downhill from there. Ichigo was beginning to believe it would have been better if he had stayed in bed.

Rangiku Mastsumoto in the flesh, lots of exposed flesh that is. _Grrr_. This was so not happening, not after everything else that had been going on. He had finally come to grips with people staring at them and he had Orihime delightfully melting in his arms a moment ago. Desperately wishing for the ability to curse the overabundant soul reaper back to wherever she came from, at least before she had a chance to open her mouth and start harping on him too. Today was not his day.

Clasping her hands before her and bouncing a silly little dance, Rangiku squealed excitedly. "Oh, this is so amazing. Darn, could you two kiss again? I need a picture if I'm going to be able to collect my winnings." She asked in all seriousness as she started digging through her bag.

"Winnings?" Ichigo growled out with a growing sense of dread.

Not looking up from rummaging around in her bag, the blonde soul reaper pulled out a small digital camera, grinning triumph. "Yeah, we all had a bet going that you were really gay. Not me though, a late bloomer maybe, but not gay." She winked teasingly.

"Just what the hell are you doing here anyway?" he growled at the excited woman, a blush burning his face, jabbing a finger in her direction. "You just don't break into someone's house whenever you feel like it."

Lifting her head, she glanced at him in confusion. "I didn't break in."

Scowling at her, Ichigo arched a brow at what was sure to be an answer he didn't want to hear.

"Orihime gave me a key." She stated simply, grinning at him in pleasure.

_He knew it_. Turning his gaze to his lovely, clueless girlfriend, only to see her grin at him self consciously and rub the back of her neck in an apologetic manner. Well, maybe she wasn't clueless, but the other adjective was definitely true. Blowing out a disgusted breath, he couldn't help but shake his head at her and grin back.

The sound of a cameras shutter drew his attention back to Rangiku, who was frowning at the camera in her hands. "What are you doing? I don't want my picture taken dammit, delete it right now." Ichigo advanced on her pouting form.

Sighing deeply, she arched a disappointed brow at her camera's screen, totally ignoring Ichigo's imminent eruption. "Well, I guess it will have to do, it's nothing like that kiss from earlier. You sure you couldn't, you know, your adoring public would love to see you smooching Orihime." She pleaded as she held up the camera, again.

"No!" he yelled reaching for the camera, only to be thwarted as she easily slipped passed him.

Tucking the picture proof away, she advanced on Orihime, silently wringing her hands nearby. Grabbing her slender shoulders, Rangiku grinned at her before licking her lips in anticipation of some good gossip, "So?"

Chewing her lip, she glanced questioningly at her friend. "I'm happy to see you Rangiku-san, but why are you here?"

Waving her hand negligently at her friend's question, Rangiku smiled brightly as she bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. "Pfft, never mind that. What's the scoop on you and orange top over there? Come on, spill it."

Glancing at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, the gentle healer watched him cross his arms over his chest, glaring furiously at her friend. "Well, you see," she started, twisting her fingers before her. "We, that is, Kurosaki-kun and I are…" She trailed off as she looked to Ichigo for some support and guidance, only to see him kick off his shoes and turn to take her groceries to the kitchen.

Frowning slightly at his retreating back, Orihime shook her head in disappointment. Ichigo had started to relax and he was kissing her, again. _Ahh_, she loved it when he kissed her. She truly adored her friend, but right now, she wished her back to the soul society.

Tilting her head in question, Rangiku glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen before smiling gently at her young friend. "Did he finally open his eyes to see what was before him all along?"

Scratching her head in confusion, Orihime asked. "Do you mean is he my boyfriend?" An impatient nod was her answer. "Well, then yes, Kurosaki-kun is my boyfriend."

Her overly excited friend instantly swallowed her up. Being squeezed against Rangiku-san's enormous chest was a bit weird, but really, as far as special moments went, it was pretty wonderful to see her friend so excited for her.

~o0o~

Ichigo stuck his head out of the kitchen when he heard the squealing, concerned that the perverted soul reaper was doing something inappropriate to his girlfriend. His eyes widened as he took in Rangiku dancing Orihime around the room. Gahh, a woman her size should not be bouncing around like that. Damn, didn't she realize that a guy's eyes were drawn there almost magnetically.

Ichigo tried to turn his attention away from her jiggling chest. He was a man, so yes, he looked, but it was no different than Orihime. Yes, he was perfectly aware that his girlfriend was blessed with a very generous chest, but he just ignored them. As difficult as it was sometimes -something that obvious was terribly hard to overlook.

Glancing back at the two twirling women, he shook his head at their silly girly antics. Leaning back against the wall, Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and enjoyed the sight of Orihime's happy smile and her joy at her friend's excitement. He slowly let his aggravation met away as he soaked in the gentle warmth of her presence.

Straightening when he heard Orihime breathlessly ask Rangiku what she was doing in the mortal world. He was curious as well, as far as he knew Toshiro just wouldn't allow her to ditch work on a whim.

Spinning to a stop, Rangiku clasped the stitch in her side before grinning wickedly at the substitute shinigami. "What am I doing here? I just so happened to overhear Rukia and Renji talking, and I wanted to come see for myself how things stood, so to speak."

Squeezing his eyes shut as his stomach lurched alarmingly. No, this wasn't happening. She couldn't mean what he thought she did. Feeling sweat bead on his forehead, Ichigo knew that he should have just killed that baboon bone flinging bastard from the get go.

Rangiku's delighted laughter echoed around the room. Oh hell no, he was not sticking around for this torture. Better to be seen a coward, than have that woman dissect him before Orihime. There was no way he wanted to see her face when she found out the truth about his dream.

Bolting to the door, Ichigo pulled it open, his face flaming. He called over his shoulder, telling Orihime that he would call her later before slamming the door behind him. He rushed down the stairs and was halfway down the block before he even realized that he left his shoes behind.

Damn.

~o0o~

Staring at her closed door, the healer waited for the uninformative portal to explain what just happened with Ichigo. Her brow creased as she gently chewed on her bottom lip, and Orihime could feel tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She must have done something to upset him, again.

Releasing a huff of breath, Rangiku turned to her confused and upset friend. There was something more than Ichigo's embarrassment over a silly dream going on here. Giving Orihime a quick hug, she pulled back slightly and looked into her teary eyes, feeling her heart break over her friend's distress.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

~o0o~

A/N: sorry to leave you hanging. Yes, I know it's mean.

Once again, thank you for sticking around and reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks again. –Rairakku


	13. Chapter 13

This Could Be the Day part 13

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

"So let me see if I have this right." Rangiku asked, swinging her spoon through the air "He's embarrassed to be seen with you in public… yet, he was the one who insisted that you wait for him to accompany you." Arching a brow at her friend "Do I have it correct so far?"

Poking her cup of ice cream morosely "Yeah, that about sums it up." Lifting her eyes to Rangiku's "And he was upset every time someone said anything about us." Orihime replied, sighing softly.

Tapping her spoon in a steady rhythm on the table, her lips pursed in thought "Was he actually upset at you, or was Ichigo just mad at those pesky people?"

Tilting her head, brows creased, Orihime gave her a confused look "I just said he was upset."

Shaking her head, she set her spoon down. Rangiku blew out a breath; she took Orihime's hand "He wasn't mad at you though was he?"

Staring blankly at the table, Orihime's mind sifted through their outing, _no Ichigo hadn't been angry with her… worried about her being hurt, but he hadn't been mad at her, a little grouchy and moody, but really that was just Ichigo, scowl and all… like a package deal._ Smiling at the tabletop "No, Kurosaki-kun wasn't mad at me." She answered, meeting her friend's eyes.

Nodding her head, Rangiku grinned "Ichigo was just pissed off in a normal male fashion by people not minding their own business." She said, peeking at Orihime's ice cream "So instead of him telling you in actual words you could understand, he just sulked and probably growled at people." Frowning across the table at Orihime, she arched a brow "You going to eat that?"

Laughing softly, Orihime slid her melting cup of ice cream over to her wonderfully helpful friend. Watching the older woman attack the melting treat, she felt some of her tension leave her. When Ichigo had stormed out earlier, Orihime had been at a loss over what had happened. Rangiku's idea was for them to get some sweets and gorge themselves while they ripped apart the male species.

Rangiku had been so patient with her as she stammered out the story, letting her tell it in her own way and in her own time. Orihime had never realized just how cathartic it was to pour out worries and problems to a sympathetic ear. She could always talk to Tatsuki too, but with Rangiku, she just listened, not interrupting, not threatening bloody mayhem, but gave Orihime her complete and undivided attention.

Sighing, she traced a circle in the condensation left by the ice cream cup, she thought to herself that maybe Ichigo wasn't mad at her but that still didn't explain why he stormed out like he did. Although, tapping her chin with a finger, he hadn't been angry then either, more like nervous… panicky.

Glancing up at Rangiku, she patiently waited for her to finish scrapping her dessert cup clean. Shifting her gaze, Orihime stared blankly at the wall, twirling her spoon thoughtlessly in her hands. Grinning suddenly, she remembered how Ichigo had actually growled at the market… just like a tiger.

_How appropriate_, she thought, with his bright orange hair and his black shihakushou, he truly could be a tiger. Laughing out loud, Orihime pictured Ichigo as a lethal tiger, all muscled strength and killer animal instinct. She wondered if he would mind if she called him _watashi no tora, _and maybe he would let her pet him and tweak his ears… if she asked nicely, that is.

_THUNK_

"Ouch" Orihime cried, rubbing the stinging spot on her head, lifting her watering eyes to see Rangiku smirking at her, spoon poised for another strike.

"I've been calling your name for the past few minutes." Tossing her spoon down, she flipped her hair over her shoulder "Just what were you daydreaming about? You were purring like a cat." Blowing out a breath, Rangiku waved a hand negligently at her "Never mind… forget I asked."

Sighing, Rangiku leaned back on her arms "So, we're clear that Ichigo wasn't angry at you… right?" she asked, arching a brow "He's just a confused kid. He's caught you and he doesn't quite know what to do with you now." Rolling her shoulders back "Also, being a devoted boyfriend is going to be difficult for him to adjust to. He's more comfortable with the image he already has… you know, strong, silent, and sullen."

Orihime snorted "Tatsuki calls him 'long, lean, and loud'." She gasped out, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Grinning in pleasure at her friend's slip, _it wouldn't hurt her one bit to be able to speak her mind more… it would probably help keep her feelings from being continually being hurt by that dummy, too. _Rapping her knuckles on the table, Rangiku asked "Alright… does that answer all your questions then?"

Smoothing her hands on the table, Orihime chewed her lip before lifting her eyes to met Rangiku's "About earlier… when he left suddenly, I'm still confused by that. I mean, if he wasn't mad at me… then why did he leave like he did?"

"Ahh" Rangiku replied, sitting up, she leaned on the table "Well as to that… he's not mad… he's embarrassed. Typical guy thing, pfft, I don't understand why he's making such a big deal out of it." Waving a hand dismissively, she paused, tilting her head "He did tell you what happened between him and Renji on your vacation… didn't he?"

Creasing her brows, Orihime tried to remember "You mean when Abarai-kun surprised Kurosaki-kun and woke him up?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Then you know about the dream. Alright, that will make things easier." Rangiku replied, clapping her hands together, grinning delightedly. "Ichigo's problem isn't so much the dream… more like what he was caught doing at the time." She arched a brow at Orihime meaningfully. "You do know what he was doing… right?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, she smiled uncertainly at the older woman "Sleeping?"

Staring at the young woman across from her in wonder, she asked "You serious?"

"Well, Kurosaki-kun told me that he fell asleep on the couch and that he had a really good dream and then Abarai-kun surprised him and he yelled because he was so surprised and he was like all self-conscious over it." Orihime blurted out quickly, nodding her head decisively.

Blowing out a breath at Orihime's recitation, Rangiku pushed herself to her feet, glancing around the room, patting her hip in thought, _she honestly loved Orihime's sweet innocence, but in this instance she needed some help understanding certain things about men_; she murmured "We really are going to need something stronger than ice cream for this talk."

* * *

"I-C-H-I-G-O-O-O" Isshin bellowed, foot fighting through the air, aimed directly at his son's unprotected head. Only to connect with nothing more than the wall as Ichigo quickly side stepped and ducked around his flying father, hands still in his pockets and his default mode scowl painted prominently on his face.

"Drop it old man…damn this sucks." Glaring down at the crumpled form of his father "For once, I'd like to come home without being attacked."

Yuzu cried out delightedly, rushing to her brother's side "Ichi-nii, I thought you weren't going to be home for lunch?" Receiving no answer as Ichigo moved passed her silently, she gasped "Where are your shoes?"

Snorting, Karin turned to lean over the back of the couch "Did your new girlfriend kick you out of her place already?" She smirked up at him as he passed.

Seeing a new opportunity to harass his son, Isshin sprung up from the floor, wagging his finger at Ichigo "You didn't try anything of … an adult nature now did you?" wiggling his eyebrows at him, ignoring his son's rising temper "You really can't rush these things." crossing his arms over his chest, nodding at his son "You really must work on your technique… try to be more like me… smooth, suave, and seductive." He finished with a grin.

Clenching his hair in his hands, Ichigo roared "Shut up Old Man… you don't know what the hell you're talking about." Glaring at his interfering father, he turned to the stairs "Damn… I'll be in my room."

Clasping her hands before her, Yuzu called after him "Don't you want some lunch?" the sound of Ichigo's stomping feet was her only answer. Staring up the stairs at his silently retreating back "Hmph… something's wrong with Ichi-nii." She pouted.

* * *

Thankfully his family left him alone for the day, although several times he could hear them moving around outside his door whispering. It had been a quiet afternoon for the most part, other than stepping out to use the bathroom and forcibly ejecting Kon for harassing him about Orihime… noisy plushie snooped and found the pictures.

Kon hadn't been the least bit pleased; he had viciously attacked Ichigo's' face… well, as viciously as a lion plushie hardly any bigger than his hand could attack that is. Kon had started virulently ranting about his lovely goddess Orihime, what was she doing with a big mean jerk like Ichigo.

"No… it's not fair." He growled out, softly pummeling Ichigo's chest.

Brushing his annoying stuffed body off his chest, Ichigo clasped his hands behind his head, ignoring Kon's lament at his cruel treatment.

Pouting at being ignored, he began pushing through the pictures scattered on the floor, muttering "You kissed her… and you have your dirty nasty hands on her delightfully delectably body." His small plush body shivered with revulsion at the thought of Ichigo so defiling the lovely Orihime.

Rubbing his small stuffed face against a picture of one of his personal goddesses, Kon paused. Gasping, his head perked up "Wait a minute… she's your girlfriend." He breathed out in wonder "… right?"

"Yes" he answered his own question, standing and holding a picture before him "so the next time I'm in your body, Orihime will let me" squeezing the picture to his miniature chest "…kiss her and touch her too."

Jumping for joy, Kon let the picture flutter back to the floor "YES" he turned to Ichigo and made shooing motions "go find some hollow to fight or something… let me have your body for a while."

By that time Ichigo finally had enough, sighing deeply, he grabbed the plushie from the floor. Ichigo had yanked open his door to find Yuzu innocently humming and dusting the door trim with her… apron. Raising a brow, he watched his father crawl down the hall mumbling about 'stupid spiders'. Scowling, Ichigo rolled his eyes and thrust out the plushie toward Yuzu "Here"

Squealing delightedly "Bostov, oh you found him." Holding the plushie before her, she scolded him "… you naughty thing, you need a bath." She hugged him tightly to her chest, skipping down the hall happily. Her conspicuous spying done for now, she had a new mission.

Other than disregarding the ringing phone, coupled along with the other minor interruptions, Ichigo spent his afternoon staring at his ceiling in peace, trying to find some answers to his questions. _Just what the hell was he doing? Why did he keep screwing up so badly? _Blowing out a breath, he turned to his stomach, grinding his face into the pillow. _Orihime didn't deserve this_… damn; he was acting worse than a little kid.

Ichigo's main problem was that he didn't know anything about being a boyfriend, there was no guide for beginners or list to follow of things to do …or not do. _Damn_, he thought growling in frustration, _if there was such a thing out there… he was definitely its target market_.

Clenching the covers in his fists, balling up the material, his other problem was that he couldn't think of how to apologize to Orihime. Every time his mind turned to analyzing it, thoughts of just what Matsumoto was telling Orihime intruded. Sinking his fingers into his hair, growling into his pillow… _she's probably completely disgusted by him now._

Turning his head to look at the clock, blowing out a breath, Ichigo raised himself on his elbows, staring blankly at the metal bars of his headboard. The anticipation of not knowing was killing him… was she angry… did she forgive him? This was Orihime he was thinking about, she would probably laugh it off and forgive him easily, but would she feel differently about him on the inside… be comfortable around him still?

Rolling over, Ichigo restlessly stood and moved to the window, pushing his curtains aside. Gazing out at the slowly dying sunset, he contemplated going to her place. Leaning against the side of the window, letting his head fall to the side, he knew that he said he would call her, but what Ichigo really wanted, yet dreaded at the same time, was to see her. Expressions and feelings could be hidden easily over the phone, but almost every thought and emotion was usually clearly displayed on Orihime's face.

She wouldn't be able to hide her feeling from him, he was pretty damn observant about these things… pfft, who was he trying to lie to, he sucked at that kind of thing. Rubbing the back of his neck, what it all came down to was that he wanted to be near her. All this swirling uncertainty and indecision was driving him mad, and yet when he was with Orihime, it all fades away, like wisps of smoke.

Turning from his window, Ichigo picked up the pictures Kon had scattered earlier. Gazing down at her happily smiling face, the corners of his mouth kicked up, _his decision was made_. Tucking the pictures away in a book this time, he left his room, determined to apologize for his actions and somehow make it up to her.

* * *

Ichigo made it no further than outside his house. Leaning back, elbows propped on top of the low wall, his head tilted back staring at the gently glowing moon. Blowing out a frustrated breath, he couldn't even begin to find a way to apologize to Orihime for the way he acted today. He had been a complete and utter ass. _How do you say you're sorry for something like that?_ Groaning as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory of it all.

"So what deep subjects are you out here contemplating?"

Opening his eyes to see his Dad step out of the shadows "Don't start Dad" Ichigo warned as he straightened up. "I'm not in the mood for any of your insane life lessons." He growled out at his father.

Isshin leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles and resting his arms along the top of the wall. Staring up at the sky "So what happened?" he asked quietly.

_What did he think he was going to do…spill his guts to him? _He wondered, frowning over at him_, He really was crazy if he thought he would actually tell him anything. _Leaning back as well, Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring his noisy father.

The two of them stood in silence, neither paying the other any attention. Isshin tilted his face to catch a cooling breeze, content to wait patiently this time. It was obvious that something was eating Ichigo… tearing him apart. The only thing that could cause that kind of insecure distress in a man was a woman.

A lovely red haired woman if he wasn't mistaken. Sighing_, he liked the look of her_, for one, she was sweet … two, she was beautiful, and three… she made his son smile. Isshin had seen his son's face at the station, the way Ichigo had looked down at her. It was clear as day, he loved her … and she loved him back. Suppressing a grin as he heard Ichigo's shoe scrape against the wall, _he was getting restless…any minute now…_

"I screwed up." Ichigo muttered quietly.

Isshin waited a moment to see if he would add anything else. He grinned when Ichigo pushed off the wall in embarrassment, preparing to leave. Shaking his head "Of course you screwed up… all guys mess up royally." He spoke to his son's back, shrugging his shoulders "Just tell her you're sorry."

Spinning around to face his father, hands clenched in fists, scowling "It isn't that easy, dammit." Ichigo shouted at him in aggravation.

Isshin glanced at his son, before returning his attention to the sky "So you say … but then no one ever said the easy way was best." His eyes tracing a path across the night sky "You have to fight for the things in life that really matter. You may even end up facing ridicule and pain for them. But, for that one special person, you will want to sacrifice everything for them; your own individuality and even your dignity won't matter."

Looking at his oldest child, he gave Ichigo a two finger salute as he turned toward the house "But, if she's worth it… saying sorry is easy." Striding to the house, Isshin spoke over his shoulder "Especially, if your only other alternative is to be miserable without her. You'll have to decide just how much your pride is worth in comparison." His voice carried to Ichigo from the doorway "I'll see you when you get back."

* * *

Kicking at the rocks littering his path, Ichigo ambled along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, gaze on the ground. His dad's word were echoing in his head, poking him, prodding him, and giving him no peace. Blowing out a frustrated breath, this was driving him nuts. Yes, Orihime was worth it… she was worth everything.

Pulling a hand from his pocket, Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck with his long fingers, he didn't even know what he was doing walking along the river, it was stupid going over to her place unannounced. Rangiku might still be there, or she might be sleeping, or even bathing. Closing his eyes with a groan… he was not going there… his dreams last night had been vivid enough …thank you very much.

Gazing out over the quiet water on his left, _he'd just walk by Orihime's… if her lights were on maybe he would stop… or maybe not_. Groaning at his indecision, Ichigo stepped onto the bridge over the Karasu River, his stride slow and dawdling.

Throwing back his shoulders… _enough of this shit_, it was time for him to quit being such a damn pansy about his association with Orihime. His embarrassment aside, Ichigo really needed a new perspective on dealing with a relationship.

So from now on, if he wanted to see her… he would go to where she was. And if his family and friends didn't like it… that was too damn bad. Ichigo wasn't going to let others dictate his thoughts, feelings and actions anymore. He loved that lovely cheerful woman and wanted to be with her… no matter what.

Pausing at the end of the bridge, he turned his head, senses alert, Ichigo felt something or… someone familiar nearby. His eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for what had captured his attention. Looking off to his left a small figure sat on a bench near the rivers edge, chin in hand… long russet hair shielding her face…_Orihime_. Even from this distance he knew it was her… she called to him in a way he didn't understand but accepted nonetheless.

Sliding his hand on the handrail as he walked down the steps, he quietly approached her, not knowing what to say, embarrassed by his earlier actions. Frowning, he ran his fingers through his hair, Ichigo thought about his father's words_… just what was his pride worth?_

* * *

Lifting her head from her hand, Orihime sensed someone who shouldn't be there. Looking around, she could feel him close by… really close in fact. Twisting on the bench, she glanced behind her and froze. There he was…_Ichigo_. He was watching her uncertainly; a hand clenched in his hair, not questioning his sudden appearance, Orihime let her lips lift in a genuine smile.

Watching his measured footsteps as he drew closer, Orihime tilted her head back to observe him fully, drinking in his comforting presence… _he was really here_, she thought, letting her eyes drifted closed for a moment in relief. Scooting over on the bench, she made room for him to sit beside her, her hand grasping the back; she gazed at him as he silently sat.

Ichigo looked down at his lap trying to find the words he wanted, lifting his head slowly he watched Orihime's soft questioning eyes move over his face almost like a gentle caress and he knew _… he was a fool_. It didn't matter if people teased him or poked fun at his softer side. All that mattered was Orihime… making her smile … laugh … happy. Those were the only things that had true value.

He didn't want to hide his love for her. He was proud… and confused that she had chosen him of all people to give her love and affection to and he would do all in his power not to trample nor take advantage of those precious feelings. For her, he would weather the looks, comments, and jeers of others… they were just jealous anyway, he thought with a grin, jealous that this wonderful woman loved him.

Reaching out for her soft cheek, brushing his fingers over the smooth skin, Ichigo tilted her face up towards his and lightly laid his lips over hers, needing to feel her warmth and gentleness surround him. In that moment, Ichigo knew his dad was right… it was easy. "I'm sorry" he breathed out over her moist lips.

"For what?"

Tracing her cheekbone, feeling so undeserving… she didn't even realize that she deserved an apology. "For earlier… how I was while shopping, I was distracted and rude to you." Letting his hand drop from her face, Ichigo looked out over the sparkling water "and for leaving your place like I did."

Turning to face the water as well, Orihime tucked her hair behind her ear. Glancing at his scowling face from the corner of her eye, shifting her gaze forward again "There is nothing to apologize for Kurosaki-kun." she spoke quietly, twisting her fingers in her lap.

Reaching over to clasp her hands "You deserve one though, there was no excuse for the way I treated you so inconsiderately." Drawing in a deep breath, Ichigo continued "I want to be with you; where ever you are I want to be there too. If you're sad, I want to be the one you come to for comfort." Turning to face her, gazing down into her eyes "And if you're happy, I want to share in your joy." Giving her a small smile "That's what I want for us, a team… together."

Her eyes sparkled as a wide smile crossed her face "Can we have a mascot?"

"Huh?"

Bouncing slightly on the bench, squeezing his hand back "If we're a team we need a mascot." She stated excitedly, chewing on her lip "How about Kon? He'd be great mascot."

"No," Ichigo quickly replied, rolling his eyes at the thought "no Kon is staying far away from you."

Her delicate brow creased as Orihime looked up at him in question "Why?"

Rubbing his hand over his face, Ichigo groaned out "He likes you a little too much for comfort."

Tapping her finger against her chin, lost in thought "Then who can be our mascot…"

"We don't have to have a mascot Orihime; it was really just a figure of speech anyway." Ichigo replied.

Sticking out her bottom lip in a pout, Orihime turned her disappointed eyes away from him "It sounded fun."

"Fine, you can pick a mascot" he told her, pinching the bridge of his nose "nothing girly or pink though." He muttered under his breath "Otherwise I would have to gouge my eyes out."

Turning towards him, Orihime laid a small hand on his arm "Karakura Tigers… that would be cool."

"Tigers?" he asked, brows drawn together.

Giving a small self conscious laugh, she blushed slightly "I was daydreaming earlier and something came to me."

Glancing down to see her chewing on her lip, he asked "Do I even want to know?"

Tilting her head in thought "You know Rangiku-san didn't want to know either… she just thunked me on the head and then was like never mind." She finished, waving her hands in imitation.

"Matsumoto, huh" he rubbed his neck, fidgeting on the bench "Did she, you know say anything… about me."

"Yeah" glancing up at him quickly, Orihime returned her gaze to her lap "we talked about you" Orihime began twirling her hair around her finger "and me, also about guy things and girl things and …other things." She blushed brightly, her eyes wide with remembered wonder.

Groaning, Ichigo buried his face in his hands "What about Renji and…"

"Yes" wiggling on the bench, letting her hair fall forward and cover her burning cheeks "I was really confused at first, especially when Rangiku-san left… and came back with a large bottle of rice wine and a book…with pictures." Her hands started to gesture wildly as her words sped up "They weren't like Rukia's picture but …wow" she breathed out, pulling herself together, she shook her head "Then I was really confused what they had to do with your dream and I learned a lot more than I honestly thought was possible." She finished on a barely audible whisper.

Standing quickly, his face flaming, Ichigo turned away, pressing his hands to his face. _Damn, he couldn't face her now_, groaning into his hands, cursing that interfering lazy ass soul reaper, he was going to... sic Kon on her the next time he saw her.

"Kurosaki-kun?" receiving no answer, Orihime stood next to him, _she knew he was embarrassed… Rangiku-san explained that too_. Chewing on her lip, she moved around in front of him, gently touching his arms "Kurosaki-kun?"

Slowly dropping his arms, his blush evident even in the moonlight, Ichigo couldn't meet her eyes.

Standing on tiptoe, Orihime pressed her hand in the center of his chest for balance; her breath brushed his ear "I dream about you too." She admitted in a whisper, blushing brightly. She stepped back, peeking shyly up at his shocked face; Orihime gave him a small embarrassed smile before turning toward the water.

Moving beside her, his eyes on the river, Ichigo let his hand brush against hers. Still blushing himself, he tilted his face to catch a cooling breeze off the water, clearing his throat before asking quietly "Are they good ones?"

Threading her fingers around his, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she whispered "Yeah …really good."

Rubbing his hand over his eyes, Ichigo felt a sense of relief pass through him, blowing out a breath "I thought you would be disgusted by me." He admitted quietly, staring out blindly before him.

"No never Kurosaki-kun" Orihime answered decisively, turning to look up at him "Rangiku-san said that it's just a normal part of physical attraction" dropping her eyes to his chin "being curious about each others bodies."

Shutting his eyes with a groan "Mastsumoto is banned from coming to your place ever again… no more books … or talks… nothing." Ichigo stated determinedly "She does not need to fill your head with all this … stuff." Pulling his hand free, Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck "You probably know more than me… damn, that's scary."

Pouting up at him, Orihime swatted him in the chest "That's not very nice."

Scowling at her puckered lips "I wasn't meaning it as nice." Ichigo replied with a growl "I already have enough trouble on my own without Matsumoto telling you explicitly which of my buttons to push."

Tilting her head in thought, the breeze gently ruffling her hair "She didn't tell me about any buttons… but she did say something about-"

"Enough" clenching his hand in hair "Orihime, please can we stop talking about this?"

"Yes Kurosaki-kun, we don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to." smiling up at him as she slid her hand up his warm chest and around his tense neck "I can show you something else Rangiku-san told me about." Pulling his head down to hers, Orihime's breath whispered over his lips "It's just perfect… for this we don't have to talk at all."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who continues to follow this story. Next chapter will be bringing a larger cast of characters back into the mix. Look for it sometime soon, possibly next weekend.

Also, for all of you who are following Always and Forever, there will probably be an update for it as well next week. That is unless a one-shot totally takes over and hijacks me until it is finished. We'll see.

Btw, CHFN I really want to tag you… you've been warned :D Mort… the bunnies have my keys and are lose all over town.

Thanks again everyone- Rairakku Hana.


	14. Chapter 14

This could be the day part 14

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite

* * *

Pulling back from the enticing woman before him, Ichigo struggled to draw in a proper breath. Although why he should worry about a proper breath when what he should really be doing is finding out if this tempting woman before him was really his shy and stammering girlfriend… because the way his heart was racing and his hands shaking, he wasn't quite certain.

Watching her attempt to catch her breath, her small hand was fisted against her chest, pressing firmly to her hammering heart. Moonlight shimmered over the wetness of her lips and Ichigo felt her alluring form pulling him back under her spell. The call of a beautiful siren luring him in, drawing him in further and he was more than glad to fall under her feminine power.

Her dazed eyes lifted to meet his as his hand slid back up her arm; her kiss swollen lips curved upward "Wow" Orihime breathed out in wonder, her fingertips gently probing her bruised lips.

"I definitely agree… wow." His words whispered over her plush lips "I take back what I said about Mastsumoto being banned from your place… she's welcome any time." He assured her as he sank back into her warm inviting embrace.

Damn, for only a kiss… no not only a kiss. What she did couldn't be termed as 'only' anything. At first, Orihime had shyly molded herself to him, then growing bold; her hot mouth had all but devoured his. She had been starving and he was her favorite meal, his thoughts swirled randomly as he moved his lips over hers again.

Threading his long fingers in her silken hair, Ichigo tilted her head as her hand slid over his thundering heart to curve around his neck. Her quivering sigh whispered over his lips as she pressed herself closer causing her generous breasts to press tight against his chest.

Drawing away while he still had the presence of mind to do so, he released a shuddering breath. Ichigo gazed down at the panting woman still twined around him, pulling her close and simply holding her. He willed his racing heart to calm before he pressed for more than either were ready for.

Sighing softly as her breath slowed, Orihime rubbed her cheek into his warm chest and savored his strength surrounding her. His firm chest, strong arms and enticing scent, this had to be heaven, she thought in dazed wonder as a hot blush spread over her cheeks. Rangiku-san didn't quite tell her about all of this… the pounding heart, the dizzying breathlessness, the weakness in her limbs, like her quaking legs would not support her.

The older woman had described arousal to her but this had taken her by surprise. The hot restless feelings running under her skin were new to her and it almost felt as if her body had been taken over… possibly by aliens. Pressing her ear against his chest, his heart beat was pounding like a drum as well. Lifting her eyes to his, Orihime licked her lips as his heated eyes met hers.

Squeezing his eyes closed, Ichigo drew in a deep breath through his nose, did she have any idea just how appealing she was right now? Moonlight spilling over her, gently illuminating her, bathing her beauty in flattering light and then she goes and runs the tip of her tongue over her plump bottom lip, leaving a trail of wetness behind to reflect the moon.

Her soft sigh pulled his eyes open, running his hand up her back; Ichigo buried his fingers into her silky hair, gently massaging her scalp. Relishing the feel of her warm sweetly scented tresses spilling over his hand, his breath seized in his throat at her soft moan of pleasure. Swallowing thickly, Ichigo licked his suddenly dry lips as Orihime's dazed eyes searched his.

Mindless to the world around them, he leaned forward again, gently pressing his lips to hers once more as her small hand clutched at his shirt, hanging on for dear life. His broad hands spanned her back, sculpting her trim frame as Orihime gasped into his mouth accepting the smooth stroke of his tongue.

Sliding his hands down to clasp her waist, pulling her tighter against his body, Ichigo sank deeper into her perfect essence. Feeling her twine her arms around his back, he took her lips fiercely as his hands thoughtlessly slid further down, over the gentle curve of her hips and then further, firmly molding over the rounded globes of her bottom.

"Ohh" Orihime pulled away with a gasp, turning her face away.

Stepping back, hands fisted at his side "Sorry Orihime, I didn't mean to… well, I wasn't thinking, and...." Ichigo stammered out, embarrassed for touching her like that. Rubbing the back of his neck, he chanced a look up at her face, dreading her look of shock.

She wasn't even looking at him, he watched in surprise when her hand lifted to him blindly, grasping his arm, she tugged lightly "Kurosaki-kun… look." She commanded as he glanced in the same direction as her.

Frowning, his eyes searched for what had caught her attention. Ichigo blew out a steadying breath at the sight of a wandering spirit haunting the shore, _as far as interruptions went this one was quite effective_, he thought with a sigh.

"She's back" Orihime whispered as her fingers curled over his forearm "I seen her from a distance earlier and I wondered if she would be back or not." Glancing up at him quickly, she smiled before looking back at the white spirit "That's why I was sitting here, hoping that she would reappear."

"You were sitting here… in the dark, waiting for a ghost to show up?" Ichigo frowned down at her oblivious self, clenching a hand in his hair "Are you crazy? Did you want someone to attack you?" he yelled out in horror of what could have happened to her… '_Did she have absolutely no sense of personal safety at all?'_

Scrunching up her nose, Orihime gazed at him in confusion "No one attacked me. When I went out earlier… to get Rangiku-san some black coffee from the corner shop and I saw the white lady then. Toshiro-kun was there when I got back, chewing out Rangiku-san and I forgot to mention it to them before he dragged her back to the soul society."

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued "I tried to call you as well, but I was told that you were out so I came back here after supper to see if she would be back…" She finished with a wide smile, proud of her storytelling ability, completely unaware of his frustration with her. Tilting her head at Ichigo, she creased her brows at his lack of response "Umm… Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hold on… I'm trying to figure out just what you said exactly." He replied, holding a hand out to her "You called my house?"

Pulling her gaze back away from the white shrouded spirit, Orihime nodded her head at him in affirmation "Yes… this afternoon."

Frowning down at her, Ichigo scratched the side of his nose in thought "Who did you speak to?"

Tapping her chin, her delicate brows creased "Umm, your sister." Orihime replied as she tilted her head.

"Which one… I have two." He dryly reminded her.

"Hee hee, I forgot" she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck "The one from the market this morning… Yuzu wasn't it?" she continued at his nod "She said you were out and that she didn't know when you would be back. So I left a message with her for you to call me back."

Furrowing his brow "I didn't get any message." he looked from Orihime to the spirit and back again. _Surely she had heard wrong_, he had been home all day after he left her place this morning.

"Ohh, maybe she forgot… oh well, it doesn't matter." She waved her hands at him before smiling up at him in pleasure "See this is better, I get to deliver my message in person." She gestured toward the morose looking spirit.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ichigo inwardly groaned, _they were going to have a long talk about her thoughtless disregard for her own safety. I won't be able to sleep if I imagine her pulling this kind of crazy stunt all the time. _Glancing over at her tranquil expression, her eyes still following the silently pacing spirit, blowing out a breath, he figured he could perform konso and see her home… safely.

Ichigo pulled out his battle license from his back pocket before sitting on the bench once more and pressed it firmly to his chest. Standing quickly, he left his body seemingly resting quietly on the bench.

"That is so cool." Orihime rhapsodized, her hands clasped before her, eyes shining up at him.

Rolling his eyes at her fervent admiration, he pulled his sword from his back "Yeah, this is coming from someone who thinks that lunch is the best part of the day."

Planting her small fists on her hips, Orihime pouted "It is the best part of the day, along with breakfast…and supper…and then there is bedtime snack and…"

Chuckling over her enthusiastic appreciation for all things pertaining to food, bending down, Ichigo stole a quick kiss from her pursed lips "I don't think the best part has anything to do with meal time." He said over his shoulder as he moved towards the spirit.

"So what is the best part then?" Orihime quietly asked, brushing her fingertips over her tingling lips.

Grinning back at her, he replied "What we were doing earlier tops my list."

"Talking?"

Glancing at her incredulously, trying to see if she was serious. Ichigo watched her tilt her head in question, feeling his shoulders droop; he blew out a breath "No Orihime not talking." Seeing her chew her lip, he shook his head "You'll figure it out." He responded turning back to the white draped spirit.

Arching a brow at the pacing figure, Ichigo tried to guess just what was up with her strange getup. The white painted face, white kimono, even a white hood covering her head. Shaking his head, he thought that if she had walked around like this before she died she probably looked like a ghost before she actually became one.

Clearing his throat, he addressed her "Hey… lady, it's time to move on." Ichigo called out as she began pacing once more "It's not safe for spirits to linger here." he frowned as the spirit continued to ignore him.

"She's a bride." Orihime breathed out as she stepped beside him.

"Huh?"

Glancing up at him, she nodded her head "Her clothes… they're traditional bridal clothes." She replied, wrapping her arms around her waist "She must have died before the ceremony." Orihime whispered.

Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo watched the pacing figure before turning back to Orihime "Why do you say that?" he asked quietly, glancing back at the spirit who was now wringing her hands together, staring blindly out over the river.

She answered him "The hood" at his questioning look; Orihime further explained "She is still wearing the bridal hood. It is removed after the wedding ceremony."

Nodding his head in anything but understanding, Ichigo didn't care one way or the other when she died, only that she was dead and it was time to move on. Blowing out a cynical breath, Ichigo moved beside the still figure "It's time to go… the soul society is waiting."

Shaking her head, causing the short length of chain attached to her chest to rattle "I have to find him… I can't go yet." She replied, gazing down at her entwined hands "He wouldn't abandon me… he loves me… I know he loves Me." she whispered to no one in particular.

Scowling at her troubled figure, burying the tip of his blade in the ground, Ichigo opened his mouth to repeat his earlier statement, only to pause at the gentle grip on his arm. Looking down at Orihime's tight concerned face, he felt his patience return as the spirit continued her quiet lament.

"He never showed… he didn't abandon me… he didn't show" her quietly whispered words were barely audible over the din of the swiftly moving river. Her chain of fate clanked as she clasped her hands to her chest, gazing blindly out over the shimmering moonlit water, her voice murmuring softly "Where are you Sano?"

Orihime's quiet gasp from beside him drew his attention to her still form, watching her press trembling fingers to her mouth, he asked in concern "What is it Orihime?"

Not removing her eyes from the quietly grieving form before her, Orihime hesitantly asked "Was his name Sanosuke?"

Turning melancholy eyes towards her, silent rivulets of silver flowed over her cheeks and dripped from her chin "How did you know his name?" the spectral bride asked with a trembling voice.

Ichigo gazed down at Orihime in confusion, '_how would she know the man's name_?' he wondered, furrowing his brows. Noticing tears welling up in her eyes; he placed his hand over hers on his arm, gently squeezing it in quiet support.

Pulling in a shuddering breath, Orihime tentatively asked "Your name is Kagura, isn't it?" receiving a cautious nod in reply, she resumed her explanation "It was in the papers several weeks ago, before we left for our trip." She glanced up at Ichigo before returning her attention to the silent figure in front of them "The paper called it the 'Wedding Day Twin Tragedy'."

Trying to grasp an elusive memory, Ichigo nodded his head "Yes… I remember it now." He stated more firmly as the event became clearer to him "Two…no, three weeks ago wasn't it, both bride and groom killed in separate instances on the morning of their wedding."

A sharp gasp issued from between her spectral lips "He's dead? My Sano is dead?" she cried out shock "How… how could that happen?"

Keeping a concerned eye on Orihime's silently weeping figure, Ichigo answered quietly "It was said that he stopped for flowers and interrupted a robbery." Shrugging his shoulders, not knowing how else to say it "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Releasing a soft sigh, tears flowed freely down her painted cheeks; the spirit gazed out over the river "I knew he didn't abandon me… I knew it." She fervently stated, clenching her hands to her chest "I was so upset at the time. I wanted to find him desperately, my family tried to stop me from running from the building." Shaking her head sadly as fresh tears poured forth "I never saw the car that hit me; the deafening squeal of tires and my mothers screams escorted me into the darkness."

Sighing, he turned from the silent figure staring blindly over the river, there was nothing he could do to console the spirit, but Orihime was another matter, her tender heart was aching for the doomed couple.

Feeling inadequate, he tried to comfort her the only way he knew how. Sliding his arms around her, Ichigo held her to him tightly as he pressed a gentle kiss in her hair. Her arms twined around him, Orihime clung to his strong and shielding presence, rubbing her cheek into his chest as her tears continued to fall.

Orihime spoke quietly into his shihakushou "He's probably on the other side waiting for her." Sniffing back tears, her voice thick with emotion "You need to send her on, Ichigo."

Blinking his eyes in surprise, he pressed gently on her shoulder "What did you say?"

Wiping her eyes, Orihime glanced up at him "She needs to go to the soul society; her Sano is most likely waiting."

Feeling his lips curve up, Ichigo shook his head "No… you said my name Orihime." He stated with quiet conviction, feeling warm contentment spread through his chest.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she stared at his chin in concentration "I did?" seeing him nod his head, her cheeks flushed with color as she whispered "It just slipped out, I wasn't even aware I said it."

Pulling her close, Ichigo buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her light floral scent "I want you to use my name Orihime… more than anything."

"I'll try to remember." She murmured into his chest shyly.

Rubbing his face in her silky hair, Ichigo spoke quietly in her ear "If not, I'll think of a way to help you remember. Let me perform konso and then I'll walk you home… alright?" at her nod of agreement, he laid a gentle kiss on her neck as he pulled away slowly.

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo turned and pulled Zangetsu from the ground where he had stabbed it earlier. Walking to the spirit's side, he spoke sincerely "She's right… he's probably waiting for you on the other side."

Her spectral eyes met his, searching for confirmation "My Sano is waiting?" she asked calmly. Letting her hands hang loose at her sides, she took a deep breath "Then I'm ready." She stated with a small smile.

Stepping forward, Ichigo raised Zangetsu and pressed the hilt firmly to her forehead. She slowly disappeared, a peaceful look on her face as a black hell butterfly materialized to escort her spirit to the soul society. Replacing his sword on his back, he felt Orihime's small hand grasp his. They stood side by side in silence watching the butterfly fade from sight.

Squeezing her hand, Ichigo gazed down at her serene face, the tracks from her tears still visible in the moonlight. Whispering her name to get her attention, Ichigo waited until her soft eyes lifted to meet his "I love you Orihime." he spoke with quiet assurance as his lips lowered to meet hers.

Trembling, her quiet words whispered over his lips "I love you too… Ichigo" she pledged back timidly, gazing at him through her lashes, a light blush dusting her cheeks at her audacious confession.

Closing his eyes, he savored her acknowledgment, he had been waiting for her to return those words to him… it was one thing to know she loved him… but something altogether different to actually hear the words spill from her lips.

Clasping her slender form to him, Ichigo held her tightly, sinking into her loving embrace. While the moon shone down on them, bathing them with softly glowing light as the river flowed beside them, unmindful of their entwined forms as it quietly moved onward to its predestined meeting with the sea.

* * *

"I'm going out." Ichigo stated, stepping into the kitchen, ruffling Yuzu's hair as he removed a bottle of water from the fridge. Bumping the door closed with his hip, he grinned over at Karin, seated at the counter as he moved to the door.

Speaking over his shoulder as he pulled on his shoes, he informed his silent sisters "I should be back before supper." Sending them a negligent wave, he quickly slipped out the door.

The quiet click of the door had Karin and Yuzu exchanging varying looks of disbelief. Closing her magazine, Karin leaned back, glancing again at the recently closed door "Are you certain that's our brother?"

Drying her hands off on a towel, Yuzu shrugged her shoulders in confusion as well "He seems happy." She replied quietly, twisting the towel between her small hands.

Shaking her head, she pushed her magazine away as she rested her elbows on the counter "It's freaky is what it is." Karin responded with a shiver of horror.

"It's not that strange for Ichi-nii to be in a good mood." Yuzu replied with a pout, nodding her head "He's just more quiet and reserved than most."

Frowning, Karin slid from her stool, arching a brow at her twin "It's been a little over a week since that day he came home in his socks and I don't think he's snapped once… well, except at goat chin of course."

"You summoned me?" Isshin cried, sliding into the room. Coming to a stop at the counter, he grinned down at his beloved daughters.

"No" Karin stated decisively, glaring at her outlandish father.

Yuzu quietly spoke up from behind the counter "We're just concerned for Ichi-nii is all. He's been acting a little …different lately." She answered as she folded the towel and placed before her.

Gesturing with his hands that it was no problem, Isshin spoke as the voice of experience "In this instance, there is a big difference between seeming different and being different …do you see the difference?" at their blank looks, Isshin sighed dramatically and tried to explain again, using simple words "Your brother is in the first bloom of new love. He'll get back to normal in no time."

Staring at her incomprehensible father, Karin simply shook her head not even attempting to decipher his point. Blowing out a breath, she commented to no one in particular "If Ichigo starts whistling… I swear I'm taking him out." Curling her lips, Karin dryly continued "Because no matter how you look at it …that's just weird."

* * *

"Hey… give that back. I wanted that." Orihime pouted, holding out her small hand for her package of wasabi paste.

Shaking his head resolutely, Ichigo held the tube away from her waiting hand "Tatsuki will thank me later for keeping this away from you."

Pursing her lips, she stated firmly "It's not only for me…Rangiku-san likes it too."

A shiver of revulsion traveled down his spine, grateful that he wasn't hanging out at her place tonight. Frowning down at her plump bottom lip, he gave in with a sigh "I do know for a fact that neither Rukia nor Tatsuki like it though." Tapping her on the head with the tube, he grinned at her small squeak "I've been put in charge of seeing that there is actual edible food in your place for tonight."

Smiling happily as he tossed the wasabi in the basket, Orihime laughed at his disgruntled expression "There will be edible things to eat." She replied positively, nodding her head agreeing with herself… since no one else seemed to do so.

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo smirked at her "Edible as it pertains to your other guests, not just you and Matsumoto's tastes." Sliding his arm around her shoulder, he turned her down the aisle "Tatsuki asked me to help you pick out some things for your party."

Glancing up at him, Orihime stuck her chin out in pique "I was going to make cookies… cookies are safe to eat." She huffed out as her lips curled at the corners.

Rolling his eyes, he nudged her "You put onions in your cookies Orihime."

"It makes them moist." She stated with conviction "You just didn't give them a chance."

Sending her a look of disbelief, Ichigo shuddered in remembrance "I thought it was coconut… imagine my surprise when it wasn't."

Pouting up at him, she informed him clearly "I can bake cookies without onions; I hope you know, Kurosaki-kun."

Shaking his head, Ichigo glanced down the aisle as he grabbed a box of cereal. Holding it up, he quickly leaned in sealing his lips over hers in a hot exchange. Pulling back slowly, he lowered the box, grinning at her bemused expression "I told you I'd help you remember to use my name."

Shaking her head, Orihime attempted to gather her scattered wits "I don't do it on purpose… I just forget and then you… kiss me." She whispered out, glancing around to see if anyone heard "Then I get more flustered and can't even remember my own name… let alone yours." She admitted with a blush, staring at the shelves behind him.

Chuckling at her, he tugged her along with him, grabbing a package of normal onion free cookies and tossing them into the basket "I'm always happy to help." He grinned, glancing over at her flushed cheeks.

"That's not playing fair." She sweetly complained

Sliding an arm around her, Ichigo leaned close, whispering in her ear "You already have too many advantages over me and you know it."

Fluttering her lashes, Orihime smiled up at him coyly "Maybe it's time to try something else from Rangiku-san's book." Watching Ichigo lose his cocky grin as his eyes widen at the possibilities, she decided to provoke him a little more "Don't you think so too…Kurosaki-kun?"

Twisting his eyes to hers, Orihime heard a low growl issue from his throat, chewing on her bottom lip; she decided that for now, retreat was the better part of valor. Spinning from his arms, shrieking as he grabbed for her, Orihime glanced over her shoulder as she raced from the aisle, glimpsing his determined expression. Her laugher rang through the store as he pursued her leisurely, his eyes promising retribution.

Orihime knew better… honestly she did, but sometime she just couldn't help rousing the tiger.

* * *

Her fingers dug into the concrete wall at her back as the shadowy confines of the alleyway shielded their entwined figures from passing pedestrians. Ichigo's tightly coiled form bent over her slender one, pushing her further back against the wall, robbing her lungs of air with the press of his solidly muscled chest and soul stealing kisses.

"Ichigo" he breathed over her damp lips "My name is Ichigo" his lips nudged hers again as he drank in her soft sigh.

Orihime's cheeks flushed with color, pulled in a much needed breath "But…"

Gazing down at her with heated eyes, Ichigo grinned smugly "Be stubborn if you want" he replied, brushing his fingers over her flushed cheek "I told you I would extract retribution each time you forgot to use my name."

Her face was delightfully confused "I'm still wondering if that's supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing." Orihime tilted her head at him in question, a small smile gracing her lips "Because you kissing me each time I call you Kurosaki-kun…"

His lips were on hers again, pressing forcefully into her softness. Orihime twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as her fingers sifted through his short hair.

Sighing dreamily as Ichigo pulled back, she brushed her fingertips over the side of his face "I think I like your punishment." She admitted breathlessly with wide eyes.

He let lose a short bark of laughter, reaching out to caress her cheek, Ichigo shook his head "Silly, if you like my retaliation then you have no incentive to change."

Orihime nimbly slipped under his arm, narrowly evading his grabbing hands, she twirled around like pure sunshine in the shadowy alley. Pressing her index finger in the center of her chin "Uh huh, that about sums it up." She grinned cheekily up at him, her happiness glowing from the depths of her eyes.

Closing his eyes, _hoist by his own petard_, he thought, shaking his head ruefully at his failed plan. Looking at his gleeful girlfriend through lowered brows "You win this one… for now." Ichigo blew out a disgruntled breath "Let's get you home before your guests invade."

Laughing merrily over his harassed expression, Orihime grabbed his free hand in both of hers. Tugging him back into the sunlight, feeling flush with victory, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to soothe his thwarted feelings and be magnanimous "Yes, Ichigo… whatever you say."

* * *

"And then he actually told me 'no'." Orihime pouted prettily at Rangiku and Tatsuki as they dug through the grocery bag Ichigo had handed them.

Rangiku grinned over at her, pulling something from the bag "Yeah, he must have really put his foot down, because…" she held up the discussed tube of wasabi.

Rubbing the back of her neck in consternation, she smiled shyly at her friends as Ichigo rolled his eyes beside her "Well, he did eventually give in." she acknowledged as Tatsuki took the bag into the kitchen to unpack.

Scoffing, Ichigo frowned down at her "Eventually my ass, how about instantly… you were sulking over a ground up root."

Shaking her head, her long hair flowing over her shoulders, Rangiku smirked "Not everything has to do with food Orihime." She stated firmly.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Ichigo grinned down at Orihime's thoughtful face "Yeah, I've tried to tell her the same thing before."

Tilting her head, Orihime scrunched up her nose before a look of enlightenment crossed her face "Ahh… when you said the best part of the day had nothing to do with meal time. You said it wasn't talking… that means it's kissing, isn't it?" clapping her hands happily, she smiled brightly up into his dismayed face as Rangiku hooted with laughter, while Tatsuki's amused chuckles carried from the kitchen.

Flushing, Ichigo stepped back, feeling chagrined at his girlfriend's insightful statement, _so perceptive that it only took her a week to figure it out_. Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he informed them "Well… on that note I think I'll leave."

"But… you don't really have to leave… do you?" Orihime pleaded quietly, reaching out to grasp his forearm as Rangiku moved into the kitchen to scope out the snacks.

Smiling softly down into her disappointed face, Ichigo covered her hand with his "Your friends are here and Rukia should be arriving at any time." He gently reminded her "I'll see you tomorrow… alright." Laying his hand on the doorknob, he leaned in to steal a quick kiss "Have fun tonight… but don't let Matsumoto fill your head with anything else." He requested as he pulled the door open.

Leaning against the railing outside, Orihime watched him walk down the stairs. Straightening as she seen Rukia turn toward the stairway, Orihime smiled softly as Ichigo greeted their petite friend. Barely observing Rukia ascending the stairs, she gazed down at her boyfriend as he turned to wave at her.

Propping his hip against the post at the bottom of the stairs, Ichigo grinned up at Orihime's form leaning on the railing above him "I'll see you sometime tomorrow, Orihime."

Glancing over as Rukia stepped near, Orihime smiled merrily at her friend before returning her attention to Ichigo "I'll see you then… goodbye Kurosaki-kun." She sang down cheerfully.

Frowning up at her, Ichigo shook his head as he stalked back up the stairs. Her eyes widening as she backed up, holding her hands before her "I meant Ichigo…honest; I really meant to say 'goodbye Ichigo'" Orihime stammered out, blushing as she noticed Rukia's undivided attention centered on them.

Looming over her slender form, Ichigo smirked down at her "Too late…you already said it." He remarked darkly as his hand stole under the heavy weight of her hair. Leaning down, he sealed off her stuttering protests with the firm pressure of his lips, pulling back slowly "Goodbye Orihime" he breathed hotly over her lips.

Letting her body sag weakly against the wall, Orihime watched him stride down the stairs with dazed eyes. Whispering a faint "Goodbye Ichigo" she let her eyes drift closed as a soft smile spread over her lips.

Looking down at Ichigo's disappearing form, Rukia glanced out of the corner of her eye at Orihime's glowing face. Blowing her hair out of her face, she drawled out "What on earth did you do to him?"

* * *

Climbing the stairs to his room, Ichigo slowly stretched out his arms as he wondered just what kind of things that group of girls would discuss tonight. Rolling his eyes, he was sure to be one the main topics of discussion, but funnily enough it didn't really bother him like it once would have.

He trusted Orihime not to tell any of the details about their relationship to their noisy friends. Rubbing the back of his neck, he knew that wouldn't stop them from asking…pleading…begging for information, Rukia in particular. They would have to understand that he and Orihime deserved their privacy in some matters that didn't concern them.

Reaching out for his door handle, Ichigo figured it wouldn't hurt to get started on his summer homework while he had the opportunity to concentrate. Pulling open his door, he chuckled quietly to himself as he thought that trying to pay attention when Orihime was on the other side of the table was near to impossible.

Shutting his door, Ichigo fell against it heavily as all thoughts of homework fled his mind. Watching the sleeping figure roll over on his bed, he scowled menacingly over at the uninvited and unwelcome soul reaper. Clenching his fingers in his hair, he asked the only question that he wanted answered before he forcefully evicted his unwanted guest.

"What the hell are you doing here Renji?"

* * *

A/N: thanks to everyone who has been following along, I appreciate hearing from all of you. Yes, Ichigo is acting pretty cocky…right now, we'll see if he keeps that attitude.

Thanks to Mortimerscross for the idea of Ichigo performing konso with no other outlying threat involved, I hope it met your expectations.

Next chapter will center on Orihime's sleep over and Renji crashing at Ichigo's house. Thanks again –Rairakku Hana


	15. Chapter 15

This Could Be the Day part 15

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

"So spill it Orihime!" Rukia demanded, practically backing her into a corner. Her deep purple eyes gleaming unusually bright in the dim apartment, she not only wanted something to hold over Ichigo's head… she was avidly curious about the whole male/female interaction. Rukia hadn't seen a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship firsthand before and she wanted to know if it differed from what she read in her beloved manga.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Orihime smiled awkwardly at her inquisitive friend "Umm, spill what?"

"About Ichigo… what else" she clarified in a haughty voice, staring the wide-eyed blushing red head in front of her down, which was quite a feat considering that she was four inches shorter than her friend.

Looking panicky to her left and right, Orihime chewed her lower lip as her eyes scanned the room for a possible escape "Umm… well..."

Shaking her head at her best friend's plight, Tatsuki moved in front of Orihime protectively. Waving her hands in a shooing motion, she firmly ordered "Back off and give her some room to breathe."

"But I have important questions." Rukia growled out in annoyance at being diverted from her personal mission.

Tatsuki smirked over at the pouting shinigami "We have all night, I'm sure we'll get some answers out of Orihime before it's over." She stated with conviction as she began to laugh uncontrollably when a shocked gasp sounded from behind her.

"Tatsuki-chan, you don't mean…?" Orihime asked tremulously as she furrowed her brows in dismay.

Glancing over her shoulder at her uncertain friend, Tatsuki laughed at her expression "Of course I do. Did you think you could get away without telling your best friend what has been going on between you and Ichigo?"

"So what are you going to do to convince her?" Rangiku asked curiously as she poked her head out of Orihime's kitchen, "Is it something painful… or maybe embarrassing… or is she ticklish?"

Shaking her head in the negative, Tatsuki curled her lips down at the thought "No, unfortunately it's nothing quite that simple. This particular, but effective, method of interrogation requires a great sacrifice on my part." She answered with a groan and a reflexive shiver.

Clapping her hands together as the pieces began to make sense to her, Rukia gleefully turned back to the group "Oh, I know…you're going to hurt yourself until the tenderhearted Orihime gives in and spills the beans aren't you?" she expectantly watched Tatsuki, completely certain of her hypothesis.

"Ughh, no way." Tatsuki stated firmly, unaware that she had crushed Rukia's perfect plan. Frowning darkly, she sighed dejectedly "It's not that. In the past when I wanted answers, the easiest way was to deny Orihime her favorite things." She replied. Swallowing thickly, Tatsuki continued haltingly "So I usually just take her red bean jelly and wasabi paste from her, eat it front of her and wait until she gives in."

Jerking back in distaste, Rukia glanced in commiseration at her friend, who would soon be experiencing extreme indigestion "What's the longest Orihime has held out?" she asked quietly in trepidation, unsure if she was up to the torture she was about to witness.

"Four bites too long…I just hope that there is a juicy enough confession from Orihime to make this worth it." She replied with a heartfelt groan.

"Yes there is… I'm sure of it. You should have seen him." Rukia exclaimed loudly, her thin arms crossed over her chest, a superior smile gracing her lips. "Ichigo practically flew up the stairs and just about devoured her." Lifting a hand to wave it weakly before her face, she grinned conspiratorially "I've got to say… that it was pretty damn hot." She affirmed, tilting her head in the Tatsuki and Rangiku's direction.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked with a thread of disbelief running through her voice, glancing over at Orihime chewing on her lip before arching a brow at Rukia "You're talking about Ichigo, tall guy, orange hair, and bad temper… right?"

Nodding her head vigorously, Rukia decisively stated "Uh hun, Ichigo. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed that he had it in him."

Giving a short bark of laughter, Tatsuki ran her fingers through her short hair "Now you're talking… I've never known Ichigo to act like a dominating male before. That alone is worth getting sick to find out the story behind that."

Holding her hands out in placating manner, Orihime anxiously watched her scheming friends, "There's really not that interesting of a story behind it. Umm, I know…how about we play cards… or watch a movie?" She smiled brightly, desperately trying to divert their focused attention… especially since it was so firmly focused on her and Ichigo's activities.

"We're talking about Ichigo Kurosaki, anything he does beyond his normal scowling and growling unintelligibly at people, threatening bloody mayhem or kicking people's asses is interesting to us." Tatsuki informed her firmly as a thoughtful look crossed her face, "It's like he's a different person entirely when you're around."

"Yeah, what Tatsuki says is true. The man smiles… and laughs. He teases you, watches his temper, has almost unlimited patience, and he shows physical attention to you in front of others." Rukia affirmed before bending in close to whisper, "That being said…I have a question you just have to answer."

Orihime leaned back as a wicked grin blossomed on Rukia's face. Biting her lower lip, she hesitantly asked "Umm… what is it?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Rukia!" Tatsuki and Rangiku shouted simultaneously, one in surprise, the other in delight.

"What? You were both curious too… I just verbalized it." She responded belligerently, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance, "I really want to know if someone who is completely clueless when it comes to relationships and females in general can be a natural in the physical side of it. Because if Ichigo is, then that means there is hope for anther totally clueless man I know."

Arching a questioning brow at Rukia, Tatsuki shook her head dispelling her curiosity, "I know what you mean. Honestly, are all guys completely dense and unable to pick up even blatantly dropped hints?"

Rangiku observed Tatsuki closely as the girl quickly continued talking. Quietly murmuring, _'So, just who are you dropping hints for?'_ She was intrigued that she hadn't heard anything about Tatsuki having a crush. Leaning forward on the kitchen counter, she rested her chin on the back of her hand as she watched the girls' carryon with their conversation.

Rubbing her chin over her skin slowly, she tried to think of whom it was Tatsuki liked. Although she really didn't know the girl all that well, so she admitted she might have a bit of trouble figuring it out. Lost in thought, Rangiku completely missed part of the continued discussion. Pulling her mind back to the conversation at hand, she heard Rukia ask "Who's Dad?"

Sinking down on Orihime's couch, Tatsuki spread her arms out along the back before replying to Rukia's question. "Ichigo's… that's who we're talking about isn't it?" she drawled out sarcastically, deftly catching the stuffed animal thrown her way.

Huffing disgustedly, Rukia plopped down on the pile of pillows tossed on the floor. Lying on her side, she straightened the hem of her sundress as she waved a hand for Tatsuki to continue her story … now that she was comfortable that is.

Grinning playfully at Orihime as she sat beside her, Tatsuki turned her attention back to Rukia sprawled near their feet. "So I was at the grocery store a few days ago with my mom, and his dad and Yuzu were there as well. You know how it goes… the adults start talking and my mom jumps in with, 'I hear your son is dating sweet, lonely, unprotected Inoue.'"

Tatsuki sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes "And his dad was like 'Oh, she's not so lonely or unprotected anymore… now is she.' And he begins winking and nudging her with his elbow, gahh, I thought my mother was going to burst a blood vessel." Tatsuki exclaimed, holding a hand over her eyes.

Walking into the room to join the conversation, "Surely your mom knows that Ichigo wouldn't do anything to take unfair advantage of Orihime." Rangiku asked as she leaned her hip against the couch.

Shrugging her shoulder, Tatsuki lolled her head back on the couch, gazing over at the blonde soul reaper "Who knows what goes through her mind. I think she was mainly trying to remind Isshin-san to keep his hormonally stimulated teenage son under control." Swinging her hand in a circle, Tatsuki vaguely gestured "You know… have him mind his P's and Q's."

Twisting her lips, Rukia nodded in agreement "Yeah, plus cross his T's and dot his I's… keep his hand to himself and his pants zipped." She replied astutely as Tatsuki sniggered over her likely dead-on observation.

Rangiku smiled as she watched the two dark haired girls continue to come up with imaginary edicts for Ichigo to follow. Glancing down at their host for the evening, she was curious if Orihime had anything to add to the conversation. Dropping her chin to her chest, she tried to smoother her laughter, but she really couldn't stop her amusement from escaping at her friend's slack jawed daydreaming pose.

Reaching out to gently ruffle the quiet red-head's hair, she smiled down at Orihime's blank expression "I don't think you have to worry about Ichigo. He's like the perfect little Boy Scout… Isn't he Orihime?" she asked, gently knocking her on the head with her knuckles.

"Hmm," she lifted dazed eyes to meet Rangiku's as she rubbed the top of her head, "did you say something?"

Nudging her with her elbow, the blonde soul reaper curiously asked "Aren't you going to comment about your developing relationship with Ichigo? Or were you daydreaming about mecha robots again?"

"No, not robots… I was trying to remember just what Kurosaki-kun… umm, what Ichigo did with the box of cereal he had."

Scrunching up her nose in confusion, Rangiku inquired delicately "Is it important?"

Pursing her lips, Orihime ruefully acknowledged, "I guess not, but I was all flustered afterwards and I didn't notice what he did with it after he used it to shield us…" pausing as she belatedly noticed the undivided attention her three friends were granting her. Orihime smiled self-consciously as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Well enough of that, as you said… it's not important."

"Oh no, this is just starting to get interesting… very interesting in fact. I really want to hear all about this cereal box." Rukia replied quickly, leaning forward in anticipation of blackmail material.

Twisting her fingers together in her lap, Orihime glanced down to meet Rukia's avidly inquisitive eyes before turning to look Tatsuki's way and received raised brows and a curious expression from her as well. Chewing lightly on her lower lip, she cautiously moved her gaze to meet Rangiku's highly amused and laughing eyes.

Sighing dejectedly, Orihime gazed at her lap as she stammered out quickly "Kurosaki-kun won't like it if I talk about him behind his back… actually, I'm supposed to call him Ichigo now, and I really shouldn't talk about what goes on between us because he wouldn't be happy if I told you. Because then everyone will tease him and then he'll get mad and start scowling every time someone makes a comment and then he won't hold my hand any more." Flailing her hands in agitation, she continued breathlessly, "But, then he'll worry that he hurt my feelings and want to apologize again and I really don't want him to worry or feel bad... nor apologize. But he will, because that's the type of person Kurosaki-kun is and…"

Clamping a hand over her runaway mouth, Rangiku stared in awe at her "Take a breath already…I think we get the point. You don't want to talk about what happens between you and Ichigo."

"Sorry" Orihime apologized quietly, hating to disappoint her friends but she was too embarrassed to talk about her boyfriend, especially since they all knew Ichigo so well.

Waving off her apology, Rangiku grinned as an amusing thought came to her, "Since Orihime isn't comfortable talking about Ichigo; we'll just have to find something else to occupy ourselves and I believe I have the perfect idea."

Tatsuki arched a thin brow at her lounging figure, "So what's your idea then?"

Turning to look down at her red headed friend, she slowly smiled "Orihime, why don't you go get…'The Book'." She requested, lowering her voice for maximum dramatic effect.

Perking up from her cozy spot nestled in the pillows, Rukia titled her head in inquiry "The Book?"

Standing when Orihime did, Tatsuki glanced at her friend silently moving toward her room as she watched the blonde soul reaper suspiciously out of the corner of her eye, "Yeah, what's this book exactly?" she asked warily as Rukia came to stand next to her.

Waving her hands in a vague gesture, Rangiku simply shrugged her shoulders as she tried to explain just what 'The Book' was to the uninitiated, "It's like a guide book, or a handbook, so to speak, to teach teenagers' sex-ed… actually, the store clerk called it the holy grail of sexual information."

Rukia froze as her eyes widened speculatively… _a tome full of information pertaining to nothing but sex_. Tatsuki standing stiffly beside her scoffed at Rangiku's dramatic description, "You're not really serious about that are you?"

"Dead serious, I bought it for Orihime to help her out." Rangiku replied sincerely. Tapping her finger against her chin in thought, she titled her head as she added "Well I guess in a way it's for Ichigo's benefit as well."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Tatsuki frowned at the gleeful soul reaper leaning against the couch, "You bought her a pervert book just to amuse yourself imagining Orihime trying some of that stuff out on Ichigo and tempting him beyond all control."

Giggling in delight, she clasped her hands together as a sheepish grin broke over her face "Yes, yes I did." Rangiku admitted unrepentantly with a nod.

Sharing a marveling look with Rukia, Tatsuki drew in a deep breath as vivid images and ideas floated behind her eyes "No wonder Ichigo was acting the way he was… the poor sucker doesn't stand a chance against Orihime's imagination."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she arched a brow at Tatsuki, "I didn't just buy a book and give it to her." Rangiku replied nonchalantly as the girl's eyes met hers in question "I explained it to her too… in explicit detail, the how and why's, also the in and out's of it all."

Rukia let her jaw drop in shock as she breathed out "Holy shit… you actually gave Orihime the sex talk!"

Gazing unconcernedly down at her pink buffed nails, Rangiku admitted ruefully "There was no way I was going to let sweet, naïve, and completely innocent Orihime be turned loose on an equally inexperienced and totally clueless hormonally charged guy like Ichigo, who acts first then sometimes thinks later." Shrugging her shoulders in response to their stunned expressions, "I had to give her the knowledge of her body and his, so she will better understand how to deal with everything they'll be experimenting and experiencing together."

Gasping as the older woman's meaning became clear, Rukia swallowed as her wide eyes met Tatsuki's slightly concerned eyes. _That meant Rangiku possessed the knowledge of the mysterious world of physical intimacy and that there was an actual book that dealt with it here in the apartment_, Rukia sighed thoughtfully as her mind spun out the varied possibilities.

Coughing lightly to draw their attention, Rangiku sent a knowing smile their way as she serenely inquired "Interested in hearing more?"

* * *

"Why are you here?" Ichigo demanded, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against his door. Shaking his head, he scowled at the unresponsive shinigami on his bed, "Actually, why are you in my house, in my room… more specifically, on my bed?"

Clasping his hands behind his head, Renji stared blankly at the ceiling in a pose Ichigo was familiar with, "I just dropped by to see you."

Arching a brow in disbelief at the pineapple head, Ichigo sighed as he dropped heavily on to his desk chair "She's not here." He informed Renji dryly.

Jerking his eyes to meet Ichigo's, "What?" only to pause suddenly and relaxed back on the bed. Renji stretched his arms out as he unconcernedly inquired, "Umm, who's not here?"

Rolling his eyes at the excessively obvious shinigami, Ichigo tilted back in his chair as he pushed off the desk, shoving himself across the floor. Clatter of the metal wheels rolling over the wooden boards of the floor echoed loudly in the quiet room as he caught his foot on the leg of his bed, effectively swinging himself to a stop, "The bunny obsessed short shinigami, also know as Rukia Kuchiki." He replied dryly as he glanced at Renji with a bland expression.

"You're lucky that she's not here. She would pulverize you for sure for that description." Glancing around furtively, Renji chuckled "However true it may be." He commented quietly.

Leaning back in his chair, Ichigo clasped his hands behind his head as he kicked his feet up on the edge of his bed. He was surprised at how they had slipped back into normal patterns considering the way they had last parted at the end of their vacation. At the time, Ichigo honestly didn't believe he would have been able to even be in the same house as Renji, let alone the same room… it was funny the difference a week could make.

Ichigo watched his uninvited guest restlessly squirm on the bed. Shaking his head, he had every intention of waiting him out. Let Renji state his real reason for being here, he wasn't giving out any information until he suffered a little this time. Damn, he had already been there… if he remembered correctly, Renji had shown an unnatural amount of glee at insulting him at every turn when he and Rukia had talked to him about Orihime while on vacation.

Raising his brows at the disgusted sigh sounding from the mound on his bed, Ichigo couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as Renji rolled to his side and drummed his fingers on the covers. _Pay backs were a bitch weren't they_, he thought with a devious chuckle as the red haired shinigami sat up and leaned back on his arms.

Nodding his head at Ichigo, "So…" Renji started in an offhand manner. He directed his attention out the window as he nonchalantly asked "Where is she then?"

_BINGO, _Ichigo thought with a superior smirk as he watched Renji try and act like he didn't care if he answered or not, "Why?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders indifferently "No reason… just curious." He replied quickly, not quite meeting Ichigo's amused eyes.

Smothering an amused chuckle, Ichigo wondered why Renji didn't just search out Rukia's spirit pressure and be done with it. Shaking his head at his uninvited guest, he answered, "Orihime's apartment"

"Why is she hanging with your girlfriend… isn't that your job?"

Shrugging his shoulders at the mysteries of women, "Girl's night" Ichigo answered succinctly.

Arching his tattooed brows, Renji sent him a bewildered look "Huh?"

"Tatsuki, Matsumoto, along with Rukia are all sleeping over at Orihime's."

"Why would they do that?" he inquired, scratching his head as he straightened "It sounds highly suspicious."

Lifting his hands in the universal gesture of 'no frigging clue', Ichigo told him what he knew, "Something about them needing girl talk, I don't know anything else. I was just drafted into helping Orihime grocery shop so that there would be something edible in her apartment for Rukia and Tatsuki. Then I split before Matsumoto could start in on me…that's all I know."

"Well you're no help." He huffed out impatiently.

"The last time I checked Renji… I'm not a woman, so how the hell am I supposed to know what they're up to?" Ichigo growled sarcastically as slouched in his chair.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Renji frowned at this unexpected turn of events. "Well damn, this sucks."

"Correct me if I'm wrong… but I bet you haven't even spoken to her since we got back from vacation." Ichigo inquired dryly, "You two were practically inseparable that whole time and now you're sneaking around following Rukia back to the mortal world when she comes for a visit." Arching a brow at Renji, Ichigo sighed deeply, "Hell, she has no idea that you followed her here, does she?"

Stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner, Renji grinned sheepishly at him "Well…it's not like that… I'm just looking out for her safety. Besides, I'm sixth and she's thirteenth, our paths don't exactly cross very often you know. I only heard at the last minute that she was coming. So as a favor to my captain, I followed her."

Shaking his head at him, Ichigo dropped his feet from the bed, "Bullshit, you have it so bad for her it's as good as stamped on your forehead… although how anyone would notice with all those freaky tattoos is anyone's guess."

Leaning forward, he frowned as he glanced over at Renji "I can't believe that you had the balls to give me grief about Orihime… when you're a worse pansy than me. Although I assume it's taken you decades to perfect your adamant denials." Stretching his arms out to the side, Ichigo grinned smugly, "I at least sucked it up and told my woman that I loved her."

Swinging his feet to the floor, Renji sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor, "Yeah… but you just about lost her first."

Ichigo felt his arrogant expression slacken as his eyes darkened pensively. Staring out the window blindly, he quietly breathed out, "Yeah, but that could be said for both of us… several times over."

"Yeah"

* * *

"So Rukia… perhaps you might be interested in learning what secrets 'The Book' holds as well?" Rangiku inquired slyly, gazing at the petite shinigami through her lashes, watching her response carefully.

Reaching up warily, Rukia slowly rubbed the line of her jaw as she turned the older shinigami's question around in her mind looking at it from several different directions. If she answered 'no' then Rangiku would call her a prude or another uptight noble… but if she answered with a 'yes' then the questions about 'why' and 'who' would be asked and Rukia wasn't really certain if she was ready to bring her feelings for a certain someone to the attention of others… yet.

Pulling in a deep breath, she could just admit to prurient interest and hope that Rangiku would further expound on her description of physical love and not dig any deeper into the relevance of Rukia's sudden interest in learning how to capture and hold a man's attention. Gently nibbling on her lower lip, she watched Orihime return to the room with a large book resting in her arms.

Rukia felt her mouth grow dry as her fingers twitched reflexively, ready to reach out and snatch 'The Book'. Her wide eyes unerringly followed the black bound tome as her blushing friend handed it off to Rangiku delicately. _All the answers to my every question was within my grasp, _she thought with desperate yearning, _if there was one thing I hated, it was someone else knowing something that I don't… and right now Rangiku held the leather covered key to furthering my comprehension of sexual relations_. She didn't even realize how her focused unblinking stare was giving away her almost fanatical interest.

Shaking her head at Rangiku's almost predatory smirk of anticipation, Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest as she stood back to watch what was proving to be a highly entertaining evening… although if she was honest, something usually unexpected happened at Orihime's sleepovers. And if she was doubly honest with herself, feeling an uncharacteristic blush dust her cheeks, she was extremely curious to see just what was in that book as well.

Running her fingers hypnotically up and down the edge of the cover, Rangiku watched in delight as Rukia's eyes followed the motion of her slim digits. Chuckling in glee, she noticed with surprise that Tatsuki's eyes were valiantly trying to focus on something other than the guide she held in her hands, but time and time again they would betray her and uncontrollably shift back to 'The Book'.

_Oh, this might turn out to be more fun than tutoring Orihime and that had been pure enjoyment seeing her innocent eyes bug as her face threatened to flame. _Rangiku laughed out loud as she observed the two dark haired girls and noticed the rapt attention that they were granting 'The Book'. _Yeah, I'm sure I could be called Machiavellian for the satisfaction I take in mentoring these young girls. But hey, the way I figured it, they were going to need every advantage to hold firm against those underhanded, sneaky, luscious, sensual, hard bodied men of the world._

Timidly watching her guests from under lowered brows, Orihime nervously twisted her fingers together. Peeking at the volume in Rangiku's hands, she felt an expectant shiver pass through her as she silently wondered just what the older woman had planned. With a rosy blush burning her cheeks once again, Orihime remembered the few times she had actually touched 'The Book'. She always believed that it might spontaneously combust in her hands… either that or she would.

Tilting her head to the side, letting her silky blonde hair tumble over her shoulder, Rangiku slid her eyes over the supplicants before her and then on to her anxious host. "Orihime, would you be a sweetheart and round up some snacks for us?" she asked with a soft smile as she gave her blushing friend a small subtle wink.

Straightening suddenly, Orihime realized that she was being excused from a repeat of the mortifying talk. Waving off Tatsuki's eager offer of help, she backed from the room unnoticed by Rukia, "Of course I don't mind… please, carryon without me." She replied with relief as she practically raced from the room, away from the embarrassing and explicit storm Rangiku was about to unleash on her poor unsuspecting friends.

Turning to face the girls before her, one insatiably curious yet trying to act completely uninterested and the other one exceedingly suspicious yet interested in spite of herself, Rangiku unhurriedly settled on the couch and placed 'The Book' on her lap. Sliding the tips of her fingers under the cover, she let a furtive smile cross her face at their simultaneous expectant gasps of breath.

Inwardly chuckling, she marveled, _I have their undivided attention and I haven't even said a word yet. Oh this was going to be fun_, "Well ladies…shall we begin?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to get this update posted… I'm such a lazy bum. I had intended to post an extra long chapter as an apology to everyone for making them wait so long. But it turned out to be twenty-two pages… so I split it in two and I will post the second half in the next day or so.

Special notes going out to CHFN and Nagi, sorry for being online so sporadically lately… blame it on my new obsession for Vegas and video making :D :D :D

To Anfieldgyul, forgive me please, I am one of the worse at email correspondence *shameful of my boorish behavior*

To Thail and x-Baby-Grimm-x, for their new stories… I just love new Ichihime stuff, keep it up both of you =D

Thanks again everyone… see you again real soon :D –Rairakku Hana


	16. Chapter 16

This Could Be the Day: part 16

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* The continuation from chapter 15

* * *

Searching for a way to break the morose silence that had descended, Renji glanced over at Ichigo's thoughtful face; there were a few questions he did have about relationships. Hell, who really cared if Ichigo was still technically a newbie at this boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, he was the only one Renji knew who actually had a girlfriend, "So how are things progressing between you and Orihime?"

A slow grin, reminiscent of a Cheshire cat, crossed his face as Ichigo leisurely rubbed the side of his face with his knuckles, "Actually, it couldn't be better." He replied smugly, his eyes staring blindly at the wall as a small secret smile played over his lips.

"That good… huh?"

Sending the soul reaper a superior smile, Ichigo clasped his hands behind his head as he lounged back in his chair, "You don't see me complaining do you?"

Smirking avidly, Renji twisted toward his relaxed friend, "So how far have you two gone?" he eagerly asked, terribly curious about all things regarding the female gender and absolutely anything remotely sexual.

"What?" Snapping his shocked eyes to the manically grinning soul reaper, Ichigo sputtered "Gone… you mean as in" he croaked out as his face burned with color "…have we-"

"Ahh… you two haven't actually done it yet." Renji interpreted his incoherent babbling as he rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I always wondered how long that actually took to happen after someone started dating."

Straightening in his chair, his body quivering with indignation, Ichigo shouted "Dammit, we've only been going out a week… besides, that's none of your business."

Nodding his head sagely, Renji thoughtfully stared at the floor as certain things became clearer to him about the importance of timing in a relationship "So that means your hand is still your best frien-"

Interrupting him harshly, Ichigo glared malevolently as he unconsciously leaned forward "Go ahead… finish what you were about to say. That is if you want to sing soprano for the rest of your days." He warned with no small amount of heat.

"Bullshit, big talker, like you could stop me. You're just proving what a little kid you still are Ichigo… getting all embarrassed over something normal like that." Renji answered in a bored tone, rolling his eyes at Ichigo's self-conscious bluster.

"I said shut up!"

Smirking deviously, Renji flicked his eyes dismissively over his tense figure "Make me, wimp… you haven't got the strength to take me on." He taunted maliciously as his lips curled in distaste, anticipating a fight to alleviate his disappointment at not finding Rukia here.

His nostrils flaring at Renji's indifferent treatment, Ichigo tensed, "Jackass!" he shouted angrily as he flew from his seat. Barreling across the bed, he tackled Renji, sending them both heavily to the floor.

Wincing slightly as his shoulder took the full impact upon hitting the floor, Renji returned the favor. Grasping Ichigo firmly, he flipped him off and sent him crashing into the wall. Growling as he regained his knees, Renji only had a moment to duck as Ichigo recovered quickly from being tossed and threw a determined punch at his face.

Curling his lips in frustration as his fist struck Renji in the upper arm, Ichigo avoided the foot coming toward him as he pulled back again. Trading insignificant blows, the two continue until Ichigo landed a lucky punch. Effectively stunning Renji and leaving him open for the foot Ichigo kicked out with. Successfully taking him out behind the knees, Ichigo was quick to seal his victory as Renji's legs buckled and sent him facedown onto the floor.

Straddling his back, Ichigo fisted his hand in Renji's bright hair as he held him down, "So who's the big talker now Renji?" he exultantly taunted him as he tugged on his ponytail.

Scrambling for purchase on the wooden floor, Renji strained as he attempted to throw Ichigo off his back "Get off me you dumbass." He demanded heatedly.

Grinning in triumph, Ichigo pulled Renji's head back a little further as he felt him tense beneath him, "Take it like a man, you lost to me… again." He jeered animatedly. "Now, what were you saying about me being a-"

Whipping open the door, Isshin flung his arm out dramatically, completely unaware of the tableau before him. "Ichi-goooo…" his excited bellow turned immediately to a whimper of disbelief as the two guys on the floor snapped their attention towards the unexpected intruder. "What… what… no this can't be really happening." He wailed as he fell to the side heavily, banging his head and hands in a rhythmic tattoo against wall.

Turning pleading eyes to the frozen statues on the floor before him, Isshin frantically waved his hands in agitation, "What happened to Orihime-chan?" Falling to his knees, he scooted forward as he awkwardly beseeched his unmoving oldest child, "Trust me son… just tell her that you have these needs… urges; let her be the one to take care of you."

Unfreezing from their previous positions, Ichigo and Renji each sprung to their feet and several feet apart. Neither would meet the other's eyes as the implications of Isshin's plea sunk in, "Shut up Dad… this isn't what it looks like." He growled out, a blush burning his cheeks. "Damn, knock first before barging in my room."

"If you'd just grow up he'd never have reason to think that about us, dumbass." Renji stated cruelly as he straightened his lopsided ponytail. "All that aside for the moment… you actually pulled my hair." he roared as he advanced on Ichigo with painful intent.

Pointing a finger at Renji "You sound like a girl" Isshin declared callously, before aiming a kick at his son's unprotected middle "and you, how dare you treat a guest that way!"

Wrapping his arms around his stomach, Ichigo glared at the annoyances in his room "Enough already… both of you."

Waving his hand negligently, Renji shoved the curtains aside as he jumped up onto the window ledge "This blows… I'll find something to do on my own." He growled out as he leapt from the open window.

Bracing his hand against the edge of his window, Ichigo leaned out, yelling at Renji's retreating back "Use the door like a normal person you idiot… you just can't enter and leave through someone's window." Ichigo pounded his fists furiously on the window ledge as Renji's departing figure negligently flipped him the bird.

Scratching the back of his neck, Isshin stood shifting uncertainly near the doorway, "Umm, you have an…interesting friend there Ichigo."

"Yeah, interesting is one word to describe him… but I really wouldn't use the word 'friend'." Rolling his eyes as Renji disappeared from view, Ichigo turned and dropped heavily onto his bed. "He's more what you would call an annoying antagonist."

"Alright…" Isshin replied carefully "I really only came up here to tell you that supper's ready."

"Thanks… I think." Ichigo sullenly replied as he listlessly rubbed the back of his head.

Scratching the underside of his chin, Isshin glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye "Can I ask you something Ichigo?" he inquired somewhat timidly.

Sighing in resignation, Ichigo dropped his head into his hands "What is it Dad?"

Preparing himself for a beating, Isshin plowed straight ahead "You're not just using Orihime-chan as… cover, are you?"

Lifting his face, Ichigo let his bewildered eyes meet those of his uncomfortably fidgeting father's, "Huh?"

Gesturing wildly with his hands, Isshin glanced behind him down the hall before returning his attention to his puzzled son. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he continued "You know… so people won't realize that you're really gay."

Freezing once again in shock, Ichigo swallowed thickly as he garbled out a horrified "Ehh…"

Halting his restless motions in surprise when Ichigo didn't immediately deny his words, Isshin stammered out "I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with it. Just that it's really not fair for you to take advantage of Orihime-chan's generous nature like that." Moving to his son's side, ready to offer comfort; Isshin laid a hand on Ichigo's tense shoulder "She's much too sweet and beautiful to be used as a mere smokescreen."

Feeling his oldest child's shoulder tremble uncontrollably under his hand, Isshin squeezed gently in understanding of the twisted emotions that his confused son was undoubtedly feeling right now. "You have to be true to yourself Ichigo. It's not healthy to repress such feelings and live a lie. Whatever you decide to do, I, your most fabulous father, promise to support your decision… _gaahackk_"

Squeezing his hands tightly around his 'oh so understanding' father's throat, Ichigo attempted to make him understand this, "I AM NOT GAY!" He shouted as he violently shook his now excitedly grinning dad. Continuing to throttle him, he growled out, "Is this any way to treat your only son? I don't want you to bring up that other subject ever again!" He fiercely warned his dad as he shoved him away forcefully.

Pointing a quivering finger at his father, Ichigo fiercely cleared up any chance of future misunderstandings, "Damn… the only person I want is Orihime, and she is definitely and undeniably female. Hell, I don't just want her, I love the woman." He glared at his motionless father before dropping his hand like a rock as he groaned in disbelief at what he had just confessed. Sinking his face to his hands, Ichigo pressed his fingers against his eyes as he fervently wished for this torturous father/son talk to be over soon.

"You …love her?" Isshin breathed out quietly as he gently massaged his bruised neck, his eyes sparkling suspiciously like joyful stars. Ignoring Ichigo's muffled horror-struck groan, Isshin practically vibrated on the spot "Oh… ohh… ohh… MASAKI, OUR SON IS LUSTING AFTER AND IN LOVE… WITH AN ACTUAL GIRL!" he bellowed in triumph as he spun on his heels and raced for the stairs, ready to tell his lovely wife, well her poster anyway, all about the beautiful red headed grand-babies Ichigo and Orihime-chan were someday going to give them.

Slumping to the side, Ichigo sharply hit his head against the window ledge. Since it did nothing at all to change the last ten minutes, he did it again on the hopes that he'd either give himself amnesia or get knocked into a coma. When neither happened after the third time, Ichigo was left with a sour stomach, a splitting headache, and the prospect of his entire family hearing about his admission… although knowing his dad; he'd probably post a notice in the newspapers.

Groaning pathetically in defeat as he flopped back on his bed, Ichigo wondered if he could barricade himself in his room for the foreseeable future or if he should just put on a brave face and cope with the gleeful scorn his family would heap on him. Neither option sounded particularly desirable as Karin's shouts of disbelief carried up the stairs, followed shortly by Uzuu's tearful stammering denials.

Glancing over at the fluttering curtains and his still open window, Ichigo found a third option… follow Renji's lead, and jump ship so to speak.

* * *

Humming quietly to herself as she wiped her kitchen floor with a damp rag, Orihime tilted her head at the foul exclamation that carried from the other room. Chewing lightly on her lip, she felt grateful to be in here instead of out there with her friends. Feeling a bit like a traitor, she couldn't keep her eyes from straying to the doorway and wonder just what her friends were going through.

Laughing to herself over the memory of the afternoon Rangiku-san took it upon herself to, as she put it, 'help' her out with a little useful information, Orihime could still feel the heat in her cheeks from that day. Well, she had survived her unasked for education and she was certain that self-assured Rukia and unflappable Tatsuki would weather it much better than she had. Neither of them was as shy and awkward as she was and they were both capable of speaking up for themselves and able to keep Rangiku-san from getting too naughty.

Wiping off her hands, she peeked into her now quiet living room. Orihime noticed Rukia sitting motionless on the floor staring blindly at the wall, an uncharacteristic blush staining her cheeks brightly. Tatsuki sat near Rangiku on the couch, her brows drawn together in deep thought as the older woman flipped through "The Book', giggling over its raunchy contents. _Oh boy, maybe she was wrong, they both looked stunned by Rangiku-san's revelations_, she thought with a groan as she timidly stepped into the room.

Clearing her throat nervously, she smiled softly at Rangiku and Tatsuki as they looked up, "I had a tiny little… mishap with the eggs. So I'm going to run out real quick before the store closes and grab some more." Orihime admitted sheepishly, kneading the back of her neck in embarrassment over her clumsiness.

Rangiku furrowed her brows as she titled her head at her young friend, "It's really not necessary for us to have eggs, Orihime." She assured her kindly as she rose and came to her side, negligently swinging 'The Book' at her side.

Pulling her eyes forcibly from the time bomb in her friend's hand, Orihime shrugged her shoulders, "I wanted to bake cookies for Kurosaki-kun since he made a remark that I couldn't make normal cookies." She pouted as she twisted her fingers together, "So I really, really want to do this. I'm going to show him that I can too bake cookies without onions in them." She replied, determinedly pumping her small fist in the air.

Wiping the horrified look from her face, Tatsuki grimaced uncertainly at her, "Alright kiddo, do you want me to go with you?"

Smiling softly at her best friend, Orihime waved her hands, gesturing her to keep her seat, "No, I'll be fine; it won't take me but a minute or two." She answered, nodding confidently as she reached for her purse.

Frowning at her, Rangiku glanced out the window before nudging the young woman with her elbow. She gently reminded her absentminded friend, "But Orihime its dark out…"

Opening her mouth to assure her that she goes out alone all the time at night, Orihime turned as Rukia's voice sounded from behind her, "I'll go with her. I need some fresh air anyway."

Watching her friend, Orihime chewed lightly on her bottom lip as Rukia stood slowly and made her way to the door, "Are you sure? You don't have to Rukia." She assured her quietly.

Waving her hand negligently, Rukia slipped her shoes on. "Don't worry about it." She replied as she glanced over her shoulder, "You ready?"

* * *

Strolling silently down the sidewalk, Orihime glanced at her quiet friend from the corner of her eye. Observing Rukia's distant expression with no little concern, she finally asked timidly, "Rukia are you alright? You're not acting like yourself at all."

Lifting her head to look over at her, Rukia frowned as she brushed her hair out of her face, "Just have a few things on my mind is all." She responded thoughtfully.

"I understand." Orihime stated, nodding her head in agreement. Things on ones mind was something she understood all too well… Aliens, robots, wasabi, pigeons, zombies, and red bean jelly could all totally divert one's thoughts from the normal things.

Coming to a stop under the light of a nearby street lamp, Rukia rubbed her chin, "I thought that by learning all about physical intimacy I wouldn't be so mystified by… things." She commented, waving her hands in vague circles. Releasing a deep sigh, she ruefully admitted, "But now I'm more confused than ever before."

"Ohh… those things on your mind you mean." Orihime replied with wide eyes,

"Can I ask you something Orihime?"

Glancing at Rukia's serious face, she hesitantly answered, "Umm, sure… I just hope it's not too personal."

Waving a hand in reassurance, Rukia twisted her lips into a scowl, "It's nothing like that… it's more of a generalized question."

"Alright…"

Tapping her foot steadily on the sidewalk, Rukia glanced off to the side, "Are you in a hurry… do we have time to talk?"

"Yeah, I have all the time in the world if you want to talk Rukia." Orihime replied seriously. She nodded her head in agreement when Rukia pointed her finger towards the nearby stairs leading down to the rivers edge.

Brushing her hand over a small row of bushes, Orihime plucked a leaf and playfully twirled it between her fingers as she watched her friend run her hands over the back of a bench as she stared blindly out over the swiftly moving water. "So… what did you want to ask me?" she asked quietly, breaking the fragile silence.

Sighing softly, she tapped her fingers on the bench as she gathered her thoughts. Turning to face Orihime, she shrugged her shoulder ruefully, "Let's face it; you have all the experience here, more so than me. Hell, I haven't even been kissed yet."

"Ahh… so Renji-kun hasn't…"

Gasping faintly, Rukia clenched her hands over the back of the bench, "Who said anything about Renji?" She demanded sharply.

Chewing her lip, Orihime tilted her head as she twined her fingers together, "Well, no one said anything about him… but I thought…"

"Don't worry about him." Rukia ordered briskly, waving her hand to dispel Orihime's supposition, "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

Stepping back from Rukia's flailing hand; Orihime felt a thread of unease travel through her at Rukia's contemplative look. "So what was your question?"

Planting her first on her hip, Rukia observed her thoughtfully. Deciding to jump right in, she curiously inquired, "How do you really feel about sex?"

"Huh?"

* * *

A/N: sorry for stopping right there… I've been ordered to post the sucker! Yes, I'm talking to you Copper! Since Nagi's sleeping, you get it first :D

Thank you everyone for your continued support, you can (hopefully) expect another chapter tomorrow. How's that? Then I was told (Yes, Copper, you again) to get to work on A&F. So with any luck there will be an update on that story before Christmas.

Thanks again. –Rairakku Hana


	17. Chapter 17

This Could Be the Day: part 17

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

*The night of the sleepover continues

* * *

Sighing deeply, Ichigo rolled his eyes as he glanced out from his hiding spot, "Why are we spying on them?"

"Because we'll never learn anything useful otherwise" Renji replied impatiently as he lifted a branch out of his line of vision.

Crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a nearby tree, "Remind me again just how I ended up here with you in the first place." Ichigo asked as he attempted to understand how he had come to the point of spying on one of his best friends and his girlfriend.

"You escaped from the nuthouse… remember, dumbass? We met up and decided to follow Rukia and Orihime when they left her apartment."

Reaching up to scratch the underside of his chin, Ichigo curled his lip in disbelief, "Really? I thought it was more along the lines of, I seen Orihime out walking with Rukia and went to talk to them." He drawled out sarcastically, "When out of the blue, some idiot jerked me behind a building, ordering me to be quiet or else."

"Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later." Renji assured him, waving away his imagined thanks as he moved closer, crouching behind a row of low bushes.

"I wasn't thanking you." He pointed out dryly as he shifted against the tree, unconsciously moving to get a clearer view of Orihime standing in the open, gently bathed in the soft moonlight.

Scoffing lightly, Renji glanced over his shoulder up at his uninterested friend, "You will though, girls say things to each other that they would never say in front of a guy." Shifting slightly as he returned his attention to the scene before him, Renji strained forward, "Damn, I just missed what they said… and it must have been good, Rukia is completely unnerved."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he would never live this down if someone caught him sneaking around after the girls, "This is stupid… I'm going home." Ichigo responded with a disgusted growl.

Renji flapped his hand as he shushed Ichigo, "Shh…Leave if you want but Rukia just asked Orihime what she thinks about sex."

Snapping his head around as his eyes widened, Ichigo felt his jaw drop in astonishment, "What?" He harshly whispered as he shoved Renji aside, fighting for a clear position behind the bushes.

* * *

Observing her apprehensive friend thoughtfully, Rukia curiously inquired, "How do you really feel about sex?"

"Huh…" Orihime choked out as her eyes bugged "you mean…" she stammered, her hands flailing wildly as her cheeks took on a bright rosy hue.

Smacking her hand into the palm of her other, Rukia vehemently expounded on her topic, "Sex… as in doing the deed… getting it on… dance the mattress jig… roll in the hay…hanky panky… knock boots… slap skin…"

Stepping back from Rukia as she continued her explanation, Orihime pressed her hand to her chest, hoping to quiet her racing heart. "Umm…umm" she stumbled over her words as she attempted to think of a way to divert her determined friend.

"Rangiku talked to you as well, right? Didn't you read the chapter about euphemisms?" Stroking her chin in thought, Rukia watched her intently as she muttered, "Although, I'm surprised that you actually stayed conscious through her explanation.

"Of course I was conscious." Orihime huffed out, affronted. Before ruefully rubbing the back of her neck as she confessed sheepishly, "But, my face was so hot, aliens came to fry eggs on it and they may have distracted me from… certain parts."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Rukia blew her bangs out of her face, "Surely you have some opinion on it." She asked. Impatience evident in her tone, she leaned forward as she speared Orihime with her eyes, "That's all I'm asking…your opinion."

"I'm not really certain if I have an opinion." Orihime hesitantly replied, stalling for time. Biting her lip as Rukia arched a brow threateningly, she let her words spill out unchecked, "I mean, I have thought about it… often, and had some dreams… well, a lot of dreams, but that's all." She confessed shamefully, unaware that someone behind the nearby row of bushes was now sporting a wide goofy smile as he glanced at his undercover partner with a superior raised brow.

"That doesn't tell me anything Orihime!" Rukia replied heatedly, scowling at her friend as she tapped her foot impatiently, "How…do… you… feel… about… sex?"

Sinking her chin into her chest, Orihime sighed in defeat, "Rangiku-san told me the best way to really learn about… that, was by just doing it." Orihime admitted quietly. Wringing her hands together, she peeked at her silent friend before finishing her confession, "But, the thought of doing it really terrifies me though."

Rukia tapped her chin in puzzlement as she asked, "Why would that scare you?" Titling her head to the side, she acknowledged brashly "Being nervous I could understand… but terrified?" she countered, shrugging her shoulders in mystification.

Chewing her lip, Orihime turned her face away, wishing for a cooling breeze to blow off the river and soothe the burning in her cheeks. Trying to gather her thoughts, she glanced down at the ground as her fears grew and manifested in her mind. Attempting to find the right words to explain how she felt, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.

Furrowing her brows over her friend's action, Rukia called to her quietly, "Orihime," she lightly touched her on the arm to get her attention, "you're not scared of Ichigo are you… of him forcing you-"

Holding her hands out before her, Orihime interrupted Rukia, "No not that, I'm just scared I'll disappoint him somehow. I mean what if I do something wrong or he doesn't like it?" She blurted out her irrational fears quickly as she dropped her eyes back to the ground, twisting her hands together in agitation.

"He might not like the way I look either." Orihime spoke in an undertone as she raised pained eyes to meet Rukia's. "You've got to admit, there is a whole lot more to certain parts of me than normal… what if he finds it gross?" she whispered out painfully.

Arching a brow, Rukia shook her head, doubtful that last part or any of it would be true. "At least you have a chest." She responded dryly as she glanced down at the front of her blouse, "I could almost be mistaken for a boy."

Stammering, Orihime was quick to reassure her friend, "That's not at all true, Rukia. You have very nice… that is to say…"

"Don't worry about it." Rukia interrupted Orihime's attempted reassurance, "I've made peace with the fact that I'm never going to have a magnificent rack like you." She replied matter-of-factly, waving her hand negligently before her, unaware of Orihime and two others incredulously mouthing the words 'magnificent rack'. "Besides, like Matsumoto told us tonight, it's not what you have but how you use it."

* * *

"Damn… did she just say what I think she said?" Renji asked quietly as he strained forward, pushing branches aside in his desperate attempt to hear their conversation better.

Ichigo ignored him as he moved from his crouched position to the darker shadows near the trees. Straightening fully, he flexed the stiffness from his shoulders as he glanced around the trunk, shaking his head at his silly girlfriend and her groundless fears. _Didn't Orihime realize that I just want her just as she is?_ He wondered as he leaned into the tree watching her restless movements with tender eyes, _her very presence was a source of pleasure to me, nothing more was required or expected of her.._

"Yes" Renji breathed out gleefully. Glancing up at Ichigo, he grinned maliciously, "Now the truth of your smooth moves finally comes out."

"What did you say?" Ichigo demanded in alarm, barely remembering to keep his voice lowered.

"Rukia just asked how far you two have gone."

Gaping stupidly down at the nosey soul reaper, Ichigo swallowed thickly as he shook his head in disbelief, "What is it with you two? Have neither of you ever heard of privacy before?"

Shrugging his shoulders negligently, Renji sent him a wicked smile before turning his attention back to the whispering women.

Gripping the rough bark, Ichigo dug his fingers into the trunk as he too strained his ears to hear the whispered conversation. He silently pleaded for Orihime not to reveal anything embarrassing in front of Renji and Rukia… it wasn't any of their business anyway.

* * *

Licking her dry lips, Orihime stared wide eyed at Rukia's insatiably curious expression, "Don't you think that's kind of personal?" she stammered out hesitantly as she fought her instinct to flee from her friend and her prying questions.

Exhaling noisily, Rukia gazed in exasperation at her timid friend, "I'm not asking you to draw me a picture…unless you really want to." She replied with an eager smile. Crossing her arms over her chest, she titled her head as she continued, "I just have no idea how fast these things happen. What I mean is, in a few books I've read, they've got it on by the end of the first date."

"Got it on?"

"Yeah… it seemed too fast to me as well." Rukia responded thoughtfully, tapping her chin as she reflected on her fascinating subject. Lifting curious eyes to meet Orihime's cautious one's, she nodded in her direction, "Now you see why I'm asking? I don't have anyone else who is in a relationship… only you, Orihime." She pleaded quietly.

"But Rangiku-san… she could answer any questions you have."

Twisting her lips in displeasure, Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she consented that Orihime did have a valid point, "Yes, I'm sure she could… but you're the only one I'm comfortable enough to ask this kind of thing."

Staring at her shoes as they scuffed at the grass, Orihime nibbled on her lip before whispering hesitantly, "Well, we've kissed…" glancing up as Rukia gestured for more, "and he had his hands on my... bottom," she looked back down at her feet as she finished quickly, "but it was only for a second and I was distracted by a nearby spirit when it happened and he's not tried it since."

Facing her madly blushing friend, Rukia frowned as she demanded loudly in a disappointed tone, "That's it?"

"Why? Is that wrong?" Orihime cried in distress as she anxiously waved her hands, "Am I supposed to be doing something more?"

"How am I to know?" Rukia responded dryly, frowning as she gave the matter serious thought.

Orihime groaned as she wind milled her arms agitatedly and stomped her feet in frustration, "Gahh, I am so stupid about these things." Spinning to face away from her friend, she clasped her head in her hands as she whimpered "I can't believe that Kurosaki-kun wants a girlfriend that's as ignorant as me."

* * *

Straightening when he heard Orihime's last comment, Ichigo shrugged off Renji's restraining hand. Moving out from behind the tree, he blew off the soul reaper's whispered admonishment "Dumbass what are you doing? You're going to blow our cover."

"Too bad… there are some things I can't let pass." Ichigo murmured back determinedly as he stepped out of the shadows and headed towards his distraught girlfriend.

"What?" Renji's disbelieving voice hissed out of the darkness at Ichigo's back. "Get back here before they see you." He demanded as he continued to grumble under his breath at his stupid friend.

* * *

Continuing with her worried rant, Orihime focused on Rukia as she gasped sharply. Scrunching her brows together in concern, she noticed her friend's eyes go wide, staring at something over her shoulder. She glanced quickly over her shoulder in trepidation to see what had captured her normally unflappable friend's attention.

Orihime only had a second to see a dark shape swoop down on her before her lips were forcefully taken by a pair of firm, demanding, and terribly enticing lips. "Hmm, Ichigo." She murmured against his mouth as his strong arms wrapped around her tightly, preventing any possible chance of escape.

Feathering light kisses on the corner of her mouth, he smoothly ran his tongue over her plump bottom lip, "Yes, Ichigo… not Kurosaki-kun." He reiterated quietly as his hands firmly framed her slender back, pulling her closer. Ichigo shushed her as Orihime tried to question his sudden appearance in her stammering way. Titling her head back further, he sealed off her hesitant protests with another deep kiss as he sunk into sensation that was wholly Orihime.

Pulling back slightly, he whispered over her wet lips "You are not stupid or ignorant." He punctuated his statement with a reassuring kiss and soothing caress as she sighed softly against his lips. Sinking back into another fiery kiss as his tongue slid smoothly against hers, Ichigo murmured heatedly "I definitely don't think anything about you is gross, Orihime."

Tugging back in surprise, Orihime gasped in mortification, "You heard that part too?" she cried as she buried her burning face in her hands.

"Umm, was I not supposed to?" he scowled down at her in confusion. _What had just happened? _Ichigo wondered as he stared at her feeling completely had been wrapped around each other, heatedly exchanging kisses, and now the cool breeze from the river was blowing between them unchecked as his hands clutched at nothing but thin air.

Lifting a hand up to knead the back of his neck, Ichigo watched Orihime as she continued to hide her face from him. "What are you embarrassed for, Orihime?" He asked quietly as he reached out to pull her hands away. Sighing deeply as he wrestled her hands down, he furrowed his brows at her down turned face, "Would you to talk to me about this. I don't like you being scared of what you assume my reaction might be."

Barely comprehensible words emerged from his girlfriend before him, Ichigo gently lifted her chin, "What did you just say Orihime?" he asked firmly when she wouldn't meet his eyes.

Licking her dry lips, she restlessly fidgeted as she attempted to move away from his distracting presence. Gasping softly when Ichigo tightened his fingers on her chin, she looked up at him tentatively as he suddenly released her and stepped back.

Clenching his hands into fists at his side, Ichigo hesitantly asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not, you just surprised me is all." She declared fervently. Forcing herself to meet his eyes directly so he would see she was serious, Orihime reached out to clasp his hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

Sighing softly, he nodded his head as he gazed at her solemn face tenderly, "Will you tell me what it was that embarrassed you so badly?" Ichigo pleaded quietly.

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Orihime shifted her gaze to the side as her stomach churned in humiliation. Gasping in surprise as Ichigo lightly brushed his fingers against her lip. She lifted her eyes to his outstretched hand and stared in wonder at the dark stain on his fingers that glimmered strangely in the moonlight.

"Quit biting your lip Orihime." Ichigo ordered forcefully as he scowled down at her in concern. Frowning deeply as she relaxed her grip on her lip, he swept his thumb gently over her abused plump mouth, "You've drawn blood. Tell me already before you do yourself another injury."

Flicking her tongue out over the edge of her lip, Orihime tasted the unmistakable coppery tang of blood. Raising hesitant eyes to meet his, she could clearly see Ichigo's profound concern and worry reflecting from his narrowed eyes. Swallowing her nervousness, she had to be brave before she vexed him more than he already was.

Resuming her nervous nibbling on her tender lip, Orihime stopped suddenly when Ichigo raised a threatening brow at her. Sighing softly as she gathered what was left of her tattered dignity around her, she whispered hurriedly, "You heard me saying naughty things."

Of all the things he was expecting, that hadn't even been on the list, "Huh?" he breathed out in absolute confusion, _what was she talking about?_ Everything she had said earlier had been definitely 'G' rated, so how did she figure that she was being naughty?

"You heard me talking about my… about my…" she stammered out, red faced as she gave up trying to say it and simply gestured towards her prominent chest, while staring at her feet in embarrassment.

Blushing brightly when her meaning became clear, Ichigo swallowed forcefully as he shifted his feet restlessly, "Umm… yeah" he replied, staring at the ground as well. "That wasn't naughty Orihime." He assured her as he kneaded the back of his neck, "You didn't say anything explicit or graphic."

Moving her eyes over the grass, she acknowledged painfully, "It still embarrasses me that you heard me talking like that."

Shaking his head in exasperation at his blushing girlfriend, he tried to reassure her, "This is all new for both of us, alright? I'm sure there will be things that make us ill at ease for some time yet, but we are not doing anything until you're comfortable with going further."

Meeting his eyes shyly, Orihime gave him a small tight lipped smile as she nodded her head in agreement.

Pulling her close, Ichigo rested his chin on the top of her head, "Besides, don't you think that I might be scared myself? I am so completely out of my comfort zone. I may think about it as well, but I about break out in hives at the thought of taking that next step." He quickly muttered as his blushing face practically glowed under the light of the moon.

"So what are we going to do then?" she tremulously asked as she stared blindly at the design on his t-shirt.

Blowing out a deep breath, "We're just going to put it from our minds." Ichigo firmly ordered as he rubbed his hands up and down her stiff arms, "In fact, I would prefer you to forget everything that Matsumoto has told you. It will be safer that way...for me." He quietly murmured as he rolled his eyes at the graphic ideas he was sure Masumoto placed in Orihime's innocent head.

"If that's what you want Kur…" she paused as he tightened his grip on her arms in warning, "Ichigo." She corrected herself, slightly disappointed that she didn't get her kiss… although she wasn't all that sure she could face him quite yet either. This had to be one the most awkward conversations she had ever had…Rangiku-san's notwithstanding. "Whatever you think is best is fine with me."

"We'll do things our way and at our pace. No one else can tell us how or what we should be doing." He whispered quietly into her silky hair. Breathing in her sweet floral scent, Ichigo attempted to calm his racing heart and cool his burning face as he continued to reassure her, "Only do what we are comfortable with… the things we both enjoy."

Burying her burning face in Ichigo's neck, Orihime sighed softly, "I like it when you hold me close, I feel so safe and warm." She admitted with a bashful grin.

Feeling his lips lift in a pleased smile, Ichigo slid his arms around her waist as he rubbed his chin over her hair, "Good, because I enjoy holding you, everything seems better when you're near." He confessed self-consciously as he felt Orihime smile widely against his neck.

Flicking his tongue over his dry lips, Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt Orihime giggle questioningly over his throat "Everything?" Attempting to keep his cool as she snuggled closer in his arms, obviously not expecting an answer to her question, he tried to soothingly run his hands over her back in small circles, before giving up as she laughed softly into the crook of his neck.

"Alright what's funny?" Ichigo sighed out.

"I'm not certain that you really want to know." She replied honestly, smothering her quiet laughter in his shoulder.

"Of course I want to know." Ichigo responded firmly as he fisted his hand in her hair, gently tugging her head back. Gazing down into her amused sparkling eyes, he shook his head as he reminded himself just how her mind works, "On second thought… never mind."

Smiling up at him, her cheeks still flushed with leftover embarrassment, Orihime slowly slid the palms of her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. Standing on tiptoe, she teasingly whispered into his ear, "Told you so."

Getting lost in her soft gentle eyes, Ichigo smiled tenderly at her as his arms pulled her closer, "You can tell me… later." He taunted as his lips descended to meet hers.

Sighing softly against his heated lips, Orihime wholeheartedly agreed… _later._

* * *

Titling her head unconsciously to the side, Rukia stood in shock, staring unashamedly at the entwined couple. Watching Ichigo and Orihime slowly move their hands over each other, Rukia pictured in her mind that the couple before her was really her and her dream man.

Tensing suddenly as she caught an enticing smell in the air, a hot musky scent that always made her body come to attention and tingle all over, the undeniable scent of her most secret fantasy. Wanting to look around for him, Rukia couldn't pull her eyes from the pair before her. This could be her only chance to see a live demonstration and she didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Observing the couple before her with a critical eye, Rukia would have to stand on her tiptoes to do like Orihime and run her fingers through his silky hair. Although the first thing to go would be her man's infernal hair tie, she wanted all that hair of his hanging free and untamed, much like the man himself.

Letting her heated eyes run over him as Renji stepped beside her, gawking slack jawed at their friends' intimate display. _There you are_, Rukia breathed out silently, not even questioning his presence as her gaze painted over the lines of his strong body, stubborn jaw, handsome face, and luscious red hair.

She had been aware of his body before, but since the talk with Matsumoto, she had a whole new appreciation for it and the pleasure he was capable of bestowing with said powerful body. She could vividly imagine him firmly running his strong hands possessively over her slender frame, his frantic grasping conveying his overwhelming desire for her… his incontrovertible and desperate need.

Feeling her body heat, Rukia let her imagination take fully over as she imagined the two of them entwined, his eyes gazing at her with wicked intent as he slowly advanced on her quivering body. She watched him spellbound, the moonlight gently tracing over his chiseled features as his lips parted slightly. The tip of his tongue peeked out to run wetly over his sinful bottom lip as his mouth formed sweet words...

"We're still standing here you know dumbass. Why don't you go find a room or something?"

Shaking herself from her fevered daydream, she pulled in a shuddering breath, "Shut up idiot…don't interrupt them." Rukia ordered as she punched him in the arm. "Damn, it was just getting good too." She panted in disappointment as she glanced over to see Ichigo and Orihime pull apart quickly and stare over at them.

"Shameless voyeur" Renji growled out, rubbing his arm as he glared at the frustrated and flushed woman beside him.

"What about you? You were watching them as well." She hissed back at him. Her vision shattered, Rukia sneered at her dream man. _Ha, it looks like that's where he was going to safely stay… in my dreams._ Feeling unaccountably wounded, Rukia snapped at him "Just what are you doing here anyway Renji?"

"Huh?" He croaked out cautiously as he stepped back. Running a hand over his hair nervously, Renji slowed his restless motions and looked at Rukia closely, "What's wrong?"

Pressing her hands to her hips, Rukia turned her back to him dismissively, "What are you talking about you fool. There is nothing wrong with me."

Narrowing his eyes as he straightened, Renji crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded her intently, "Uh huh, then why are you all flushed and don't tell that's from peeking at them two."

"Its dark out, there's no way you can tell if I'm flushed or not." She replied quickly as she dropped her chin to her chest, trying to hide any possible evidence.

Blowing out a breath, Renji stepped before her and gazed down on her huddled form. "The moonlight is spilling directly over you Rukia. I can see you clear as day. Besides, there is something else… I just can't put my finger on it though, some thing that's different about you."

Snapping her wide eyes to meet his thoughtful ones_, the dork was right for once_; Rukia admitted to herself, _I feel different, restless in fact_.

"Are you drunk?"

Feeling her breath seize in her chest at his penetrating look, all she could do was shake her head 'no', sending her dark hair swinging fluidly over her shoulders . Clasping her shaking hands together as she gazed up at his familiar face brushed softly by the moonlight, Rukia drew a sharp breath into her starved lungs at the tenderness that glowed from the depths of Renji's eyes.

Reaching out slowly, as if unsure, Renji gently stroked his knuckles over her cheek. Cupping her chin in his hand as he ran his thumb over her soft skin, Renji stared spellbound into her wide dazed eyes and felt himself falling, tumbling unchecked, no safety net present. Apprehension clawed through him that there was no guarantee of safe landing, not for him so much, he had willingly plunged off that cliff years ago, but for her. Were his arms strong enough to catch her and keep her safe, could he really make her happy, was he even worthy of her?

Leaning forward unconsciously, he could feel his palms begin to sweat and his breathing grow shallow. _This is the closest I've ever been to confessing my feelings_, Renji thought to himself as he shook himself from his musings, "Rukia?" he asked quietly, needing to hear her clearly give him permission to continue.

"Oh lord… don't talk right now." She ordered breathlessly as her eyes drifted closed in anticipation.

Swallowing thickly, Renji gently tilted her face up to his. Bending down over her petite form, he slowly slid his hand over her cheek and into her silky hair. Staring transfixed at her slightly parted lips, he unconsciously ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip as he felt the decades he had waited for her melt away. Releasing a nervous pent-up breath, his own eyes drifted shut as he closed the distance between them.

"Ahem"

The sound of someone forcefully clearing their throat behind him had Renji growling low in the back of his throat. Blowing out an annoyed breath, he figured it was Ichigo's way of getting back at him. _So close, so very close_, he thought to himself as he prepared to tear Ichigo into teeny tiny pieces for interrupting at such a vital moment.

Grinding his teeth together, he opened his eyes to find Rukia's wide alarmed eyes staring at something over his shoulder, while Ichigo and Orihime stood frozen some distance away… behind her. Renji paused with foreboding as he heard Rukia breathe out someone's name … his body tensed and his blood ran cold as his mind finally caught up with what she had whispered…

"Nii-sama"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and taken the time to let me know how I'm doing… I do appreciate it greatly.

For everyone who reviewed the last chapter… Forgive me! I always try to give a personal reply to your reviews but I fell sick the same night I updated and then my kids started their Christmas vacation several days early, thanks to a most wonderful ice storm. So this is a very big thank you to copperheadfightingninja, xNocturnalxShadowx, Alastor Xaphon, bloodyrose1294, Madhvija, x-Baby-Grimm-x, Anfieldgyul, Blitch, and vicucha. Thank you all for you continued support and encouragement and yes, Copper and Blitch, I hope to have A&F updated before the first of the year (Since I didn't make a Christmas update =D).

Also, this is for Blitch, one of my most enthusiastic reviewers, congratulations on your first posting! She has stepped out of the ranks of reviewers and has written her own story just in time for Christmas (I've not had the chance to read or reviewed yet… I will soon, I promise :D).

To my most wonderful anime daughters, Copper and Nagi…Merry Christmas you two, I hope you get your presents in time (I haven't talked to either of you in days… SORRY…*bad mom*).

I would like to wish everyone the very best this holiday season and thank you for following along with this story . –Rairakku Hana


	18. Chapter 18

This Could Be the Day part 18

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

*This chapter is dedicated to Blitch, in honor of her birthday… which was yesterday. Forgive me my dear, I had hoped to have this up in time but I was being picky once again. Wishing you the best… Happy Birthday!

* * *

Rukia sprung back from Renji's enticing warmth, silently cursing her brother's abysmal timing. _'He almost, finally kissed me!'_ She screamed in her mind, driven mad by the thought of how many more decades it would be before Renji worked up the nerve to try again. She swallowed nervously before attempting to greet her brother with a little more volume this time. "Nii-sama"

"Captain Kuchiki" Renji stammered out as he bowed low. Feeling a trickle of sweat run along his jaw, he waited in uncomfortable stillness for his Captain to painfully remove his head from the rest of his body. Closing his eyes, he wished for his last thoughts to be of Rukia as he listened to his Captain's feet shift over the crisp summer baked grass.

"Rukia… Lieutenant Abarai" Byakuya's voice flowed out calmly in the silence as he acknowledged their greetings. "Imagine my surprise on coming to the material world on the menial task of retrieving my subordinate, only to find him in a compromising position with my sister." His tone grew as cold as his icy, contemptuous glare, his eyes flicking dismissively over his assistant's lowered head before moving to observe his guiltily fidgeting sister.

"Nii-sama, Renji wasn't doing anything wrong…"

Stepping between Rukia and her brother, Renji bowed his head once again, "Forgive me for overstepping my bounds Captain." He apologized, ignoring Rukia insistently whispering his name from behind him.

Swallowing thickly, he would protect her from her brother's cold and sometimes cruel temperament, even if it meant she ended up hating him. It was his fault that she had been put in a position of losing face in front of her adored brother. He would stand between her and his Captain and gladly take any punishment, even have Ichigo witness his meek and subservient attitude.

"Kuchiki-san was in no way responsible for my actions. I got carried away, playing around as we were." Renji stated. Spreading his arms wide in supplication with his head still lowered deferentially, he quietly assured his Captain. "We are nothing more than friends." With Rukia's sharp gasp sounding behind him, he heard any chance of a romantic relationship with her shatter. It withered and died with his lie before it even had the chance to grow and bloom.

Byakuya surreptitiously observed his sister's wide pain filled eyes for a moment before giving his subordinate a small quick nod of approval, "As you say Abarai. Then please refrain from letting yourself get… carried away again."

"Yes Captain…it won't happen again." Renji replied with a strained voice, bowing even further, being slowly crushed under the weight of hopelessness as he twisted the key to lock his affections for Rukia away.

"Then come, I have consented to deliver a message to Captain Hitsugya's lieutenant while I am here." Byakuya stated with calm formality as his eyes cut to where Ichigo and Orihime stood watching the proceedings with various expressions of confusion.

Renji quietly answered as he slowly straightened, "Yes Captain"

Turning to gaze unemotionally down at his sister's now composed and quiet face, "Rukia, you were granted permission by your Captain, so I will not interfere with your visit. But we will talk when you return home." He nodded sharply at her small still figure before turning on his heel, his haori swirling out around him. "Make no mistake about that."

"As you wish Nii-sama" She woodenly replied to his retreating back, her hands balled into fists at her side as she attempted to keep her eyes from lifting to meet Renji's, afraid that her feelings of hurt and rejection would be reflected there clearly for him to see.

Speaking over his shoulder, Byakuya directed his comments at his frozen assistant, "I believe that Lieutenant Matsumoto is currently at Inoue's residence, you may lead the way."

"Of course Captain" Renji hastily answered, keeping his face carefully averted from meeting Rukia's assuredly upset and angry visage as he expressionlessly moved forward to guide his Captain to Orihime's apartment.

Staring blindly at the grass under her feet, Rukia slowly pulled in a deep shaky breath as she once again tucked her feelings for the ignorant dumbass away. She knew she had been a fool for letting them break free from their hidden corner, and reach the surface where they could hurt her. Peeking up uncontrollably through her lashes, she watched him walk stiffly through the moonlit trees surrounding the river and disappear from her view.

"Rukia?"

Letting her eyes drift closed as Orihime's hesitant, worried voice cut through the silence. Rukia had completely forgotten about her and Ichigo being there to witness this debacle. She wasn't able to deal with her gentle friend's kind sympathy right now, nor Ichigo's concern, wordless and male though it may be.

She waved her hand to let her know that she heard her before quietly making a request. Speaking quietly over her shoulder, Rukia tucked her hair behind her ear, "Can you see Orihime back to her apartment Ichigo?"

"But…"

Keeping her back to them, Rukia pulled her mouth in a tight line as she replied, "I'm just going to take a short walk is all and then I'll come back."

Furrowing his brows as he watched his friend, looking so tiny and alone in the moonlight, Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck. "Yeah… I mean of course I'll take Orihime home."

Rukia waved a negligent hand over her shoulder as she quietly moved off in the opposite direction from where Renji and her brother went. "See you later then."

* * *

"I feel guilty."

Glancing down at his girlfriend in confusion, Ichigo arched a brow questioningly. "Why?"

Orihime laced her fingers together and held them out before her as she gathered her thoughts. "Well…for one, I didn't have to wait nowhere near as long as Rukia has waited for Renji. Two, we're a couple and they still can't be together."

Frowning at the reminder, Ichigo tucked his hands in his pockets as he acknowledged, "I already said I was sorry it took me so long."

Pursing her lips, she glanced up at him in exasperation, "I wasn't meaning anything about us."

He grinned over the peeved tone in her voice as he kicked out at rock on the edge of the sidewalk. "Besides… our situation was nothing like theirs. Everyone can tell that Renji and Rukia are crazy about each other, but those two are both so stubborn, they won't ever confess to the other."

Coming to a stop, Orihime waved her hand in a circle as she asked, "And that was different from us… how?"

Scowling down at her, he arched a brow at her innocently curious expression. "Smarty pants" He grumbled out as he suddenly became aware of the similarities.

Giggling softly at Ichigo's irked expression; Orihime turned to face him, clasping her hands behind her. Walking backwards, she continued to regale him with all the things she felt guilty over… eating all the bean jelly yesterday without offering him any… birds having to sleep outside… not finishing all her summer homework...

Pulling his hands from his pockets, Ichigo watched his catastrophe prone girlfriend closely, _'She is walking backwards, in the dark and talking at the same time.'_ Groaning quietly, he prepared for the inevitable. _'This was an accident just waiting to happen.'_ Well there was an unexpected facet to his relationship with Orihime that he hadn't quite planned on… _'I won't have to worry about people harassing me about the color of my hair for long; it will be gray in no time.'_

Shaking his head as his first prediction came true; Ichigo reached out and tugged his oblivious girlfriend to the side before she crashed into a light post, only to roll his eyes as she ceased her spiel over forgetting to buy eggs to stare at the pole in wonder.

She pointed a finger at the light, her eyes widened in surprise. "Did you see that? That streetlight just tried to attack me."

"Yeah… it just jumped right out there." He replied deadpan, barely stopping himself from slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand, figuring it would probably offend her. Tucking her safely into his side, Ichigo slid his arm around her shoulders as he guided her forward once again. "You just weren't paying attention to something as mundane as a large immovable metal pole that conveniently has a light on top, making it even more noticeable."

She ignored his doubtful expression as her hands flew out in front of her and gestured wildly. "I turned around and BOOM! There it was. Maybe you just didn't see it jump out of that alley." Lifting her eyes to meet his, she nodded enthusiastically; convinced of her absolute certainty.

"Uh huh" Exhaling slowly, Ichigo decided that it wasn't worth his time trying to correct her wild assumptions as she shyly snuggled deeper into his side, her discussion over viciously attacking streetlights finished for the time being. He glanced down at the top of Orihime's head, barely able to see a small smile curving her lips as she twisted her fingers together and sighed contentedly. It still surprised him how comfortable he was with touching her…well, not 'touching' her, but holding hands, kissing her, and even hugging her small body close to his.

He was fine as long as he didn't let his mind stray into forbidden territory. _'Like now'_, he thought, forcibly swallowing the lump in his throat as the firm rounded curve of her… breast rubbed against his side as she walked. Reaching up to tug at the collar of his t-shirt that suddenly felt way too tight, Ichigo blew out a harsh breath as he attempted to find something to distract him. His eyes darted from side to side, searching for some gambit of conversation as he put some distance between their brushing bodies.

"So…" He trailed off unconsciously as Orihime lifted soft curious eyes to meet his and his mind went completely blank. _'She is so damn beautiful.'_ He thought with a hint of wonder, bowled over yet again by her looks. _'Why would someone as generous, kind, and gorgeous as Orihime want to be with a punk like me?'_ Ichigo speculated, still confused by what she perceived in him, what it was that made him worthy.

Furrowing her brows, she scrunched up her nose as she brushed her fingers over her cheek. "What… Do I have something on my face?" Orihime asked in alarm, worried that the chocolate she had been munching on while Rangiku had been instructing Rukia and Tatsuki was smeared over her face.

Cutting his eyes to the side, Ichigo reached up and kneaded the back of his neck in embarrassment. "No… it's nothing like that. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He replied sincerely, feeling like a simpleton for being caught staring at her.

"Having you look at me doesn't make me uncomfortable. What I mean is…it's alright because it's Kurosaki-kun." Orihime stammered out, color flooding her cheeks. She flailed her hands in agitation while Ichigo gaped at her strangely as her words continued to spill out unchecked. "If you want to look at me, then it doesn't bother me because you're you, and whatever Kurosaki-kun wants, is fine with me."

Reaching for her fluttering hand, he pulled her back into the dim circle of light the streetlamp shed over the area. "Whatever Kurosaki-kun wants, huh?" He chuckled out, arching a brow as he emphasized his surname. "You really should be careful making promises like that Orihime."

Lifting earnest eyes to meet his, she twined her slim fingers around his. "I trust you…Ichigo. I know that I'm safe with you…in all ways." She replied with a whisper, dropping her eyes as a rosy blush stained her cheeks, clearly visible in the muted streetlight.

Smiling softly down at her bowed head, Ichigo couldn't prevent the warm glow that spread through him at her words. That she felt safe with him still astounded him. Orihime, better than anyone, knew firsthand the powerful monster he harbored inside. He remembered how afraid she had been when she had first been confronted with the unvarnished truth that he had a hollow sharing his soul. Her fear had been palpable, uncertainty and despair had cloaked her as she had stared at him with wide frightened eyes.

That she had been able to overcome that fear and cheer for him, cry for him, and instill in him the resolve to win, amazed him. She had seen him transformed into the worst type of fiend and still she had been worried for him and shed tears over his injuries.

He in turn had done his best to keep his promises to her, to protect her and keep her safe. So he could bring her home to where she belonged, to laugh at odd moments, eat strange things, dream of alien invasions, and lighten the dull, dark corners of his world. Unbelievably enough, it only took him a little over half a year later to figure out that it was because he loved her. He just happened to be a bit dense about that kind of stuff; he could easily admit it…now.

"I'm pleased that you feel safe with me, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to punish you for say forgetting my name…yet again." He assured her with a small laugh as he watched her gently nibble on her lip. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were doing it on purpose."

Jerking her eyes up to meet his, Orihime stammered out in surprise. "No, of course not, I told you it would take me some time to remember to use your name, Ichigo." She stressed his name, making a point of using it. Before stepping back unconsciously as he grinned determinedly at her, his teeth gleaming in the low light.

"Are you saying that you don't like your punishments?"

"No, I like…" Orihime broke off suddenly, flailing her hands as her cheeks flushed yet again. "Gahh, look what you made me say." She cried out in embarrassment, burying her face in her hands.

Feeling ridiculously pleased over her self-conscious confession, Ichigo slowly lowered her hands before dropping a smug whisper in her burning ears. "Good… because I enjoy delivering your punishments." He chuckled lightly as a small gasp escaped her lips. "I do believe that you have two waiting, if you're ready that is." Tilting her chin up, he let his eyes trace over her lovely face for a moment before slowly lowering his lips to hers.

Threading his fingers through her silky hair, Ichigo gently brushed his lips over hers, savoring the light friction and pleasant sensations. He couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from kicking up as Orihime impatiently came up on her toes, pressing her lips against his more forcefully as her hands slid up to frame his face.

He spun her around, out of the spill of the light and away from any prying eyes. Running his tongue along the seam of her mouth, he silently begged for entrance before biting back a groan as she quickly complied with his request for entry. Drinking in her soft sigh, Ichigo grasped her waist, pressing her against the low wall lining the sidewalk as her tongue timidly danced with his own.

Pulling back slightly, granting Orihime a chance to catch her breath, Ichigo ran his lips over her cheekbone as her hands dropped weakly from his shoulders to press against the concrete wall, looking for support. He let the fine hair around her ear tickle over his face as he brushed his lips over the heated skin of her sweetly scented neck.

"That's one" Ichigo whispered hotly over the sensitive skin behind her ear before nibbling gently on the small fleshy lobe.

Sighing faintly as she tilted her head to the side, granting him access to her neck, Orihime let him turn her as he leaned into the wall. Curving her hands into fists, she barely kept a pleasured moan from escaping as Ichigo's moist lips moved over her skin.

He let his seeking lips wander back up to her cheek, abandoning her neck before he inadvertently marked her. Dragging in a deep breath, Ichigo gazed at her delightfully flushed cheeks and rosy lips before meeting her dazed half lidded eyes. Drowning in her gaze, she wordlessly beckoned him and he willingly sank back into her generous embrace as his lips descended towards hers.

Orihime gladly lifted her lips to meet his as she glided her hand up his chest, pulling his shirt free with her actions, allowing the evening breeze tickle over the heated skin. Her fingers accidentally brushed over his bare abdomen causing the muscles in his stomach to quiver and tense as a shiver coursed down his spine. Jerking her hand back as if she was burned, Orihime grasped her tingling fingers in her other hand as she stepped back with a sharp gasp.

Lightly chewing on her lip, she attempted to reason with herself that she had touched his bare chest before…once, while on vacation. Although in all honesty she hadn't really been able to analyze the experience properly since she had been completely mortified at the time and Ichigo had been half asleep. But this time was different… much different if both their reactions were any indication. Pressing a hand over her pounding heart, she bravely lifted her eyes to see him standing completely still, his hands in fists at his side.

With his body held tightly in check other then his shoulders lifting and falling with his deep controlled breathing, Ichigo battled back the primal response his mind was demanding after feeling her fingers slide over his bare skin. The sensation left him stunned. Her slim digits had been like flames licking over the surface of his abdomen and he wanted more.

'_Obviously I'm not the only one affected.'_ He thought as he stared at Orihime through lowered brows, observing her as she clutched her hands to her chest. Right now though, Ichigo desperately wished that she had the good sense to keep her hands to herself, because if she even made a tiny move towards him, he feared he would be all over her like spandex on an aerobic instructor.

'_Damn'_, her common sense must be residing elsewhere, because he was certain that trembling hand reaching for him, with fingers extended belonged to her. He was only a guy…and a weak one at that when it came to his kindhearted girlfriend. _'Was she really that unaware of what her touch does to me?'_

"Orihime" He breathed out warningly, only to tense slightly in disappointment as she paused, curling her fingers into the palm of her hand.

Glancing at Ichigo through her lashes, Orihime weighed her options. On one hand, she could pull back, the moment would be lost and he would probably take her home. But on the other hand, if she reached out and touched him again, who knew what his reaction would be. It was almost like playing with fire… it could be gently burning warmth or a wild scorching conflagration.

She peeked at his still expression, she could tell that Ichigo wasn't expecting anything further from her, nor would he ever force her to do something that she wasn't ready for. Sighing softly, Orihime knew that belief, more than anything gave her the courage to extend her fingers once again. Stretching her arm forward, she breathlessly trailed her fingertips over his tense, heavily muscled abdomen.

Ichigo steeled himself as her trembling fingers reached for him. Orihime had made up her mind on her own, she had taken the initiative and he was determined to allow her to touch him as she will…even if it killed him to keep still. Swallowing thickly as he flinched from the contact, his skin quivering uncontrollably as the pads of her fingers slid smoothly over his exposed stomach. Trying to hold back on his clamoring instinct to grab her as she innocently explored the small strip of skin, Ichigo clenched his teeth together as her nail scraped the edge of his navel.

Later, he would look back and realize that her small purr of interest was the straw that broke the camel's back and snapped him from his motionless trance. Reaching down he pressed her palm flat against his belly, firmly guiding her hand over his heated skin as he tugged the annoyingly restrictive material of his shirt out of the way. Letting his eyes drift closed with a groan, he leaned in and swallowed her surprised gasp.

Sinking a hand into her hair, Ichigo hungrily feasted on her lush generous mouth as he continued to glide her hand over his skin, greedily soaking in the sensations. Turning her forcefully, he pressed Orihime unresistingly back into the wall as she returned his kisses with gratifying enthusiasm before pulling her hand from under his.

Blinking stupidly, he attempted to clear his fogged brain and figure out just how it was that his hand was now resting on the bare skin of her waist. Holding still, almost afraid to move, Ichigo leaned his forehead against hers as he whispered her name questioningly.

Her nerves were going haywire over the feel of Ichigo's strong hand touching her, making her breath seize in delightful anticipation. Orihime stammered out hesitantly, peeking at him through her lashes as she felt his fingers twitch against her waist. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Hell no" He exclaimed before clearing his throat nervously and calming his tone. "Are you certain? Remember, I told you that you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Ichigo stated earnestly, only to almost swallow his tongue as Orihime wrapped her fingers around his wrist and gently tugged his hand from its stationary position at her waist.

Pressing his long fingers into the soft skin of her stomach, Orihime assured him with a shuddering sigh, "I want you to touch me as well Ichigo."

Seeing the certainty in her eyes, he rolled to the side, leaning back against the wall as he memorized the feel of her unbelievably soft smooth skin. Continuing to exchange lazy kisses, they gently traced patterns over each other's skin. Shifting restlessly, Ichigo unintentionally dragged a nail along the edge of her ribcage causing her to gasp against his lips and arch her back, pushing her more fully into his embrace.

He could feel his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest as he took unfair advantage of her distraction. Spanning her narrow waist with his trembling hands, Ichigo forcefully took her mouth, frantically consuming her plush, swollen lips as her fingers sank into his sides, holding on for dear life as she feverishly returned his fiery kisses.

Feeling conspicuously on display making out with his girlfriend out in the open, Ichigo rolled along the wall. Their mouths still fused, he pulled her unresisting body around the corner and into the private shadows of the alleyway. Forcefully breaking the heated kiss, Ichigo pressed his shoulders back. Resting his head against the concrete wall at his back, he closed his eyes as he drew in some much needed air, his breath rough and raspy in the quiet of the alley. _'That was intense.'_ He thought to himself, grinning at the understatement as he willed his body to relax.

Orihime stood between his spread legs, slumped limply against his heaving chest, her small hands clutching the material of his shirt as her ragged breath panted over his thundering heart. _'Ichigo has never kissed me quite like that before,' _she reflected in breathless wonder, _'almost as if he were starving.' _She smothered a giggle against his chest as she tried to figure out how she was still standing and not a melted puddle of over-stimulated nerves seeping all over the sidewalk.

Blowing out a harsh breath, "That was two" he informed her with a rough chuckle as he lifted a hand to ruffle her hair playfully. "I should get you back to your apartment before they begin to wonder where you are." Ichigo declared quietly as he brushed his fingers over her cheek, regret over their diminishing time together tingeing his tone.

She sighed softly, not ready to leave his side so soon. "Hmm…" Scraping her nails over his tense chest, Orihime recklessly provoked her tiger, "not yet… Kurosaki-kun" She drawled out purposely, gazing at him through her lashes, hoping that he would take the bait.

Narrowing his eyes at her obvious ploy, Ichigo locked his hands around her wrists and gave into her unspoken demands. He propelled her across the alley and pressed her against the opposite wall, stretching her arms up above her head. Capturing her hands with one of his as the other snaked around her waist, he tugged her compliant body tightly against his. His hot breath rushed out over her parted lips as her full breasts were thrust firmly against the hard wall of his chest, making him hyperaware of her tempting curves.

Staring into each other's dazed eyes; they were both completely focused on the points of contact between their chests, feeling riotous energy race under their skin and every nerve stand at breathless attention. They stood frozen, afraid to move and uncertain if they should pull back and break the tenuous contact or sink further under the unfamiliar sensual spell.

He impatiently searched her wide eyes for permission to proceed and found hesitant indecision lurking in the depths. He had his answer. She wasn't ready for that yet, curious maybe, but not prepared to take that next step. Strengthening his resolve, Ichigo closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath before leaning in to drag his lips along her jaw to her ear hidden under her tousled hair. "We'll save that for another time." He promised her as he shifted back slightly, severing the enticing connection.

Sliding his hand up her extended arm, he laced his fingers with hers, continuing to hold her prisoner against the wall. Ichigo smiled softly down at his girlfriend's trusting face as she nodded in agreement, returning his smile with one of her own brilliant ones. Feeling like a giant among men for her faith in him, he would do all in his power to keep her from ever doubting his sincerity.

"One more kiss, Orihime, and then I'm taking you home…" Feeling her draw in a breath to interrupt, he gently brushed his lips over hers as he whispered out. "No arguments or I'll say to hell with my good intentions." He threatened with a grin, both of them fully aware that he wouldn't carry it out.

She giggled softly over his teasing before biting back a surprised gasp as she noticed the heat still burning in the back of his eyes. Orihime ran the tip of her tongue over her lips shyly before releasing a shuddering breath as Ichigo shifted restlessly with a low growl. Feeling her heartbeat quicken once more, she cautiously nodded her head in agreement.

Fidgeting under his smoldering watchful gaze, she breathlessly answered as his lips descended. "Deal…"

* * *

"So where is Orihime?"

Kicking her shoes off listlessly, Rukia jerked her head up at Tatsuki's question. "You mean she's not here yet?" She asked in confusion, glancing around the small room as if expecting her bubbly friend to pop out from behind one of the pieces of furniture.

Arching a brow at Rukia's uncharacteristic lack of concern for Orihime's whereabouts, Tatsuki irritably commented as she reached for her shoes. "You two left together almost two hours ago, so I kind of figured that you would know where she is."

"Last I seen of her, Ichigo said he'd walk her back home." Rukia replied wearily as she dropped onto the pile of pillows from earlier.

Pausing in the act of pulling the laces of her shoe tight, Tatsuki glanced up in surprise. "She's with Ichigo then?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rukia rolled over on her stomach. "As far as I know"

Rangiku leaned forward on the counter, resting on her elbows as she watched the young shinigami morosely trace a pattern on the floor. "You two getting separated wouldn't have anything to do with your intimidating brother and his assistant showing up now would it?"

Dropping her chin to her chest as she felt her cheeks burn uncontrollably, Rukia kneaded her fingers into the small cushion at her side. "Were Nii-sama and Lieutenant Abarai here?" She mumbled indifferently into the collar of her beloved chipper Chappy t-shirt as she curiously eyed the distance between her and the doorway.

"Lieutenant Abarai? Whoa… what happened there?" Narrowing her eyes, Rangiku reevaluated Rukia's actions with new eyes, clearly seeing the younger woman's unhappiness and dejection. Moving around the counter, she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she question Rukia further. "You've always called him Renji, so what brought about this change?"

"Nothing" Rukia answered quickly… too quickly. "Lieutenant Abarai is Lieutenant Abarai… nothing more, nothing less." Her sudden angry tone was completely disproportionate to her calm, collected expression, causing Tatsuki to raise a brow questioningly at Rangiku as the blonde shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment as well.

Buffing her nails against her knit top, Rangiku held her hand out, gazing at the polished pearlescent pink tips. "Captain Kuchiki said that he ran into you and Renji down near the river. So are you still going to tell us that nothing happened?" She asked slyly, watching as Rukia's head shot up in a panic.

"Nii-sama told you that?" Rukia demanded heatedly before cringing as she quietly inquired, "He didn't say anything else, did he?"

The blonde shinigami braced a hand on her hip as she leaned forward, somehow managing not to spill out of her low-cut top. Wiggling her brows at the brooding woman on the floor, she shamelessly pried, "No… care to fill in the blanks for us."

Rukia dropped her gaze to the floor, staring blindly before wordlessly shaking her head. Feeling the pain from earlier rear its ugly head once again, she pulled in a deep breath before rolling on her back to gaze at the ceiling. She understood part of Renji's reasoning behind his words but it still felt as if something fragile had been crushed under his heel.

Breaking in before Rangiku could probe further, Tatsuki changed the subject. "That dark haired guy is really your brother?" At Rukia's distracted nod, she chuckled lightly before sitting on the arm of the couch near her. "Man, I don't envy you there. He acted all superior, like us lowly insects weren't even worth his notice."

Rukia sent Tatsuki a grateful smile as Rangiku sashayed over, purring quietly, "Isn't he an utterly luscious man? I would dearly love to find a way under his skin." She replied with a wide grin before pressing her fingers over her lips to smoother a giggle, reminiscent of a young schoolgirl…a not so innocent schoolgirl that is.

"You weren't acting like that when he was here." Tatsuki poked fun at the giggling woman beside her as she rolled her eyes. "You were all, 'Yes Captain Kuchiki…whatever you say Captain Kuchiki… may I lick your sandals pretty please Captain Kuchiki'." She mocked, gagging on her words as Rukia looked on with interest.

"To his face, that man exudes pure power. It's enough to ruffle even my feathers… but behind his back." Rangiku ran her palms down her side and smoothed them over her hips as she laughed in amusement. "Ummm… ummm… ummm, I'm terribly curious if he ever relaxes that rigid control of his and you know, lets his hair down."

The two dark haired girls stared at the older woman is horrified astonishment as Rangiku dreamily smiled to herself. Her eyes drifted closed as her curvy body slowly undulated in a private dance as she sank into the couch. Fanning herself with her hand, she blinked the room back into focus. "What are you two staring at?" she inquired in confusion, furrowing her brows as Rukia and Tatsuki continued to gape at her strangely.

Snapping her jaw shut with a click, Rukia narrowed her eyes at the blonde shinigami sprawled before her. "Please tell me that you weren't just thinking about my brother in an inappropriate fashion."

Rangiku sent her sultry smirk as she stretched her arms out along the back of the couch. "Define inappropriate…" Tilting her head, she raised her brows in challenge.

All three turned in surprise as the door flew open with a crash and Orihime unceremoniously tumbled in. They stared in unified shock as a hand reached in and grasped the handle as Ichigo's harsh 'goodnight' carried across the room to their curious ears. The door was pulled firmly shut, leaving Orihime red-faced and out of breath, slumped weakly against the wall.

The three shared a glance, their lips curving up in anticipation of interrogation to come before turning their attention back to the flushed panting girl. They stood almost simultaneously and moved to circle the oblivious member of their group.

Tatsuki watched Orihime restlessly chafe her arms as she attempted to calm her breathing. She was curious about just what had happened between her two best friends. Orihime was flustered more than normal and her eyes were bright and feverish. Plus, she had never heard that tone in Ichigo's voice before, strained and tense almost as if he was in some type of pain.

Rangiku recognized the lingering signs of arousal in her young friend's eyes. Obviously the little innocents had been experimenting and went a bit further than planned. Laughing to herself, she was aware that the male species could be an addictive drug, always leaving you wanting more. Although from the sound of it, Ichigo had been a bit over his head as well, kind of like his pants were a bit too tight.

Rukia wanted to know what Orihime had done to rile Ichigo so much. She observed Orihime press her hand to her chest, drawing attention to the small love bite at the base of her friend's throat. Rukia felt a little bad for wanting to pry information out of Orihime as the redhead became aware of them ringed around her, almost salivating over the prospect of some juicy gossip, but she was truly intrigued over just where those two had been all this time… and what had they been doing.

"So… did you have a good time?"

Darting her eyes to meet Rangiku's perceptive gaze, Orihime nervously chewed on her lip. Wanting nothing more than to go fall into her bed and relive the last hour, each and every heated kiss, the feel of Ichigo's strong hands, his harsh breathing… and how he had almost lost it.

Shivering uncontrollably, she clasped her hands together as she recalled how unnaturally still he had become, frozen like a statue, even his breathing had been hard to detect in the silence of the alley. Orihime had been concerned that she had done something wrong to cause him to act in such a way.

She remembered swallowing reflexively before she had tentatively called his name. Her voice had sounded eerie in the darkness when Ichigo had broken into a sudden flurry of movement as she had stretched out a hand to poke him. He had tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of grain and rushed her home. Racing down the street and up her stairs, he had climbed them two at a time in his haste.

She barely stopped herself from trembling as she remembered how Ichigo had let her slowly slide from his hold, grazing his tense body as she came to rest against the wall near her door. He was completely motionless for a moment, staring at her intently, his face hidden among the shadows; the only sound on the landing was their combined heavy breathing. Curling his hands into tight fists at his side, he had bent forward and sealed his lips over hers forcefully, almost brutally, not touching her anywhere but her mouth. Pulling his lips from hers, he had reached over and opened her door before spinning her inside like a top.

Her heart pounding erratically, Orihime almost missed his harshly whispered 'goodbye' as she attempted to stay standing. She had met his eyes for a split second as he grasped the door handle; they were practically glowing hot coals staring out at her hungrily from his tense face. Catching just a glimpse, she could have sworn that she had seen something move in the depths before Ichigo drew his gaze away and pulled the door closed.

"What happened between you two? Ichigo seemed mighty abrupt… a little frustrated perhaps?"

Rangiku's voice pulled Orihime from her contemplative daydreams as she scrambled to reassemble her wits and answer somewhat coherently. "Umm…I'm really not certain, other than I broke the deal." Twisting her fingers together agitatedly, she mumbled, her blush still quite evident.

Frowning at her ambiguous and confusing reply, Rangiku shook her head as she inquired, "What do you mean you broke the deal?"

Her eyes drifted closed on a soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around her middle. A tiny private smile curved her lips as Orihime vaguely, but honestly answered, "I clearly lost my mind and argued with a tiger."

"Yeah…like that tells us a lot."

* * *

Stalking down the street, his hands buried in his pockets, still tightly coiled after his interlude with Orihime, Ichigo cursed himself for his behavior. After all his big talk at the river earlier of them taking it slow, he hadn't wasted any time turning into a raving beast intent on devouring her completely.

Ichigo let his eyes close as he tortured himself with images of Orihime, how she looked in the muted light as she abandoned herself to his focused attentions. Her head thrown back, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth slightly open as her labored gasps echoed in the dark alley. Pale throat exposed to his hungry lips, she had twisted in his hold, mindlessly rubbing her glorious chest against his.

'_Damn'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he pulled his hands from his pockets and quickened his pace. He had almost touched…'them', thinking back to when he had released her hands and skimmed his own up from her waist. With his thumbs resting near the center of her chest, just under the generous curves, he impatiently wanted to slide his hands up the rest of the way and cup them, let their weight press hotly into his palms.

Thankfully, his hollow had broken into his thoughts, hauling him roughly back to his senses. That wasn't the bastard's intent of course; he had been all for feeling her up. Grinding his teeth together as he remembered the fight he had on his hands with his determined hollow, his dark half had not been happy at being forbidden to touch her.

With his arms now pumping at his side as his feet flew along the pavement, Ichigo could only imagine how he had looked to Orihime at that moment. With her soft cries of pleasure still echoing in his head, mocking him, along with his hollow's continued malicious laughter. He had been frozen solid, afraid to move a muscle, uncertain of his hollow's intentions as they battled for control in his mind.

That had thrown him more than anything; this was the first time that his inner darkness had paid attention to something other than bloody mayhem and destruction. _'But for him to show an interest in Orihime, of all people makes me uneasy.' _Ichigo thought as he raced along the quiet streets, stretching his body to its limit, working out the knotted tension.

He bit back a groan as he remembered how Orihime had tentatively reached for him, clearly worried about him. Ichigo had reacted badly, tossing her over his shoulder and rushing her home before she tempted him beyond all reason with her innocent concern. With his hollow's maniacal laughter fading slowly back into the depths of his subconscious, he had stood before her apartment door, staring down at her spellbound as the moonlight painted over her skin.

Giving in to temptation, Ichigo had bent forward for one final kiss. He was irresponsibly playing with fire, especially after only recently subduing his hollow, possibly putting Orihime in danger. The one thing he had sworn to do was protect her and now the one of the greatest dangers to her resided inside of him. He could feel his hollow restlessly moving behind his eyes as he hastily said his goodbyes to her and Ichigo could tell the moment that Orihime noticed as well. She was far from stupid and besides which she had the tendency to be uncannily perceptive when it came to him and his moods.

He ran himself to near exhaustion before heading home, for once luck was on his side and his father wasn't at the door to greet him-beat him. Nor question him as to why his son was returning late at night, flushed, out of breath, sweaty, and strung tight. That was a conversation Ichigo would like to avoid at all costs.

Reaching the relative safety and privacy of his room, he pulled his damp t-shirt over his head. Ichigo let it drop to the floor as he fell back heavily onto his bed. He decided on his way home that the only viable option of dealing with his hollow for now was for them to avoid a recurrence of tonight's …activities, at least until he figured out just what his inner darkness was after. Shifting restlessly, he unconsciously reached down to smooth a hand over the front of his jeans before pausing at his actions, glancing guiltily around the darkened room.

Jerking back up, he began to tensely pace, his run obviously not releasing his pent up frustration…aggression. He tried to think of how to inform Orihime that there wouldn't be a repeat of tonight for the foreseeable future, without her feeling that he was rejecting her. Although how could she believe that he didn't want her, especially after his embarrassingly frantic, desperate, and hungry display from earlier. He was just thankful that she was oblivious to the uncomfortable condition that it had left him in. Shaking his head violently as heated images once again sifted through his mind, Ichigo turned to his dresser, and grabbed some clothes before stalking to the bathroom… obviously a cold shower was in order if he planned on getting any sleep tonight.

Quietly moving down the stairs, Ichigo listened for any sounds from his family's rooms that would alert him to the fact that his dad or sisters were still awake. Reaching the bathroom without interference, he locked the door behind him before putting his clothes down. Hurriedly kicking off his jeans and underwear as he turned to reach for the shower knobs, he froze as a mocking chuckle drifted through his mind.

"**Whoa Kingy, you better take care of that before you hurt someone waving that around." **His hollow taunted, choking on his derisive laughter before Ichigo felt him grow thoughtful, licking his lips as a rude smirk formed. **"Although that hot piece you were with earlier could have taken care of it for you."**

"You bastard… I don't want to hear another word from you." Wrapping a towel around his waist self consciously, Ichigo plowed his fingers through his hair before giving his hollow a final warning. "And leave my girlfriend alone or so help me I'll come in there and rip your freaky white head off!"

Scoffing indifferently,his hollow indolently stretched in his mind.** "Calm down King, your princess is perfectly safe. It's not like I was going to eat her." **Ichigo could feel him pause and chuckle in wicked amusement.** "… I take that back, that would've been too good an opportunity to pass up."**

Furrowing his brows over his hollow's cryptic comment, it took Ichigo a moment to work out just what he meant before mentally flinching away from the thought as his meaning became clear. "You sick pervert!" He bellowed at his manically laughing hollow before swearing to ignore him completely.

Reaching for the knobs, he hesitated before he could crank it to cold…warm water…cold water? Ichigo was beginning to understand this night would end in the same fashion regardless, so he might as well be comfortable. He groaned in acceptance as he turned the handle to hot, dropped his towel and stepped under the stinging spray.

Bracing a hand against the wall as hot water pounded over the tense muscles in his back, he tried to figure out just what is was about Orihime that shattered his self-control so easily. The one small kiss he promised her before returning her home had quickly descended into a heated frenzy of lips, teeth, tongue, and greedily gasping hands.

He had hoped that at least one of them would be able to remain levelheaded, although he should have realized sooner that wouldn't exactly be Orihime's strong point. She was as bad as him, if not worse, leaping in without thinking through the ramifications. He could clearly picture her as she timidly egged him on, unknowingly encouraging him to take more. He could only shake his head at her disregard for her own self-preservation.

"**Would you just take yourself in hand and fix this damn weather already!"**

Snapping his head up at the petulant sound of his hollow, Ichigo sputtered as he inadvertently allowed the water to blast him directly in the face. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he yelled back at his grouchy hollow. "Shut up, what do you have to complain about… it's not raining in there?"

'_Although it could be raining…weeping over my lost opportunity.'_ Kneading the back of his neck, Ichigo silently rebuked himself, _'What am I saying? Didn't I just decide to put a halt to all that for now?'_ They were in no rush, and there was no need to press the physical… other than his growing obsession with his lovely girlfriend that is.

Feeling his hollow shift restlessly in his mind, Ichigo could sense him laying on his back staring out at the sky of his inner world.** "Pfft, it may not be raining but there are some strange ass heat waves wildly fluctuating in here. It's beginning to piss me off."**

Sneaking a peek south at his persistent member, Ichigo thought dryly, _'Temperature surges…how appropriate.'_

"**Quick cracking lame jokes and do something about this weird shit."**

"Nothing gets much weirder than you, so shut the hell up." Ichigo replied heatedly as he ran his hands over his sopping wet hair, pulling it from his eyes. Curling his lips up in a sneer, he mocked his hollow. "Besides it's not like you can actually force me to do anything."

"**You think not? I could very well take over and I can guarantee that I don't have your noble restraint…I'll hunt down your little princess, she caused the problem, she can damn well fix it. And if I'm not mistaken there were other women at her place as well. What do you think the chances are that they could actually stop me?" **

Wild cackling laughter echoed through Ichigo's head as he felt his hollow flex at the confines in his mind, testing the boundaries, searching for a weakness he could exploit. Feeling his anger rise at the threat to Orihime and his friends, Ichigo tensed, ready to keep his promise and rip his damn albino head right off and let Karin use it as a soccer ball.

Sensing his kings' rage, the deviant hollow lay back and crossed his arm behind his pale head. Seemingly at ease, he snickered to himself as he pictured the young shinigami's fury. His majesty needed to burn off some of his frustrations, either by fighting with him or by finding his own release and the dumbass needed to do it soon. Running his white fingers through his hair in a gesture reminiscent of his king, the hollow stared up at the madly swirling sky, wondering how far he would have to provoke his royal highness before he'd come in here. Boredom was a great motivator when it came to taunting his king, he thought as he purred out mockingly.

"**This could end up being the best fucking night of my life…pun intended, my dear king, very much intended."**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has continued to follow along with this story. Forgive me for being so slow at updating. I'll try harder to post chapters a bit quicker, even if I have to make the chapters a little shorter… umm, we'll see about that last part, I doubt that I could carry through on that. Although I really do feel that I sometimes put way too much effort into each chapter, I'm overly critical and that slows me down a lot as well… I can't decide if that is a good thing or a bad thing :D

I would also like to take the time to apologize to several of you for not taking the time to read your recent updates nor leave you a review. This time of year is always insanely busy for me and I hope to able to find a moment to sit back and catch up on some really great stories. *begging on knees* Please be patient with me, I've not forgotten you.

Thanks again and happy belated birthday Blitch, I hope it was a great one. –Rairakku Hana


	19. Chapter 19

This Could Be the Day part 19

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

September 1st, the first day of second term and one of the more irritating days Ichigo had experienced in recent memory. _'Coming back after summer break always is a pain.'_ He reflected moodily, resting against a desk near the windows, letting the morning sun warm the back of his neck. He was dreading everyone's reaction to him and Orihime dating, but there was no way that he would act like they weren't a couple either… she chose him and he wanted everyone to take note of it.

Tucking his hands deep into his pockets, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he once again prodded the oddly restless feeling that had been troubling him since that night a week ago. On that day, with his hollow badgering him on the inside and his arousal plaguing him on the outside, Ichigo had been divided on what route he should take. Beat the living hell out of his hollow or beat… he made the choice to slaughter his deviant horse.

That is to say, he attempted to butcher him, Ichigo never did quite succeed in taking his hollow's head off, and get Karin that one of a kind soccer ball. But as things stood, there was always that possibility in the future, especially if his dark side kept up with his lecherous comments. He'd never thought of hollows as particularly lustful creatures, more like murdering fiends intent on death and destruction. So it was only normal that Ichigo was cautious over his inner hollow and his peculiar interest in his girlfriend. He really should be thankful though, since that night in August his hollow had not attempted to test his resolve again. Pissed him off, but he'd not provoked him further.

Obviously his pale imitation had taken his promise to heart. Smothering a harsh derisive chuckle,_ 'What am I thinking?_ _My hollow doesn't have a heart, let alone a conscious.'_ Ichigo mused, as his inner darkness silkily sneered back, "**It's not your laughable attempts at intimidation that is making me cease challenging you, your highness, not even close." **Ignoring the scornful laughter echoing in his mind as his horse rudely poked at his composure, Ichigo glanced up at the clock before sinking back into his uneasy memories.

Ichigo recalled the talk he had with Orihime days after her sleepover. With his apprehension over his hollow still fresh in his mind, it was ultimately his concern for her safety that made him pursue this path, they would simply have to limit the time they spent alone. _'Simply'_ he thought with a laugh, _'… as if there was anything simple about this course.'_ Just because he made the decision to back away from any further intimacy didn't mean that his strong attraction to her was finished.

The opposite happened in fact, wanting something and being denied it was the worst kind of torture. Especially since Orihime in her extreme innocence had no idea that she had the ability to stir him up over the littlest thing, a glance, a touch, even a sigh would cause the palms of his hands grow damp and his heart to pound painfully in his chest.

Pulling his hand free from his pocket, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair as he remembered how it had only been a week ago since he had walked with Orihime along the river, trying to find a way to bring up the awkward subject. He had somehow stammered out that he was afraid of their relationship being too centered on the physical, while she watched him with her delicate brows puckered, confusion clearly written on her face.

While sitting on the bench overlooking the river, the one that he fast beginning to think of as theirs, he let Orihime know that she was much more to him than an attractive package as he apologized for letting things get too far out of hand days before. With a dull blush staining his cheeks, he held her small hand in his as he explained that he really wanted them to deepen their friendship and work towards developing an unbreakable bond that wasn't colored by anything sexual.

Ichigo still recalled how he had repeated that load of tripe over and over again while pacing his bedroom before actually trying it out on his girlfriend. Kon hadn't been very receptive to his speech while he practiced; actually he'd been downright nasty and critical of Ichigo's plan… even calling his manhood into question. But thankfully Orihime had been wonderfully flattered at his consideration towards her, not once taking into account how uncharacteristically like a pansy he had sounded spouting that nonsense. Instead she had pushed herself up from the bench and enthusiastically declared that she would be his best friend ever.

Looking up as the class door opened, Ichigo relaxed his tense posture as Chad slowly pulled the door closed behind him. Rubbing the toe of his shoe over the lines on the floor, he imagined that this would be so much easier if he knew just what it was about Orihime that caught his hollow's intense interest. That way he could guard against a specific threat instead of this strange nebulous feeling of aggression his hollow had towards his girlfriend. Then there wouldn't be any determent to all the pleasurable activities he could be experiencing with Orihime.

Snapping out of his heated thoughts before they traveled too far down the forbidden path, he nodded at Chad as the big man quietly sat in the seat across the aisle from him. Shifting restlessly, he waited for yet another classmate to arrive, while attempting to hide his nervous anticipation. Lifting his eyes as the door slid open again; he felt his lips curve as the class princess walked into the third year's room.

With the capable assistance of Tatsuki, Orihime was able to deftly avoid Chizuru's enthusiastic welcome as she exchanged 'good mornings' with her group of friends at the front of the class. Ryo lowered her book enough to make a sharp comment, to which Orihime nodded her head happily as Michiru tapped her chin in thought, noticing _something_ different about the vivacious redhead. No one else thought anything of her normal cheerful greetings, her big smile or wildly waving hand, until…

The silence in the room was deafening as the bubbly girl skipped to a stop directly in front of the class's bad-tempered punk, standing well inside his personal space. Holding their collective breath, the occupants of the room watched with shocked wonder as the scowling redhead arched a brow at the brightly beaming girl before him, but made no move to pull back and gain some breathing room.

Feeling her heart beating erratically, Orihime knew that she had just seen him last night, but being near him always affected her this way. She was aware that Ichigo was dreading today and everyone's reactions, the teasing, off-color jokes, and the general disbelief that he was certain that everyone would express. He had grumbled all through the store yesterday and continued his litany of complaints once they reached her apartment to unpack groceries. She would have to make it up to her boyfriend later, maybe bake him a chocolate cake this afternoon. With his assistance of course…Ichigo wouldn't let her get too creative if he planned on eating it.

Smiling sweetly up at him, she basked in the warmth shining from his eyes, "Good morning, Ichigo." Orihime spoke quietly, her greeting meant for him alone.

Their classmates' jaws dropped when she called him by his first name. Leaning forward in breathless anticipation, they waited on tenterhooks for the frowning man to confirm this unbelievable turn of events.

Oblivious to their audience, Ichigo only had eyes for the woman before him as he reached out to take the bag from her hand. Laying it on the desk next to him, he threaded his fingers around her slender ones. "I was beginning to wonder where you were." Pulling her closer, his voice gruff with concern, "You really should have let me walk you to school Orihime."

The volume was suddenly turned back up as the buzz of excited voices rang through the room. To say that the class was astonished would honestly be a serious understatement; it was nothing short of a bombshell…flashing lights, reverberating explosions, and major fallout. There was wailing and the shattering of dreams for a surprising amount of hopeful guys and one very strange girl. They were devastated that Orihime was now officially spoken for… especially by one such as Ichigo.

Tatsuki stood beside Chad's desk as Uryū observed the ruckus over her shoulder. They watched several guys send Ichigo scathing hateful looks, while Chizuru remained stationary near the door, practically foaming at the mouth in shaking wordless fury. Shaking their heads collectively, the three friends shared a look that clearly stated that getting Ichigo and Orihime together had probably been the easy part. Keeping Chizuru from scheming to tear them apart, or preventing their funky haired friend with a notoriously short fuse from murdering someone in a jealous rage, would actually be the real challenge.

* * *

Days passed and slowly people were getting used to them being a couple and the jokes at his expense were fading… although Keigo still tried every so often with a new one. It was amazing what a sharp elbow to the face will do…instant silence. Well at least it was quiet until his whiny classmate got up off the floor and loudly complained to anyone that would listen about the abuse he puts up with all in the name of friendship.

Rolling his eyes as Ichigo thought back over the last week, it was miraculous that his patience had held out without him doing serious harm to several of his classmates. A few of them were beginning to really get on his nerves with the sappy, puppy dog looks they sent Orihime, but he reminded himself time and again that his tenderhearted girlfriend disliked conflict of any sort. So for her, and her alone, he would attempt to control his temper… some days he had better luck than others.

Sitting around on break between classes, he perched on the edge of Orihime's desk, while listening to Tatsuki discuss her upcoming tournament. Swatting away his girlfriend's pen as she continually poked him in the thigh, Ichigo tried to pay attention as Tatsuki discussed the strategy she planned to use. Glancing down at Orihime when she jabbed him particularly hard, he raised a brow at her questioningly. "What's the problem?"

Feeling self-conscious as everyone around them grew quiet; Orihime tugged at her papers, hoping he'd get the hint. Lowering her eyes to the desktop when he didn't move, she mumbled out quietly. "You're planted on my papers."

"Huh?"

Tatsuki smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as she observed her best friends. "She wants you to move your ass Ichigo."

Gliding up next to her daydreaming deity's desk, Chizuru purred maliciously. "How dare he get his disgusting male germs on your desk? Just stab him in the butt next time Hime…really, really hard." she rummaged through her pencil case before triumphantly holding up what she had been searching for, "I even have a needle you can borrow."

"So what, so does Ishida." Tatsuki shouted at the spitefully grinning girl, pushing her and her strange weapon away. "Ichigo isn't a voodoo doll, you freak."

Lifting his head at the sound of his name, Uryū looked back at the commotion surrounding Orihime's desk. Pushing his glasses up his nose as the scene became clear to him, he dryly asked, "Is Kurosaki being inconsiderate yet again?"

Scowling over at the pompous Quincy, Ichigo rolled his eyes at Ishida's accusations as he straightened. Blowing out a breath as the madness around them continued, he meet Mizuiro's curious eyes as his friend smiled at his undoubtedly beleaguered expression, wisely staying out of the discussion.

"Now you see Orihime, that slob doesn't know how to treat you as you deserve." Keigo slid forward on his knees, arms outstretched, his eyes imploring her. "I would pamper you like the princess you are. Ditch him and run away with me-"

Plowing his fist into his kneeling friend's face, Ichigo calmly turned to glance down at his girlfriend as she darted her eyes from him to Keigo and back again, flailing her hands wildly all the while. Bracing his hand on her desk, he leaned over her and quietly stated, "Next time, just tell me if I'm disturbing your work Orihime."

Controlling her shiver as his deep voice whispered over her jangled nerves, Orihime could feel a blush climbing in her cheeks. Feeling uncomfortable under the press of so many eyes, she stammered out in embarrassment. "B-b-but… you weren't disturbing me Kurosaki-kun."

Resting his hip against her desk, he waited a moment to see if she realized what she said, when her wide eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his in apprehension. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in warning and simply held up one finger, watching in delight as her blush burned brighter.

Nodding her head in understanding, she breathed out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to extract punishment here in the classroom. Orihime lowered her eyes to her desk, letting her hair fall forward and hide her burning cheeks as she ignored the questioning looks swirling around them. Sighing softly, Orihime wondered if he would actually carry through on his threat. Ichigo had been very cautious about kissing and touching her lately, ever since they had that talk at the river.

It wasn't that she didn't agree with his idea of them being good friends and having more than just a physical attraction. But there were times, she shamefully admitted to herself, when she wished for him to turn his focused attention on her and Orihime could sense that Ichigo missed their closeness as well. There had been several instances in the last several days when she would catch him watching her, heat banked in his eyes. She would lean towards him in anticipation; only to be left disappointed as he'd pause before making contact, squeeze his eyes shut tightly, and pull back apologetically. She was beginning to wonder if there wasn't something he wasn't telling her. Possibly something he was trying to protect her from…something like-

Ichigo leaned an elbow on her desk, breaking into her pensive daydreams as he lowered his head next to hers. "Don't worry about my name, I can be patient." He assured her as she shyly peeked out from under her hair, appreciation shining in her eyes. Tapping his fingers on the desk, Ichigo sent her a private smile, rich in meaning as he reminded her. "I'll be sure to punish you… later."

Gasping sharply, Orihime jerked her head up in surprise. Unfortunately for Ichigo, he was within range of the wrecking ball, also known as Orihime's hard head. He seen it coming but didn't react in time and ended up catching it full in the face, sending him tumbling to the floor in pain. _'Damn… slight miscalculation'_ Shaking his head as he sat up slowly, Ichigo ruefully rubbed his stinging cheek as his friends laughed at seeing him laid flat by his timid girlfriend.

Jumping up from her seat, Orihime waved her arms in agitation as she hovered over his prone figure. "I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Tatsuki grabbed her friend by the shoulder before she could sink to the floor beside her chagrined boyfriend. "He'll be fine."

"B-but…but Kurosaki-kun is hurt…"

Glancing over her shoulder, Tatsuki let lose a short bark of laughter at seeing Ichigo still on the floor. "His pride is bruised more than his face, don't worry about it."

"Orihime" Turning to look back at her boyfriend in concern as he braced a hand on a nearby desk and pulled himself to his feet. Orihime clasped her hands to her chest as she stared guiltily at the red mark now gracing his cheek.

She could feel her face grow red once more and her heartbeat speed up as Ichigo shook his head in displeasure before arching a brow at her, now holding up two fingers.

* * *

Before he knew it a month had passed and parent/teacher conferences were coming up right around the corner, and most the third years were talking about their possible future plans. Some of them were, but right now the only planning that Ichigo was doing was how to sneak Orihime out of the janitor's closet without being spotted. _'… but first things first'_, he thought with a rough chuckle as her fingers slid through his hair, pulling him back down to her waiting lips.

This small forgotten room had quickly become one of his favorite spots for stealing a little time with his lovely girlfriend. He understood that they were in school and the probability of being caught was damn high, but that was the whole point. Ichigo knew that he couldn't afford to get carried away and go too far…in a closet of all places. _'I mean, how far can we possibly go?'_ Ichigo mused as he possessively ran his hands under her shirt and up her bare back, mindlessly brushing his fingers over the clasp of her bra almost teasingly… no, not teasing, definitely more like a promise.

To his mind this was perfectly acceptable indulgence and it in no way violated his otherwise unshakable rule of no intimacy. So even if Orihime clutched him tightly, and pulled herself closer to his muscled body, he never once questioned his skewed logic. Ichigo didn't take into consideration that them being in school wasn't very likely to deter his hollow, and that dropping his guard only left him wide open for his horse take advantage of his inattention.

Other than his indulgences at school, Ichigo was sure to avoid temptation as much as he could. When taking Orihime to the movies last Saturday afternoon, he had thought ahead and they went with Tatsuki and Chad. Although sitting beside his oblivious girlfriend in the murky darkness of a mostly empty theater was a cruel type of torment. Smelling her sweet perfume and hearing the small gasps that escaped her mouth during certain parts of the film had Ichigo seriously considering tugging her into his lap and making her gasp for an entirely different reason altogether. But with Tatsuki sending him taunting looks from the other side of Orihime, he controlled himself and simply settled for holding her small hand in his. Especially since he had every desire to walk out of the theater under his own power and not shuffle out as a battered piñata.

Some weekend evenings their friends would meet up and go hang out at the arcade. Orihime would tug him from game to game as excited as a child on their birthday and would gaily challenge him to see who the best alien eliminator was. Later, she would sit with Tatsuki, happily sipping a soda and cheer him on as he played Keigo a cheesy game of fooze ball, a match that always ended up turning serious. There was no damn way Ichigo was going to lose while his girl was watching. Chad and Mizuiro would stand to the side and quietly marvel at the level of competitiveness he displayed, especially over a game that Ichigo, not ten minutes before had called completely lame.

Several times they went to the park to simply enjoy the crisp fall evenings and just being together. The two of them would walk the winding paths and talk about anything and everything, from silly memories to their thoughts on the soul society and much more. Stopping near the river, they would lay in the grass side by side, her head resting against his with their hands clasped between them. He would contentedly listen to Orihime's lively dialogue as she pointed out various animals she found in the clouds. Occasionally, he would join the game and pick out interesting shapes as well, much to her extreme delight. Sometimes he would let his perennially apathetic persona drop and push her on the swings, just so he could hear her joyful laughter echo through the empty playground as she soared high through the air. It was always guaranteed to bring a smile to his face, just because she was happy, and that was enough for him.

And if the two of them studied together, it was almost always done at his house. Ichigo had tried to study at her apartment the first week or so, foolishly craving privacy and the chance to spend some quality time with Orihime away from the prying and curious eyes of classmates, friends, and family. She would make them tea, humming happily as she arranged a tray while he rummaged through her cabinet for his stash of normal, non tampered foodstuffs that he'd hidden.

Ichigo would watch her as she sat across the table from him and how she'd lick the strange concoction she'd spread on her crackers off her fingers before unknotting the bow from around her neck. She would slowly pull it loose from under her collar before letting the crimson fabric flutter to the table as she undid the top button of her top. Orihime unthinkingly did this every afternoon, a natural part of coming home for her, simply relaxing after a long day of class. But for Ichigo, the act always made him feel as if he's just watched the raciest striptease ever. Every time it left him in a state that no one would ever mistakenly call relaxing. Their homework would be forgotten almost immediately as he hungrily pounced on her, pulling her to him, disregarding his no-intimacy rule entirely.

Kneeling in front of her, he would pull the book from her hands as he tilted her head back and took her mouth, overwhelming her senses and enticing her to follow where he led. Sliding his hands down her back, he'd trace the line of her spine before mindlessly tugging her shirt from the waistband of her uniform skirt as she pressed closer, leaning into his embrace. His hands moved greedily over her soft skin as Orihime gasped against his demanding lips. He could still remember the shiver that ran through him and the feel of his heart hamming wildly in his chest as her hand unconsciously glided up his thigh as she shakily reached for the buttons on his shirt.

Tipping her back on the floor, Ichigo hovered over her panting, prone figure, his eyes brushing over her heaving chest, up the line of pearlescent buttons to that tantalizingly undone top closure. Bracing his arms on either side of her head, he intently observed her rosy swollen lips and half lidded gaze as he looked deeply into her eyes. Gauging her certainty and acceptance before lifting a trembling hand to pull that second button open as well… then the third… and fourth, giving him a tempting glimpse of white lace gently cupping her abundant assets. Wanting to do nothing more than stare at his first peek of her ample chest, Ichigo forced himself to keep his eyes on hers as a blush steadily climbed in her cheeks. He easily understood her self-consciousness over her uncovered upper body, he would like to say that he was a gentleman and cover her up, but his desire to see more of her, touch more, and possibly even taste was winning out.

Descending slowly to meet her moist bruised lips as his hand reached to pull the halves of her shirt apart, Ichigo stopped a breath away, cursing himself as he felt his hollow growl in anticipation and probe his mind. Squeezing his eyes shut, he had pulled back regretfully, his motions tense and controlled. Concentrating on holding back his eager horse, Ichigo never noticed Orihime blinking at him in confusion, a light slowly dawning in her eyes over the strange fluxing of his reiatsu.

'_That's why we study at my house.'_ Ichigo realized as he stared blindly at the book on his desk, he understood that his unshakable rule of no intimacy wasn't actually as steadfast as he'd wish. He was weak where Orihime was concerned; everything was so new, fresh, and addicting. It didn't help matters any that he had no idea how to deal with his growing desire for her, his need to touch her, be closer to her, love her as she deserved. Everything he did was because he wanted to make her happy, please her, and show her in myriad ways that she was special to him.

Ichigo had hoped weeks ago that he'd find a quick solution to his troubling question about his hollow, but unfortunately for him none were forthcoming. _'Was it too much to ask to be a normal high school student for once?'_ He muttered quietly as he imagined how different things would be between him and Orihime if there weren't any obstacles to developing their relationship further. _'Yeah, like most people have to deal with the complication of a bloodthirsty fiend intent on devouring their girlfriends.'_

Groaning inwardly, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he sat at his desk. He knew he was supposed to be working on his civics essay, but instead he kept sneaking peeks at Orihime as she lay on her stomach sprawled across his bed. She had already finished her essay and was now working through her math with ease, while he fantasized about what he would like to do to her in that bed, knowing full well that in a few hours he would lie in that same spot and dream she was beside him. Ignoring his work entirely, he mulled over how easy it would be to lock the door, slide her books to the floor, and stretch out beside her curvaceous figure. Rubbing his hand over his face, Ichigo gave the idea serious consideration.

Observing her restless boyfriend from the corner of her eye, Orihime dropped her gaze back to the book in front of her as she ran her fingers over the stitching on his bed's coverlet. Ichigo had been watching her for the last hour; she knew she was going to have to recheck her essay later on at home since she was certain that it was riddled with parts about intense brown eyes, strong calloused hands, and bright silky hair. She had breathlessly been waiting for him to make a move while pretending to solve math equations, knowing full well that it had to be his decision to start something.

Eventually Ichigo would get tired of internally fighting himself and going through all the reasons why he thought he shouldn't make physical advances on her…stubborn man. Besides she had her own reasons for wanting him to touch her. Tapping her pen against her bottom lip, Orihime let her thoughts drift and curiously wondered if she would ever get the chance to test her theory. Several times now, Ichigo's reiatsu took on the darker hues that she associated more with his hollow, especially when things started to get…heated between them. He would squeeze his eyes shut and pull away with tight jerky motions, almost as if he were flinching from an assault…an internal onslaught.

If he was having trouble with his hollow she wished that he would just tell her, let her help if she was able and not try to hide it from her. Ichigo didn't talk very much about the fact that he had such a creature residing inside him. Orihime wasn't certain if it was because he tended to avoid the subject or if it was because he knew that the thought still made her kind of nervous. She had a feeling back that day at the river that his impromptu talk about them building their friendship and making a strong bond was important to him but it wasn't the underlying cause of his decision. It probably centered more on the night of her sleepover and the ominous feeling that had come over her in the alley and again outside her door. His controlled movements, the strange darkening of his eyes, the sinister swirling of his reiatsu, it was all something that Ichigo was trying to protect her from…quite likely having to do with his hollow.

Not that she wanted him to have trouble with his hollow, she knew firsthand how immensely powerful he was. Ichigo had told her that he had to battle him in his inner world for control, to see who would ultimately be the master and who the horse was. At the time she was curious about what his inner world had been like; intrigued by the fact that it was a sideways city. Orihime had been more focused on trying to find a logical, or in her case illogical, explanation for why the buildings were on their side, than what the particulars of his battle had been. She remembered enough to know that until Ichigo found his resolve, his hollow had been wiping the floor with him. But in the end, Ichigo had beaten him and taken control of his inner world and his reluctant hollow.

Sighing softly as she dropped her pen onto her open book, Orihime felt Ichigo's eyes on her, but he still didn't move from his spot. The only place he'd really touch her was when they were at school…well, only in the janitor's closet that is. The first time he had pulled her into that small space and closed the door, sealing them in darkness, she had been embarrassed, afraid that someone had seen them. She came to realize over time that Ichigo planned these trips very carefully; he didn't want anyone finding out either and tried not to give their classmates anything to gossip over, especially pertaining to her.

She couldn't understand what the difference was between school and her apartment or even his room. Well, she did understand why Ichigo didn't try anything in his room, his father -such a sweet man- had appointed himself her personal protector, mainly against his lecherous son…Kurosaki-san's own words of course. The first time Ichigo had brought her to his house, after several warnings on what to expect from his family, his father had met them near the entrance and boldly declared that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe from his son's wildly raging teen hormones. Ichigo had merely rolled his eyes before pounding his dad to a pulp as Kurosaki-san attempted to hug her, grumbling the whole way about his dad's insanity as he dragged her up to the privacy of his room.

Blinking away her vision of yet another Kurosaki in shining armor,_ 'I'm off topic…again'_ she reminded herself before pulling her wandering thoughts back to the matter at hand. Nervously chewing on the tip of her index finger, Orihime wished that she was braver and more self-assured. Then she could just ask Ichigo about his hollow and his contradictory behavior, but uncertainty held her back as always. Maybe if she couldn't come right out and ask him, then perhaps she could find enough courage to purposely entice him and find out the answers another way.

Ichigo watched Orihime nibble on the tip of her finger in fascination, his heart beat speeding up as he stared at her small white teeth nipping at her skin. He felt a thrill of anticipation run through him when she peeked over at him and sent him a slow smile. His returning smile grew as he watched her close her book and push it aside. Swallowing thickly, his eyes moving over her face like a caress as Orihime caught her lip between her teeth and rolled to her side. Her hair slid over her shoulder like a russet river as she shyly patted the bed in invitation. Feeling as if he had just been struck by lightening, his body shuddered as he stood unthinkingly and quietly moved to the door, praying that his dad wasn't standing guard for once. Reaching out his hand to turn the lock, he froze a hairsbreadth away as the door swung open after a quick perfunctory knock.

Ignoring his father's accusingly raised brows, Ichigo groaned as he stalked back to his chair in a high dudgeon, his plans thwarted yet again. Slumping in his chair, he heard his dad ask Orihime if she needed anything… a drink, something to eat, a date with a mature and much more handsome man. Wanting to spew curses and kick his father's ass for once again barging in his room, Ichigo was divided over if he wanted to throttle the old man or thank him. Letting his head drop to his desk with a thump, he reminded himself that this is why they studied here, because the probability of being interrupted by his dad was quite high. Especially seeing as his soon to be deceased father had taken a fanatical interest in his girlfriend since meeting her at the train station. He flirted with her shamelessly, showered her with kindness, and inadvertently saved his son from himself by protecting her virtue.

Turning his face from where he had it buried on his arms, Ichigo watched Orihime deal with his dad with her normal cheerfulness and ease. It was a gift that she had, this ability to draw people to her with her unfailing good moods and her childlike wonder. He had watched time and again people fall under her spell, strangers at the store, classmates, even shinigami from the soul society. He always tried to control his innate jealousy as another worshipper was added to the list, since Orihime, as with most things, was oblivious to her effect on others, not realizing how rare she really was.

His dad's deep laughter echoed through the room as Orihime wildly gestured and finished telling her story about some adventure of hers and Tatsuki's, dealing with red dragonflies if he wasn't mistaken. He would have to ask her about it later, it sounded like a classic Orihime tale…minus the destructive mecha robots this time. Observing the two of them easily interact, he knew he had his dad's wholehearted approval when it came to Orihime. Isshin liked her and enjoyed her company, which was a good thing Ichigo assumed, other than the fact that his father made him out to be a first class pervert most of the time.

His other family members were a bit harder for him to read. His sister, Karin didn't say much about them being together one way or the other. Except for one of the first times he had brought Orihime home with him, his sarcastic sister had dryly asked just what subject they were going to be studying up in his room, all alone… anatomy perhaps. His sister's comment caused Ichigo to blush as much as his girlfriend as she hid behind him in embarrassment. Scowling down at his sister's bored expression, he shouted at Karin not to talk like that in front of Orihime, besides which she was third in their class and studying was…

Interrupting her brother's heated defense of his girlfriend, Karin arched a brow as she asked, "So explain this to me…how did you get a girl that is not only gorgeous, but with brains and boobs to boot. Something is wrong with this picture if you ask me." Tilting her head to get a better look at Orihime, Karin shrugged her shoulders as she plainly stated. "No offense Ichigo, but you aren't exactly known for your male prowess. You know charm, magnetism, charisma. I still say that you're blackmailing her over something."

'_Sometimes, I just love my family.'_ He thought cynically, ignoring Karin's smug smile as he tugged a self-conscious Orihime towards the stairs and away from yet another of his insane family members.

While, Yuzu, his other sister had never really warmed up to Orihime. She was never actually rude to his girlfriend, but she wasn't her usual friendly self around her either. Yuzu would always refuse Orihime's offer to help in the kitchen on the nights she stayed for dinner, insisting that she was a guest and that it wasn't necessary.

His blonde sister would quietly and competently set the table and serve the meal, never adding much to mealtime in way of conversation. And then when Orihime wished to do dishes in thanks for the meal, she was always politely but firmly rebuffed. Yuzu would explain as if she was speaking to a small child, that Orihime really should focus on her studies. Neatly stacking the dirty dishes, she would shake her head as she reminded her brother's girlfriend that she was a third year after all and that conferences were a few days away, not to mention that she had entrance exams still to prepare for too…much more important than a few grubby plates.

Ichigo would watch Orihime sigh in defeat, he felt confused over his sister's attitude but not certain if he should say something to her or not, seeing as Yuzu wasn't actually doing anything wrong. So he stood silently as his girlfriend bowed her head in thanks for the meal and Yuzu's consideration before climbing the stairs back to his room to continue her studies.

Normally he would follow close behind, but not before sending his young sister a curious look. For some reason tonight, Ichigo watched Orihime slowly leave the room and disappear up the stairs before turning to narrow his eyes at his now sweetly smiling sister. "What would it hurt to allow Orihime to help out some?"

"She only comes here to study with you, Ichi-nii. So I figured that she was just offering to be polite." Yuzu smiled up at him before shrugging her thin narrow shoulder and calmly adding, "I'm just letting her off the hook, that way she won't feel guilty."

Blowing out a harassed breath, Ichigo informed his sister as she continued to gather dishes. "Orihime genuinely likes to be helpful and she always hates feeling that she's burden on others."

Blinking wide eyes up at her irritated brother, Yuzu spread her hands out in apology. "I honestly don't need the help though…"

"Then why do you always ask me to lend a hand?" Karin drawled out curiously, looking over her shoulder at her siblings.

Turning to look accusingly at her twin, Yuzu curled her bottom lips down in a pout as she whined, "That's not the same Karin."

Isshin watched his children bicker with a thoughtful expression, contemplating if he should pull his clueless son aside and explain to him about the little green worm of jealousy that was infecting his normally sweet tempered sister. Clapping his hands together, he hopped up from his chair, "Then how about Daddy helping you as well Yuzu? We could have Kurosaki team cleaning." He crowed as he began to haphazardly pile dishes one on top the other, attempting to clear the table in one trip.

Rolling his eyes as a struggle broke out between Karin and his dad over a glass of juice, Ichigo could feel a tick developing above his eye. "Enough…" He shouted over his fighting family as he turned to scowl down at his defensive sister. "I don't know if you have something against Orihime, but I want her to feel welcome here. Other than me, all she has is Tatsuki and a quiet apartment."

The dishes clattered as Isshin set them back down, making a far larger mess than before. "So she really doesn't have any family then?" He asked quietly, rubbing the stubble on his chin in consideration.

Shaking his head as he continued to stare at his pouting sister, Ichigo slowly pulled his eyes away to look at his dad when he hummed in thought.

"So who is it that takes care of her? You know brings her to the doctor or attends conferences with her." Isshin inquired curiously, mindlessly spinning a bowl on the table before him.

Kneading the back of his neck, feeling uneasy discussing anything that had to do with Orihime with his dad, Ichigo honestly answered after a moment. "No one as far as I know, Orihime has generally done things like that alone."

Hmm…

* * *

Flipping the file open; Ochi Sensei glanced up at Ichigo and his father before reading the page before her. "Kurosaki, over the years you've shown a strong leaning towards creative writing" She scratched at her head before adding, "…surprising really considering your personality."

Scowling at the slight on his character, Ichigo ignored his dad chuckling beside him as he slouched further in his chair. _'I hate this shit, these conferences suck'_, he inwardly groaned, burying his chin in his chest, feeling as if he was an insect on a dissection tray, awaiting the first incision. Crossing his arms, he waited for Sensei or his father to ridicule any of his other possible good qualities.

"Your personality aside, you do posses a good command of language; you're a thoughtful and diligent worker. You are also determined, have a strong sense of justice and you're not afraid to try new things. Lastly, you stand out from the crowd and I believe that has given you a unique perspective of life and the world around you." Snapping his head up at his teacher's assessment, Ichigo unconsciously straightened in his chair. Frowning in confusion, Ichigo wondered if he heard right as he impatiently watched her flip through several papers.

Finding the page she wanted, Ochi Sensei ran her finger down the paper. "I believe that you could do very well in any one of the journalism or academic fields." Staring blindly over her shoulder at the bookcase, his mind played with the unthought-of possibilities, _'Hmm… I could possibly see that working for me.'_ Shaking himself from his absorption, Ichigo caught the tail end of her comment. "…two years of college, I also have a friend who might be interested in letting you intern throughout. It all depends how you score on your entrance exams, of course."

Scratching his head, Isshin furrowed his brows as he inquired in bemusement, "Journalism? But I was under the impression that we were going to discuss you following in your respected father's footsteps and entering the honorable field of medicine?"

"I have no aptitude for medicine; I think you even called me useless in an emergency situation." Shrugging his shoulders self depreciatively; Ichigo frowned over at his father. "The only medical care I can provide is helping you get large patients get into a bed and band-aid fixes… that's about it."

Rubbing his knuckles along his beard, Isshin nodded slowly in agreement. "That is true, besides with your disposition you don't exactly have what we would call polite bedside manners. Both your sisters have more medical talent in their little fingers than you do in your whole body." Arching a brow as he looked his son over, he came to a conclusion, "… maybe it's all those muscles in your neck, they're restricting oxygen to your brain?"

"Either that or you are completely infatuated with that girlfriend of yours … you know Orihime-san don't you?" Isshin directed to Ochi as he leaned his elbow on the desk before him. Bending closer to the teacher, he whispered as if imparting a great secret. "Wonderfully sweet girl, simply beautiful… I think this dummy here can't focus properly because all his blood is pooled elsewhere-"

Wrapping his hands around his father's throat, Ichigo yanked his father away from his teacher as he demanded heatedly, "Lay off you old goat!"

"Gentlemen please, can we continue." She stared at them over the top of her glasses, arching a brow questioningly, curious if they were finished acting like children. Tapping her papers on the desk, Ochi Sensei cleared her throat as Isshin reseated himself before carrying on with the conference as if nothing untoward had occurred. "Kurosaki your scores are generally around the top 6% of your class so if that hold true with your exams you shouldn't have a problem being accepted into this school. It's a local university and they have a high percentage of good placements afterward. You don't have to decide right now, but I would like you to seriously consider if this is truly a direction you could see yourself moving in."

Narrowing his eyes at his teacher, Ichigo felt thrown for a loop. This definitely wasn't the type of reaction he normally gets at school; usually he's in trouble over something that he might possibly do sometime in the future. "You're serious about this aren't you? I mean, you're not just yanking my chain."

"Unequivocally"

Frowning in thought, Ichigo rubbed the underside of his chin before slowly replying. "This is something I hadn't even considered, so I will have to give it some thought."

She gave him a steady look before replacing the papers in file and laying it in a small stack to the side. "That's all I ask."

"Pfft… a writer, what a dorky career, we'll have to get you a thick pair of glasses and keep you out of the sun. You're much too healthy looking to pass as an academic type, bunch of spineless wimps." Isshin chortled in amusement, unaware of the pale, spectacle wearing educator currently breathing fire across from him as his son rolled his eyes and looked towards the ceiling, searching for deliverance.

"Is that so Kurosaki-san?"

Glancing up quickly at Sensei's drawled out sarcastic tone, Isshin let his laughter die as noticed her flaming ire. "What? Was it something I said?"

* * *

"The way I see it the only option this son of mine has is to be accepted into University of Tokyo or the Keio University."

Waving her hand before her face, Ochi Sensei glared at the blond haired man before her through a haze of smoke. "There is no smoking in this building Ishida-san."

"My father is mistaken Ochi Sensei. I will be applying for the Waseda University or the Tokyo Medical University." Uryū replied firmly, pushing up his glasses as he sat calmly in his seat, largely ignoring his father lounging beside him.

Nodding her head in agreement, Sensei closed the file on her desk and used it as a fan. "Those are-"

"No son of mine will be attending either of those schools." Ryūken scoffed openly as he crossed his legs and looked his rigid son up and down. "You haven't the proper thought process to decide on an appropriate outfit let alone a school."

"Nonsense, pay no heed to him Ochi Sensei." Uryū stood, bowing his head slightly and turned to the door, leaving his father sitting in his chair. "If that is all, I'll let you carry on with your other conferences."

Flicking his ashes on the floor, Ryūken watched his son's departing back with a cynical eye as he raised his cigarette. Saluting the frowning teacher with the smoldering tobacco, he curled his lips as he dryly commented, "That kid is such a pain in the ass sometimes, so obstinate. I wonder where he gets it from."

* * *

"Arisawa, I believe that you've already mapped out your future goals." Ochi Sensei read over the papers before glancing over the rims of her glasses at the young woman before her.

Shifting restlessly, Tatsuki grinned smugly before answering, "Yeah, it's pretty much a done deal."

"It's not in the bag you know." Her mother gently reminded her, sending her daughter a matching grin before pointing out, "You still have entrance exams to go through first."

"It's not a problem either way." Shrugging her shoulders negligently, Tatsuki glanced up at Ochi Sensei before admitting, "I mean sure I'd like to get some college under my belt. But if that doesn't pan out I can work as an instructor at the dojo while continuing to train for tournaments."

Placing the papers back in their file, Ochi Sensei leaned back in her chair as she observed her confident student with thoughtful eyes. "You're final goal is to manage your own dojo someday isn't it?" Receiving a quick nod of affirmation from the dark haired woman before her desk, she continued, "Then I would strongly advise you to work hard on your exams, the distinction of a college degree can only help you meet those goals."

Shifting her gaze to her mother for a moment, Tatsuki nodded in agreement before letting a self-satisfied smile cross her face. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

Looking at the label on the next folder in the stack, "So let's see, next up is Inoue." Ochi Sensei hummed as she flipped through several papers inside. Relaxing back in her chair, she glanced up at the door, waiting for her cheerful student to enter. She had been looking forward to this conference; it was always her pleasure as a teacher to give her students good news, especially when they were as deserving as Inoue.

Her student was a bit shy and awkward but extremely intelligent. Orihime could also be quite the daydreamer in class, but she was wildly creative and possessed a delightful childlike imagination. The teacher twisted in her chair impatiently, she figured that Inoue's unique traits would be very desirable and essential in this instance, since that is precisely what brought her to the attention of others and made this opportunity possible.

Hearing footsteps approaching the door, she let her lips lift in a pleasant smile. Orihime timidly entered the room and Ochi furrowed her brows as her smile slipped slowly from her face to be replaced by a look of confusion. Staring at the person who followed her hesitant student into the room, she croaked out, "…Kurosaki-san?"

* * *

A/N: Once again thank you to everyone who has been following along with story, I appreciate your support and encouragement. I had initially planned to add many more student conferences, but the chapter was already plenty long, so I cut them out other than Tatsuki's and Uryū's.

I will be taking a short break on this story so I can focus on A&F… there are a few of you who are getting impatient for it (you know who you are :D). Hopefully I'll have an update ready for it sometime next week.

Thanks again –Rairakku Hana


	20. Chapter 20

This Could Be the Day part 20

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

__________________

Hearing footsteps approaching the door, Ochi let her lips lift in a pleasant smile as Orihime timidly entered the room. The teacher furrowed her brows as her smile slipped slowly from her face to be replaced by a look of confusion as she stared at the person who followed her hesitant student into the room before croaking out, "Kurosaki-san…what are you doing here with Inoue?"

Isshin smiled winningly at the dumbfounded sensei as he settled into the seat he had occupied the day before. Meanwhile, Orihime sent her teacher a sheepish smile as she bowed before sitting beside him.

"This is most unusual. You aren't her guardian or close relative, so…" Ochi Sensei trailed off in bewilderment, glancing at the papers before her and back at the dark haired man before her at a loss for words.

"No, but I do have high hopes in that area someday." Isshin chuckled quietly before tilting his head in Orihime's direction. "I'm just here to offer support for Orihime-san. You know, a 'here if she needs me' sort of thing."

Blinking her eyes several times, Ochi straightened her glasses before narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the comfortably lounging man. "You're not going to interrupt, cause a commotion, or disrupt the seriousness of this conference in any way, shape, or form?"

"I promise to be on my best behavior…scout's honor." He replied solemnly, holding his hand up, looking as somber as any politician taking an oath.

"But the question is, were you ever an actual scout?"

"No, but you've got to admit that it sounds pretty cool when I say it though." Isshin replied as he playfully saluted the woman across from him with two fingers.

"Sorry to burst your bubble… but no, definitely not cool." Arching a brow at the now childishly sulking adult on the other side of the desk, Ochi dryly inquired, "Do you think that perhaps I could start Inoue's conference now?"

"Sure, feel free…you are the one running the show after all." He replied affably, clasping his hands behind his neck. He tilted his head, sending a reassuring wink toward Orihime as she sat silently beside him watching the proceedings with wide, confused eyes.

Smothering a frustrated growl, Ochi Sensei was sorely tempted to fly across the desk and satisfyingly wrap her hands around the annoying man's thick neck. Instead, she busied herself with the papers in front of her, attempting to quell her irritation. "Inoue," she stated harshly before forcibly modulating her tone and trying again in a kinder voice, "Inoue, I have received a possible proposal concerning you, quite the opportunity actually. You could honestly work towards any career you wanted, but this offer seems like it was tailor made for you. Although, I guess I really should first ask if you had a specific career that interests you."

"No, I know that my friends are planning on going to college, but I always figured I would start working after graduation. I don't want to be a continued burden on my family and rely on their support any more." Orihime replied firmly, folding her hands in her lap to hide their shaking. Forcing her lips to curve up pleasantly, she fought back her unwarranted feelings that once again she was standing outside the circle watching her more confident and talented friends boldly surge forward, leaving her behind to cheer them on from the sidelines.

"That's very generous of you, Inoue, but as I said I believe that this offer was made with you specifically in mind. Besides, it would be a waste to let a unique mind, such as yours, molder away on a regular job." Nodding her head decisively, Ochi turned to a certain page before continuing. "As I understand it, several projects you've done over the last few years had been turned over by our art director to a friend of hers. The gentleman in question is a director in a design firm in Tokyo that specializes in toys, models, and has close ties to the gaming industry. The message passed on to me was that they were not only intrigued but also impressed with some of your ideas."

"My ideas from art class…but I usually get detention for my drawings."

"Only because they weren't quite appropriate for a school environment, but I don't want you to think that this is just a creative drawing job offer. The proposal is listed for an Industrial designer or simply put, a cross between an artist and an engineer…a technical engineer not a train engineer." Ochi added quickly as Orihime perked up in her chair.

Settling back in her seat, Orihime felt a little disappointed that she wasn't going to get to drive a train. That would be such a cool job, barreling down the tracks at super sonic speeds, hundreds of people's lives in her hands. She would don a disguise, perhaps even a cape, and miraculously save them at the last minute from invading alien forces by summoning her transforming mecha engine-bot…

But what Sensei was talking about sounded like it could be interesting too. Maybe not as fascinating as battling extraterrestrials for the safety of the Shinkansen Express Line, but it could still be fun.

Ochi flipped a paper over and traced her finger down the margin before reading from the page. "Industrial designers study both function and form, and the connection between product and the intended user. You would not be called upon to create the actual gears or motors that make up the actual product. It would be initial concepts design, research, prototyping, and testing."

Curling her fingers around the arm of her chair, possibilities played out behind her eyes. Orihime let her mind wrap around the thought of actually attending a university with her friends, of not being left out. Biting her lip, she imagined working as a designer before an important notion intruded. "Does that mean that I'll get to play with the stuff I make?"

Furrowing her brows as she glanced over the rim of her glasses, Ochi responded slowly. "I'm sure you could…if you really want to."

"Cool"

Shaking her head, Ochi once again reiterated to herself that this offer was perfectly suited for Inoue. Tugging a piece of stationary from the stack of papers, she continued. "The hand written note attached to the proposition states, _'Inoue-san has__ shown a consistent flair for unconventional creativity over the years with her original designs. We believe that would be a true asset to our company and that she could develop a new product line of classic entertainments to be enjoyed for generations. We hope that Inoue-san will give our proposal serious consideration and accept our recommendation for continuing her education at Nagoya University of Arts with our full support.'_." Sensei finished up with a pleased nod before handing the note across to Orihime.

Taking the piece of stationary from Ochi Sensei, Orihime stared at the neatly written note in awe. Shaking her head to try and snap herself out of her shock, she lifted confused eyes to meet those of her pleasantly grinning teacher. "Attend NUA and with their full support, like a scholarship? But I thought that companies recruited from the actual colleges, not high schools and that's why students try so hard to get into specific universities?"

"Yes, normally that is how it works and that is why competition is so high among graduates to get placed in a perspective college. Although in your case, I assume that the director has been curious about you for some time now and has shared your work with several colleagues." Ochi stated as she sorted through several papers before glancing back up at the quiet girl. "Since acceptance to Nagoya only hinges on your entrance exam scores, I honestly don't see you having any problem meeting those expectations. Your past records are more than proof of that."

"Not only beauty but brains as well?" Isshin glanced over at her admiringly before furrowing his brows in puzzlement, "Why on earth are you with Ichigo? I'm single too, you know…nice house, secure employment."

Looking over the top of her glasses at him, Ochi Sensei narrowed her eyes reproachfully at the man leaning on the arm of his chair, fluttering his eyes flirtatiously at her student, "Kurosaki-san, Inoue's scores are in the top 1% of her entire class."

"Whoa…that's even better than Ichigo." He crowed excitedly, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Oh boy, the two of you together are going to have some extremely intelligent kids."

Sensei slumped in her chair, feeling exhausted from dealing with the insanity as she glanced over at the brightly blushing girl before she chastised the chortling man, "Kurosaki-san!"

Sighing softly, Ochi Sensei stacked the papers and placed them back in the file. Ignoring the questionable 'adult' across from her, she focused once again on her quiet student. "If you want more time Inoue, we can discuss this later if you wish. I know the company was interested in setting up an appointment to, for lack of a better word, check you out for themselves."

Orihime peeked over at Isshin, seeking his counsel as he kindly inquired, "Is this something you're interested in?" Gently chewing on her lip, she nodded her head in the affirmative before replying, "Yeah, I mean it sounds so cool. You know, fun."

"Would you like me to gather the information packet for you Inoue?" Ochi asked as she folded her hands over the file, "Simply reading through the proposal isn't the same as accepting their offer. You have plenty of time to think this over."

At Isshin's encouraging nod, Orihime twisted her fingers together before taking a steadying breath as she hesitantly stated, "Umm… yes sensei, I would be delighted to read through their proposal."

Isshin sat back in his chair, he felt truly pleased for the rare opportunity presented to Orihime. But that didn't mean that he couldn't sense a storm brewing on the horizon. A storm called Ichigo. He knew his son probably wasn't going to like this development one bit.

__________________

"Thank you for coming today Kurosaki-san, I am truly grateful."

"I wish you would stop calling me Kurosaki-san…Orihime-chan." Isshin grinned as she lifted surprised eyes to meet his, shocked at the change of honorifics with her name.

Bowing her head in embarrassment, a rosy blush staining her cheeks, "I will try…Isshin-san." She stammered out shyly, peeking up through her lashes to see if he was pleased.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He laughed as he turned to head down the hall, Isshin paused and quietly asked over his shoulder, "What are you going to tell Ichigo about your conference?"

"I don't know…I mean we promised to tell each other the truth, but…" She trailed off in confusion, feeling overwhelmed with information before murmuring into her chest. "Ichigo probably won't like what Ochi Sensei told me, and I really don't want to upset him." Twisting her fingers together, she glanced up asking for confirmation, "Umm, Nagoya University is over in Kitanagoya, isn't it?"

Nodding his head in agreement, he quietly answered, "Yeah, in Aichi Prefecture. Want some unsolicited advice?" Isshin inquired, patiently waiting as Orihime lifted her eyes again and nodded shyly. "This is an amazing opportunity for you so don't let Ichigo pressure you into making a decision, especially if you choose to make him happy over what's best for your future."

Twisting her fingers together, she scuffed her shoe against the floor, deep in thought. Orihime's voice carried down the hall to his ears as she timidly asked, "But how do I know what _is_ best for my future?"

Warm feelings for this small young lady welled up as Isshin returned to her side. Realizing that if what Ichigo said was true, then she really didn't have any adults in her life to turn to, no one capable of giving her a little guidance at all. "Your teacher didn't give Ichigo any specifics. She just suggested a career path that she thought would be feasible for him. So there really isn't any reason to go into particulars until you know more yourself."

Orihime furrowed her brows as she looked up at him questioningly, "But isn't that dishonest? It seems like lying to me."

"Nah, I'd read through the proposal first. Just because the offer is on the table doesn't mean that you have to take it. You need to first find out what you want to do, not what Ichigo, your friends, or even your teacher wants for you." Isshin replied as he leaned against the wall before sending her a charming smile. "Just remember, I am always available Orihime-chan if you ever need someone to talk to."

Flailing her hands in front of her, she stammered out, "Thank you for your concern, Isshin-san, but you really don't have to worry about me."

"Too late, that's what you get when you're involved with the Kurosaki's…we're a package deal, buy one worrywart get three free." He responded with a shrug, his expression clearly stating that it would be unthinkable for them to act otherwise.

Feeling unbelievably touched, Orihime couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes as her bottom lip quivered as she tried to respond. Giving up trying to force out words that wouldn't come, she bowed respectfully to generous man before her, clearly seeing where Ichigo got his innate sense of caring and concern from.

Pulling a folded handkerchief from his back pocket, Isshin pressed it into her hands before playfully chucking her on the chin. Smiling gently at the captivating woman that had captured his elusive son as she dabbed at her eyes, he pushed himself from his position against the wall before teasing her to bring back her beautiful smile. "Do me a favor and smack that delinquent son of mine for me, really hard. I should teach you how to do a few kickboxing moves, especially a flying axe kick." He laughed loudly as he jumped in the air, bringing his heel down hard to connect with an imaginary opponent. "He'd never see it coming from you."

Smiling softly at the widely grinning man before her, Orihime knew he was trying to lighten the mood, like he normally did. They were a lot alike in that respect, other than the pummeling Ichigo part. "By the way Kuro-…Isshin-san, Ichigo never did tell me what career Ochi Sensei suggested for him."

Smothering a sharp burst of laughter, Isshin's eyes danced merrily, "He didn't, did he? I really think I should let him tell you that himself." He replied choking back his laughter as he turned and waved over his shoulder. "I'll see you later Orihime-chan."

__________________

Shielding her eyes as Ichigo threw open the door to the roof and bright sunlight flooded the gloomy landing. Orihime pulled in a deep breath of the crisp fall air, her eyes noticing the group of guys already assembled for lunch off to the side. Lifting a hand to wave at Chad as the big man nodded at them, she never got the chance to greet his friends as her boyfriend wrapped his hand around her wrist and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Ichigo tugged her to a far corner, partially hidden from his friends by the roof's air-conditioning units. Releasing her wrist before he was tempted to slide his hand up her arm further and pull her close. It had been over a week since he had anything more than her sweet kisses goodbye at her door and he was beginning to feel edgy, even though he knew it was a necessary precaution. He hadn't even found a chance to 'visit' their closet lately, not with the uproar conferences had caused this week. Between students, faculty, and then parents, there were people in the halls all the time.

Putting the thought from his mind as he took her lunch from her hands, Ichigo knew that if he began thinking about 'it' he would only end up trying to justify why studying at her place wasn't such a bad idea at all. Hastily banishing his perverse imaginings, he focused on what he really wanted to talk to Orihime about right now. And that was her conference, not the state of his overactive hormones. "So how was my dad? He didn't act like an ass or anything, did he?"

Drawing her attention from the changing leaves on the trees surrounding the courtyard, Orihime looked over at her frowning boyfriend; clearly he had been more worried about her conference than she had been. She didn't start to worry until _after_ the meeting was over. "No, Isshin-san was wonderful and so kind coming to my conference like he did."

Arching a brow at her easy use of his father's name, Ichigo stared at her sincere face. He set their lunches down before muttering. "You sound pretty chummy with my dad all of a sudden."

"He asked me to use his name and seemed so pleased that I did so." Snapping her eyes to his, she flailed her hands in agitation as she asked, "Is that alright, if it bothers you I won't use it."

Grabbing her hands in his, Ichigo squeezed them together before assuring her. "Calm down, Orihime it's fine. It didn't take the threat of punishment to get you to use his name though."

Drawing her hands free from his, a blush slowly climbing in her cheeks, "Umm…it's not the same, Ichigo. I like your dad and all, but I don't want to kiss him." She quietly admitted as her hair danced around her shoulders, stirred into motion by the fall breeze.

Grinning at her rosy face, he leaned back against the railing as the wind sifted around them. "So he took it seriously… that's good. I was concerned that he was being his normal, insane self and making a mess of your meeting or worse yet, embarrassing you."

She tucked her hair behind her ear before hanging over the safety rail to wave down to Tatsuki as she walked across the quad. "Nope..." She answered cheerfully as Ichigo yanked her back from the railing, not even aware that she had almost tumbled off the roof and given her boyfriend a heart attack. "He was great. It was so funny with him bickering with Sensei and then talking about how smart our kids are going to be."

Pressing a fist to his madly pounding heart, Ichigo blew out a haggard breath. He was amazed once again on how Orihime could be so oblivious of her surroundings, and to the fact that she was top heavy. "Yeah, I bet Sensei just loved my dad showing up at your conference…WHAT?" Whipping his head to the side, he stared at her incredulously as a blush stained his cheeks before choking out, "Our…kids! That damn old goat!"

"He was only teasing Ichigo…at least I think he was."

Waving away her explanation with a groan, he was quite familiar with his father's brand of insanity. "Back to your conference, Orihime, did sensei point you in any certain direction?"

"Uh huh, it's pretty cool too. She called it industrial design." At his curiously raised brows, she tried to remember how sensei had described it. "She said it is a cross between an artist and an engineer, not a train engineer though. I could actually get work designing stuff, like mecha robots and alien spaceships." Her eyes glowed up at him as her hands gestured wildly, sculpting figures in thin air. "You know, just initial concepts, I wouldn't have to worry about the nuts and bolt production."

Chuckling over her enthusiasm, he shook his head as he lightheartedly commented. "That would probably be perfect for you seeing how you're hopeless when it comes to anything technological."

"That's rude, Ichigo." She declared huffily, crossing her arms under her abundant assets, fluffing them up further and unintentionally drawing her boyfriend's eyes to her impromptu display.

Forcibly pulling his eyes to the side, Ichigo tugged at his shirt collar self-consciously, feeling like a first-class pervert for staring at her chest like that, before defending his earlier statement. "It may have been rude, but it is also true…and you know it. That's why you still don't have a cell phone Orihime."

Trying to catch his eye, Orihime moved to stand in front of her restlessly fidgeting boyfriend, curious why his face was all flushed. She tilted her head as she watched him run his fingers under the edge of his t-shirt, stretching the material as he did so. "Are you feeling alright, Ichigo? Is the sun too hot, should we find you some shade?"

"No, no I'm…fine." He trailed off as his eyes were drawn back to her chest before leaning down to grab their lunches and gesturing for her to rejoin their friends. "So, did Ochi suggest any schools she thought would be best for you?"

Coming to a stop, Orihime nervously rubbed the back of her neck as Ichigo glanced at her curiously. Waving off his question, she turned towards him with a wide smile as she shook her finger at him. "Enough about me, your dad said that sensei brought up a possible career for you and you never said anything."

Frowning self-depreciatively, he shrugged his shoulders, "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, Orihime. It just took me by surprise, it was something that I hadn't thought of before and I'm not really certain how I feel about it yet."

Tilting her face up to the sun, Orihime held down the edge of her skirt as a gust of wind whipped over the roof before declaring, "Your dad seemed to think it was hilarious. What was it, a comedian…or maybe an actor? I know… a motivational speaker."

Staring down at her in exasperation, Ichigo blew out a breath, wondering where she got some of her ideas before he grumbled in disgust, "Could you honestly see me doing any of those?"

She pressed her fingers together as she gave it serious consideration. Giving up on the notion when she realized that most people didn't find Ichigo nearly as entertaining as she did, Orihime glanced up at her scowling boyfriend, grinning in defeat as she admitted. "No, but you've got to agree, it would definitely be funny."

"Yeah it would be a joke all right, entirely at my expense."

_________________________

Brushing the back of her skirt off as she slowly straightened, Orihime watched Ichigo slip back into his body. His battle license had sounded on their walk to his house after school and Ichigo had grudgingly left her guarding his body under a tree while he went to take care of it. It was perfectly lovely way to spend the afternoon, sitting in the shade curled up next to his muscled form. Plus it had given her a chance to inform him about the possibly of her going away for college.

It had been six days since she had learned about the offer and she still couldn't screw her courage to the sticking point and get around to actually telling him. Although there was some hope, she had managed to talk it over with his soulless body. The way she saw it, it was kind of like a trial run, believing in the adage of practice makes perfect.

She smiled softly and flicked a piece of bark from his shirt as he rotated his shoulder before slowly standing. He gestured her back towards the sidewalk, careful not to touch her as they continued their walk home as if no hollow alert had interrupted them. "You would think that my dad could cover hollow watch while I'm in school at least." Ichigo muttered under his breath, switching their bags to his other hand as he rolled his shoulder once again.

"Are you hurt?" She asked in concern, watching him closely as he shook his head in the negative. Skipping ahead through the swirling leaves as the cool fall breeze eddied around them, lifting her hair and set it to dancing around her shoulders, Orihime laughed gaily before stating with authority. "Your dad said he really can't leave the clinic unattended. Besides, he also told me that he felt he should leave battling any stray hollows to you, seeing as you are Karakura's shinigami representative." Spinning around to face him, she tapped her finger against her chin as she dredged up another tidbit of information. "Isshin-san also said something about you needing to burn off excess frustration of some sort."

Rolling his eyes at what was probably a perverted assessment by his dad, Ichigo was thankful that Orihime didn't pick up on that part as she blithely shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment. Brushing his wind blown hair back off of his forehead, he watched her twirl happily through the crisp leaves before dryly stating, "It's Thursday afternoon and the clinic is closed. He could have easily dealt with it so I wouldn't have to leave you alone."

'_Silly man, worse things have happened to me than to be left sitting under a tree on a beautiful day, cuddling up to your body.'_ She thought to herself, giggling over her boyfriend's vexed expression, knowing that he couldn't help it when he worried over her; it was his nature after all. "I'm perfectly fine with guarding your body, Ichigo."

Arching a brow as she attempted to stifle her giggles, he was well aware that Orihime was really laughing at him and his overprotective attitude. "Liar" He drawled out, scowling down at her bright, cheerful smile.

Kicking leaves into the air, she declared with a sulky sniff. "I am not! I want to be helpful and keeping your body safe is helping you, right? Besides, I have complete faith in you." She trailed off quietly, peeking up at his through her bangs, smiling at his tender expression.

Opening his mouth to tell her how much her belief in him meant, he struggled to find meaningful, affectionate words to give back to her before giving up as he grumbled out self-consciously. "…but that doesn't mean that my dad still can't help out."

Noticing the flags of color in his cheeks, she looked down with a pleased smile, kicking once again at the scattered leaves. "I still think it's so cool that your dad is a soul reaper too…you guys are like the Karakura Kurosaki Superheroes."

"Yeah, real cool…but did you _have_ to give us a name." He sarcastically responded, watching her gaze up into a tree, her attention already elsewhere, probably searching for beetles. Although he did have to agree with her that his father was pretty impressive…for an old guy. Not that he'd ever tell him or anything, his dad's ego was already large enough, like an unassailable fortress in fact.

Isshin had certainly proven his mettle during the winter war, surprising not only his children but everyone who knew him only as Kurosaki's weird dad. With the inexplicable exception of Kon, who somehow knew beforehand? Maybe it was the weirdness factor -like attracting like- his dad and Kon were probably on the same wavelength and able to see into each other's minds. Who really knew since Kon wouldn't answer him. He'd only mumble frantically about the guy in the hat taking out his stuffing if he squealed. What a truly strange plushie.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo glanced up; thankful they were almost to his house, "Speaking of strange." He grumbled under his breath, causing Orihime to snap out of her own daydreams and look at him curiously. Trying to relax his frown as she watched him with concerned eyes, he nodded his head in the direction of his house, and the hat and clog wearing storekeeper haunting his front door.

"Good afternoon, Urahara-san." Orihime chirped out happily as Ichigo spoke rudely over the top of her greeting. "What are you doing at my house?"

"Such manners, I like Inoue-san's welcome much better " Kisuke replied with a pout, while his eyes sparkled with amusement from under his hat. He held out a large rolled piece of parchment, decorated with colored ink to Orihime. "So here, this is for you…and the cranky ass."

Snatching the paper from the suspicious shopkeeper's hands, Ichigo broke the antiquated wax seal and stared at the strange, convoluted…invitation? Orihime peeked around his arm, reading the card before smothering a squeal behind her hands, "A wedding…you and Yoruichi-san?" At Kisuke's small, pleased nod, she clapped her hands together in delight, "Oh, how wonderful! Congratulations Urahara-san."

"You walked all the way here to hand deliver an invitation?" Ichigo sarcastically stated, narrowing his eyes at the shady merchant idly waving his ever present fan before his face. "Something smells fishy about this."

"That's probably just the tuna Yoruichi had last night." Pausing at the redhead's blistering glare, Kisuke sought to calm him. "There is nothing nefarious about this, I assure you Kurosaki. It was just that Jinta informed me that Yuzu-chan would be most displeased if I contacted you by my normal means." Kisuke chuckled from behind his fan before folding it with a snap and tapping it against his chin. "And here I thought it was a particularly clever design, flying splatter message balls. Perfect for quickly dispersing information to several people at once, plus they're environmentally friendly as well."

Rolling his eyes at Urahara shamelessly plugging his merchandise, Ichigo searched his mind before demanding, "Who the hell is this Jinta, and how does he know my sister?"

Tugging on the hem of his shirt, Orihime whispered furtively, "He's the boy who works at the Shoten, remember Ichigo?"

Glancing down at her blankly, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair as he drawled out, "Umm, sure. So you two are getting hitched. I kind of figured that you already were. You act like an old married couple for the most part, that and you both share the same warped sense of humor." He muttered as he passed the invitation to Orihime, so she could fully appreciate the complex strangeness of the card for herself.

Waving his fan nonchalantly, Kisuke peeked out from under the brim of his stripped hat as the breeze whipped at his clothing. "Well, we just decided to make it legal, figured it was about time. We didn't want to rush since this is such a serious commitment and it required a lot of deep thought on our part."

The shopkeeper smirked behind his fan as the two teenagers watched him with varying degrees of disbelief before admitting gleefully. "Hee hee, who am I kidding…we just wanted to throw a party."

___________________

A/N: Thank you for once again following along. This chapter was originally well over ten thousand words, so needless to say I cut it in half, which means that the next chapter is already finished. Actually the next two are ready to go, so you can expect quick updates… on this story at least.

I'd like to extend a very big thank-you to my reviewers, I'm sorry I've not been able to reply personally. So to, Yanaril, Alastor Xaphon, Twix10, Madhvija, Blitch, Ellie0223, xNocturnalxShadowx, copperheadfightingninja, mlkoolc86, Seto Takahashi, and Izanagi84, thank you so much, I am grateful.

Personal note to my _daughters_, C&N, I miss you both and hope to talk to you soon. *hugs*

Thanks again- Rairakku Hana

__________________


	21. Chapter 21

This Could Be the Day part 21

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

__________________

Setting their school bags inside his room, Orihime wandered around, excited over the upcoming wedding. Brushing the curtains to the side, she watched the clouds scuttle across the red streaked sky as she waited for Ichigo to bring them up some drink and maybe some of those jelly buns that Yuzu-san makes. She rubbed her hand over her tummy, dreaming of snacks as she turned from the window before deciding to go ahead and unpack their books so they could get a start on their homework.

She plopped down on his desk chair, twisting to the side to grab her bag and tug it near. Wiggling in the chair, Orihime released her bag's handle as she leaned back in the seat and twisted from side to side before spinning around suddenly, her hair arcing out around her spinning figure. 'Tee hee, that's pretty fun.' She clapped her hands over her mouth, stifling her giggles as the chair squeaked loudly. Bowing her shoulders over the back of chair, unknowingly thrusting out her chest, her fingers curled around the edge of the seat. Lifting her leg and bracing her foot on the side of his desk, she prepared to push off again.

That's exactly how Ichigo found her when he returned to his room, somehow managing not to drop the tray balanced on his forearm as he mindlessly shut the door behind him. He had wondered what Orihime had been doing up here. The racket coming from his room made him think that his dad was attacking someone. Except for, surprisingly enough, his dad wasn't home, no one was, it was a fact that bothered him more than he'd ever admit. It could be considered either sadistic torture or a wish come true, just depending on how you looked at it. On one hand, he had his very generous and giving girlfriend all to himself in his room with a convenient bed nearby. But on the other hand, he and Orihime, his very tempting, yet extremely off-limits girlfriend, would be all alone in his room…with a very distracting bed nearby.

Unconsciously setting the tray down, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of his girlfriend draped boneless over his chair, spinning around and around, giggling madly. With her head hanging over the back of the seat looking at him upside down, Orihime smiled widely at his questioning look, "Its fun. Almost like a centrifugal force machine…watch." She directed imperiously, placing her foot on his desk, ready to push herself into motion. The uncontrived movement lifted the edge of her skirt, inadvertently giving him an unimpeded view of her patterned panties.

His eyes were unerringly drawn to the small strip of material showing between her parted legs, before forcing himself to look away from the illicit sight. Ichigo tugged on the too tight collar of his shirt, feeling sweat bead on his upper lip. The more he tried to keep his mind from thinking about it, the more he puzzled over just what those tiny red designs were all over the fabric. Smacking a hand over his face as he stifled a heartfelt groan, he was acting like nothing more than a dirty old man, getting a thrill at sneaking a peek at a girl's panties. Or in this instance a luscious young woman's, who just happened to be his girlfriend.

Shaking the perverted thought from his head, Ichigo glanced down to watch her spin gleefully once again. Reaching out suddenly, he pulled the chair to a halt when Orihime's head came precariously close to smacking the edge of his desk. Hindsight told Ichigo that he really should have thought to grab his girlfriend and not the chair. The abrupt cessation of motion caused her tumble gracelessly from the chair and roll into his legs, sending him crashing to the floor as well.

Thankfully coming to a stop before she struck her head on the leg of his bed, Orihime burst into laughter, pointing a finger in the air as she declared happily from under the cloud of hair covering her face. "Zero gravity achieved Captain! We have attained warp speed… full steam ahead!"

Shaking his head, he crawled up to her side, gently smoothing her tangle of hair and tucking it behind her ear. He took in her lightly flushed cheeks and bright shining eyes. "You're insane, you know that?" Ichigo stated with a fond grin, leaning on his elbow as he stretched out beside her.

"Uh huh," she agreed readily, smiling gaily as he loomed over her prone figure, "Completely crazy about you." Orihime laughed out before catching her lip between her teeth at her bold admission as she evasively shifted her eyes to the side, a rosy blush staining her cheeks.

His gaze turned tender as his eyes brushed over her self-conscious expression. "That's good to know, I would hate for this to be one-sided after all."

Darting her surprised eyes to meet his, Orihime felt herself being drawn into the deep brown of his gaze. "Ichigo," she sighed out, gently lifting trembling fingers to brush over his cheek before timidly sliding up to thread through his bright hair and slowly pulling him down to her waiting lips.

Promising himself to keep this from getting too serious, Ichigo allowed her soft lips and hesitant caresses to lure him under her delightful spell. Playfully exchanging gentle kisses, he savored the heady feelings that he had been denying himself, the pleasure of being so close to her, of simply touching her. Smiling against her lips, he adored the way her small hands held him tight, comforting and warming him with her tender embrace.

He felt her still beneath him as he moved over her, seeking more of her lush mouth as a wave of possessiveness raced through him. Ichigo made once last attempt to hang on to his quickly deteriorating reason, to the reason that he was denying himself this. He could honestly no longer remember as her supple curves molded to his muscled length. He sank into her welcoming softness as his breath quickened, sounding harsh in the stillness of his room.

Framing her face, Ichigo found himself deepening the caresses, his tongue plunging between her parted lips as her fingers clenched in his shirt and clung. His words whispered over her wet lips as he impulsively demanded, "Touch me." Tilting his face, he plundered her lush mouth, stealing her breath before pleading further, "Hime, touch me." She murmured her assent into his mouth as her hands grasped blindly at the material around his waist before shyly slipping under. The feel of her fingers painting over his skin pulled a deep groan from his throat, and he could do nothing but helplessly surrender to her. Seizing her mouth, he encouraged her to follow his lead, straight into the depths of the wildly flaring inferno that surrounded them.

Jerking back as her nails scraped over his skin, he stared down at her in indecision for a moment before quickly unbuttoning his uniform shirt and tossing it to the side. Letting his lips curve in delight as Orihime hummed out her approval and pushed his t-shirt up. Ichigo curled his hands around the loose material before pausing, feeling suddenly self-conscious and not at all certain if he should remove this shirt as well. He knew she had seen his chest several times in the past, although those times he was usually bathed in blood, it wasn't exactly a sensual moment to say the least.

He gave up on thinking this through; it wasn't like he had any prior experience in this area. Closing his eyes with a groan as Orihime's fingers moved over his stomach and hesitantly up his chest, he decided that if she wanted his shirt off, she could take it off him herself; right now he wanted more of her sweet kisses. Losing himself in her embrace, Ichigo let his lips drift over her smooth cheek as she made small needy sounds that drew him back to her neglected lips. He allowed her to take control of the kiss as she eagerly explored his mouth and dueled with his tongue, giving herself fully to the moment.

Clawing at the bow around her neck as it seemingly tried to strangle her; Orihime drew her mouth away as she tugged on the restricting material. Pulling it free with a gasp, she frantically undid her top button as she attempted to draw in air to her starved lungs. Lying beneath him, her breath coming out in little harsh pants, she felt Ichigo staring at her hand resting near her throat, completely fascinated by the parted material. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest at the heated look in his eyes as he shifted to his side; his intentions clear even to her.

Leaning on his left arm, he tentatively reached for the buttons marching down the front of her shirt before glancing up quickly to see Orihime watching him intently. There was no fear or indecision in her impassioned gaze, just a curious awareness of this next step. Locking eyes with her, Ichigo carefully slipped one button loose, and then another and another until her cotton top lay opened. Not breaking their tenuous contact, he forced himself to wait patiently for her permission to proceed. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as the trembling hand in his hair gently guided him to her abundant curves.

Pulling in a steadying breath, Ichigo let his eyes drift appreciatively over skin the color of richest cream delicately covered by pure white lace before him. Swallowing thickly, "Holy Shit!" he breathed out in awe as he darted his eyes back up to hers. He felt encouraged by her slightly nervous smile, thankful that he wasn't the only one feeling a bit overwhelmed. Stealing in for another kiss, he hopelessly befuddled her before trailing his lips down her neck. His hands stole up her sides, hesitantly brushing against the sides of her generous curves as her heart fluttered madly beneath his fingertips.

Ichigo was beginning to feel like a fumbling clod, not at all confident of what exactly he was supposed to do now. His eyes devoured her perfection, feeling like a pagan worshipper kneeling before his goddess, unworthy of such gifts. Biting back a groan as she pulled in a deep breath, swelling her curves out further, he wished that he had thought to at least borrow her book. Then maybe he would have a better idea on how to proceed from just looking at her breasts to actually touching them. He was curious if there was a certain technique to this, a bona-fide tried and true method that wouldn't make him look like the inexperienced idiot that he truly was. He knew what he desperately wanted to do, but shock over finally seeing how unbelievably massive her breasts really were left him feeling more ignorant and naive, not to mention aroused, than ever before.

Glancing up as Orihime shifted restlessly underneath him, he watched her anxiously bite her lip as a bright rosy blush stained cheeks. Softly calling her name when she wouldn't meet his eyes, Ichigo smiled reassuringly as she shyly met his gaze before he cautiously swept his long fingers over her covered breasts. She bit back a surprised gasp, her shaking fingers threaded through his hair as his own brushed over her curves again. Tracing his fingers over her in smaller circles, he centered his attention on the tightly pebbled berries pressing out against the confining lace.

Catching the furled tips between his fingers, Ichigo felt his heart threaten to burst from his chest at the unbelievable sensations tearing through him as he felt sweat slowly slide down the side of his face and glide over the edge of his jaw. Licking his dry lips as he gently rolled her nipples, Ichigo froze as Orihime jerked and squeaked in response, clenching her fingers tightly in his hair. Meeting her dazed eyes as her breath rushed from her mouth in little pants, he fell into her stormy gaze. Not hearing any complaints, he tweaked her again, squeezing with a little more pressure this time, sending her arching up as her mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Feeling some of his confidence return, Ichigo slid his fingers under the lacy edges of the delicate cups before he leisurely tugged the material down as best he could. Blowing out a breath as he staring at her perfectly furled pink nipples, he smoothed his fingers over the taut crests reverentially as he lowered his head. With his moist breath bathing her heaving chest, Ichigo drew in the scent of flowers and heated skin as his lips slowly moved over her quivering flesh. Pressing soft kisses against her curves before letting his mouth cover her stiff nipple, drawing it into his mouth and suckling the tight pink berry.

Her spine curving from the unfamiliar caress, Orihime pulled in a shuddering gasp as her fingers sank deeply into his hair. Clasping his head tightly in her hands, she fought to hold back the embarrassing sounds that tried to escape her mouth as an unknown heat pooled low in her belly. Sneaking a peek down at Ichigo's face, she was mesmerized by his intense, fiery expression as his lips moved across her sensitive skin. Feeling lightheaded from the powerful sensations rippling through her body, she twisted and pressed her shoulders into the unyielding wood of the floor, not certain if she was trying to get away or actually get closer to the scorching contact. A wayward sob was pulled from her throat as he scraped his teeth over her aching nipple, further encouraging him to lavish attention to its neglected twin nearby.

He sank into her abundant softness and enthusiastically worshipped her glorious breasts as her gasping cries filled the air like the sweetest music and the highest praise. Growling low in the back of his throat as her nails scored his scalp, he felt an uncontrollable fire race up his spine and through his limbs as a surge of pure power rushed throughout his system. His insides twisting with desire and primal hunger, Ichigo unconsciously pressed his erection against her hip. Rhythmically grinding in a steady cadence, his hands firmly shaped her, molding her as he tugged on her sensitive, rosy tips.

Pressing her breast together, he feasted mercilessly on her abundant flesh, nipping, suckling, and laving each puckered nipple in turn as his own personal goddess twisted breathlessly under his straining body. Orihime brushed heated, frantic kisses over his hair as her hands pushed his shirt up further, her fingers trailing a fiery path over his back. Groaning against her moist skin, Ichigo mindlessly let his hand drift down to trace over the top of her thigh and along the edge of her school skirt before slipping slowly under the pleated material. He couldn't believe how incredibly soft the skin of her inner thigh was as his calloused fingers slid over her tensely muscled leg. Grunting incoherently in anticipation, he dragged in a tight breath as the feminine heat radiating from her core drew him forward like a lodestone.

Pulling his mouth away from her addicting breast, Ichigo darted his narrowed eyes to the right, calmly assessing his bedroom door. He coolly flicked his tongue over her quivering nipple as the sound of someone pounding up the stairs drew his attention from his delightful play. Feeling certain that they were about to be rudely interrupted, he felt his unrestrained, blazing passions recede back into the depths of his mind, leaving him panting and throbbing in acute pain.

His door flying open after the most minimal of knocks had Ichigo rolling to his side, tugging Orihime with him. He pressed her flush against his chest, her back to the door, and her exposed chest shielded from his dad's wide eyes. Tucking her head under his chin, he held her tight as she shook uncontrollably and small sounds of dismay escaped her lips. He desperately tried to block the realization that her bare chest was pressed tight against his, especially with his dad gawking at their position on the floor and her haphazardly twisted skirt, frozen in shock.

Smoothing his hand quickly over her hip, he straightened her skirt and covered her bottom, earning another muffled squeak from his girlfriend. Ichigo glared at the silent man now staring at his ceiling with deep concentration before speaking very clearly so there would be no misunderstanding. Some people might actually call it bellowing, but that was neither here nor there. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!"

Shrieking in surprise at Ichigo's yell, Orihime tried to stem her embarrassment as she snaked an arm between them to close her shirt. Keeping her eyes lowered, she made an effort to wiggle out of his firm grip until he tightened his hold around her and gruffly informed her. "Not you, just him."

'_What is it with my dad barging in while I'm in a compromising position on the floor?'_ Ichigo thought with a heartfelt groan as his door banged shut behind his interfering father. Reluctantly loosening his hold, he averted his eyes as Orihime sat up and pulled away. Hurriedly rearranged her clothes, she turned her back as she buttoned her top, her fingers flying over the pearlescent closures.

Rolling to his stomach, Ichigo let his head thump to the floor as he silently berated himself for letting things get so far out of hand…again. He should realize by now that the moment he touched her, his rigid rules concerning intimacy with Orihime would fly right out the window. They were probably wallowing in the gutter outside, especially since that's where his perverse mind seemed to reside lately.

Hearing Orihime move around his room anxiously, he tugged his t-shirt down and reached for his discarded school shirt under the edge of his bed, only to freeze as two black, beady eyes stared back from under the wrinkled fabric. _'What was Kon doing underneath his bed?' _Curling his fingers into the material, Ichigo slowly pulled his shirt and the stuffed lion towards him as an appalling thought came to him._ 'Surely the perverted plushie hadn't been watching them, had he?'_

__________________

Kicking his shoes off in the entrance, Ichigo carelessly placed them on the low shelf nearby. Rubbing his hand over his face as fatigue set in, the mental and emotional kind, he thought with a disgusted groan as he stepped up into the house. Walking Orihime home had been a painful experience, they had both kept their gazes carefully averted and hadn't talked at all. He didn't even try to kiss her goodbye, just walked her to her door and mumbled out that he'd see her tomorrow. She had barely nodded in agreement before slipping into her apartment and closing the door. With both of them embarrassed by what had occurred in his room and then the icing on the cake, his dad catching them half naked as well. He figured that it might take some time for this awkwardness to fade.

During the heat of the moment one never thinks about having to face the other person when the clamoring in your blood dies down. When every touch, kiss, and caress was being remembered, visited, savored…the truth of their actions clearly reflected in each other's eyes. How was he going to face Orihime and look her in the eye? Especially after possessively running his hands and mouth all over her amazing breasts. How was he supposed to sit in class tomorrow and not think about what treasures Orihime had hidden under her top? It was beyond him. _Damn_, he was blushing right now just thinking about it.

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo knew that he would have to find a way to apologize to Orihime tomorrow. It seemed like he always had to say he was sorry for something or other when it came to her. Surely he didn't screw up like this on a regular basis before he started dating her. Maybe he did, and he just ignored it, along with everything else. Heading for the stairs and the questionable privacy of his room, Ichigo froze as his dad's voice carried from the dining room.

"Well, that was quick. I didn't expect to see you again for hours. Had enough fun and excitement for one day already?"

Slamming his hand down, Ichigo turned to face the primary nuisance in his life. "Damn, would you just bug off and give me some space? Before I actually had a girlfriend you encouraged me to be all…all…" He threw his hands up with a frustrated growl, not able to find an appropriate word before continuing with his rant. "Now you won't leave me alone and you absolutely mortified Orihime."

Isshin scratched the side of his face, clearly confused by his son's accusation. "How… I didn't even say a word? Not even a peep about the strawberries printed on her panties, did I?"

"Is that what they were… strawberries?" Ichigo murmured unthinkingly, a pleased grin curling his lips before shaking the picture violently from his mind.

"It was almost too perfect an opportunity to pass up. I thought it was fitting seeing as it was my son -the strawberry- groping her, but I didn't want to purposely embarrass her. So I kept my mouth closed, quite adult of me, if I do say so myself."

Plunging his fingers into his hair, he roughly massaged his scalp before shouting at his oblivious father. "Dammit you old goat, we are not talking about Orihime's underwear but you sticking your nose in my private business…repeatedly."

"Until you get your damn hollow under control I'm going to continue to stick my nose in your business." Isshin stated firmly, stepping forward to poke his angry son in the shoulder as he made his position clear. "Be grateful that I'm looking out for Orihime and protecting you from ever knowing the pain of losing the one you love, especially to something that you should have been able to easily protect her from in the first place."

Feeling the fight drain out of him at his dad's tight, unyielding expression, Ichigo self-consciously glanced away, knowing full well what his father was talking about. "Dad…" He hesitantly spoke, not even certain what he could say in reply to such a raw, unguarded statement. "Wait, how did you…I mean…"

"About your hollow you mean?" Isshin asked quietly, tilting his head to the side to observe his gaping son as Ichigo nodded mutely. "I've known from the beginning, plus Urahara has discussed it with me too."

"But…but…"

Releasing a disgusted huff of breath, he sourly stared at his bewildered son. "I just act like an idiot Ichigo…it doesn't mean that I actually am one. I could sense your hollow the moment I stepped into the house this afternoon. The dark, seething energy emanating from your room worried me… I was afraid that I might be too late." He finished quietly, his eyes gazing blindly at the staircase before him.

"My hollow hasn't given me any trouble today." Ichigo stated firmly, only to reevaluate as his father stared at him with disbelievingly raised brows. "But he never said anything; there was no taunting or any of his malicious comments. I didn't even feel him testing the barriers in my mind like he normally does."

"He was there, trust me on that Ichigo. You still haven't master controlling your reiatsu yet. It still flows out of you like a torrential stream, making it difficult for you to notice your hollow slipping out when your emotions are running high."

Pausing before he could snap back with a sarcastic comment, Ichigo let his mind play over the events in his room as he remembered the surge of power, the uncontrollable, animalistic hunger, and the licking flames. His dad was right, he had exposed Orihime to danger once again, and he hadn't even realized it. "Damn."

"Damn is right. You need to get a handle on this quickly. I know that you can do it, you have a vast amount of power at your fingertips Ichigo." Isshin assured his son before playfully saluting him as he grinned. "Remember, it was being around you in your soul reaper form that helped me regain my own powers…you seem to affect those around you with unpredictable results."

"Thanks Dad, like I don't already feel guilty enough. I know that my powers have adversely influenced many people; several of those closest to me have had their destinies changed because of me. They've been put in unimaginable danger, hurt, branded a traitor, and almost executed."

Staring at his son skeptically, Isshin scratched his head as his brows furrowed in thought, "You feel guilty? Was it guilt then that sent you to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime? Was it your remorse that caused you to use those uncontrollable and horrific powers when she needed you the most?"

Blowing off his father's questions, Ichigo turned away before growling out the source of his shame. "All of that was my fault. Being around me is what awoke her latent powers and made her a target for Aizen and others who desire her godlike abilities." Feeling his stomach twist as he remember her desperate screams, the tears she had shed, and horror she had experienced. He gave his father his back as he purged another piece of his guilt. "If it wasn't for me, she would have never known about the existence of that dark, horrible place."

"If it wasn't for you, her brother would have eaten her soul long ago and you wouldn't have the chance to enjoy an afternoon interlude on your bedroom floor with her." Isshin replied simply before narrowing his eyes as a thought came to him. He felt himself sag with disappointment as he grasped his son's shoulder, turning him to face him. "Is your guilt the reason why you're with Orihime-chan now? Are you trying to atone for your past, to appease your guilty conscience?"

Snapping his surprised eyes up to meet his father's uncharacteristically glowering expression, Ichigo quickly stated. "No, of course not, you know I love her." He trailed off quietly, dropping his gaze in embarrassment.

He relaxed his grip on his son's tense shoulder as he calmly offered a piece of advice. "You need to find a way to forgive yourself and get rid of this guilt you're carrying around. It's necessary if you want to plan on having a future that includes Orihime-chan. Talk to her, Ichigo, let her help you." Isshin replied compellingly as he turned to leave the room, feeling that he had given Ichigo plenty to think about.

"There is no way I can tell Orihime about this, hollows frighten her." Ichigo blurted out as he kneaded the tension from his neck, unintentionally stalling his father from leaving.

"Don't try and hide this from her. That sweet girl is so in tune with you she probably already knows. It's almost like she can see inside of your head." Bracing his hand against the doorframe, Isshin glanced back at his silently brooding son before quietly adding. "Find a way to restrain him Ichigo. I believe that if something happened to Orihime-chan because of your hollow, guilt would be the least of what you would feel. It would probably be a blow that you might never recover from."

_____________________

"Dammit…what game are you playing at?" His hollow merely arched his pale brows in amusement at the teen's question before his sword sliced out; aiming for his king's unprotected middle. Blocking his swing, Ichigo growled low when his hollow still didn't respond, only nonchalantly sidestepping his counter, with that infernal pleased grin stretching his lips.

They had been at this for what seemed hours, ever since he had returned to his room. With his dad's advice playing through his mind, different scenarios presented themselves for him to evaluate, consider, and then discard. He knew that he needed to find the answer to this problem before something happened. Before something happened to Orihime that is. The only one who knew the correct responses to his questions, just happened to be the one presently ignoring him, sending his admittedly short temper soaring. "Answer me you dumbass!"

Reading his enraged moves, he deflected his king's strike without difficulty as he chuckled. "Resorting to name calling?" The albino slid under Ichigo's guard effortlessly, slithering to his side and clasping his sword arm. "You're the only dumbass here. I on the other hand am smart enough to realize that staying quiet is the quickest way to accomplish my goal." Leaning near, his breath stirring his king's hair, he whispered mockingly. "Especially since you don't posses one iota of self control."

Wrenching his arm free, Ichigo braced himself before swinging his blade at where his hollow's head had been a second ago. "Bastard, I have plenty of self control."

Spinning away from the flashing steel, his white shihakshou flared out as he turned and taunted his furious majesty. "Tch…You've been relying on me to stop yourself from going, what you consider, too far. With the exception of today, and we both know what happened then, don't we? Without that interruption, I can guarantee that woman would have been the one you'd be impaling, repeatedly, instead of trying to skewer me." His sword held loosely at his side, seemingly at ease, he gestured towards his king with an amused lift of his chin. "Where are your instincts? Surely you feel the desire flowing like fire through our veins."

Tightening his sinewy hands around the hilt, Ichigo lowered his brows, wondering what tact his hollow was taking now. "Huh?"

Driving the point of his sword into the crumbling building, he flicked his ghostly pale hair back before resting his hands on the pommel. Moving his eerie eyes over the cautious teen before him, his lips curled dismissively as he declared. "Look at you. You're nothing more than a weakling, a pussy that would rather thrust his sword at me than stick it to that nubile, luscious woman."

"Bullshit…Just because I respect Orihime, doesn't mean that I'm weak. I will not force her…ever! Anything that happens between us will be for her to decide, not me…and definitely not you."

Narrowing his dark, glowing eyes in deliberation, he enigmatically murmured. "We'll just see about that." Shrugging his shoulder dispassionately at his king's arrested expression, he admitted with displeasure. "The woman provokes me."

Ichigo kept to a defensive stance, watching his hollow restlessly circle him before forcefully defending his girlfriend. "Orihime has done nothing to provoke you."

"There's something about her, it must be her soul. It smells delicious, sweet, rousing my appetite. I feel hungry when you're near her, a greedy, voracious hunger. " He struck out once, twice, a third time in quick succession, punctuating his words with singing steel before mocking the murderously glaring redhead. "It doesn't hurt that you want her as well."

Ducking under the slicing blade, he pivoted and countered with a backhand strike. Fluidly moving around each other, their motions identical, Ichigo turned and went on the offensive. Bringing his edge down in a cutting arc, he snarled in his hollow's face. "So it's all to spite me."

"Spite…hmm, I guess you could call it that." He ran his tongue sinuously over his lip, staring at his king over their crossed swords. His voice purred out tauntingly over the screech of metal against metal, "I prefer to call it winning."

Pushing off, Ichigo jumped back while glaring viciously at his dark half. "I should have Orihime reject your worthless ass."

"Tch…that woman wouldn't…couldn't do it. I saved her, remember? She may be scared shitless of me, but she is still grateful." Letting his lips pull into a devilish leer, he brushed against his king suggestively, "So grateful in fact that she won't even lift a finger, or utter a word of protest to stop me when I finally devour her." Jumping back after delivering his verbal jab, he watched his king grow dead serious. Letting his head fall back as triumphant laughter spilled from his throat, _'Finally, his majesty was done talking. Now it was time for the real fun to begin.'_

Charging forward, his eyes narrowed threateningly, Ichigo ignored his hollow's malicious laughter echoing off the surrounding buildings. He should have known that talking would resolve nothing; his hollow couldn't understand anything but strength and power. Then so be it, this time he was going to take off that bastard's head, once and for all. That deed alone should solve his problem quite satisfactorily.

__________________

No matter how she turned, she just couldn't get comfortable. Staring at the darkened ceiling, her mind kept turning over the events from earlier, like a carousel, it went around and around. At each revolution another worry would crop up. How was she going to be able to face Ichigo in class? Did Isshin-san think less of her now? What should she tell Tatsuki if her friend questioned her about her permanently blush stained face? Could Ishida-kun really put Kon back together again? And lastly, but still important in its own way, was there enough inarizushi for her lunch tomorrow?

The warm bath she taken earlier had helped calm her embarrassment and soothe her frazzled nerves. Although, it had made her aware of her body, in ways that she never had been before. Up to that point she had never given her breast much thought. She was female and females had breasts, some were large and some small. _Yup_, that was about as much thought as she had given them. Their only useful function she believed was that some day in the future her child would nurse at them. A warm, soft, and sweet bundle she would gently cuddle to her chest.

Instead her vision was now supplanted by today's reality, Ichigo suckling roughly at her breast. Not as a babe, but as a hot, hard, and very wicked man. Lightly brushing her fingers over her chest, the sweet ache still remained, hours later, along with the memories. The incredible sensations running through her, his calloused hands moving possessively over her body, and then his mouth, lips, teeth, and tongue flagrantly turning the heat up, it had all been the most unbelievable torment.

Pulling the blankets over her face, she covered her shamefully blushing cheeks, not noticing her stuffed animal roll away. Orihime scolded herself for being such an outrageous hussy. _'What must Ichigo think of me now? I practically started undressing myself, brazenly pulling off my necktie and unbuttoning my blouse.'_

Bolting up in her bed, she pressed her hands to her face, working herself into quite a worried state. Restlessly moving her legs under the weight of her blankets, "What if Ichigo only unbuttoned my top because he thought that I wanted him to?" She fretted out loud before searching for her missing plushie among the covers. Holding her stuffed penguin in front of her, Orihime anxiously questioned the silent plushie. "What if he didn't even want to…touch me like that?"

She fell back heavily on her futon, groaning fretfully, "What if it made him uncomfortable, seeing me…bare like that?" Rolling to her side, she restlessly ran her fingers through the silky fur of her stuffed animal, trying to calm herself. Orihime was afraid that Ichigo was so disgusted with her that he might not want to talk to her again. He certainly hadn't talked to her when he walked her home, he didn't even look at her. Each step they had taken closer to her apartment, the weight in her chest, along with her insecurity had grown larger. She wanted to apologize to Ichigo for her actions, but her words were trapped in her throat. Her anxiety and embarrassment held her back.

Worrying over what tomorrow would bring wasn't solving anything, Orihime mused as she burrowed deeper under her blankets before fighting back a yawn. She tucked her anxieties away, determined to face whatever tomorrow dealt her with a smile. Knowing Ichigo, he would be worried that he needed to apologize to her. She'd have to tell him that it wasn't necessary, although she still had every intention of apologizing to him. If they actually talked to each other, that is.

Biting her lip as she smoothed her fingers along her cover's binding, she would have to find a way to act normally at school, especially not do anything that would alert Tatsuki. She would have to be mature, sensible, and not let herself get rattled by her curious friends. Although, how was she supposed to sit in class and not daydream about his amazingly sculpted chest and back after running her hands over his rippling muscles covered in velvet skin. It was beyond her. _Phooey_, she was blushing just thinking about it.

She couldn't help but reflect on it, every touch, kiss, and caress Ichigo had lavished on her. It was all so new. Like a bud recently opened, fragile, but with the promise of better things to come. Hopefully, this bud would have a chance to bloom. She had liked what Ichigo had done to her, and thanks to Rangiku-san, she knew that there was more to be explored. With some luck, if he wasn't completely shocked by her behavior, he'd let her touch him in the same way. Thumping her head against her pillow, repeatedly, she reminded herself firmly that she was probably worried over nothing. After all, he was most likely just as embarrassed as her, and he did seem to find enjoyment in what they did this afternoon…a lot in fact.

"I hope that Ichigo liked it." Orihime whispered to the pink penguin at her side, remembering how her boyfriend had rubbed against her. His body had flowed over hers rhythmically, like part of a dance, advancing and retreating. Just thinking about it sent shivery feelings coursing through her body. Squeezing her plushie to her tender chest, she buried her face in its soft fur before finishing her scandalous confession, "Because I can't wait for him to do it again."

__________________

A/N: Thank you for following along with the story, as always I appreciate your feedback. I'm not aware of exactly how Isshin got his shinigami powers back…I only made a stab in the dark at it :D I will probably be updating A&F next before getting back to this story. And yes, Copper I'm still hammering away at my tag back. With luck, it will be finished soon… or at least before your birthday. Yeah, I know when your birthday is. *deadpan* I was kidding!

Since my online time has continued to be limited, I would like to send out a thank you to all my reviewers. So to…

**Alastor Xaphon**, yes, I'll be writing the wedding or more importantly the reception ;) Also you asked how Orihime supported herself, vol. 2 of the manga Kubo states that she is supported by relatives. Whatever that means, since it also states that her parents are unknown…so just who and where are these relatives??? Inquiring minds want to know!

**Kazama the shell bullet**, I'm happy that you're still enjoying it :D

**Izanagi84**, thanks for your compliments, I hope that you'll enjoy how I portray these two in the coming chapters :D

**Yanaril**, I'm glad you liked it. Isshin is obviously practicing for the future when it comes to Orihime. We'll just to wait and see how Ichigo will deal with the future…at least when it comes to making choices for college. *cue dark, tormented orchestration* maybe ;)

**Madhvija**, I thought of you while writing this chapter…hmm, wonder why? You've been very patient for hot smexiness in this story. I guess I should say, somewhat patient…I still remember you threatening me. *Grins* I hope you enjoyed it.

**temari13**, glad you liked it, I just adore Isshin :D

**xNocturnalxShadowx**, So happy you liked it, you know how much I love writing Isshin and Kisuke is a joy as well. I'm glad you liked Orihime's career path, I put a tremendous amount of thought into it. It's something realistic, but still makes good use of her creativity and brains. *grins* I figured you could appreciate that, seeing as you are on a similar path. ;)

**Ellie0223**, yes, another update, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Babiip**, yes, something is always happening. *grin* I can't even imagine Yamamoto officiating a ceremony, especially Kisuke and Yoruichi's, his two ex-fugitives from justice. Although that alone could probably make it very, very interesting.

**Blitch**, Ahh, Kisuke and Yoruichi...I just love those two and their wedding is had been so much fun writing…something for you to look forward to ;)

**Copper**, I'm glad that it made you smile, hope things get better my dear *hugs*

**Seto Takahashi**, since you seen fit to inquire…twice :D, the mature rating was just playing it safe, nothing more. I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic.

**Twix10** So happy that you enjoyed it and I hope this chapter met your expectations! :D

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this and leave me a review, I always appreciate it. Thanks –Rairakku Hana


	22. Chapter 22

**This Could Be the Day part 22**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite. Also, creative rights to Superman are held by DC Comics.

_____________

"Ichigo, is everything alright? Did I do something to make you angry or …something?"

Shaking his head to clear it of the jumbled mess currently clouding his mind and consuming his waking moments, Ichigo glanced down to see Orihime watching him, her slender fingers twisting together anxiously as they silently walked along the riverbank. He let his gaze drift to the side as he roughly shoved his fingers through his hair before replying. "No, I'm not angry at you Orihime."

The chilly fall breeze stirred her hair into motion as she glanced out over the flowing water of the river. Resting her hands on the back of the bench they stopped beside, she sighed quietly and curled her fingers into the wooden slats when he didn't say anything else. They stood, wrapped in silence, seemingly enjoying the late afternoon sun slanting over the water as it casted long shadows over everything.

Turning back to look up at her withdrawn boyfriend in concern, Orihime nervously chewed her lip as she watched his scowl deepen. "Are you certain? You've been quiet for days now, ever since …that afternoon." She trailed off self-consciously, dropping her gaze to her clenched hands, a guilty blush staining her cheeks in remembrance.

Letting loose a harsh groan, Ichigo dropped heavily onto the bench, clasping his throbbing head in his hands. He kept going over and over the same thing in his mind, how to keep his hollow at bay and keep her safe. While at the same time unable to shake the memory of the same afternoon Orihime was now referring to. Almost three days to the minute had passed since they had rolled around in blissful splendor on his bedroom floor, three long-ass days. At school he could hardly keep his mind on his work, especially when his eyes were continually drawn to his lovely girlfriend sitting only a row away.

Orihime's comment was the closest they've come to even talking about that afternoon. Up to this point they had both acted like it had never happened, their newfound awareness of each other they kept to themselves and hidden from others. What could he say to her? _'I know it didn't end very well, but I believe that you liked it as much as I did, and I really, really want to do it again. But please promise me if my eyes turn black that you will run away as fast as you can before I rip your body to shreds and consume your soul.'_ Yeah, that would probably go over really well and would undoubtedly guarantee that he wouldn't get to touch her again…ever.

He wasn't even certain if this was a normal hormonal thing or if his hollow was behind it, heedlessly whipping up his desires. How do you tell your girlfriend that there was a monster inside that wanted to devour her delectable, sweet-smelling soul. She had already been through so much with hollows, arrancars, and espadas. Their murderous natures were understandably foreign to her and made her uneasy. Ichigo didn't like the idea of hiding things from her, but he really couldn't put something like this on her shoulders.

Glancing up hesitantly as Orihime slowly lowered herself to sit beside him, her back straight and her hands clasped tightly in her lap. He let his eyes trace over her profile, taking in her drawn features and the unnatural pinched look to her eyes before blowing out a harsh breath. He knew then that he was making the right choice in not telling her. It would only worry her and might even cause her to unintentionally pull away, believing it to be her fault. "Don't get yourself all worked up, Orihime." Ichigo replied with a little chuckle as his fingers kneaded the back of his neck. Sending his unconvinced girlfriend a wide smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling with the force of it, he laughingly assured her. "There is nothing wrong. I've just had several things on my mind, that's all."

Blinking up at him rapidly, Orihime let her lips lift in a return smile. _'He's an even worse liar than I am.'_ She thought to herself, skeptical of his words when the tension permeating his body told a different story. Doubt tinged her tone as she slowly replied, "Well, if you say so."

Settling back into contemplative silence, their smiles melted from their faces as they looked away from each other. _'Is withholding information the same as lying?'_ He wondered as he slouched on the bench, tucking his thumbs into his pockets. Ichigo figured it really wasn't a lie if he didn't actually say anything about his hollow, especially since there were lots of things that he didn't tell her about. Private stuff mostly. Sure, it concerned her, indirectly. But was it really necessary for her to know what a pervert her boyfriend was.

Kicking her feet at the grass, she peeked at Ichigo from the corner of her eye. Watching as he stared blindly at the ground, his brows deeply furrowed, she nibbled on her lip before letting her gaze drift away from her scowling boyfriend. Orihime wondered what this strange feeling was as she listlessly played with the pleats on her skirt. _'It feels like…gloom.'_

'_No,'_ she firmly ordered herself. Sitting up ramrod straight, she leapt to her feet. _'Now was not the time to be depressed.'_ Pumping her small fist in the air, she chastised herself for her morose mood. If she was being all gloomy then who would cheer up Ichigo. _'Think happy thoughts…think happy thoughts…'_ She silently chanted while repeatedly knocking herself on the head. Realizing what truly made her happy, other than Ichigo that is, she excitedly twirled as she began listing all her favorite foods, starting with cheese…

Sparing a glance at his watch, Ichigo slowly unfolded his lean frame and stood. Looking over his shoulder at his gyrating girlfriend for a moment, he froze in appreciative silence, observing her delightful, feminine jiggling. He tried to dislodge the mental pictures that were developing in his mind with a shake of his head before awkwardly swinging his gaze to the side, staring at the setting sun. "Come on, Twinkletoes, I'll walk you home. I promised Yuzu that I'd be home on time tonight."

Walking to her apartment with his hands tucked into his pockets, his shoulders hunched against the chilly breeze, he let Orihime's absurd chatter wash past him. The clink of her keys was the only sound to break the uncomfortable silence as she dug through her bag and unlocked the door. Ichigo restlessly shifted as he searched his mind for anything that would reassure his anxious girlfriend and stop her from resuming her nervous babbling.

With her hand resting on the handle of her open door, Orihime looked over her shoulder hesitantly, not certain if she should bring up the topic Ichigo was likely avoiding or wait until he was ready to talk about it. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was now or never and jumped in with both feet, hopeful that he wouldn't think she was prying. "It's your hollow, isn't it? He's giving you trouble again. "

Snapping his eyes up in surprise at her serious tone, Ichigo stared at her profile as she turned to gaze at the door frame. Kneading the back of his neck, his first instinct was to vehemently deny her statement, to protect her, even from the truth. But their promise to be honest with each other left him biting back his automatic denials as he swung his eyes to the right, looking out over the railing to the street below, feeling decidedly knocked off center. He watched a group of middle school kids' race down the sidewalk, their gleeful laughter lifted high on the evening breeze, before finally nodding his head sharply in affirmation to her earlier question.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, sighing softly at his tense, rigid stance before stepping into her dim apartment. "I thought so. I remember how it was for you the first time. We had just returned from the soul society after rescuing Rukia and I recall how you struggled with him trying to take over." She stated with conviction, leaving him speechless as she slipped her shoes off and set her bag down beside the table.

Slowly closing the door behind him, Ichigo leaned back against it, uncertain of what to say. Clearing his throat roughly, he looked around her apartment, in reality, anywhere but directly at her before awkwardly asking, "How long have you known?"

Gently nibbling on her lip as she watched him standing stationary by the door, Orihime nervously twisted her fingers together as she quietly admitted. "I've sensed him several times now. The dark reiatsu that I associate with your hollow has seeped out on the few occasions when we've…when we…" She lamely gestured, not able to coherently finish her account.

Exhaling harshly as he let his head fall back with a thump against her door, Ichigo closed his eyes, not wanting to witness her likely frightened expression. "Then you realize exactly when he's trying to take advantage, when I'm with you, preoccupied and acting purely on instinct."

"So that's what has been worrying you." Orihime breathed out with a feeling of relief, clasping her hands to her chest as she skipped to stand before her wary boyfriend. "I thought you were upset at me for being so shamelessly forward the other afternoon."

"Hell no!" He shouted forcefully before slapping a hand over his face, smothering his embarrassed groan. "What I meant, was you did nothing to upset me, Orihime, just the opposite in fact."

Smiling slightly, happy to hear that Ichigo didn't think she was a complete trollop, she scuffed her socks over the wooden floor before peeking up at her embarrassed boyfriend. "Why didn't you just tell me? It's not like I'm unaware that you have a hollow. I've met him. He's even spoken to me, kind of."

Dragging his hand down his face, Ichigo met her curious gaze, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought of his hollow being so close to her while he had no control. "I was hoping to find a way to suppress him without causing you any worry."

"You're the one who said we were a team, that I wasn't alone anymore. The same goes for you, Ichigo." She stated firmly, wounded that he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her about this. Poking him in the chest with a slender finger, she whispered, "Please don't hide things from me."

"I was only trying to protect you, Orihime." He admitted quietly, letting his eyes drifted closed, blocking out her hurt expression.

Turning to the side, she watched him out of the corner of her eye as she confessed. "All I've ever wanted was to be able to help you and not be a burden. So please don't shut me out, Ichigo, and think that I can't handle the truth." Spinning back to face him while pointing her finger at the ceiling, she fervently promised with a wide smile. "Besides, you're not the only one who wants to protect. I would fight the devil himself to keep you safe. But then again, Aizen is already dead."

"Dammit! This is no laughing matter!"

Dropping her arm back to her side at his shout, "Sorry, I just didn't like seeing you so worried." She whispered out meekly as she caught her lip between her teeth. Twisting her fingers together as Ichigo pressed a hand over his eyes, not even acknowledging her apology. Orihime vacillated between stepping away and giving him some space or pressing forward and making her point heard. "You know, I am stronger than I look. I won't break that easily."

Shaking his head, denying her words, he pulled in a rough breath. His brown eyes were tormented as he braced his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "I've already failed one woman I love, I cannot fail another." He yelled, his words staccato sharp in their delivery.

Her heart breaking over the pain reflected in his eyes, "I have faith in you, Ichigo. I always have." She declared firmly, tears standing in her eyes as she reached up to cradle his face between her hands. Pulling him to her, Orihime kissed him lightly, wishing she could draw his pain into herself. Their shaky breaths mingled as he pulled back, a tremor wracking his powerful frame as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Gasping in surprise, Orihime stilled as he laid his head against her breasts and closed his eyes. Returning his embrace, she held him to her chest, rubbing her hands over his back soothingly, hoping her touch brought him some peace as she whispered words of love and affirmation through his short, silky hair. She poured out her gentle spirit, surrounding him with nothing less than all the love she had for him. Orihime held him until the tension left his body and he pulled away, his rare instance of vulnerability passed. Her hands fell to her sides as Ichigo stepped back self-consciously, laughing off his weakness and joking that he had only wanted a hug.

Moments later, Orihime stood in her doorway waving him off, a bright smile stretching her lips as he ambled down the stairs. She felt her smile melt from her face as she watched her boyfriend drag his feet, his hands buried in his pockets and his eyes trained on the ground. Only when his form disappeared around the corner did she slowly close her door. Turning the bolt to lock it, her hands felt as if they were a separate entity, acting entirely without direction from her.

Sighing as she turned from the door, Orihime stared blindly at the table, intending to start on her homework before it got any later. She played over their recent conversation as she kneeled at the table. Ichigo obviously felt things more keenly than people gave him credit for. He was apt to pile all the blame on his own shoulders and suffer in silence, a penitence of sorts.

Then there was this problem with his hollow. Yes, he did admit that his hollow was hassling him, but for some reason Ichigo didn't tell her everything. Like why, after being quiet for so long, was his dark half now causing him trouble. And the second question that was still unanswered was why Ichigo felt that it posed a specific threat to her.

__________________

Fluttering around her apartment, Orihime straightened the items on her shelves. Talking to her brother's photo the whole time, filling her quiet apartment with girlish chatter, she told Sora about the last two weeks, fourteen marvelous days. Since Ichigo had come clean about his hollow, he had been wonderfully solicitous and attentive towards her, making her feel that she was precious. He continued to search for a solution to keep his hollow from ever taking over and harming her, but now he sought out her opinions, even though he said they were mighty strange. Ichigo even talked to her about his worries. Admittedly it was a halting process, almost like pulling teeth, slow and arduous. She wasn't complaining though, Ichigo was treating her like she was a treasured partner, allowing her into all corners of his life.

Continuing to pickup the general mess that accumulates after a busy week, Orihime informed Sora of Ichigo's initial plan to protect her, simply by avoiding being alone with her. Not that he was avoiding her. It was just that he made certain that they were never alone anymore. Humming to herself, she didn't say anything to Sora about what it was that brought out Ichigo's hollow. Especially since it happened when she was intimate with her boyfriend, and there was _n-o-o-o way_ she was telling her brother that.

It was safe to say that Ichigo didn't try and sneak away with her at school anymore. Their closet was clearly off limits. They stayed with their group of friends for lunch and sometimes several of them walked home with them as well. But the biggest change had to be when they studied at his house. The two of them now stayed downstairs, which delighted his dad to no end and confused his sisters on his self-imposed torment.

She had learned more about Ichigo these last few weeks and seen lots of cute pictures of him, without her boyfriend's knowledge of course. For some unknown reason, Ichigo got really red and very loud when he found his dad pointing out the most adorable photos or when Isshin-san told her the funniest stories. She couldn't understand why he would request -demand- that she just ignore his insane father, or why his face would get all flushed when she cooed over his baby pictures. He would take the album from her hands, gruffly informing her as he slammed the book closed that he was definitely not sweet or adorable.

'_How could he possibly deny it?'_ She wondered, especially with the picture proof of those pudgy cheeks, and his wide toothless smiles beaming from under his messy mop of bright hair as he toddled along on short chubby legs.

_'He had been so freaking cute!' _

She had told her scowling boyfriend that if she had known him then, she would've wanted to snuggle him tight. Until Ichigo broke her bubble and dryly reminded her that at that time she too would have been a baby. _'What a major letdown.'_ Orihime thought with a pout before Isshin violently broke into their conversation. Shoving his son to the floor, he began to explain that there was a way for her to experience what baby Ichigo had been like. Gaining her complete and undivided attention, he admitted that it would take several months for her to see the finished product, but then she could snuggle a mini Ichigo all she wanted.

Stumbling back at her boyfriend's bellow, Orihime sat heavily on the couch as Ichigo launched himself at his father. Watching the two men wrestle on the floor in what she had come to realize was a daily occurrence, she waited patiently for their fight to end. Cringing at the noise, she was hopeful that Ichigo repeatedly slamming his father's head into the floor wouldn't cause any permanent damage. Isshin-san had stirred her curiosity and she wanted to ask why there was such a long wait to get the miniature. _'Did it have to be shipped in from somewhere?'_

Orihime hadn't remembered to ask her question until later as they all sat down to eat. Her confusion grew as Isshin-san arched a brow at her red-faced boyfriend and grinned wickedly before stating that delivery time depended entirely on how long it took the slow boat to reach the dock and unload. His confusing answer, which for some reason or other started another fight between Ichigo and his father, didn't help her at all. While they crashed into miscellaneous furniture and toppled various knickknacks, Orihime muttered that she still didn't understand why it would take months to arrive. Yuzu had glanced at her reproachfully before hopping up from her chair to scold the two fighting men, gesturing with the wooden spoon still held in her hands. Karin lounged across the table from her, staring in amazement before asking if it wasn't at all possible that she was actually a blonde.

Shrugging her shoulders as she thought back on Karin's question, Orihime didn't understand why Ichigo's sister would think that she might be a blonde. Even her eyebrows were the same russet color as her hair. Holding a strand of hair out, she observed her reflection in the blank TV screen before lifting her gaze as someone knocked at the door. Puzzled for a moment, Orihime let her lips curve up in surprised delight. "Rukia-chan" she sang out, pulling open the door and gesturing for her petite friend to come in.

Looking deceptively fragile as she stood patiently outside, Rukia's petite frame was dwarfed by the heavy sweater she wore in attempt to shield herself from the strong wind and slanting, stinging rain. "I hope that I'm not intruding."

"No of course not, I'm always happy to see you." Orihime cried, taking her friend's damp sweater from her. "I'll make you some tea to warm you up."

"That's not necessary, Orihime."

Waving her hands, indicating that it wasn't a bother, Orihime tugged the feebly resisting shinigami into the kitchen with her. "It would be my pleasure, Rukia-chan. It won't take but a moment, the kettle is already on."

"I just thought I'd drop by for a quick moment." Rukia stated as she leaned back against the counter, gently chafing her chilled hands. "I had to stop at Urahara's. I wanted to personally place me and Nii-sama's acceptance to the wedding in either his or Yoruichi's hands, preferably in front of witnesses. Knowing Urahara, he would make a big production about never receiving our response, mainly just to poke fun at Brother."

Nodding her head in agreement, Orihime was well aware of Kisuke's prankster personality, especially since he seemed to count Ichigo as one of his favorite victims. "So you are going too. I had hoped so, but I haven't had the chance to talk to you since the night of my…sleepover." She trailed off lamely, belatedly remembering just what had happened that night between her friend and a certain bandana wearing lieutenant. Spinning around, not meeting Rukia's gaze, Orihime began setting out the tea tray as Rukia shifted self-consciously.

"Yeah, it has been awhile." She drawled out, looking around the small room. Tapping her fingers restlessly on the counter as Orihime opened cabinet doors and pulled out a second cup, Rukia pulled her thoughts from the last time she had been at her friend's apartment. That had been a night she wouldn't mind forgetting, although it did remind her of something. "Lieutenant Matsumoto wanted me to tell you that she would be at the wedding."

"Yay! Who else is coming?" Orihime asked gleefully, digging through her cabinet for Ichigo's stash of 'normal' snacks, knowing that he had hid some cookies somewhere.

Watching her redheaded friend practically disappear into a cabinet, Rukia stared at her for a moment before shaking her head and continuing with her list of attendees. "Let me think…from twelfth company, Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu and a few from eleventh division, although I don't know if Captain Kenpachi and Yachiru are attending though. Only a few signed up from fourth company, then of course, Soi Fon and the Shiba family. I know that there has to be others, but I can't remember who at the moment."

Sitting back on her heels, Orihime glanced up at Rukia, her brow puckered in thought. "What about Renji-kun? He's coming too, isn't he?"

"Umm… Lieutenant Abarai, what about him?"

Biting her lip, afraid to pry, Orihime set the package of cookies down on the counter as she removed the kettle and finished assembling the tea tray. "You're still not talking to him?"

"Nii-sama asked me the same, just the other day." Rukia replied matter-of-factly, taking the tray from her friend's hands. Turning, she led the way back to the front room and Orihime's small table. "There is no reason that I should have any interaction with his assistant, our duties do not coincide in any manner. So, no, I've not spoke to him for some time now."

"Oh, sorry I asked."

Dismissing her apology with a negligent wave of her hand, Rukia wrapped her hands around her cup, breathing in the steam. "Brother even questioned me if I had feelings for his assistant. What could I say? I just replied that he had already received his answer from his lieutenant. Nii-sama just stated that he hadn't actually received an answer that Abarai only tried to pacify him, telling him what he thought he wanted to hear."

Offering Rukia the plate of cookies, Orihime lightly bit her lip before quietly asking, "So, did you tell your brother the truth then? That you do have feelings for Renji-kun."

Shaking her head, her dark hair swinging over her narrow shoulders, Rukia sipped at her tea. Sitting in silence, other than the wind whistling outside, she figured it wouldn't hurt to share a bit of the past with Orihime. She was her trusted friend after all and there really wasn't anyone else she could speak to about this, not anyone who would understand anyway. "Did you know that he abandoned me years ago, left me alone to live among strangers? My very best-friend, the one I thought I could always depend on, quickly and eagerly handed me over to the Kuchiki family."

Lifting her eyes to meet Orihime's, Rukia frowned as she rolled her cup between her palms. Shrugging her shoulders, she admitted cynically, "I know he did it because he thought it was the right thing to do, a chance for me to have a real family, some stability in my life. He didn't realize that the best thing for me was to be by his side. I've waited for decades for him to understand that. But when he had the chance, he denied any relationship between us. I have my pride too. I won't chase after him and make it easy for him."

Orihime wiggled on her cushion, the zabuton protecting her knees as she fidgeted and played with her cookie. "Ichigo once said something about Renji-kun feeling unworthy."

"The dumbass, all that I have is because of my sister, not me. The name I carry and the status I hold were not earned. It was given to me. I did nothing to deserve them. While Renji has…" Coughing quietly into her hand, Rukia corrected herself. "Lieutenant Abarai has worked his way up through the ranks. He has gained status and a name for himself, through his own hard work. That is something worthy of respect. I just wish that he could see that for himself, instead of being intimidated by a noble family's name."

"So how did you answer Kuchiki-san?"

"When he asked, Brother was sitting at his desk, reading the scrolls in front of him. He was his normally polite self, but still conveying that indifference that only Nii-sama does so well. It's almost like he's telling you if you're going to spout any sentimental claptrap, to please take it elsewhere, far from his vicinity. I just told him no, gaining absolutely no reaction from him. He simply nodded and returned his attention to the papers on his desk before dismissing me."

"You lied to your brother?"

"No, I only told him exactly what he wanted to hear."

"I'm pretty certain that's still called lying, Rukia-chan."

"It doesn't matter, nothing happened and nothing ever will." She replied with finality as she drained her cup and placing it back on the tray. Rukia stared at the ring of moisture her cup left behind before unthinkingly murmuring, "If I didn't know better I'd say that my brother was subtly encouraging me to pursue his assistant. But I know for a fact that Nii-sama would never approve of such a union. It's nothing more than pipe dreams and wishful thinking on my part."

__________________

Staring out the window, watching the rain streak down the glass as dark angry clouds roiled in the background. Orihime listlessly picked at her lunch as her friends continued to talk about the upcoming entrance exams and plans for after school. Listening with only half an ear as Keigo and Mizuiro joined them in the empty classroom they had commandeered. She smiled to herself as Keigo continued with his newest ritual, ribbing Ichigo about possibly becoming a writer.

The Clark Kent comparison, complete with eyeglasses and necktie, was usually brought into play. The unassuming newspaper reporter transforming into a powerhouse that saves the world, she readily admitted that it was an appealing fantasy. Orihime could easily see Ichigo as Superman. The form fitting suit, lovingly outlining his phenomenal body, the regal, flowing cape, and definitely the part of him unbuttoning his shirt on the way to the phone booth.

"Inoue, did you decide on your college yet?"

Playing with her napkin, she pretended a great interest in the intermittent flashes of lightening outside the window. She knew she was stalling, but she really didn't have an answer for Uryū. Keigo nudged her with his elbow when her name was called again. Blinking ingeniously, she waited while Uryū repeated his question and shrugged, "I don't even know what I am wearing to the wedding yet. Let alone thought about college." She giggled as Tatsuki shook her head at her friend, well aware of her delaying tactics.

Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's affected giggle, Ichigo groaned under his breath, "Stick with the subject, Orihime." Arching a brow when she sent him an apologetic smile, he added her strange behavior to his ever growing list of contrived actions she had been displaying. Recently Orihime had been jittery, uneasy, and more scatter-brained than normal. It was beginning to concern him, especially since it seemed to be occurring on a regular basis, normally when any talk of future plans was brought up.

Shelving the matter for now as she fidgeted anxiously at his side, Ichigo glanced down at her with fond exasperation and played along with her nervous change of subject, determined to get answers out of her later. "I don't even want to think about Urahara's wedding, at least not until the last possible second. Even then I'm hoping to come down with a 24 hour bug or something."

Crumpling up his bread wrapper, Mizuiro leaned back on his arms as he nonchalantly stated, "I've already sent my regrets. I had plans for that evening that just can't be broken."

Flicking a piece of rice from the tips of his fingers, Ichigo frowned as he dryly speculated, "Some college student home only for the weekend?"

Mizuiro flipped open his phone, "Twins in fact." He clarified, grinning as he showed Ichigo his screensaver.

Leaning over his shoulder, Keigo twitched in what could only be described as a jealous fit as he breathed out in awe, "You lucky bastard. No chance of you sharing is there?" He drooped when Mizuiro shook his head in the negative before instantly rebounding and turning toward the quietest member of their group. "Chad, you're not going to ditch your buddies for something as paltry as gorgeous, bountiful, bosomy, blonde twins, are you?"

Brushing back the lock of hair hanging over his eyes, Chad slowly turned to look at Keigo before nodding. "…I'll be there."

Grinning widely, Keigo scampered in front of his scowling friend. Bending down, getting directly in his face, he ignored the warning glare the redhead sent him. "Come on Ichigo, stop being such a spoilsport, even Uryū is going."

Ichigo shoved his annoying friend away, unsympathetically tossing him on his ass, as he set his drink down in surprise. "You are?" He drawled out in disbelief, arching a brow at the Quincy beside him.

Negligently shrugging his shoulders, acting like it was no great thing that he would willingly go to a shinigami celebration, Uryū gazed impassively at the curious faces surrounding him as he pushed his glasses up. "Only because Kurotsuchi will likely attend, I can't imagine what kind of trouble that mad scientist will stir up in the mortal world."

"He'll be there." Orihime piped in, peeking into Ichigo's bento, hoping that Yuzu had packed him a few of those steamed buns. Eyeing her prize, she reached for one as she continued with her tale. "Rukia-chan told me. She also said that Nemu-san and…" She trailed off with a squeak when her stingy boyfriend pinched her fingers and pulled his lunch out of her grasp.

Watching the two redheads squabble playfully over possession of the jelly buns, Uryū shared a look with the woman at his side before politely inquiring, "You've not said if you'll be attending as of yet, Arisawa."

"I'll be running late, but my tournament should be finished before the reception is over. I talked to Yoruichi-san a few days ago and she said that it was fine. Especially since she stated that the later it was, the more likely that the guests would start to get wonderfully wild." Shrugging her shoulders as she dropped her sandwich wrapper in the container at her side, Tatsuki frowned as she continued. "Yoruichi-san actually sounded more excited about the reception than her own wedding."

"See Ichigo, everyone but Mizuiro is going to be there. I don't know why you're complaining about going." Keigo whined, watching with no small amount of envy as his orange haired friend fed his gorgeous girlfriend a piece of the much contested jelly bun. "You get the sublime honor of taking the exquisite Orihime to the festivities. If you play your cards right, maybe have a little too much to drink, you could wake up the next morning in her apartment…in her bed." He whispered in an undertone, wriggling his eyebrows madly.

Rolling his eyes at Keigo's asinine comment, Ichigo turned his back, a slight blush staining his cheeks as Tatsuki launched herself at the pervert, pummeling him for daring to speak about Orihime in such a way. Glancing down when he felt a tug on his sweater, he tuned out the surrounding noise as he stared at the slender fingers curled into his sleeve. Letting his eyes trace over the delicate bones on the back of her hand, up her arm, and over the jaunty crimson bow at the base of her throat. He lifted his eyes further, lingering momentarily at the sight of her plump, pink lip caught between small white teeth, and then finally up to meet the soft, concerned brown eyes of his girlfriend.

"If you don't want to go, Ichigo, it's alright. Rukia-chan and Rangiku-san will be there and then Tatsuki-chan will be there later. So you shouldn't feel that you have to go on my account."

"I never said that I wasn't going." He replied with a beleaguered groan, kneading the back of his neck as he frowned down at his timid girlfriend. Feeling guilty for the uncertain expression on her face, he dropped his chin to his chest as he muttered. "Damn, can't a guy even gripe without it becoming a big deal?"

"If you're sure you don't mind." Orihime murmured quietly as she released his sweater and surreptitiously slid her hand over his arm. "I'll make it my goal to see that you have fun." She promised, patting his forearm in assurance. She felt her cheeks flush with sudden color as Ichigo leaned near, his body heat radiating out, enveloping her in his protective warmth. Gasping softly, she drew in his spicy scent as it swirled around her and muddled her mind. Orihime couldn't control her reaction as her body leapt to unexpected awareness, sending tingles running down her spine and making her think thoughts that were better left for when she was alone.

"Be careful, I might hold you to that, Orihime." Ichigo responded with a laugh before going still as he became aware of the dazed, heated look in her eyes. Releasing a shaky breath, he slowly curled his hand into a fist as she lowered her gaze, quickly denying him access to her fiery, innermost thoughts. Pulling away from his most tempting girlfriend, he swallowed thickly as he searched for any plausible reason to get Orihime alone. One that wouldn't alert their friends to his intentions, and one that preferably ended with them in the janitor's closet.

The past two weeks had been pure hell. To be so close to her, yet not touching, allowing themselves only light, insubstantial kisses, and trying to disregard the yearning blazing in each other's eyes. His own desires he could handle and somewhat ignore, or at least deal with expediently. But knowing that this innocent looking woman craved his touch was unbelievably arousing. That his very nearness caused her breathing to become ragged and fractured and her eyes to flare widely as she unconsciously responded to him. The worst torture was how she would stare at his mouth while he was talking and mindlessly lick the tip of her tongue over her own plush lips before an involuntary shiver would draw her from her daydreams. He would dearly love to know what thoughts went through her mind at those times to cause her cheeks to blush as brightly as they did.

Realizing that they were drawing attention to themselves when Chad coughed loudly and sent him a knowing look, Ichigo nodded back in understanding, his own cheeks burning. Forcefully reminding himself of the reasons why they were in this conundrum in the first place, he strengthened his resolve to find a solution to the 'hollow' problem, soon. Especially since he wasn't a big fan of tormenting himself.

Ichigo pulled the last steamed bun from his lunch and offered it to Orihime. Smiling slightly when she peeked up at him through her lashes, her cheeks still flushed vividly. He pressed the bun into her hands before whispering apologetically. "Bell's going to ring soon and I need to hit the bathroom. I'll see you in class."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Orihime cradled the bun in her hands as Ichigo gathered his things. Silently berating herself for her naughty thoughts, she was certain that he was leaving because she made him uncomfortable, again. _'He is going to end up thinking that I'm a tease…or worse.'_ Dropping her chin to her chest, she bit her lip, forcing herself to stay put and not follow her boyfriend from the room. She felt that she should apologize for, once again, making things awkward between them. Lost in her thoughts, she was unaware that the very person she was contemplating was watching her from the doorway.

Ichigo felt his brows furrow as he scowled at his brooding girlfriend. Turning from the doorway with a low growl before he was tempted to take her somewhere quiet where they could talk. Although he was pretty certain that they wouldn't end up talking, and that would undoubtedly lead to another set of problems entirely. He was aware that Orihime was embarrassed by her reactions to the physical side of their relationship. Knowing her, she was sitting there worrying and thinking that she needed to apologize for something.

'_Hell, this is new territory for both of us, neither one of us are accustomed to this type of closeness.' _Ichigo reminded himself as he stalked down the hall. Plus it didn't help that they were equally guarded and self-conscious of showing any physical affection in front of others. So he was pretty certain that to Orihime, it only reinforced the idea that they were doing something wrong. That any physical displays between them were something meant to be hidden, kept a secret.

Ignoring his classmates as they stepped back from his thunderous expression, he was going to have to talk to Orihime about this. It was a conversation that he was dreading. Between her anxious, erratic actions concerning college, and their uneasy, on-again/off-again intimacy, it was shaping up to be one hell of a discussion. That is to say, uncomfortable in the extreme.

Maybe their talk could wait until after the wedding. He knew that Orihime was excitedly looking forward to it and Ichigo really didn't want to do, or say anything to spoil her enjoyment of the promised festivities.

Surely it wouldn't hurt to wait a few more days.

____________________

Their group started to break up not long after Ichigo left. Packing lunches away, several drifted out into the hall. Tatsuki cornered her daydreaming friend as soon as the room cleared out. Glancing over her shoulder at the opened door, she turned back to Orihime and quietly offered her a piece of advice. "You're going to have to tell him some time soon. You know that, don't you?"

"Huh?" Orihime distractedly responded as she listlessly nibbled on the jelly bun Ichigo had given her. Placing it in her box to save it for later, she began cleaning up her lunch.

"Orihime, you know what I'm talking about." Tatsuki stated as she slammed her hand down on the remains of her friend's lunch, trying to get her to stop messing with it and pay attention. "Every time college is brought up, you change the subject. Do you honestly think I'm the only one to notice?"

Caught off guard by Tatsuki's question, she had hoped that this subject wouldn't come up, but she knew it was long overdue. Staring at her friend's hand firmly weighing down her bento box, she took a deep breath before peeking up at Tatsuki and quietly admitting. "But I still don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"That's no reason not to tell Ichigo about the company's offer." She replied, pulling her hand back and gazing in horror at the smear of unidentifiable sauce now gracing her palm. Wiping her hand off on a napkin, Tatsuki wadded up the stained towel and dropped it into her own lunch box before announcing. "He deserves to know."

"I didn't want to upset him." Orihime responded awkwardly, feeling bad for burdening Tatsuki with her problems. "He has enough things to worry about without me unnecessarily adding to his load."

"Like what?"

Startled by the unexpected question, Orihime was pretty certain that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her best friend about Ichigo's hollow or their recent explored intimacies. "Umm…well, he has his own college decisions to make, and then there are his shinigami duties, and studying for entrance exams, and…"

Holding out her hands to stop the words spilling out of her gentle friend's mouth, Tatsuki chuckled at Orihime's wide eyed expression. "Enough, I get it already. I thought that there was something serious happening between the two of you, you know, relationship problems." Tying the furoshiki cloth around her box, Tatsuki paused for a moment, watching her redheaded friend rub the back of her neck in agitation. "Is there another problem that you haven't told me about?"

"N-no"

Watching Orihime fidget uneasily, she blew out a breath, forcing herself not to demand to know what had happened. It was to be expected that there would be some secrets now, secrets kept only between her two best friends'. Tatsuki let her eyes drift towards the rain streaked windows, the weather perfectly mirroring her mood. She couldn't help but feel just a bit left out, disappointed that it was Ichigo Orihime turned to now, instead of her. Although there was one secret that she was privy to. "I still think you should tell him. The longer you wait, the more likely it is that he'll get mad about you hiding this from him, especially when Ichigo finds out that you told me and not him."

"I know." Orihime whispered, her remorse weighing her down as she imagined her boyfriend's likely reaction. He'll be furious…and rightly so. She knew Tatsuki was right. She did need to tell him, the sooner the better. With her resolution fresh in her mind, she pumped her fist into the air, vowing, "I'll tell him…right after the wedding."

Pausing halfway to the garbage can, Tatsuki glanced back at her energized friend in fond exasperation, "After the wedding? It's still days away."

"Well, I've never been to a wedding before, Tatsuki-chan and…" She twisted her fingers together as she trailed off, hanging her head shamefully. "I'm being terribly selfish, aren't I?"

Sighing at her friend's guilty expression, Tatsuki shook her head in the negative. "You are the least selfish person I have ever met, Orihime. If you want to wait until after the wedding to tell him, then wait. I guess a few more days won't make that big of a difference."

"You think so?" At Tatsuki's nod, Orihime clasped her hands together, gently chewing on her lip. "I hope that you're right. I'm really nervous on how he will take the news."

"You never know, Ichigo could very well be thrilled for you and completely supportive." Tatsuki replied optimistically with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Glancing toward the door while the chimes signaling the end of lunch echoed through the rapidly clearing halls, she grinned as Orihime squeaked in surprise, making a grab for her lunch and darting towards homeroom.

Following her friend at a slower pace, Tatsuki let her positive expression fall as she closed the classroom door behind her. "Although it's more likely that Ichigo will blow a gasket and throw a colossal fit." She drawled out to no one in particular as she shuffled down the empty hallway. _'I would never want to upset Orihime by telling her that though.'_ She silently admitted before realizing that it was probable that her best friend already knew exactly how he would react, hence her understandable case of nerves.

__________________

A/N: Thank you for sticking around for this story, even though I've been very behind updating it. Unfortunately I can't promise that I'll be posting any faster in the future, but I will continue to as time makes itself available.

I really want to thank my reviewers, starting with Copperheadfightingninja, Thail, Kazama the shell bullet, hikari-hime 01, temari13, Ellie0223, Twix10, Madhvija, Babiip, Adamantium, Blitch, Demon General Alastor, xNocturnalxShadowx, Hibari08, Enelya87, Emuri, Sweety8587, and zodious. Thanks, your support is invaluable.

Until next time (whenever that may be XD) –Rairakku Hana


	23. Chapter 23

**This Could Be the Day part 23**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

_________________

"Inoue"

Spinning around suddenly, Orihime felt her heart seize in surprise as she sent her armload of books slewing across the hall. She stared at the mess in confusion before lifting her eyes to meet those of her patient teacher as several papers continued to float down around them like oversize confetti.

Ochi reached down and started gathering the fallen books and papers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She couldn't help but chuckle quietly when her daydreaming student squealed in surprise and dropped to her knees, apologizing profusely for her clumsiness. "No apology is necessary, Inoue. I wanted to catch you before you left for the weekend. Perhaps I was a little too abrupt."

Waving her hands to deny her teacher's words, unintentionally fanning Ochi with the papers she had just gathered, Orihime stammered in embarrassment. "N-no, of course not, Sensei, I just thought I seen some of those pesky blue men sneaking around the corner. They're probably laying a trap for…" Breaking off with a self-conscious cough, Orihime gratefully took the stack her incredulous teacher handed her. Awkwardly rearranging her papers, she tucked her books into her bag before brightly asking. "Did you need to talk to me?"

"Yes, I was checking my voicemail and there was an inquiry if you had read the proposal I gave you and if you were interested in setting up an interview." Ochi replied as she slowly straightened, holding out a hand to help her blushing student to her feet as well. "You did understand that agreeing to meet with them doesn't mean you have to give them your final answer, right? You still have time to think this over carefully."

Glancing down the hall to where she saw someone waiting, Orihime bit her lip before pulling in a steadying breath and quietly responding. "Umm, yeah, I really need to talk it over with someone else first."

Following her student's line of vision to the orange haired young man leaning against the shoe lockers, Ochi understood immediately. "I often find that it is better to get things over and done with quickly, no matter how uncomfortable it may be, instead of putting it off. It's like ripping off a band-aid, the wait always makes it seem worse than it probably will be." Nodding her head in emphasis, she gentled her tone further, gazing at her student's downturned head. "That being said, the company would still like to meet with you as soon as possible."

Staring at the creased papers in her hands, Orihime sighed quietly, understanding that the advice her teacher offered her was nothing more than the truth. Tatsuki had told her basically the same thing a few days ago. She did need to stop stalling and just tell Ichigo about the company's offer. "Can I have a few more days?" She asked hesitantly, peeking back down the hall, hoping that their voices didn't carry. "I promise to give you an answer by Monday."

Giving a small nod of agreement, Ochi straightened her glasses and sent her a reassuring smile. "That will be fine, Inoue. Enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you Sensei, you too," she replied sincerely, bobbing her head respectfully before skipping down the hall towards her impatiently waiting boyfriend. "Ichigo, you didn't have to hang around for me to finish with handicrafts club."

Shrugging his shoulders negligently, he rolled his head to the side and watched her approach. "I went to the Shoten and talked to Hat and Clogs. I just got back a while ago."

Blinking rapidly at her sullen boyfriend, Orihime scrunched up her nose in confusion. "You went to Urahara-san's, willingly? What did you need to see him about? …Ohh, never mind." She shook her head, a blush tingeing her cheeks as she understood what Ichigo had likely talked to Kisuke about. Carefully letting go her papers and bag at his silent demand, she handed off the untidy stack, more than happy to let him deal with the mess before turning to the lockers. "I'm so excited about the wedding! Are they ready for tomorrow?" Orihime asked over her shoulder as she retrieved her outside shoes.

"Who cares? All I know was Tessi and those kids were doing something in the underground training field. I guess that's where they're holding the ceremony." Watching his girlfriend switch her shoes, Ichigo crammed her papers into the already overflowing bag as he curiously asked, "So what did Ochi Sensei want?"

Twisting her head around to look back down the hall, she realized that Ichigo had been able to see them talking as clearly as they had been able to see him. "Umm, nothing, she just needed to ask me about…my art project."

Blowing out a harsh breath, he slumped heavily against the lockers before arching a skeptical brow at her. "You're not in trouble again, are you?"

"Tee hee, no silly." Orihime giggled, tapping her shoes in place before looking up at her indulgent boyfriend, a bright smile stretching her lips as she sheepishly admitted. "Well, at least not this time."

"This time, huh?" Shaking his head at her blithe outlook, Ichigo guided her outside into the late fall sunshine. He smiled slightly in spite of himself as she lifted her face up to the sun, savoring the weak warmth after so many days of dreary rain. Turning his daydreaming girlfriend in the direction of her apartment, he unthinkingly stated. "You know, we should really talk about this habit of yours…along with whatever it is that you're not telling me."

Glancing back at her frowning boyfriend, Orihime tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling a curl of uneasiness spread through her at his unyielding tone. "What do you mean? Talk about what?"

Opening his mouth to respond, ready to begin listing some of the strange behavior she has been exhibiting lately, starting with her avoidance of any talk of college. Ichigo paused at her sudden anxious expression. _'Obviously, she's hiding something from me.'_ He'd seen the nervous glances she had sent his way in the hallway, thinking that he wasn't paying attention to her and Ochi talking quietly, almost furtively. He highly doubted that it had anything to do with an art project, especially since Ochi didn't teach art.

Biting back his demand for some answers, he promised himself that he would wait to question Orihime until after the wedding, even though now seemed the prefect time to ask. She had come right out and asked him about his hollow, _'So why am I having such difficulty doing the same?'_ It was probably because he didn't want to do anything to upset her and he was beginning to get the sinking feeling that whatever the problem was, it would be something that he really didn't want to hear about it in the first place.

Kneading the back of his neck in frustration, he gazed at his apprehensive girlfriend as she dropped her eyes, nervously twisting her fingers as she mumbled quietly into her chest. Sighing wearily, he reined in his impatience and gave Orihime, and himself, a temporary reprieve. Ichigo squeezed her tense hand, stopping the indecipherable jumble of words spilling out of her mouth.

Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, waiting for her to meet his eyes, he assured her. "Take it easy. We don't have to talk just yet." Capturing her gaze, Ichigo let her see that he was willing to wait for answers, impossible as it was to believe with his patience being what it was. That is to say, nonexistent. He admitted that he may have backed down this time, "But I promise you this, Orihime, next time you won't get off so easily."

__________________

Roughly rubbing a towel over his short hair, Ichigo stumbled out of the bathroom and down the hall, heading for the stairs._ 'What exactly does one wear to the wedding of a sociopathic, soul reaper scientist and a shape shifting, captain-class cat?' _He wondered with disgust, dreading the next several hours probably as much as he knew Orihime was looking forward to them.

Feeling the sharp edge of something dig into his chest, he shouted in annoyance. "What's this?" Pulling the towel off his head, he glanced down at the small box his father had just shoved at him. "Gahh… what the hell do you think you're doing giving this to me." Ichigo yelled in horror, juggling the thin box like it was highly explosive before tossing it forcefully away from him.

Watching as his thoughtful gift came to a rest on the dining table, Isshin frowned at his blushing son in confusion. "Well, I thought that it would be obvious." Scratching his head, he arched a questioning brow at the young man currently glowering at him. "Do we really need to have this discussion?"

He received no answer to his sarcastic question. Admittedly, Isshin hadn't really expected one either, but he did love the fact that Ichigo was doing a bang-up job of imitating an overripe tomato, one on the verge of bursting. Blowing out a melodramatic breath as he gestured towards the table, slipping seamlessly into his doctor persona, "The items in that box are called condoms. They are generally used in the prevention of pregnancy and to stop the spread of STD's between two consenting adults…or perverted party balloons, your choice."

"Dammit, I'm not stupid! I know what they are. Why in the hell are you giving them to me?" He shouted angrily at his dad, clutching the trailing ends of his towel hanging over his shoulders. Ichigo squeezed the damp terry cloth tightly, _'Although, I'd much rather wrap my hands around my interfering father's throat.'_ He admitted to himself as he forcefully shifted his gaze from the time bomb sitting innocently on their table. Unfortunately, he couldn't prevent his eyes from straying back towards the seemingly harmless box again and again, the significance of the contents tantalized his hormone saturated male brain. "I thought you were trying to keep us from doing…anything."

"I'd rather you be prepared, especially with Orihime-chan so keen on the idea of a mini Ichigo." Isshin replied gleefully, wiggling his eyebrows as a cheesy grin spread over his face. "You never know when things could get out of hand. It's better to have them and not need them, than need them and not have them."

"That is some completely messed up logic. It's like you're giving me permission."

"Yes, that's perfect! I can even write you out a doctor's note, recommending sexual activities for your health. You, my boy, definitely need laid. Way too much tension." Pausing with his pen hovering over his prescription pad, Isshin furrowed his brows before crumpling the paper and started writing again. Ripping the proscribed treatment free from the pad, he handed it to his son, forcing it into his hands as he explained. "I find that it's always best to take your 'medicine' once a day…at the very least. But find a different dispensary than Orihime-chan. I adore that girl far too much to let the likes of you taint her."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, you old goat! It's disgusting!" Clutching his head in frustration, he groaned mightily before making a slashing motion with his hand, tossing the perverted prescription on the table. "Damn! Why in the hell am I even standing here listening to you talk about this?"

Isshin rubbed his thumb along his jaw thoughtfully before nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders as he offered a plausible explanation. "Because I'm the voice of experience?"

"No, you're the voice of insanity, plain and simple." Ichigo yelled back, glad that his dad pissed him off as much as he did. Otherwise he would be totally mortified by the conversation they were having.

Smoothing out his labor of love, Isshin folded the paper in half before turning to confront his tense son. "Well, I'll tell you this, plain and simple. Deal-With-Your-Hollow." He stated concisely, poking his son in the chest to punctuate his words before tucking the folded paper into Ichigo's front pocket. "You won't get any use out of the protection I bought until you do." "

"I know, Dad…I know." Ichigo sighed as his blush spread further, burning bright flags of color along his cheekbones. Kicking his bare foot against the dining room hutch, he dropped his gaze before awkwardly admitting, "I went and talked to Urahara yesterday afternoon."

Nodding his head in agreement with his son's actions, Isshin leaned back against the table in relief. "That's good, better late than never going to him for advice. You couldn't stay in this limbo forever. It wasn't fair to either one of you." He scratched at the underside of his stubble covered chin before letting a wide grin creep across his face as he elbowed his oldest. "Honestly though, I don't know how you've controlled yourself for this long with a smoking hot girlfriend like Orihime-chan anyway."

"Damn! Shut up, you old goat!" Ichigo shouted as he stomped from room, after stomping his father. Pausing at the foot of the stairs, clearly fighting an internal battle with himself, he turned with an irritated growl, not meeting his dad's highly amused gaze from where he peered up from his contorted position on the floor. With his face flaming, Ichigo snatched up the box of prophylactics from the table and sprinted upstairs.

Slamming his door behind him, shutting out his dad's maniacal laughter, he swore to put this disturbing incident from his mind as quickly as possible. Groaning as he placed the box on top of his dresser, he couldn't believe the lengths his father would go to sometimes. It was one thing for his father to make his usual crude comments about sex, but something altogether different when he enthusiastically encouraged his own son to participate in said sexual activities. _'I will never understand that man.'_ Ichigo mumbled to himself in annoyance as he quickly tucked a few of his father's disconcerting gifts into his wallet.

Glancing up at his clock as he slipped his leather billfold in his back pocket, Ichigo clipped the chain to his belt loop, surprised at how late it was already. Hastily pushing his socks to the side, he hid the rest of the box in the dark recesses of his top drawer. He hoped they would be safe there from his sister's prying eyes, but knowing Yuzu's penchant for snooping, one never knew. He could only imagine the condemnation in her eyes, along with the disapproving sniff and precariously balanced tears on her lashes as his little sister railed at the thought of him pulling further away from them and closer to his girlfriend. Groaning at the imagined overemotional conflict, he stuffed the box inside a sock, just to be safe, and piled the rest on top before slamming the drawer.

Pulling a shirt at random from his dresser, he threw it on over his t-shirt and snagged his jacket from the back of his chair as he headed for the door. Buttoning up as he thumped down the stairs, he barely acknowledged his sister's greetings, grumbling out a quick reply to their questions as he stepped down into the genkan. He only had one thing on his mind, and it wasn't making small talk with his family. Cramming his feet into his shoes and straightening the collar of his jacket, Ichigo grinned to himself as he reached for the door. It was finally time to go pick up his girl.

__________________

"I tawt I taw a puddy tat."

Kisuke's words whispered through his new bride's hair as he snuck up behind her lithe form. Roaming his hand over her white silk covered hip, he watched in pleasure as her lips kicked up at the corners before leaning in closer, letting his hot breath brush over her uncovered neck. "I did…I did taw a puddy tat."

Yoruichi's husky laugh echoed through the cavernous space of the underground training room as she leaned back into her new husband's embrace. She slowly pulled her gaze from the sight of their many friends crowding the large space to glance over her shoulder at her best friend and lover. "Yeah, you started the honeymoon early and saw a 'puddy tat' alright and I got more than an eyeful of…"

"Please, my dear, think of the children." He replied with a chuckle, placing a finger over her lips, stalling her indecorous reply before gesturing to the group of teenagers standing nearby.

Tilting her head to the side, Yoruichi grinned widely, winking at Kisuke as she curled sinuously into his side. "I don't think that there is anything I could say that would shock them, especially Orihime. I told you about Rangiku buying that book for her, didn't I?"

Sliding his arm around his bride's waist, Kisuke tapped his fan against his chin in thought before a wicked smile made an appearance from behind the furled paper. "The same one she gave you as a bridal gift?"

"Uh huh"

"Oh good, then I don't have to worry about scarring their innocent minds." Sharing an anticipatory grin with his love, Kisuke snapped his fan open, idly waving it before his face as he turned to confront the redheaded young man at his side. "Let me guess, you're just dying to read it, aren't you Kurosaki?"

Grinding his teeth together, Ichigo attempted to keep his cool and not let Urahara prod his temper. He was not going to let anything ruin the evening for Orihime. He was even willing go so far as to put up with the shopkeeper's off-color jokes and ridicule. Denying the man his warped sense of pleasure, he dryly responded. "No, I'm not a pervert like you."

"I'm no pervert." Kisuke declared in indignantly, smoothing his hand down the front of his haori. "That was reading material at its finest, completely consuming literature. The pictures were none too shabby either."

"I have to agree." Rukia quietly stated, tucking her bangs behind her ear. Giving up on the unruly strand, she let it lay between her eyes as it normally would before thoughtfully adding. "It was actually a very informative book."

Staring in shock at the petite shinigami across from him, Ichigo pointed at her, demanding. "Don't tell me you've read it too?" Watching her nonchalantly nod, he admitted to himself that it really shouldn't have surprised him too much. After all it was a book on human physical relations. That fact alone would guarantee that Rukia would read it, even if it wasn't a shojo manga.

Arching a brow at Kurosaki's reactions, Uryū glanced at the deviously grinning newlyweds, almost afraid to ask his question. "Might I ask what book you are all referring to?"

"Matsumoto bought Orihime an illustrated manual." Yoruichi replied simplistically, acting like the deviant tome was nothing more than a grade school primer. The silk of her dress shushed quietly as she shrugged her shoulders before giving a more succinct description. "I guess it could be called the premiere authority of all things sexual, conveniently assembled in a huge leather bound volume."

"She did what?" Chad demanded, shocked out of his normally quiet observation. Flicking his bangs back, he turned to stare at his two redheaded and red-faced friends before him in surprise.

"I thought it was quite practical. At least one of them should have some idea what to do. Thankfully, she gave it to the one most likely to comprehend the contents, instead of the one who would just ogle the pictures."

"Shut up, you damn bastard!" Ichigo growled back, forgetting entirely about keeping his cool after being thoroughly provoked by Kisuke talking down to him once again. Plowing his fingers through his hair in aggravation, he glared daggers at Urahara as he seriously considered making Yoruichi a widow before she had the chance to properly be a wife. "I haven't even seen this 'book' yet. So lay off it already!"

Twiddling her fingers together, Orihime peeked up at her flustered boyfriend, smiling shyly. "Umm, Ichigo, if you want to see it, all you have to do is ask. I'd be happy to let-"

"I never said that I wanted to…" Biting back his shout, he stared down into her wide, surprised eyes in consternation. Feeling his blush grow and spread, Ichigo scrambled to think of something to smooth over his outburst, something that wouldn't make him look like a colossal pervert, especially since he couldn't look into her innocent eyes and tell her a lie. Although technically it wouldn't be a lie since he's never said out loud that he did want to see 'the book'.

'_But, you do want to see that book, badly.'_ The wicked thought whispered though his mind, sounding suspiciously like his normally silent hollow. It spread out its imaginary tendrils, probing ruthlessly at his insecurities, centering on his lack of knowledge in this physical sphere, mainly his ignorance in pleasuring a woman. And not just any woman either, he was only concerned about one woman, his princess. She truly only deserved the best.

Hence his understandable curiosity about what was in 'the book'. He'd wanted to see it since Orihime first told him that Rangiku bought it. Ichigo was positive that it contained a hell of a lot more information than their health book or any of the books in his Dad's office, especially since those were all from a medical standpoint. All they did was show him where all the pertinent parts were located, otherwise they weren't much help unless he wanted to be all clinical and play doctor.

Blushing brightly as a vision of Orihime in a nurse's uniform pranced through his mind. He could clearly see her dressed up that way, all the way down to the pale green fabric of the outfit to the jaunty little cap perched on top her head as she breathlessly called him Dr. Kurosaki. Knowing Orihime, she'd probably get quite a kick out of it. But then again, so would he.

Rukia laughed at her friend's unfocused gaze and flushed cheeks before drawling out in amusement. "S-o-o-o, he does want it." She choked on her laughter as Ichigo snapped out of his daydream, stammering incoherently as his blush spread to even the tips of his ears.

"Well, of course he does. We've determined that Kurosaki isn't a eunuch or gay, but actually a normal, red-blooded male." Kisuke affirmed, tapping his furled fan against his hand in a rhythmic manner before expounding on his pervious statement. "A very repressed male, but one still quite interested in the fairer sex nonetheless."

"They think you're repressed?" Orihime blinked up at her boyfriend in confusion before a wide smile spread across her face, her eyes sparkling in delight as laughter burbled unchecked from her lips. "That's so far from the truth that it's actually funny."

"Orihime," he breathed out in defeat, scowling at the astonished faces surrounding them. Meeting his girlfriend's apologetic gaze as she pressed her fingers to her lips, belatedly realizing exactly what she revealed. Dismissing her repentantly whispered 'sorry' with a shake of his head, Ichigo could only cover his face with his hand as their friends surrounding them laughed loudly at the uproarious thought of him being, as Yoruichi put it, a 'stud'.

'…_Damn, can I leave already?'_

_________________

The room was alive with the sound of excited stories being exchanged, cheerful laughter, and drunken voices lifted in raucous song. Curled colorful streamers danced in the breeze, twisting dreamily like a young girl, back and forth, while manically scattered balloons became a frustrated game for some, namely Toshiro. His patience was at its limit as he batted the inflated items out from under his feet, muttering about the stupid decorations. Trying to escort Momo through the crowd, he could only growl in aggravation as someone sadistically swatted the recently displaced balloons back in their path, along with several others.

Those near the bar waved away the sudden heavy cloud of dust swirling through the air. It had already been stirred up by countless feet and the trailing hems of robes dragging through the powdery dirt, but was now made worse by Hitsugya stalking after his gleeful lieutenant as she continued to pile more balloons in his way before racing away from her captain's wrath.

Renji brushed off the fine layer that settled on his arm as he stood at the makeshift bar drinking steadily, ignoring Ikkaku and Yumichika while they mocked his dark mood with pleasure. Blocking out their derisive laughter, he surreptitiously watched Rukia standing near the group surrounding the bride and groom, studiously ignoring him. He didn't care. For the moment, he was content just to admire the way her midnight blue kimono, with its lavish sprinkling of embroidered flowers and cranes, made her look more regal and delicate than normal. In a word, beautiful.

Pulling his gaze from her petite figure, he glanced around to see if his captain was still keeping watch over him. Captain Kuchiki had already seen fit to drop a bit of advice in his ear, dryly delivered as always, but without the underlying steel that usually accompanied his directives. If Renji didn't know better, he would believe that his captain had been meddling. _'Yeah right, and Byakuya only wore those kenseikan in his hair because they were trendy and complimented his eyes.'_

Swallowing thickly, he remembered how he almost had a nervous breakdown when his captain had approached him earlier, afraid that Byakuya was about to take him to task in front of everyone for staring at his sister. Instead, he had flicked his detached gaze over his rumpled lieutenant as he coolly inquired if there was a reason why Renji was so intent on hanging onto the bar instead of taking the opportunity to visit with his friends.

Not receiving an answer, Byakuya had collected his drink, simply reminding him that social gathering were few and far between, and ones in the human realm were even rarer. Leaving his assistant to think over his words and return to his prior conversation with Captain Ukitake and the questionable company of Captain Kyoraku, the head of the Kuchiki family had paused, speaking over his shoulder. Quietly stating that it would be back to work first thing tomorrow, Byakuya practically ordered Renji to make the most of the evening before adding cryptically that time lost in reflection was never recovered.

Waiting while his mug was refilled, Renji curled his fingers around the edge of the worn wood of the bar top. He was well aware that time lost was never recovered, feeling his frustration rise to the forefront yet again. It was the same as it has been the last several months. Hell, if he was honest with himself, it was really the last several decades that he's felt this aggravation with circumstances, and a deep seated regret. Sipping at his fresh beer, Renji glanced over at the tiny, dark haired woman as she and the others laughed loudly at Ichigo while Orihime blushed brightly, probably embarrassed after blurting out something she shouldn't have.

Barely even acknowledging Matsumoto as she bounded up the bar, he ignored her singsong greeting, never removing his eyes from the petite shinigami laughing on the other side of the room, a familiar smirk curling her lips. Threading his fingers through his hair as he leaned on his elbow, he searched his muddled mind for a way to fix the breech between them, somehow. Throwing back the rest of his drink, he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to suck up some courage and talk to Rukia, and not the Dutch courage that he was currently knocking back right now. Renji realized that he missed the closeness that had developed over the summer between them. The evening talks, watching her sleep, _'hell, I even miss her pounding on me in fury.'_ It had reminded him of when they were younger, a happier time because they were always together, an unbeatable team.

Shaking her head at the brooding redhead beside her, Rangiku placed her drink order before turning back to Renji, ready to gift him with some of her incomparable advice. Blinking at the open space to her right, she was surprised to see that he had slinked off to the end of the bar, partially hidden in the shadows. _'That man has got it bad, real bad.'_ She had every intention of talking to him and maybe giving the lovesick guy a push in the right direction. But first, she had another friend to 'help' out.

Waiting impatiently on the drink she specifically requested. Rangiku was absolutely convinced that Orihime would thank her later, possibly even Ichigo, too. _'They are both s-o-o-o shy',_ she figured that it wouldn't hurt anything to give them a little push, too. Well, another push that is. Obviously giving Orihime an extremely explicit book, along with a frank, detailed discussion about the contents wasn't quite enough. Giggling quietly, she tapped her fingers in tempo to the music playing in the background as she planned her strategy.

Moving her hand over the tall glass pushed her way, sprinkling on the finishing touch, she turned from the bar to find Nemu standing at her elbow. Reeling back in surprise as the reserved lieutenant reached out to steady her, Rangiku felt her automatic smile and words of thanks melt away as she noticed Captain Kurotsuchi lounging against a boulder across the way, leering creepily at her. _'Ughh, how am I supposed to have a good time with that disturbing face nearby?'_ Nodding distractedly at Nemu as she stepped around her, Matsumoto was intent on removing herself from the 12th division captain's vicinity, not even questioning why Kurotsuchi's daughter had been standing so close to her to begin with.

Making a quick detour when her captain hailed her, Rangiku tried to listen somewhat attentively as Toshiro informed her that he and Momo were returning to the Soul Society. Giving her captain a syrupy smile when he directed her to stay out of trouble and to return some time tonight, she smothered her laughter when Hitsugya firmly stated that he expected her to show up for work tomorrow as well. That was a mighty tall order coming from the one who should know better than expect miracles. But she believed her captain was an eternal optimist, forever thinking that his lieutenant might someday change…for the better that is. He was cute that way, naïve, but still cute.

She waved negligently over her shoulder as she sauntered away from her fuming captain, his orders already pushed to the back of her mind, forgotten. Clasping the drink between both hands, she glanced around for her favorite redheaded pupil and her very lucky boyfriend before catching a glimpse of the dreamy 6th division captain out of the corner of her eye. Fixing her lavender furisode so it lay perfectly over her chest, she slowed her walk to a fluid glide in front of Captain Kuchiki, adding a supple roll to her hips.

Feeling her lips involuntarily pull down, she noticed that he wasn't even looking her way but at something across the room. Giving a small moue of discontent, she really should have known better than to think that Byakuya would deign to cast his attention her way, he never looked at any woman with interest. Following his line of vision, the busty lieutenant tried to see just what had captured his attention and put an uncharacteristic grin on his face. She felt a strange thread of irritation uncurl through her that someone had actually made the normally taciturn captain smile, even if he was trying to hide the evidence behind his glass.

Looking across the expanse, Rangiku huffed out a breath not noticing anything that might make the perennially patronizing captain pleased. As far as she could see, Ichigo was standing tall and in perfect health. And she was pretty certain that Yoruichi was still the undisputed flash-step master, so there had to be something else that gave Byakuya that self-satisfied expression, one that made him look like he was privy to a secret that no one else knew.

Flicking her gaze around the room with a bored sigh, Rangiku figured she should deliver her friend's special surprise before they too decided to leave and ruin her fun. She watched the group of teens break up suddenly, peeling off in different directions. She hummed in interest, realized that Rukia was heading for the exit alone, a peculiar blush staining her cheeks. _'Perfect timing_!' She thought with a wicked grin curving her lips. '_It's time to put my next plan into motion.'_

Thankfully, Lieutenant Ise conveniently stood nearby with her captain, talking to Isane and attempting to ignore her drunken superior. Rangiku grinned at the thought of turning the reticent 8th division lieutenant into her delivery girl before realizing that this might actually work out in her favor, Ichigo was sure to be less distrustful of Nanao delivering the unrequested drink than if she did so herself. _'I wonder why he doesn't trust me. I really only have his best interests at heart.'_

Arching a brow at the young boy hovering around them, she recognized him as the one who always tried to jump her, Keigo, she though his name was. Rangiku couldn't believe that the hormonally charged, breast obsessed teenager wasn't even looking her way. Instead he was staring worshipfully at Lieutenant Kotetsu, making her uncomfortable and possibly a little flattered if the shy, blushing glances she sent him were anything to go by.

Shaking her head at the strangeness of the situation, Rangiku curiously wondered if she was somehow less appealing to the opposite sex this evening. Shrugging her shoulders, she laughed off the absurdity of such a thought before thrusting Orihime's drink in Nanao's face, earning herself a withering glare from the lieutenant. "Nanao, can you give this to Orihime? I have something I forgot to do."

"What are you planning, Masumoto?" She demanded with a small frown. Straightening her glasses, Nanao looked down her nose, sniffing suspiciously at the drink held out to her. "What is this? It smells funny."

"It's nothing more than mixed fruit juice, coconut milk, and crushed pineapple I believe. What did you think I was going to do… get her drunk?" Shaking her head, disappointed that Nanao would think such a thing of her, Rangiku waggled her fingers at the lieutenant before stating sincerely, "There is no alcohol in it. Orihime is still underage, you know."

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde woman before her, Nanao attempted to discern if she was being played for a fool or being made into an unwitting accomplice before finally reaching for the glass. "Fine, I'll give it to her."

"Thanks, you're a peach." Rangiku called after her as she rubbed her hands together preparing to advise her next victim…umm, friend. _'Renji's turn!'_ She chortled quietly to herself as she pranced back to the bar, skirting the spot where the 12th division captain had been lurking. _'Huh, where'd he go?'_ She wondered in surprise, looking around the immediate area for the tattooed, redheaded lieutenant.

Slumping against the bar with a pout, _'Nothing is turning out how I planned this evening.'_ Rangiku silently whined as she turned her back on the room. Joining an already well toasted Ikkaku and Yumichika, she ordered another drink, missing the crouched figure furtively shadowing Rukia's departing form.

__________________

A/N: Thank you for continuing to follow along with this story. This chapter ended up being split into three parts, since I have the unfortunate habit of typing excessive amounts, over 14,000 words in this first draft. So there should be fairly quick updates on this story. That is if I can leave what I've already written alone and just post the suckers. We'll see if I actually possess the self-control to do so, just don't hold your breath waiting expectantly.

For those of you waiting for an update on A&F there should be one soon, honestly. I felt horribly guilty when I noticed that I haven't posted anything for it since early April. Forgive me for being so terribly lazy, I'll get right on it and finish the next chapter quickly.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate your feedback so much. I regret that I've not been able to reply personally, my time online is severely limited by three teens in the house who want to YouTube and load manga all hours of the day (and night) and then to add insult to injury I've got a dial-up connection…gag! So to Blitch, Hibari08, Babiip, Emuri, zodious, xNocturnalxShadowx, Ellie0223, Twix10, General Alastor Vega, copperheadfightingninja, Luz-aiedail, and venuslegacy9, a very big thank you for your wonderful support and your patience with my slow updates.

I must give credit where credit is due, and fully take the blame for the crude use of Mel Blanc's familiar Tweety bird dialogue. To me it seemed to fit the moment, but that's just me.

Thanks again everyone –Rairakku Hana


	24. Chapter 24

**This Could Be the Day part 24**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

_________________

"Here Inoue-san, your drink, I believe."

Spinning around to face the 8th division lieutenant walking towards her with a tall glass in her hand, Orihime let a wide smile spread across her face, "Ise-san, thank you. Rangiku-san mentioned that she had something she wanted me to try, but you didn't have to bring it to me."

Walking forward smoothly, Nanao lifted her shoulders in a small shrug as she extended the glass. "Lieutenant Masumoto got distracted and asked me if I would. Honestly, it was no trouble."

"Here, let me have it first." Ichigo demanded with a growl as he stepped in front of his girlfriend, intercepting the drink before Orihime could reach for it.

"Ichigo?"

"I don't exactly trust Rangiku." He dryly replied to Orihime's unspoken question before taking a swallow of the fruity drink. "It tastes fine, I guess. It's a little too sweet for me."

Taking the glass from his hands, Orihime sipped cautiously at the contents. Her eyes widened in surprise before greedily gulping at the foamy concoction. "Oh, it's yummy. All frothy and fruity and…" She trailed off suddenly, stepping back as Soi Fon lurched through their group.

Nanao's eyebrows rocketed up as she observed the 2nd division's leader morosely tack her way through the crowd. "What is that strange tune the Captain is humming?"

Lapping at the bubbles on top of her drink, Orihime looked over her shoulder at the departing captain, her brows furrowed in concentration. "Umm, I think its 'Everybody Wants to Be a Cat', but I could be wrong." She replied with a shrug, biting at the tip of her now tingling tongue. "Earlier, I heard her demand the DJ play a song called 'Stray Cat Strut', but when he didn't know it, she got really angry and commanded him to play 'Cat Scratch Fever'."

Ichigo glanced down at Orihime as she animatedly told her story. Arching a brow at his girlfriend's childish foam mustache, he surreptitiously gestured for Orihime to wipe her mouth instead of just poking at her bottom lip as he picked up where she left off. "Unfortunately for him, the DJ Urahara hired hadn't heard of either of them. It was pretty entertaining when Soi Fon threatened to disembowel him if he didn't find her a 'kitty cat' song, quickly."

"Is that why 'Cat's in the Cradle' was playing earlier?" Chad asked quietly, coming up from behind them after being delayed by an inebriated Captain Kyoraku. Leaning back against the rocky face, he crossed his arms over his massive chest, watching as Ichigo nodded in affirmation before commenting. "I thought it was an odd choice for a wedding, no one here is a parent."

"Other than Kurotsuchi, and he doesn't exactly count." Uryū replied before turning to watch the petite captain list through the dancers, bumping into several couples before snidely telling them to watch where they were going. He was surprised that the normally composed Soi Fon would allow herself to slip so far. "Not a little obsessed with cats, is she?" The Quincy inquired dryly as he straightened the high collar on his custom made wedding clothes.

The unnatural light of the underground cavern flashed along the rim of her glasses as she glanced to the side. Nanao watched with a look of distaste as Yoruichi was ravished by her new husband while Soi Fon frowned sullenly at the kissing couple from a distance. Lifting her chin and turning away from the public display, she crossed her arms over her chest before replying decisively, "Just one…the bride."

__________________

Sighing in relief as she gained the relative privacy of the great outdoors, Rukia drew in a deep breath of crisp, cool air into her lungs. Grateful to have left behind the stuffiness of the training grounds, she glanced up at the watery moon shining feebly from behind a thin covering of wispy clouds. The petite shinigami let the breeze brush over her heated cheeks as the silence of the neighborhood began to work a kind of magic, and soothe her frazzled nerves.

She crossed her arms over her narrow chest as she leaned against the side of the Shoten, wondering why she was having such a hard time ignoring Renji's existence. Although, she did have to admit that he wasn't making it easy for her to ignore him, not with the way he had been staring a hole in her back all night. It had begun to unnerve her, not that she'd ever let him or anyone else know. So between furtively watching him knock back drink after drink and trying to disregard the way his intense gaze moved over her, she'd desperately needed to get away from the suffocating atmosphere and the well-meaning looks Orihime had been sending her way.

Tensing for a moment at the whisper of sound coming from her left, she forced herself to relax before quietly stating. "I know you're there." Glancing along the wall, Rukia frowned as the object of her troubled thoughts stumbled out of the darkness, dragging his hand slowly down the wall for support. Straightening from her previous pose, she glared at the root of all her problems, _'Well, maybe not all my problems, but surely a whole host of them.'_ She admitted to herself glumly, flicking her eyes over his sloppy clothes and untidy hair before donning her mantle of haughty indifference. "Why are you following me?"

Shuffling his feet hesitantly as he marshaled his beer soaked wits into some semblance of order, trying to think of a logical reason for following her. Renji knew that he couldn't tell her that it was her presence that drew him like a lodestone, it was an undeniable attraction. Rukia probably wouldn't take kindly to his belief that she was his magnetic center. "It's not safe for you to be out here alone at this time of night." He stammered out quickly, falling back on the old standby of chivalric defense, a lady in need and all that.

"Are you going to protect me?" She scoffed harshly, running her cold, hard eyes over him dismissively before turning her gaze away from his irresistibly rumpled appearance. "I don't require anyone's protection. Besides, you're a complete mess, and drunk to boot." Rukia trailed off regretfully, disappointed that the only time that he attempted to speak with her, he had to be absolutely smashed…_'Stupid man'_

Renji watched as her chin dropped heavily to her chest. The fire in her eyes was slowly dying, leaving behind only cold indigo embers. _'Did I really do this to her. Is it my fault that we're trapped in this never-ending cycle?'_ He questioned himself, regretting that his thickheaded inferiority complex held him back from clearly stating his interest. Would Rukia, given enough time, eventually shield her every emotion behind a thick wall and keep everyone at arms length. She'd become the same as her brother, not letting anyone penetrate her solid defenses, even him.

Pulling in a steadying breath, he tried to reassemble his thoughts, getting his words straight in his mind before reaching for her. "Rukia, I…I just wanted…" Shaking his head violently, Renji fought back a wave of dizziness, cursing his abysmal luck. He finally had his chance to confess, but his tongue felt way too thick in his mouth, causing him to stumble over the words he wanted to say. "T-that night…and then you…and I'm…"

Pulling her arm out from under his loose hold, Rukia narrowed her eyes, observing his erratic actions before responding. "What exactly are you trying to say to me? You're not making a bit of sense, Lieutenant Abarai."

'_Lieutenant Abarai… Lieutenant Abarai…What the hell is up with her calling me that?'_ His chaotic thoughts tumbled through his head as he watched her turn haughtily away from him, nose stuck up in the air, "Arghhh…dammit!" Renji shouted in frustration as he yanked her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame. "Strike me dead if you must…" he muttered harshly as he slammed his mouth down on her parted, shocked lips.

Freezing in momentary surprise, Rukia was stunned that he would even dare treat her like this. But she was even more astonished that he was actually, honest to goodness, kissing her…her, Rukia Kuchiki. Damn, this was too good an opportunity to pass up just standing there stupidly like a statue. _'So kiss him back, idiot.'_ Obeying her very intelligent inner voice, she let her eyes drift closed as she rose up on her tiptoes. Pressing against his hot, demanding lips, she sought more of his passionate fury. Rukia couldn't hold back her sigh as Renji gentled his hold, his hands caressing her narrow back reverently as his tongue slipped in to glide against her own.

His mind was fuzzy with competing emotions, elation, smugness, impatience, and humility all tumbled through him as he tugged her closer. Mumbling indistinct words of affection against her plush lips, he firmed his hold, fingers curling into the silky material of her clothing. He tilted his head, delving deeper into her hidden moist depths as her tiny hands clenched at the front of his shirt. Groaning in response as pleasured mewls spilled unchecked from her throat, Renji lost himself in the moment. Unthinkingly sliding his hands up, desperately wanting to feel as much of this wonderfully precious woman in his arms.

"Slow down" Rukia demanded as she wiggled in his tight embrace, trying to push away from his rough pawing.

Leaning back from her struggling form, he blinked his eyes at the wavering outline of two women in front of him before slurring out. "Doncha think we've wasted enough time already?" Renji curiously wondered when Rukia's identical twin had showed up before figuring he could worry about that later. Right now, he had more important things to do. Reaching for the woman nearest him, he gratefully sank his hands into the soft curves of her behind. Pulling her tiny frame up against him as his lips descended once again, needing more of her surprising sweetness.

Slam!

"What do you think you're doing, Dumbass!" Rukia yelled at him as he stumbled from her unexpected assault. Rubbing her bottom, she glared at his unwieldy form as he rocked back on his feet, holding the side of his head. Her heart continued to pound unsteadily in her chest as she locked eyes with him, his confusion clearly expressed in his unfocused gaze. Pressing her fingertips against her swollen lips, Rukia probed at the unfamiliar tenderness, intrigued if they were supposed to feel that way.

The crunch of gravel drew her attention back to her intoxicated companion, and had her raising her guard as she readied herself to defend against any of his further drunken pawing. A gasp slipped out reflexively as she watched in seemingly slow-motion as Renji's foot shot out from under him, sliding on a patch of ice. Automatically reaching for his falling figure, Rukia could do nothing to prevent him from toppling back heavily, nor stop his head from striking the pavement with a muted crack.

Sprawled inelegantly on top of his unconscious body, she scurried to her feet, embarrassed by the close proximity to his solid, masculine form. Smoothing her shaking hands down the sides of her embroidered kimono, Rukia bubbled over with frustration. This should have been the culmination to a long-awaited, manga-inspired, storybook romance, instead of the farce it was turning out to be. Her foot shot out, kicking him sharply in the side, irritated that Renji managed to mess even _this_ up.

Turning on her heel, she had every intention of leaving the idiot to cool down where he was, right there in the street. Sliding open the wooden door of the Shoten, she paused with her fingers curled around the handle. She reluctantly glanced back at his awkwardly slumped frame. Muttering about the absolute helplessness of most men, Rukia frowned at the pitiful sight of his long legs twisted at an uncomfortable angle, strong arms outstretched, fingers loosely curled into his palms, and his ruby red hair fanned out around his head in a striking halo.

A single glittering snowflake drifted down, floating lazily, in no real hurry to reach its final destination. It was soon followed by another, and yet another before gently coming to rest on his powerful chest. Peering up into the dark, gloomy sky, she tightened her hand on the door as a sullen breath escaped, resigning herself to being out in the cold awhile longer. Rukia hesitantly made her way back to his side and kneeled on the icy ground. Sweeping the melting flakes from his lax face, she attempted to come up with a plan to get him out of the cold and back home, _'All without my brother finding out about it, of course.'_

Lightly brushing her slender fingers through his flame kissed hair, Rukia couldn't prevent the tiny smile from curving her lips. Letting the silky strands tangle around her hand, a soft whisper fell from her lips as she sat in the darkness amid the gently falling snow. "Took you long enough, you damn fool."

__________________

The slow, languid music swirled through the cavern's air, tempting the dancing couples to pull their partners closer, moving as one. Maneuvering carefully around the large rocks littering the ground, avoiding strangely twirling shinigami, plus one weird classmate frenetically salsa dancing with the blushing 4th division lieutenant. Ichigo raised his brows at Keigo's unusual gyrations, mildly concerned for Isane's future wellbeing before pulling Orihime in the opposite direction, leaving the unfortunate Lieutenant Kotetsu to her fate.

Biting back a beleaguered groan, Ichigo contemplated the unfathomable situation he had found himself in. _'Like how I had ended up dancing in the first place.'_ All he had done was roughly mumble something about the number of people dancing when Orihime had lifted her sparkling eyes to his. Clasping her hands together in rapture, she had gleefully bounced on the balls of her feet, squealing that she would love to dance with him. He assumed that was how he ended up with his girlfriend in his arms and his hands resting on her curvy waist, one thin layer of cloth away from her satiny, flower-scented skin. Ichigo was certain that Orihime had promised to make tonight enjoyable, not torment him beyond belief. _'Hell, I don't even know how to dance. I'm just shuffling my feet around.'_ Thankfully, his girlfriend seemed more than content with his halfhearted attempts at moving her up and down the room.

Slowly revolving around the makeshift dance floor, Orihime concentrated intently on her feet, instead of the strange feelings swirling through her. She had given up earlier looking for the bugs that seemed to be crawling over every inch of her skin, especially since Ichigo didn't seem likewise afflicted. Maybe it was just her, and she tasted better or something. _'Silly bugs'_ she thought to herself, knowing for a fact that Ichigo tasted yummy. She was determined to suffer in silence though. Her boyfriend of four months, the man she desperately loved was giving her his complete and undivided attention, spoiling her rotten with his tender consideration. It was a wonder that she didn't have a tooth ache from how sweet he was being.

Nibbling at her still tingling lip, Orihime closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his strong arms surrounding her. She was aware, almost uncomfortably so, of where each and every one of Ichigo's fingers lay against her waist. The heat from them burned through her shirt, scorching her skin delightfully. Between drowning in the muskiness of his cologne, and spicy scent of his skin, and the feel of his hands bracketing her waist, the last twenty minutes had felt like hours. Wonderfully arousing hours, but they were definitely destroying what little composure she had left as she fought back the almost uncontrollable desire to pull him behind one of the conveniently located boulders and tug his hands up.

Trying not to let her mind wander down that naughty path, she focused on those around her, especially her very best friend dancing with Chad nearby. Scrunching her nose up, she tried to understand why they looked so odd together, other than the extreme difference in size. Orihime smothered her amused giggle into Ichigo's shoulder when she realized why. It was clear that Tatsuki was trying to take the lead, and guide the large man around the floor. And Chad, being Chad, graciously let her.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo curiously whispered through her hair as he rested his chin on top of her head. Letting a rare smile spread across his face as Orihime burrowed deeper into his loose embrace. Knowing better, but doing it anyway, he tightened his hold as their movements slowed, swaying smoothly against each other. "Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"The ceremony was different than what I was expecting." She answered distractedly as she rubbed her cheek over his chest before lifting her head, uncertain if she had said something insulting towards their hosts. "Not that it wasn't nice and all, it's just I always imagined a wedding would be something…more, I guess."

"It wasn't exactly a traditional service, Orihime." Ichigo reminded her as he tucked her head back under his chin, finding that he was most happy when she was so close. Shuffling around Tatsuki and Chad, the corner of his mouth curled up when his friend grinned and sent him a 'thumbs up' as their paths crossed. Going in different directions, he glanced over to see Kisuke twirling his new bride, clearing a large section of the dance floor with their antics. "Those two pretty much do whatever the hell they please. They probably thought it was funny to show up late and half dressed, recite their vows in rhyme, and make-out in front of everyone before disappearing again." He drawled out in disgust before muttering how gross it'd been to witness something so disturbing.

Giggling quietly as she followed his line of vision, Orihime smiled as she watched Yoruichi take her husband's fan, laughing gaily as she playfully avoided his attempts to retrieve it. "No one really seemed to mind their behavior, especially Captain Kyoraku. In fact, he cheered them on, even offered a few suggestions. I couldn't hear them, but Uryu-kun told me that it was probably for the best that I didn't."

"He was right for once, you didn't need to hear." He assured her as he soothingly rubbed his hand over her back while she mumbled about mean boyfriends who wouldn't tell her anything.

"I thought Lieutenant Ise looked just a teensy bit perturbed with her captain." Pouting into his shirt, Orihime stated quietly, curious at what Captain Kyoraku had said to upset his assistant so much.

Shaking his head at her peeved tone, Ichigo pulled her to the side; narrowly avoiding Keigo spinning a stammering, red-faced Isane passed them. "I just couldn't believe that Nanao lugged that thick book of hers to a wedding. I almost laughed when she clocked Shunsui upside the head with it."

"Uh huh, me too." Orihime unthinkingly murmured as she sinuously rubbed against his muscled side when he suddenly turned them in another direction. Her breath caught in her throat as an uncontrollable shiver raced through her at the sensation of his body brushing hers, raising goose-bumps along her arms. _'Oh boy, the bugs are back with a vengeance.' _She silently whimpered, her skin feeling all twitchy and tingly as thousands of tiny feet seemingly raced over her body.

Perspiration dotted her forehead as her clothing hung heavily on her, smothering her. The cotton material irritated her skin, even the fabric of her bra roughly abraded her nipples, causing them to ache and throb incessantly. With her face burning with embarrassment, she couldn't understand what was happening to her body. Plus why her thoughts were so muddled or why she was so hyper aware of Ichigo and his body tonight. Sure, she was normally aware of his phenomenal body, but goodness, this prickly tenderness and these heated thoughts were slowly driving her crazy.

Breathing in the spicy scent of his skin, Orihime licked her lips as she eyed the solid column of his throat. Curling her fingers into the back of Ichigo's shirt, desperately wanting to press her lips to the delightful muscled spot, she scolded herself for her terribly wicked thoughts, afraid that Ichigo had noticed. Her heartbeat accelerated, tripping wildly in her chest when he quietly groaned as her nails scraped over his back. Orihime could feel the rough timber of his moan vibrate through the tips of her fingers as her eyes drifted shut, slipping into a daydream. Smoothing her hands over his muscled back, tracing the long length of his spine, she idly slid her fingers along the top of his jeans. Floating weightless in her dream, her hands unthinkingly lowered, gliding down to brush over his pockets as the tight muscles shifting enjoyably under her fingertips. She could feel his eyes on her, his awareness of her wandering fingers showed in the tension gradually infusing his body as their movements slowed and came to a stop.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo felt his heart hammering painfully in his chest as her delicate fingers continued to trace the stitching of his back pockets. _'Damn, her hands are actually on my ass!'_ He silently groaned, thankful they were partially in the shadows. He couldn't believe that she was feeling him up in a public place, though not as difficult to believe was his excitable, but predicable, response to her groping. If their friends were to see them now, they would never let them _'…correction,'_ let him live this down.

"Orihime?"

Snapped out of her blissful fantasy by his strained, questioning tone, she jerked her hand back from their delightful exploration of his unbelievably tight tush. Her face was flaming red in absolute horror at what she had just done and in public too. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I don't know what came over me." Stammering out disjointed apologies and something about aliens, Orihime tried to pull out of his arms, wanting desperately to find a hole to hide in…a nice deep one.

"Stay put."

Biting her lip, Orihime squirmed back, uncertain of how angry Ichigo was with her right now. "But…"

Wrapping his fingers around her upper arms, he held her steady, pulling in a deep breath before muttering, "Don't move just yet. Just stay where you are."

Peeking up at her boyfriend's rigid tone, Orihime furrowed her brows in concern as she watched him clamp his mouth closed in a tight line. "What's wrong, Ichigo. You look like you're in pain."

"There's nothing wrong." He replied through gritted teeth as he guided them further back, gaining some privacy behind a group of boulders. "I-I just needed to use you as a shield." He admitted quietly, dropping his mortified gaze to stare at the ground, wishing that a hole would open up under his feet and swallow him.

Glancing down, she watched in interest while he unthinkingly tugged at the front of his jeans with a pained groan. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Orihime felt her eyes go wide as the implications behind his motions became clear. A tremor raced through her, starting at her feet and growing in strength as it worked its way up her body as she stared in fascination at the bold outline straining the front of his jeans. She knew what that was. Rangiku had been very explicit when she explained the male body to her.

Clasping her uncontrollably shaking hands, she felt a restless, burning sensation spreading through her veins, overwhelming her. "I-I don't feel very well." She managed to choke out, desperately needing to get away from her boyfriend before she embarrassed him further…or threw him to the ground.

He lifted his wary gaze at her garbled tone. Watching in concern as she slowly backed up, her small hands flailing wildly, Ichigo was certain that she had noticed his rampant arousal. Especially since something that obvious was pretty difficult to hide with the tight clothes he preferred to wear. He would have preferred to deal with this particular 'first' in a less public, and a potentially less embarrassing setting. Knowing his sweet girlfriend, she was probably blaming herself, thinking that she had done something wrong.

As awkward as it would be to admit, he could tell her that all she had to do was breathe and it turned him on, giggle and he melted, but it was her smile that had the ability to make him want to give her the world. He'd really rather not reveal to her just how enthralled he was with her. Love her, care for her, and want to protect her…yes! Put the keys to his destruction into her tiny little, daydreaming hands…no thank you. He still had a reputation to uphold, and panting lovesick slave wasn't quite the image he was aiming for.

Still, he needed to apologize for making her so self-conscious and uncomfortable. Softly calling to her name, he automatically reached for her as she jerkily stepped backwards, almost falling into a fissure cut into the floor. Blinking in surprise as his fingers curled around her violently shaking hand, he tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. Ichigo narrowed his own as he watched her gaze dart wildly from side to side. Holding onto her wrist as she tried to pull away, he could feel her pulse beating madly under his thumb.

"You really aren't feeling well, are you? Come on, we'd better get you home." He solicitously guided her to where they had left their jackets, observing the stiff, careful way she held herself. He was beginning to wonder if he should call his dad. Although he'd really rather not have to go to that extent. Maybe he could just take her home and see how she was doing once they got there. Anything that kept his dad from sticking his nose any further into his private life, sounded good to him. Knowing his father, if he called to say that Orihime was sick, his insane parent would show up at her apartment with a pregnancy test in tow.

One traumatic event per day was his limit when it came to his dad, and his quota had already been met for today.

__________________

"So, Lieutenant, how do you feel?"

Stopping suddenly at the slyly drawled out question, Matsumoto glanced around a lone pillar to see Captain Kurotsuchi peering out at her, "Hmm…me? I feel fine, Sir. I'm a little bit tipsy, but really no worse for wear." She stated honestly, stepping back from his disconcerting presence.

"Not experiencing any…unusual symptoms are you? Increased heartbeat perhaps, an extreme sensitivity to touch and smell, or loss of impulse control by any chance?"

Narrowing her eyes at the unconventionally creepy captain, Rangiku felt highly suspicious of his motives in asking such a thing, "No, should I be?" she asked darkly, stepping back further from his unsettling gaze.

Turning to glare at his silent daughter standing behind him, Kurotsuchi demanded harshly, advancing towards her. "Did you not manage to put the vial in the right drink, you idiot?"

Dropping her gaze to stare emotionless at the floor, Nemu clearly affirmed. "Yes Sir, I placed the sample in the frothy, fruit drink of Lieutenant Matsumoto as she stood at the bar, all in accordance with your wishes."

"Did you think that just because you were in the mortal world that the Captain General wouldn't hear about you experimenting on those outside of your jurisdiction?" Rangiku paused in her tirade as her eyes widened dramatically when Nemu's words sunk into her mind, causing her to stutter in shock. "W-wait a minute, frothy, fruit drink…that wasn't mine. That was Orihime's!" Snapping her gaze around the underground cavern, Rangiku searched for the comforting presence of her wonderfully innocent friend before darting forward into the crowd, needing to assure herself of the gentle healer's welfare.

Lifting hand to strike his lieutenant, Kurotsuchi sneered at her, hissing in disgust. "You simpleton, how could you mess up such a simple directive." Swinging his hand down furiously, his eyes widened in shock as his wrist was caught, squeezed tight in a white knuckled grasp.

"You will not strike any woman in my presence, least of all Nemu-san." Uryū commanded with no small amount of heat, tightening his grip on the captain's wrist for a moment before letting the older man yank his arm back. "Do your own dirty work for once and stop blaming your incompetence on her."

Kurotsuchi rubbed at his wrist, not from any pain, but in surprise at the pure gall of this misbegotten scrap of humanity. "You dare interfere, Quincy?"

"I will do more than interfere if you attempt to raise your hand against your daughter again."

Narrowing his eyes at the arrogant young man, Kurotsuchi let his features relax as a most wonderful thought came to him. "She said that ryoka girl, the one with those interesting powers, drank my sample, correct?" Rubbing his hands together, he chuckled in glee as his eyes scanned the large room. He was curious of the neurological reactions on one such as her. Eager to see the compiled data, Mayuri wandered away, murmuring all the while. "This may actually turn out better than I planned."

"Ishida-san, you should not have blocked my captain." Nemu stated firmly, stepping around his protective figure. Brushing her hands down the front of her lieutenant's robes, she set her clothes to rights before continuing. "I was deserving of punishment, I failed to complete an expressly given order."

"That's no excuse for him to hit you, ever. There are other ways to discipline a subordinate." Uryū self-consciously pushed his glasses up his nose after his portentous edict, looking everywhere but at the quietly composed woman standing before him. "Besides, you are not deserving of such punishment, not at his hands or anyone else's."

"It is his right to do as he sees fit. If you will excuse me, I should return." She simply stated, clasping her hands together before dipping her head respectfully. "Ishida-san…"

Blinking in consternation at her hesitant tone, Uryū cleared his throat, tugging nervously at the high neck of his shirt. "Yes, Nemu-san, did you need something?"

Shaking her head in the negative, she peeked up at him, her lips lifting slightly, "Thank you." Nemu responded sincerely, flipping her braid over her shoulder as she turned on her heel. She quietly returned to her father's side, leaving Uryū standing there immobile, staring after her, speechless.  
__________________________________

"We are Siamese if you please… bud-ump bump bump…we are Siamese if you don't please…"

Balancing her as they made their way up the snow dusted stairs, Ichigo figured this would go a lot smoother if Orihime wasn't singing that silly song Soi Fon had been mumbling into the bar when they left. He struggled with her wiggling body as she attempted to kiss him again. Since leaving Urahara's, his girlfriend had been diligent in her attempts to make actual contact with his mouth. So far his right ear had been kissed, his eyebrow, nose, shoulder, and most recently her lips landed between his mouth and his chin. Her aim was decidedly off, but he had to give her points for persistence.

Groaning as she brushed sinuously against him, yet again, rolling her body in a flowing rhythm only she could hear. Ichigo was truly at a loss on what to do. He had never seen Orihime act this way. It had been weeks since they'd had any contact like this, for very good reason, and then it was usually him that initiated things between them, not the other way around. Her modesty and natural shyness had always kept her from starting anything. But this was about to drive him around the bend straight into the stark raving mad category, especially when she leaned heavily against him and lightly nibbled her way up his throat. "Just what the hell did Rangiku put in your drink? You aren't drunk. This is something else entirely, isn't it?"

Wrapping her arm around his muscular shoulders, Orihime gave his question serious thought as she ran her tongue up his neck. "Don't know…I don't think I'm drunk, Ichigo. But I do feel hot, burning up actually." She giggled into his ear as she threaded her fingers through his snow dusted hair. It was true, she was hot, plus oddly restless and her skin felt strange, painfully itchy, almost like the bugs followed her home.

Clasping his hands around her waist, he lifted her up the last few steps, propping her against the wall. "Where's your key, Orihime?"

"In my pocket, where else."

Rolling his eyes at her unhelpful answer, Ichigo was aware that it wasn't his girlfriend's fault, but Matsumoto's interfering that landed them in this situation. He was only a normal teenager, one with some pretty insistent needs and Orihime was definitely not making this very easy on him. "Would you like to get it out for me, so we can get out of the cold…please?" His words were bit off and terse, his irritation beginning to show. His patience ran out when she made no move to honor his request.

'_Just reach into her pocket and grab the key. How hard can that really be?'_ Regardless of the snow softly drifting down, Ichigo felt a bead of sweat travel down the back of his neck as he hesitantly slid his fingers into her pocket. He forcibly reminded himself of all the reasons why they weren't going to do anything. One, his hollow would just love for him to drop his guard so he could have the chance to devour her, two, it was obvious that she was drugged in some manner and not in her right mind. And three -because he _r-e-eally_ needed a third reason to help cement his resolve- he'd just list number one again…since it was an extremely important point to remember after all.

Yanking the key free with a sigh of relief, he unlocked the door and ushered her inside out of the cold. "Stand still Orihime, let me get your boots off." He ordered his swaying girlfriend as he kneeled at her feet, attempting to pull the zippers on her boots down. Finally removing her shoes, along with his own, and after much fumbling and fighting off her busy hands and needy lips, he guided her to the couch in the dark. He was curious if some strong, hot tea would help her up any, knowing his luck tonight, probably not.

Fending off her aggressive caresses, he firmly directed her to sit before groaning mightily as her fingers found their way under his shirts, stroking his quivering muscles with greedy impatience. _'If I survive this, I swear that I should deserve a medal.'_ He grunted as Orihime burrowed her arms further under his clothing, firmly molding her hands over his chest. Her fingers probed at his small male nipples before shaping and rolling them between her fingertips, drawing a deep moan from him in surprise. Limply letting his head fall back as he concentrated on the unique sensation, Ichigo had no idea that something so seemingly insignificant could be so sensitive. _'Leave it to Orihime to find an unexpected sweet spot.'_

Snapping open his eyes as he tumbled back, landing with a thump on the floor. Ichigo shook his head in bemusement, keenly aware of Orihime crawling up his prone body, her eyes glittering like a cat's as she straddled his waist, her skirt askew. _'She actually knocked me down.' _He mused in astonishment, staring at his glorious girlfriend as she forcefully tossed her jacket to the side, her breasts rising and falling rapidly under her shirt with her ragged breathing.

"Orihime you're not acting like yourself. Come on, I don't want you to be embarrassed later-" His words were silenced by her energetically slamming her lush lips over his own as she undulated over him, eating at his mouth. Struggling for a moment against her unexpected sensual assault, Ichigo felt his eyes roll back with a groan as she shoved up his shirts, her fingers dancing over his heated skin. Returning her forceful kiss, he enticed her tongue to duel with his before collecting himself enough to try and build up a defense against this delightful feminine invasion. _'Damn, Orihime being aggressive is almost more than I can take.'_

Murmuring in complaint as Ichigo pressed his hands into her shoulders, pushing her back. She wiggled uncomfortably as the prickly feeling returned, making her twitch in discomfort. She knew she would be horrified by her bold actions later, but right now she didn't care. Her shirt needed to come off before it smothered her. Wrestling with the buttons running down the front of her top, Orihime fought against the heat racing under her skin as Ichigo tried to stop her.

Frowning down at her boyfriend as he pulled the blanket from the couch, attempting to wrap it around her while demanding she cover up, she forced the blanket away, shoving it off to the side. "Silly man, I'm not cold." She mumbled out indistinctly, pushing his hand away again as Ichigo tried to button up her top. Orihime sighed in relief when the last button was undone and the cool air hit her bare skin, soothing her to some extent. Peeling the raspy cotton cloth from her arms, she murmured calming words to the frantic man underneath her before tossing her shirt aside.

His eyes hypnotically followed her blouse as it sailed across the room to settle on the shelves as he swallowed past the thick lump in his throat. He had honestly meant to stop her from removing that. Glancing back in trepidation when Orihime shifted over him, a heartfelt groan was ripped from his chest as her bottom grinded against his rampant arousal. Moaning her name as she rode the throbbing ridge, Ichigo lifted his hips from the floor, mindlessly thrusting up against her as her mewling cries drifted through the air. His fingers scraped over the floor, curling into tight fists as he tried to gain control of the situation, reminding himself why they shouldn't be doing this. _'Oh shit, what is she doing now?'_ He dazedly wondered, only to feel his breath seize in his chest as her actions became clear in the dark room.

'_Dammit…dammit…dammit!'_ The only thing she could be reaching behind her for was the clasp to her bra. He did not need that ultimate temptation on display, especially when he was already weakening under her relentless provocation. Snatching up the blanket, Ichigo felt his mouth go dry at the sight of his personal goddess straining above him, her abundant breasts spilling from the embroidered pastel bra, her silky hair flowing over her pale shoulders, and her beautiful face a depiction of agonized ecstasy. Clenching his hands into the fleece material of the blanket, he hoarsely croaked out, "Orihime, stop!"

…_Damn, too late…_

___________________

"Ohh… excuse me, Captain Kuchiki."

Releasing her arm, certain she was now steady on her feet. Byakuya arched a brow, looking over the untidy woman that had just plowed into him and noticing the anxious expression in her eyes. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, is there something amiss?"

"I can't find Orihime!"

Stepping back from her agitated figure, he masked his distaste for her shamelessly displayed chest before dryly inquiring. "And that is cause for alarm?"

"Well, I-I …and then that freak, he put something in her drink…" Rangiku raised her voice, only to pause at his reproachfully expression. She took a deep shuddering breath before calmly reiterating, "Captain Kurotsuchi tested something out on Orihime and now I can't find her."

Clasping his hands behind his back, Byakuya looked down his nose at the overemotional woman, feeling bemused by her show of concern. "You are truly worried for this girl."

Lifting her eyes to meet his, she was surprised at his quiet, thoughtful tone before answering sincerely. "Of course I am."

"Hmm, interesting, I would have thought it unlikely for you to care so much."

Disregarding his insult, Rangiku concentrated on her gentle friend's reiatsu. Not sensing it anywhere close by, she glanced back up at the intimidating man beside her. "Captain Kuchiki, can you help me? My captain has already left and…"

Holding up his hand, requesting silence, he felt sympathy for her plight, but he had his own errands to take care of. "I have my sister and assistant to find first-"

"I'll help you, if you help me."

Snapping his gaze back to her imploring one,_ 'She dared to interrupt me.'_ Narrowing his eyes in surprise, Byakuya couldn't remember the last time someone interrupted when he was speaking. "I didn't realize that I required assistance."

"Please…"

___________________

"Please…oh, please…"

Groaning against her generous chest as Orihime's gasping moans echoed in his ears, Ichigo continued to roughly feast on her moist, pebbled nipples. Pushing her breasts together and up to his greedy mouth, he lost himself in a haze of heated skin, luscious curves, and delightful feminine cries. _'This is not good. Well…it is good, great in fact, but she's drunk and I'm taking unfair advantage of her.'_ He silently shouted in his head before shifting further over her undulating figure, wrapping his lips around the rosy peak before him, tugging hard.

Fisting her hands in the loose edges of his opened shirt, their bare skin brushing against each other, Orihime arched with a sharp cry as his scorching mouth once again settled over her eager flesh. Keening indiscernible words as her heart pounded painfully in her tight chest, she tried to drag in enough air for her tortured lungs to continue to operate, wondering if this is what it feels like to die. Groaning as his teeth scraped over her overly sensitive skin, she realized that she really couldn't find it in herself to care about her possible demise. She just didn't want the sweet, painful torment to stop.

She let her eyes drift closed, pleasure washing over her as Ichigo settled above her, his hardness riding against her leg. His rhythmic stroking was beginning to frustrate her, especially since she desperately wanted him to rub just a bit higher, _'and maybe a little to the left would be nice too_, as long as it helped relieve this throbbing pain. Letting instinct guide her, she wrapped her trembling hand around his wrist, tugging his hand up her thigh. She impatiently pressed his long fingers to where she hurt the most, positively ached, directly to her heated core.

Jerking back as if burned, his breathing harsh, Ichigo tried to shake clear of the red mist descending over his eyes as her intense, moist heat seared the tips of his fingers. Using slow controlled movements, he slid his hand down her thigh, away from the hereinto now unexplored, forbidden territory of her femininity. Cursing fluently for letting things get so completely out of hand, he knew better, knew exactly what was at stake in this instance. And now he could feel the animal within, pacing restlessly in the confines of his mind, its head lifted in interest, smelling his prey.

"I feel like I'm on fire. Please Ichigo, touch me…" She begged with a shaky sigh as the flames burning through her grew uncontrollably painful in their demands. Panting hard, she guided his hand back between her thighs, bathing his fingers with her essence. Orihime tossed her head restlessly, tousling her long, russet hair as she twitched in pleasure from the unfamiliar caress.

"Orihime, stop!" He gasped out with difficulty, trembling from the effort of controlling his insistent darkness, holding him forcibly at bay. Pulling his hand back slowly from her unbelievable heat almost drove him into the dark abyss, particularly when every instinct he possessed was screaming at him to plunge his fingers deeper. "Dammit, stop… please, stop." Ichigo yelled, beseeching her, begging before rearing back from her temptingly sprawled figure. Clenching his head between his hands, he waged an intense battle with his inner demon as his oblivious girlfriend pleaded with him to continue, to help her.

"Ichi…" She groaned out imploringly as his hands dropped from his head to sink forcefully into her hips, holding on as if she were a lifeline. Shaking her head to clear it of the delicious fog muddling her mind, Orihime twisted in impatience when he went completely still, frozen, his fingers curling with bruising force into her skin. She tried to peer up at him through the dark gloom of her apartment before breathlessly murmuring, "Ichi…Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Everything is wholly right…now."

Glowing black eyes slowly lifted to meet hers as an unnatural, leering grin split Ichigo's beloved face, distorting his features. Orihime scrambled backwards awkwardly, her hand darting across the floor, searching frantically for something to shield her heaving chest from his hungry, burning gaze. Clasping the fleece blanket over her exposed body, too terrified to pull her eyes from his as he leaned near, sniffing at the air. Her voice sounded thin and reedy in the quiet apartment as she harshly whispered, "Y-you're not Ichigo."

"Tch, No Shit, Princess."

___________________

A/N: Thank you for once again following along with this story and your patience with my slow updates. This chapter was a surprise to me, things happened differently than I had planned. Which could be a good thing or it could bad and really change future chapters, especially since the rough draft for this story has been finished for months. I've already been working on changing the next chapter around (since it was already finished before I messed around with this one…gahh!) and hope to have it cleaned-up and posted soon. With any luck I should have a chapter of A&F to post this week, too. I have almost finished proofreading it, so I'll polish it up a bit and then you can have it.

All the kitty cat songs listed were all drawn from my memory. There may have been other songs available to use, but these were all familiar ones for me…definitely shows my age. Stray Cat Strut by The Stray Cats, Siamese Cat Song by Peggy Lee, Cat Scratch Fever by Ted Nugent, Everyone Body Wants to Be a Cat by Scatman Crothers, and Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin

I would dearly love to thank my reviewers; you guys are the ones that really encourage me to keep writing. So to xNocturnalxShadowx, copperheadfightingninja, Alastor Vega, Blitch, venuslegacy9, Babiip, hikari-hime 01, Madhvija, Twix10, zodious, Enelya87, Ellie0223, and Shino_chan21, thank you, you really make my day.

Thanks for reading –Rairakku Hana


	25. Chapter 25

**This Could Be the Day part 25**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

__________________

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend Nagi on her birthday. I actually wrote a one-shot especially for you, but I didn't get it finished in time. I'll send it to you when it's done. I hope you have a great day, happy birthday. *Hugs*

__________________

Leaving Renji's side for only a moment, Rukia enlisted Ikkaku and Yumichika to help her move the unconscious lieutenant out of the cold. Ignoring their amused laughter and unmanly giggling, she ordered them to be gentle with his lifeless form. The petite woman belatedly realized that picking two inebriated shinigami to help wasn't very wise on her part. Shrugging her narrow shoulders, Rukia reminded herself that in this instance, beggars really couldn't be choosers.

Sensing her brother drawing near, she ordered Ikkaku to open the senkaimon, nervous as to what story she could come up with to explain the position she found herself in. Roughly dragging Renji's sorry ass through the doorway and back into the Soul Society, they argued over what to do with him before Yumichika shrieked in pain, almost dropping his insensible burden. Turning with an impatient sigh, Rukia narrowed her eyes as the vain shinigami smothered his howl and stared down at the redheaded lieutenant, supported between him and Ikkaku, in confusion. Taking charge, she directed them to the Kuchiki manor. The petite shinigami realized that it was the height of stupidity bringing him home with her and not returning him to the 6th company's stable where he belonged. Ignoring the flurry of whispers from the drunken duo behind her, she lifted her chin, shaking off her insecurities as she guided them to her wing of the house.

Waving away Ikkaku's offer to help further, Rukia smoothed the covers over Renji's relaxed body. "I'll take it from here. It's not necessary for the both of you to stay." She spoke over her shoulder, not paying attention as the two men shared look of understanding. They silently cheered on their seemingly sleeping friend before quietly filing out, their pickled minds supplying unlikely and overblown scenarios to this night's finale.

Searching the room for supplies to care for the injured man, Rukia couldn't help stealing quick peeps at his peaceful face as the few candles she had lit flickered, casting undulating shadows over him. Soaking a cloth in the bowl of water beside his bed, she gently probed the back of his head, searching for the injury before placing the folded cloth under the swelling. Renji was certain to have a decent size goose egg tomorrow, and probably a killer headache, too. She knew that she could have used her healing arts and fixed him in an instant. But Rukia really wanted him to have a memento from tonight, one that wouldn't simply allow him to write it off as a dream. Her self-righteous side wanted Renji to remember exactly what an ass he'd been tonight. Granted, he'd been a good kisser, but still an ass.

Extinguishing the candles nearest the bed, she paused to gaze down at his rugged visage. It was a face she knew so well, almost as well as her own. Reaching out to brush his vivid hair off of his forehead, she found her fingers cautiously tracing over his tattoos. Slowly skimming over his brow, her breath grew shallow as she idly followed the bold inked lines. Her curiosity got the better of her as she unthinkingly lowered her lips to lightly lay a kiss on his brow. His warm skin slid sinuously under hers as she swept over his closed eyes with a soft sigh. Hovering over him uncertainly, Rukia breathed in the rich, musky scent of his skin as she dragged her slightly parted lips down his rough cheek. Lingering a breath away from his sinfully puckered bottom lip, she gazed at him from under heavy lidded eyes and froze at her uncharacteristic audacity. Being bold in battle was one thing, but shamelessly taking advantage of your unconscious friend was something altogether different.

The petite woman quickly pushed herself away from the bed, stumbling back from his alluringly sleeping form. Dismissing her actions from her mind with a shake of her head, Rukia blew out another candle before lifting the last one, carrying it with her to light the way. Pausing in the open doorway, the candlelight revealed the naked yearning in her indigo eyes as she glanced over her shoulder. Her gaze followed the soft band of moonlight that spilled across the unbroken expanse of floor and cut over the bed, gently illuminating his handsome face.

Turning from the sight, her footsteps echoed down the long, dark hallway. Her parting whisper drifted to his ears as his eyes slowly opened, a satisfied smile stretching his lips.

"Goodnight Renji …sweet dreams."

__________________

Sniffing the air, savoring the scent of the delectable meal laid out before him, glowing eyes moved over the crouched, shivering figure cowering in the shadows. "I knew that if I bided my time, an opportunity would arise." Cruel amusement pulled up the corners of his mouth as he crawled forward, his eyes dipping down to take in the sight of her tiny hands futilely clenching a blanket to her chest. He was curious what she expected to accomplish with such a flimsy and ineffectual shield.

"W-what do you mean?"

Leaning near, catching another whiff of her luscious scent, the hollow let his anticipation grow, expand, and fill him with a sense of triumph. "It was a pain in the ass being patient, but his highness really has no self-control around you, princess." His eerie voice echoed hauntingly through her dark apartment. The hollow's grin grew as he heard her whimper at his low growl. Lifting his eyes from her white knuckled hand, his glowing gaze pierced into hers. "You," he whispered maliciously, "are his one true weakness."

The icy detachment in his sinister eyes frightened her and made her intensely aware of her own susceptibility, her inability to defend against someone who so resembled her Ichigo. Is what he said true, was she Ichigo's weakness? Was this really all her fault? His hot breath brushing over her skin as he drew closer pulled her from her painful contemplation and reminded her of the precarious position she found herself in. Trembling under his stare, Orihime swallowed against the thickness in her throat as he advanced further, closing the gap between them.

"And now, you have no brave protector. There is no one to hear your screams, but me." The hollow breathed out jeeringly as his hands curved over her bare shoulders and his tongue flicked out to paint over her cheek. His threat was evident in both his words and actions as he dragged his teeth down her satiny cheek. "I swear I'll be an appreciative audience …probably even demand an encore."

Shaking her head slowly in denial, her belief in her boyfriend remained undiminished in the face of his hollow's undeniably intimidating presence. She stammered out loyally as her fingers curled reflexively into the fleece covering her chest, "K-Kurosaki-kun _will_ stop you. He's stronger than …"

Laughing against her plush lips, he pressed her to the floor, invading her mouth with the demanding press of his tongue as he ground his lips against her tender ones. "Shut up, princess. You were going to say that Kingy is stronger than me, weren't you?" He mocked, forcing her mouth open further, taking her punishingly. Lifting heavy lidded eyes, he stared into her wide frightened ones, a wicked leer curling his lips. Moving over his terrified captive and straddling her narrow waist, he cruelly pointed out the obvious. "Apparently, he's not strong enough, now is he?"

Reaching out suddenly, he ripped the blanket from her grip, leaving three bloody furrows in his wake. Gazing at the beautiful sight of crimson welling up on her creamy skin, he carelessly dragged a finger over the injury, painting a gory picture across her heaving breasts. "I've had plenty of time to imagine exactly what I'm going to do, none of it pleasant, for you. Me, I'm going to enjoy every fucking moment." He drawled out, dragging the edge of his nail between her breasts and across her tense stomach before slyly looking up in pleasure at her cringing expression. Good, the princess was aware of who was in charge here.

Shifting to the side as he flicked his long fingers through her feminine curls, he mercilessly stared down as she whispered pleading words, begging piteously as her lip quivered. Picking up where his king left off, he slid his long fingers over her slick core before plunging into her moist, heated depths, taunting her. "You're really not much of a challenge, woman. But his royal pain in the ass is going totally fucking insane that I'm touching you." A pleasured breath hissed between his teeth. He felt high on the absolute domination he had over this fragile female as he savored the enraged agony of his king in their shared conscious. Running his tongue sinuously over his lips, mocking his prey, taunting his highness, his fingers ruthlessly resumed rising and falling within her moist passage as she whimpered and arched away, pathetic tears streaking down her contorted face.

"…S-Stop …stop …"

Throwing his head back with a malicious laugh, he snapped his dispassionate gaze back to hers, ridiculing her timid demands. "You forget, princess, you're not supposed to actually enjoy this. I am not your precious Ichigo. I'm the horse who tramples over everything in my path. Remember that." He replied harshly, squeezing her chin between his fingers before pushing her face away.

Continuing to slowly stroke her, his grin grew wide, anticipation singing through his veins. He dipped his mouth to her prominent breasts, inhaling the mouthwatering metallic scent of her blood. "Damn, I hope you taste as good as you smell." His cruel words brushed hotly over her chest as he dragged his knuckles over the shallow cuts. Grazing her tightly furled nipple with his teeth, his low voice was rich with promise. "Either way, I intend to feast …starting with the first course."

Expecting pain, she apprehensively opened her tightly closed eyes when nothing else happened. Orihime glanced down, uncertain of what to expect. Blinking in confusion at the sight that met her eyes, she pulled in a raspy breath, watching in trepidation as he hovered motionless over her before shuddering violently and falling heavily on his side, silent and unmoving. Afraid to move for a moment, her body decided for her and began to scoot away, dragging the blanket with her.

"Are you alright?"

Freezing at the sternly spoken question, Orihime stared at the motionless form lying nearby. Swallowing reflexively, she pulled in a shaky breath before hopefully whispering, "I-Ichigo?"

"Are you?"

Closing her eyes in relief, she allowed herself a minute to collect her wild emotions before letting a smile spread across her face, her gratefulness at Ichigo's return apparent in her laughing reply. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. You know me, it will take more than a…" Orihime trailed off as he rolled away from her, tugging his shirt down as he reached for his discarded jacket. She felt her smile melt away as he shakily gained his feet and staggered towards the front door, "Ichigo …where are you going?"

Bracing his hand against the door frame, his breath blowing out like a bellows, he mumbled disjointedly. "I-I've got to go …now."

"Orihime …Orihime, are you alright? Answer me right now, Orihime!"

Reluctantly pulling her gaze from Ichigo's tense form, she pulled the blanket up, shielding her chest as what sounded like Rangiku-san pounded at door. Glancing back at her boyfriend in confusion, the young woman was more frightened by his refusal to look at her than she had been of his hollow. "I-Ichigo, are you alright? You're not hurt are …"

Blocking out the concerned sound of Orihime's voice from behind him, he roughly pulled on his jacket and crammed his feet into his shoes. Yanking open the door, he allowed the impatiently knocking woman to stumble in. Ignoring Rangiku's shrill demands for answers as Byakuya stood silently off to the side, observing the situation clinically. Ichigo paused in the doorway, not letting himself look back at his undeniably confused girlfriend before harshly ordering the older woman to look after her.

"What happened here?" Rangiku asked heatedly, turning to Ichigo for some answers on why Orihime was sitting on the floor, half naked and bloodied. Blinking at the empty space beside her, she spun around, gazing out through the open door in surprise. There was no sign of the young man anywhere, but his quietly weeping girlfriend remained.

__________________

Rinsing out a glass, Isshin carelessly placed it on the counter to dry as he reached to flick the lights off, ready to head to bed. Pausing with his hand extended, he arched a brow at the strange sounds coming from outside. It reminded him of a wounded animal, one quite possibly on the verge of expiring. Peering through the lightly falling snow, he gleefully leaned in the doorway, watching his son violently emptying his stomach into the bushes. Laughing at his eldest's expense, he slipped on his shoes before bounding to his side.

"I see someone had a little too much to drink tonight."

"Shut up, dammit!" Ichigo demanded without any heat, bracing his hands on his knees as he hauled in a raspy breath, swallowing against his stomach's continued roiling.

"Oh well, you had to learn sometime." Isshin replied unrepentantly, smirking at his son's misery. "Drinking isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?"

"I …I didn't have a single drink, Dad."

Watching his son stumble to the side of the house towards the faucet, he reached out and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, stopping him. "What's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf, Ichigo." Noticing the dark smear of blood on the back of his hand, Isshin turned him around, commanding. "Forget about cleaning that up right now. Tell me what is wrong with you, dammit!"

Giving up on trying to stay on his feet, Ichigo fell to his knees, uncertain how he had even made it home. The whole evening was a blur to him, with the exception of one glaring incident. "H-hollow …he took over."

Staring in horror at his son's bent form; Isshin whipped his head in the opposite direction. He stared blindly into the night, concentrating intently on the gentle reiatsu of that wonderfully sweet girl. Dreading the answer, he closed his eyes before whispering questioningly, "…Orihime-chan?"

His head dipped lower, weighed down under the guilt, the absolute shame at failing the woman he loved. "S-she said she was fine."

"Tell me that's your blood on your hand and then I'll believe that she's actually 'fine'."

Lifting his hand from the ground, it shook like palsied old man's as he stared at the blood under his fingernails and streaked across the back. It was her blood. The stain which had earlier been as bright and vibrant as its owner now was a dark, sinister smear across his skin, a vile blemish. He had failed her. There were no other words for it. He had once again failed to protect the one he loved.

"Ichigo"

Curling his fingers into the palm of his hand, he took a shuddering breath as he painfully admitted. "H-He… I … I scratched her." Ichigo declared with finality. He hadn't taken the threat seriously enough, disregarding the danger his hollow presented, not to himself, but to Orihime. There was no one to blame but himself. It may have been his hollow that endangered her, but ultimately all fingers pointed towards him, and his was the most accusing of all.

"And…" Isshin drawled out, feeling the pain roll off his son in waves, the guilt, and the shame. He understood self recriminations, probably better than anyone. But he knew that Ichigo needed to talk this through, instead of bottling it up like normal. His oldest would internalize his suffering until it was a weeping canker eating him from the inside out. "Tell me the rest, Ichigo."

Pressing his forehead into the fresh power covering the ground, he disregarded the biting cold, claiming it as a penance. "He touched her." Ichigo quietly confessed, not removing his eyes from the ground as he heard his dad ask how. Taking a deep breath, tearing the words from deep inside, and feeling his skin crawl at the memory, he slowly stated. "I-it was …it was in a degrading way, s-sexual, possessive." Clenching his hands in his hair, he bowed his body, pressing his face to his knees, his breathing fractured, ragged. "S-she was laughing afterwards …laughing and trying to reassure me. Me, of all people!"

"Stop it this instant, Ichigo!" Isshin ordered his son harshly as he squatted in front of him before gentling his tone. "Don't be so hard on yourself. This was something that we knew could happen, and it did. So, let's just deal with it, all right." Balancing his elbows on his bent knees, he watched as his oldest slowly sat up, moving tensely, almost like his burst of emotion completely drained him. "It seems your hollow desires Orihime-chan, but it's not in the bloodlust manner of most hollows like I imagined."

Isshin waited patiently to no avail for Ichigo to comment, shout or even bellow …to do something, besides display this cold acceptance. Blowing out a tight breath as his son continued to sit unresponsively; he roughly rubbed a hand over his short bristly hair before asking. "What exactly did Kisuke have to say about this?"

"… He didn't actually say anything. Other than he'd never encountered it before. Told me, he'd look into it."

Shaking his head at his icy response, Isshin pulled Ichigo unresistingly to his feet, guiding him into the warmth of the house. "Come on. Let's get you a hot bath. Things are sure to look better in the morning." He declared optimistically only to close his eyes as his son's bitter whisper reached his ears.

"Like hell it will…"

__________________

"Orihime…shhh, it's alright now. Don't cry." Rangiku whispered soothingly to the weeping girl as she wrapped her in her arms, holding her tight. "Everything will be just fine."

"N-no it won't. Ichigo won't want anything to do with me anymore." She sobbed painfully, feeling as if her heart was being ripped from her chest. "… H-he wouldn't even look at m-me."

"That's just crazy talk, Orihime. That boy is so completely in love with you, everyone can see that." The older woman assured her young friend as the distraught teen continued to tremble in the circle of her arms.

"B-but …but, we knew what brought his hollow out. I just couldn't stop myself from acting like …a horrible tease, selfishly taking what I wanted. Ichigo begged for me to stop, but I didn't." Orihime stated intently, staring up into Rangiku's eyes as silent tears streamed uninterrupted down her cheeks. "It was like I was being controlled by something."

"In essence, you were."

Turning her head in surprise at Captain Kuchiki's quiet voice, Orihime swiped the corner of her blanket across her face, sloppily mopping up her tears, "…huh?"

"You were the unwitting victim of Captain Kurotsuchi's imprudent experiment on neurological response, a peripheral sensory test to be exact." He explained succinctly from his station near the door. "It had been intended for Lieutenant Matsumoto, but in the confusion it was added to the drink she had obtained for you."

Sniffing softly as she tried to comprehend this, Orihime unsteadily asked, "T-this sensory test …what was it exactly?"

Stepping away from the door, Byakuya dryly gave her the details, "It is a stimulation of the five senses. A neurological study of the body's sensory reaction to various applied stimuli. Technically it would produce a heightened sense of touch, smell, sight, hearing, and taste, producing a more instinctual response. In so much, the brush of a feather would feel as if you had been scraped with coarse cloth. The equivalent would also be much the same for the other senses as well." He flicked his cold eyes to the side, taking in the uncomfortably fidgeting woman beside the young girl before continuing. "It didn't help any that Lieutenant Matsumoto unwisely added an aphrodisiac on top of Kurotsuchi's sample."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, Orihime. I never meant for this to go so far. I only wanted to do something nice for you." Rubbing a hand over her head as she peeked guiltily at her friend, Rangiku tried to defend her poor reasoning. "You know, to help you overcome your shyness a little. Loosen you up."

"Drugging her, with some concoction that came from, what I'd assume was Urahara's shop, is considered helping her? Our definition of helping varies greatly." Byakuya drawled out darkly as he stood motionless in the shadows. Completely disregarding Lieutenant Matsumoto's quick look of irritation, he crossed his arms, turning his face away from the young girl and her questionable mentor before giving in to the curious need to further needle the absurd blonde. "Remind me never to accept as much as a piece of string from you. You'd probably attempt to hang me."

"Pfft …not hardly." Rangiku replied in annoyance, upset that he'd taken it upon himself to tell Orihime of her part in all this. She had planned to admit to her scheming when the time was just right, say five years or so from now.

"How did you even know about me drinking this sample? We didn't tell anyone that I wasn't feeling good when we left." The young healer asked in confusion, feeling completely overwhelmed by tonight's events.

"That creepy freak …" Rangiku bit her lip at Byakuya's reprimanding cough before clarifying her earlier statement. "Umm, Captain Kurotsuchi started asking me all these weird questions and it came out that he was up to something."

Gasping quietly at the older woman's close call, Orihime almost let go of the blanket to reach for her friend. "Oh, Rangiku-san, I'm so happy that you didn't drink it."

"You silly girl!" She replied in exasperation, gently cupping the teen's cheek as she felt her eyes mist up. "I'd rather it have been me than you. With the amount I had to drink tonight I'm certain the effect would have been negated." Ignoring the pompous captain's muttered insult about her being a drunk, she continued with an angry sniff. "Captain Kuchiki confronted the mad scientist when he balked at revealing what type of research he was conducting, reminding him that the Captain General would dearly love to know about his unconventional and unauthorized experimentation on unsuspecting people in the mortal realm."

Lifting her tear stained face up to the stoic captain's form; Orihime blinked back her tears as she incredulously asked. "Y-you were going to tattle on him?"

"No, that would be beneath me." Byakuya stated with distaste, seemingly offended by such a suggestion. "It was merely the quickest way to get the necessary information, especially since Lieutenant Masumoto believed that time was of the essence."

"Thank you for worrying about me Rangiku-san, thank you both." She lifted her eyes shyly to meet Byakuya's, sending him a watery smile of gratitude.

Brushing Orihime's bangs back, Rangiku sighed softly, leaning her forehead against the young girls, murmuring, "I'm just happy that you're alright."

"I'm not certain that I am all right though." She quietly admitted, feeling her cheeks begin to heat.

Arching her delicate brows, Matsumoto tilted her head to the side, watching in concern as the young girl wiggled nervously in place. "Why, is something wrong?"

"I-I…" She stammered out self-consciously, wishing now that she hadn't said anything. Shaking her head in the negative, her cheeks were burning brightly as she mumbled, "I-I can't…"

"You can tell me, Orihime. You know I'll help you in any way I can, but first you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I h-hurt …"

"He hurt you, where?" Rangiku demanded angrily as she pushed the blanket aside, gently touching the bloody edges of the cuts on her chest, "Here?"

"No, Ichigo didn't hurt me." Orihime swallowed painfully, peeking up at Byakuya before dropping her eyes, whispering into her blonde mentor's ear. "I-I ache, Rangiku-san …really bad."

"… Uh huh …ohh, O-H-H, I can't help you with that." The older woman declared loudly, leaning back with a startled look on her face. "Don't look at me with those pitiful, pleading eyes, Orihime. I don't swing that way."

Closing his eyes at the crass tone their conversation had taken, Byakuya stepped to the door. "On that disturbing note, I will take my leave."

Looking up in surprise, Rangiku arched a brow at the stiff captain. _'What was his problem now?'_ Standing slowly, she kept her hand resting comfortingly on Orihime's shoulder as she bowed. "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki for your assistance. I feel bad that I didn't hold up to my end of the bargain and help you locate Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya held up a hand, halting her unnecessary apology. "She is already at home."

"But …how?"

"On leaving Urahara's, I sensed Abarai and my sister, along with those two from the eleventh returning to the Soul Society. Seeing as we have found Inoue at home, and relatively well, our exchange is now complete." Nodding to them both in farewell, he turned on his heel, snapping the door shut behind him.

Blinking at the closed door with a goofy smile on her face, Rangiku glanced down at the young girl huddled at her feet. Holding out a hand to help her friend up, the older woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she guided her firmly down the hall. "Come on Orihime. Let's run you a nice hot bath and I'll tell you how to make the pain go away."

____________________

Slowly sliding open the wooden door, Renji peeked through the crack, seeking his quarry. He slipped into the room noiselessly, creeping up to her bed. Allowing his eyes to drink in her petite form as she lay curled on her side, one tiny hand next to her face as she slept. She looked softer, more approachable in her sleep, vulnerable. It wasn't a term that he would have normally applied to her, but for some reason it seemed to fit her. Maybe it was the sporadic moonlight, along with her white gown and bedding that made her seem so ethereal. But, it could also be that after having her wrapped in his arms, he realized just how delicate she really was, regardless of her powerful personality.

Stepping through the band of soft light streaming in, he brushed his hair over his shoulder, smiling as a thought came to him. He figured turnabout was fair play. She had kissed him in his sleep, so he would gladly return the favor. Grinning wolfishly down at her, he remembered Rukia's whispered wish for him to have sweet dreams. The redheaded lieutenant figured if that's the case, then he'll definitely need something sweet to flavor his dreams.

"Taking advantage of my hospitality, are we?"

Freezing with one foot in the air, Renji stood awkwardly, so much like a thief caught in the act. His eyes drifted to the side, hoping in vain that it really wasn't his captain standing behind him. Trying to control his breathing as his heart pounding wildly in his throat, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and prepared himself for what would likely be a painful demise.

Swallowing passed the lump in his throat, he turned slowly. Renji let his eyes slip over Rukia's peacefully sleeping form one last time before facing her brother. He was here as a guest and he had stepped outside the bounds of propriety. A commoner entering the room of the daughter of a noble house just wasn't done. Day or night, it wouldn't have made much difference. But what really sealed his fate, was not only did he come to her room, he obviously had every intention of touching her, and _that_ was definitely grounds for punishment.

There were really no words he could offer in his defense, and he wouldn't even waste his breath asking for forgiveness. It wouldn't be granted anyway. Meeting his captain's cold eyes for a moment before bowing, his hair fell forward to swing free as Renji stared blindly at the polished boards running under his feet as he waited for judgment to be passed.

Letting the young man sweat in silence for several minutes, Byakuya sincerely hoped that his assistant was reflecting on his unseemly actions and how truly boorish his methods were. Watching the motionless man with a critical eye, the taciturn captain was grateful that this time there were no protestations of innocence or pathetic pleading for clemency. He also noticed that Renji did not bow as low as he normally would. It was still respectful of his name and position, but the meekness and anxiety was missing. He was impressed in spite of himself by the young man's composure. His lieutenant was exhibiting a surprising amount of backbone. He may be bowing, but he remained unbroken. Lesson one, complete.

"Come, I believe there are things we need to discuss."

__________________

"Orihime-chan!"

Hearing her name bellowed through the store had her turning suddenly, sending her prized container of red bean ice cream tumbling about in her shopping basket. Orihime let her lips lift in a smile as she greeted the fast approaching duo. "Hello, Isshin-san, Yuzu-san. Are you out shopping as well?"

"Nothing as mundane as shopping, we are on safari!" He replied loudly, thumping his chest with a fist as he braced his legs apart, looking so much like an intrepid explorer. "We are searching high and low for the elusive ingredient for tonight's supper. I am confident that we will prevail, after all a Kurosaki never says die!"

"Yes, but Daddy it really would be easier if you just told me exactly what you're looking for. We might have found it at the market closer to home, instead of you insisting that it could only be found in this store." Blowing out a resigned breath that gently ruffled her bangs, Yuzu skeptically observed her father as she pouted. "I swear that you had some other reason in suddenly wanting to go shopping."

"Nonsense, Daddy just wants to be thorough." Isshin responded with a goofy grin as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and nodded his head at the redhead beside him. "It's just a happy coincidence that we managed to run into Orihime-chan, who looks lovely as always and is suffering from no ill effects from last night."

Simultaneously furrowing their brows, Orihime and Yuzu glanced up at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"This really is too good of an opportunity to pass up. The hand of fate is obviously at work here." Isshin declared dramatically as he grasped his daughter's shoulders, holding her at arms length. "Don't you see Yuzu? We were meant to run into Orihime-chan. We must invite her to have dinner with us tonight."

"But Daddy, Onii-chan isn't even at home." Yuzu replied baldly, slanting a hard glance to the side at the confused redhead.

Shrugging his shoulders, Isshin gleefully laughed as he danced excitedly around the girls, "So, who cares if Ichigo's home? That means I get Orihime-chan all to myself."

Her breath had seized at the mention of Ichigo being gone. Orihime hadn't heard from her boyfriend since he'd quickly left her apartment last night, but hadn't realized that he wasn't at home like normal. "Umm, do you think he'll be home later?"

"Who knows? The delinquent wasn't in his bed this morning, but that doesn't mean you can't spend some quality time with his undeniably handsome father. Older men are so much more attractive anyway." He declared in all seriousness, wiggling his brows as Yuzu self-conscious looked around, smiling apologetically at the customers staring at them.

Rubbing the back of her neck as she stared at the floor, Orihime felt horribly guilty, knowing that Ichigo's disappearance probably had something to do with her behavior last night. Peeking up at Isshin-san through her lashes, she timidly asked. "Do you know where he went?"

"No clue, ungrateful brat didn't leave a note, just took off like he does from time to time." He answered simply, showing no concern for his missing child. "Forget about him, let's talk about supper. What time works best for you?"

Shaking her head in the negative, she searched for a polite way to refuse, wanting to be alone and think. "Isshin-san that isn't necessary. I still have homework to finish before class tomorrow and I shouldn't impose on you, especially if Ichigo won't be there."

"Pfft, don't worry about it …" Trailing off with his hand suspended in midair, Isshin blinked anxiously as his face fell, "unless you're just trying to spare my feelings. Do you not feel welcome, am I not captivating enough company. It's the food, isn't it? You don't like it." Burying his face in his large hands as his shoulders shook violently with his noisy sobs. "My skills as a host have failed to please you. Forgive my incompetence, Orihime-chan."

"Oh Isshin-san, I honestly meant no offense." Orihime cried in anxiety, flailing her hands as she sought to reassure the weeping man. "Yuzu-san is a marvelous cook, I love the meals she prepares and the company is wonderful. You really do tell the best stories. I always feel very happy in your home."

The tears were magically turned off as a beaming smile stretched across his face. "Good, it's been decided. You can join us right now."

"Now?"

Artfully sliding the basket from her arm, Isshin pushed it off on a passing employee as he grasped Orihime's wrist, impatiently pulling her to the entrance. "Yup, let's go Yuzu. We have a special guest to take care of."

Being towed out the door behind an enthusiastic Isshin and a reluctant Yuzu, Orihime belatedly realized that she was practically being kidnapped as she wailed, "But, my ice cream …"

___________________

Listlessly cleaning the classroom after class, Orihime replaced the chalkboard erasers after taking them outside to be cleaned. She had been terribly absentminded all day, lost in thought thinking about Ichigo. He didn't come home again last night or shown up for school today either. Turning distractedly, she accidentally knocked over a stack of reference books that Michiru had just placed on the nearby shelf. Smiling apologetically as Mahana shooed her away from the mess, the preoccupied redhead started pushing the desks to the side of the room, remembering last night's strange supper with the three Kurosakis'.

It had been awkward without Ichigo being there, but Isshin-san went out of his way to make her feel welcome despite Karin's speculative gaze and Yuzu's quiet disregard. Ichigo's dad had walked her home after dishes were done, even though she had tried to refuse his escort. Orihime was quickly beginning to realize that the elder Kurosaki didn't take 'no' for an answer. With the cold breeze swirling around them and frost crunching under their shoes, he had kept up a steady stream of simple conversation as they walked. Breaking off from story he had been telling when they reached the stairs leading to her apartment, he had stopped her from going up.

Tilting his head as he scratched the underside of his chin, Isshin had quietly assured her that Ichigo _would_ be back and that he didn't want her to worry. He had continued by stating that being in a relationship meant accepting and supporting each other unconditionally, and that sometimes it was necessary to give the other person space to find the answers they're looking for on their own. Waiting until she gave a small nod of understanding, he had paused for a moment before reaching out to gently ruffle her hair. Walking off with an admonition for her to take care, he had negligently waved over his shoulder, much like his son usually does.

"Ah, Inoue there you are. I almost forgot to get your answer from you."

Pulled from last nights memories, she looked up in surprise as Ochi Sensei leaned in through the door. Mahana and Michiru stopped stacking books and tried not to be too conspicuous while they eavesdropped as Orihime rubbed the back of her head, "My answer?"

Arching a brow, she dryly reminded her forgetful student. "It's Monday, remember?"

…

Ochi twisted her lips as the young woman blinked at her blankly. Sighing quietly, she gave the redhead another clue, "The Itou Dezainaa Company's offer."

Clapping her hand over her mouth, Orihime gasped in dismay, blushing brightly at her forgetfulness. "Oh yes, how silly of me. It _is_ Monday … yesterday was Sunday after all."

"Uh huh, yeah, this is Monday, has been all day …still waiting on that answer though."

"I did promise to give you an answer today, didn't I? And I have to keep my promises, to do otherwise would be unthinkable. Some might even call it a travesty of justice. No one would ever trust my word again. I'd become an outcast, wandering the streets and young children would point at me and say 'there's the woman who breaks her promises', and…"

"You're rambling, a simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice, Inoue." Ochi interrupted her firmly as she massaged her temple, knowing of the girl's special knack for striking off on wild and completely unrelated tangents.

"Oh, right." Orihime chirped out, clasping her hands together as she rocked back on the balls of her feet.

Her time had run out. She had been purposely been putting off making this decision for weeks now. Tatsuki's words came back to her, on how only she could decide what course her future took, not Ichigo or any of her friends. _'I have to find my own answers, too.'_ Staring at her chalk dusted hands as many conflicting emotions swirled through her, indecision, fear, excitement, disloyalty, and anticipation. Surely a body couldn't really contain this much emotion, curiously wondering if she was on the verge of bursting. Pulling herself back before her mind traveled down the intriguing path of the extraordinary exploding adolescent, Orihime slowly stated, not really conscious of her words. "I would like to meet with them, but …"

"Is that a yes?"

Taking a deep breath, her eyes drifted shut as she gave herself a moment to imagine different scenarios instead of just jumping in blindly, like always. This wasn't a path that she had dreamed of. It had nothing to do with being a teacher, or an astronaut, or even opening up a pastry shop, but it did sound like it could be a very cool job to look into. It may not be as remarkable as being a culinary instructor on the orbital space station, but Orihime thought it could be fun. Besides, she'd miss Ichigo and her friends, not to mention Laugh Hour if she was stuck in space for months at a time.

Slowly opening her eyes and meeting those of her teacher, resolve shone clearly from her brown orbs. "Yeah …it's a yes."

___________________

"Enough with the damn rain already!"

No response, again. Slouching down against the building, he curled his shoulders in, shielding himself from this infernal stinging rain. His king was still being stubbornly uncommunicative. You'd think after five days he'd get over his horse escaping the preverbal barn and having a little fun. But n-o-o-o, obstinate bastard had to be a killjoy and keep away from that luscious piece of ass.

Shifting his glowing eyes to the side, just enough to see his highness sitting motionless, staring off into space as rain dripped unnoticed from the tip of his nose. The sullen shit should at least be thankful he didn't fuck the chic. And he'd wanted to claim her, badly. So much that he could taste it. A chance to possess that which his king desired, there couldn't be any greater exhilaration than beating him at his own game.

Bastard always ruins all his fun. Even now, the teen just sat there, brooding. Each day he showed up in this inner world, and the hollow would think that there was finally a chance to burn off some of this loathsome frustration that had been simmering just below his skin. Ichigo wasn't willing to cooperate though. He would arrive, silently approaching his albino twin and simply stare at him with emotionless eyes before turning away without saying or doing anything. Damn, he would almost be satisfied with a verbal argument at this point. It would at least relieve the monotony of this hellishly beating rain. Instead, he was stuck in this wretchedly rainy shit hole with a useless king.

Sweeping his damp hair back, he watched the pathetic redhead from the corner of his eye. He had enough of this moping. It was nothing more than a weakness and it was well passed time his highness got that stick pried out of his ass. Otherwise, he was going to tap-dance on someone's fucking head with his hooves. If that woman really meant that much to him then he should be out there fighting for her, not putting down roots in his subconscious and leaving that reckless girl alone and defenseless. …If not, he was claiming the throne and the princess for himself.

Maybe it was time that his king was reminded of that. Anticipating the confrontation to come, he threw his head back with a laugh as he shoved himself to his feet. The rain pelted his pale skin and ran down his neck, trailing under the collar of his shihakshou as he stalked his somber sovereign. With any luck, he'd get that fight he wanted out of his king. After all, he had the perfect ammunition to hurl at his high-and-mighty-ness. Rubbing the boringly self-sacrificing teen's face in the intimate knowledge he now had of their princess was certain to get a rise out of Ichigo. A rusty chuckle rumbled through his chest as he boldly brushed his hand down the front of his robes with a wide grin, it most definitely got a rise out of him.

Pausing with his hand pressed to his crotch, he lifted his head, senses on alert. Feeling a shiver pass under his cold, white skin, the hollow mindlessly stroked himself as his glowing eyes narrowed. _'Hmm … something's up with the princess.'_

_____________________

Walking through the empty park, her bag swinging at her side, Orihime dreaded going home to her empty apartment. The blanket had been washed and refolded on her couch, her scattered clothing had been gathered, and the scratches on her chest healed. There were no physical reminders left from that night, but even five days later, walking through the silent room brought it all back to her. The crushing regret she felt still haunted her, along with her extreme mortification from Matsumoto's wicked guidance. She would never look at her bath the same way ever again.

Meandering down the path leading towards the river, she ran her hands over her arms as she shivered, her senses tingling as she once again wondered where Ichigo was. Occasionally she could sense him, but he hadn't shown himself. Two nights ago, she had run into his family getting hot drinks from the vending machines near the market. Hesitantly asking Isshin-san if he'd seen Ichigo had to be one of the more difficult things she'd ever done. The wonderfully kind man had laughingly told her once again not to worry, saying that his son would show up without fail before eagerly inviting her to have dinner with them. She politely declined the invitation, holding out her groceries as an excuse to go home. Which was probably just as well, Yuzu's eyes had been fierce in their condemnation, blaming her for chasing her beloved brother away. It was nothing more than the truth. It was her fault, hers and no one else's.

Her fingers brushed over the back of a wooden bench as she glanced over her shoulder. Feeling a strange sensation behind her, almost like eyes staring at the center of her back. Blinking in bemusement as it passed, whatever it was, it hadn't been Ichigo. Sighing heavily, Orihime huddled into the warmth of her coat as she dropped onto the bench. Of course it wasn't Ichigo. He was wise to stay away from her. She really was nothing but trouble for him. Watching the dark water flow by and counting on her fingers, she tried to remember how many times that she'd inadvertently called his hollow out. He'd either been summoned to fulfill Ichigo's promise to protect her or by her just by getting too close, inexplicably drawing him forth. Covering her face with her hands, she was surprised that Ichigo didn't hate her by now. She was a weakness that he could ill afford, a burden.

The icy air was quickly robbing her of body heat and she knew that she should get out of the cold, but she continued to sit, trembling from the chilly temperature and her bottled emotions. They had been locked up tight for days now, hidden behind a bright smile and a carefree attitude. She dreaded the moment that her shell would split open, and everything dark, forlorn, and destructive she'd been holding in would spill out, trapping her in a sticky morass of guilt, inadequacy, and worthlessness.

With the sun sinking lower in the sky, balancing precariously on the horizon, the cold seemed to be only a minor nuisance now. The frigid air bit unnoticed at her cheeks and the tips of her ears as her downcast eyes followed the racing flow of dark, hypnotic water. Repeating her mantra to stay strong and shed no tears, remembering that Ichigo _would_ come back someday. She wanted to be calm and collected when he returned and not an emotional mess. But with each day that passed her appetite slowly left her, even studying became an overwhelming chore. And every night she would lie awake, picturing him at her front door, refusing to turn around before slipping silently away. Staring at his back that night had been worse than standing behind him in any battle, knowing that it was her own actions that caused him to turn from her.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her middle, the back of her throat burned from forcing back her tears. She was in pain, and tired of being strong. Orihime was aware that she was slowly breaking apart. With every pitying look sent her way, each question asked about Ichigo's whereabouts, and every time she glanced at his empty seat, another tiny break appeared in her composure. All she really wanted was her Ichigo back, even if he was mad at her. She would gladly weather his justifiable anger, just as long as he came home. There were people who missed him, needed him, his family, friends …her. Slowly sliding down on the bench, curling up on her side, she laid her cheek against the rough seat. Blindly staring out over the murky water, she paid no attention to the hot tears slipping silently down her chapped cheek to disappear into her hair.

Sunk deeply in misery, Orihime was unaware of the dark eyes watching her from the shadows of the trees.

___________________

A/N: I'm sorry that this took me so long to get this chapter posted. There were several changes I had to make in the storyline after the last chapter. Actually, I ended up trashing the entire chapter and rewriting it with the exception of the Renji and Rukia part at the very beginning. I'm still not certain exactly what path this story is going to take or even if it will still lead into Always &Forever. I'm still playing around with several possible ideas.

I've already finished a fair portion of the next chapter, but between craziness at home and my own distractible mind, it might take me a bit. Plus, I've been reworking my previous chapters and one-shots. Yeah, I'm nuts that way. I'm sure PameRulez wishes that I'd leave this story alone, especially with her graciously using her precious time to translate it into Spanish all the while trying to finish up her exams. Thank you, I am grateful. I have the link to Este Podria Ser el Dia, Pamez translation of This Could Be the Day on my profile.

I would dearly love to thank all my reviewers, so a very big thank you goes out to Copperheadfightingninja, Blitch, PameRulez, Alastor Vega, Enelya87, Ellie0223, Luz-aiedail, xNocturnalxShadowx, Madhvija, Darth Hark 32, Twix10, venuslegacy9, Emuri, Hibari08, shadowanime1, zodious, codegal, somber girl, Wolf of Blood, and x3SnOw. Thank you so much, I truly appreciate your feedback.

Yes, I did promise an update for A&F and I haven't forgotten about it. It should be posted soon, hopefully.

Thanks again –Rairakku Hana


	26. Chapter 26

**This Could Be the Day part 26**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

-A real quick summary since copper reminded me that it's been two months since I updated. *hangs head in shame*

- The last chapter ended with Ichigo hiding guiltily in his inner world after his hollow attacked Orihime the night of Urahara's wedding. He's been gone for almost a week without a word and Orihime has agreed to meet with the company offering to pay her college tuition, without talking to Ichigo first. Missing him dearly, and feeling guilty for chasing him away, Orihime ends up in the park, crying and unaware that someone is watching her.

___________________

Sniffing her nose, Orihime attempted to wipe away her tears. Except, for some strange reason, her stiff, cold finger didn't want to cooperate. Blowing out a frosty breath, she blearily became aware of the darkness, fast approaching, reaching out with its gloomy tendrils and blanketing the deserted park in impenetrable shadows.

"How long have I been out here?"

The redhead mumbled as she slowly sat up, her body moving listlessly with what was most likely the onset of hypothermia. Carefully rubbing her hands together, Orihime realized that she really needed to get some heat back into her extremities before she turned into a giant Popsicle, and probably not a very tasty one at that.

With her bout of self-pity …grieving …misery passed, the gentle healer realized that she actually did feel better, other than freezing her toes off. She should have just cried from the get-go and got it out of her system instead of trying to bottle it all up. Crying wouldn't solve anything or bring Ichigo back -she knew that- but it was a welcome release of all those chaotic emotions. Cathartic. Cleansing.

Resolving to be stronger, even while cringing at the shooting pains in her fingertips, she closed her eyes as she drew in a steadying breath. It really wasn't in her nature to be so melancholy, or to sink into despair. Plus it wasn't very much fun, and now her stomach hurt from crying so much.

She would rather make others happy and lighten their load, be the outrageous cheerleader with the always ready spirit lifting smile. That was the role she preferred. Much better than 'the wet blanket who was trying way too hard to be happy' that she had been playing this last week. Tatsuki had seen through her ruse, knowing that her cheery façade had been nothing more than a pitiful act. Her best friend was direct -as always- with her questions and her demands for answers. There hadn't been much that she could really tell her. How do you explain to your overprotective best friend that your boyfriend, the man you love, has a monster inside that seemingly wants to eat you?

_I really doubt Hallmark makes a card for that._

Stomping some feeling back into her stiff feet, she gingerly wiped her remaining tears from her chilly cheeks, finally ready to return to her quiet apartment. _Things will be better from now on._ Orihime promised herself firmly as she pumped a small fist in the air for emphasis. She would keep a positive attitude and a genuine smile on her face, and wait patiently until Ichigo came back, for however long it took.

Until he had left, it had never occurred to her just how much she relied on him for her happiness, her sense of self-worth. It wasn't healthy, or fair, to expect one person to supply all her emotional needs. Joy, love, acceptance, those were all basic human emotions, and she craved them like the parched earth at the first sound of thunder, quivering in anticipation of the gentle rain. Ichigo was the rain swollen sky to her dry cracked world. He was essential to her. His protectiveness, affection, and even his desires were the connecting rain that brought life to the barren wasteland of her soul.

Pressing her fingers to her lips as a shaky giggle escaped, she couldn't believe how melodramatic she was being. All the while wanting to remember her emotional discourse so she could write it down when she got home, maybe add a few aliens and a panda or two on a tropical island.

_Ohh, I could so have a best seller on my hands._

Grasping the handle of her bag before cautiously standing, Orihime shivered slightly as she regretfully tucked her daydreams away before turning to thoughts of steaming hot soup. Maybe a bowl of ramen with roast pork, eggs, and leeks, _oh my! Now I'm hungry, _she mused with a tiny pout, rubbing her hand over her rumbling tummy as she tried to think if she even had groceries in the apartment. Shrugging her shoulders, she couldn't remember going out to buy anything other than the bare minimum all week …meaning she probably didn't have the necessary ingredients.

_Phooey!_

Curiously wondering if there were at least any instant noodles in her cabinet or not, she didn't sense that something was amiss until she drew even with the trees lining the darkened bike path. Feeling a cold chill race down her spine, Orihime automatically chafed her arms as she peered intently into the deep shadows. Someone was there … silently watching her.

"H-hello …"

Scrunching her nose in confusion when there was no reply, she tilted her head to the side, trying to see into the dense trees. The early evening shadows didn't really help any in her search though. Orihime could feel their eyes on her, but she still couldn't see them. _Maybe they're just shy,_ she reasoned. The friendly redhead put on a big smile and confidently approached the tree line, only to pause in surprise as the ground beneath her feet trembled and an inhuman roar filled the air.

Looking over her shoulder, she watched in amazement as the bench she had previously been sitting on was crushed under the weight of an oddly shaped hollow. Turning to face it fully, Orihime took in its elongated white mask and black tipped claws, and questioned why she didn't sense it earlier. Knocking herself sharply on the head, she really should have been able to perceive it much sooner than this. The young woman wondered if maybe her hollow hunting senses were jammed, possibly by alien interference.

Puffing out her cheek in aggravation, there probably hadn't been anything in the trees after all, most likely just a frightened squirrel. _Silly, _she shook her head at what was doubtlessly her excessive imagination at work again. Sighing, she watched the cursed soul howl once again. Orihime really didn't like this part of having spiritual powers before she reminded herself that she was saving it from its painful hunger, and letting it seek peace.

Holding her hands before her defensively, her shield formed, bathing her in a soft golden glow. Orihime lightly touched her hairpin and wordlessly summoned Tsubaki. She would finish this quickly and get home and sit under the kotatsu until she finished warming up. Actually, a cup or two of hot tea wouldn't be amiss either …with globs of honey and maybe some mint and lemon drops, too. Then she would think about making that ramen.

"Heh, let the entertainment begin."

Furrowing her brows at the raspy taunting voice coming from her right, Orihime darted her eyes back to the stand of trees. _So there really is someone there._ Keeping a wary eye on the trees, she brought her attention back to the erratically moving hollow in front of her. Turning to keep it in her sights, she held her hands before her as she directed Tsubaki to attack, while he eagerly assured her of his readiness.

Freezing in surprise when another bloodcurdling howl echoed from behind her, she momentarily closed her eyes when the realization penetrated that there was now a second hollow. She could feel it now. Glancing cautiously over her shoulder, Orihime pinched her lips together at the sight of the looming bug-like creature. Why she was having such difficulty sensing the hollows' reiatsu today? This had never been a problem for her before, so what was different this time.

"You're weak, girl."

The low voice was back, insidiously poking at her fragile inner defenses. _Was it him?_ She wondered. Did the owner of this mysterious voice have something to do with her spirit perception being off? If she couldn't sense her enemies, would she be able to feel her friends … could she still sense Ichigo? Orihime tried to concentrate on her boyfriend's familiar reiatsu before blowing out a disgusted breath when she remembered that she was in the middle of a fight.

Gritting her teeth, she attempted to ignore the mocking words slipping from the shadows, all the while silently scolding herself for allowing it to distract her in the first place. Orihime focused on the task at hand, bracing her feet as she prepared to attack. If her strike was true, she could then pivot and immediately take aim at the second hollow.

_That should make Tsubaki happy, delirious in fact. _

"Your friends would be better off if they didn't always have to protect you."

Glancing off to her side as the sinister voice further ridiculed her insecurities. It prodded at what she had always feared was the truth. She was a burden to her friends, a liability. Case in point … Ichigo, look at what she had drove him to. All because of his association to her, he had to battle his way through Hueco Mundo, facing death too many time to count. Then, there was his hollow …

_No, I'm not going to think about that right now. _

"You should just disappear …"

Peering into the dark shadows as she slowly lowered her arms, she could tell that whatever was there in the trees, it was staring at her. Its amusement with the situation was clearly obvious in its sly, mocking tone. But why couldn't she sense any reiatsu associated with it? The redheaded healer could feel the menace rolling off that solitary figure in waves, even more than the two hollows surrounding her, combined. Whatever it was, if it came at her, Orihime wasn't certain that she could even hold it off, let alone defeat it.

"Disappear …"

Automatically jumping to the side as a giant first from the first hollow pummeled the ground, Orihime didn't listen as Tsubaki yelled her name, her heart was no longer in this fight. All she could think about was the truth of those insidiously whispered words.

_Disappear ..._

If she wasn't here, her friends wouldn't have to put themselves in danger to protect her all the time.

_Disappear ..._

If she were to leave, then Ichigo would come home. He was the one who had people waiting on his return. She had no family, no one that relied on her in any way.

_Disappear ..._

She wouldn't be missed. Well, other than Tatsuki, _but in time even she would get over my absence_.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" Tsubaki shouted at her, buzzing angrily around her head before brutally yanking on her hair. "Attack first, have your mental break down later!"

_Why am I doing this?_

The ground shook under her feet as the hollows advanced, closing in around her. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was pounding in her throat as she worried over her true worth.

_What am I doing?_

It was true. She wasn't as strong as her friends, but that didn't make her any less important, did it? She had value.

_What should I do?_

Protect. Defend. Heal. Fight. Now was not the time to start doubting herself. She had to fight. She was appreciated. All her friends valued her.

Sending out a silent apology to her friends for even doubting them for an instant, Orihime prepared to direct her impatient defender at the hollow in front of her. Hearing Tsubaki warning her of an imminent attack, she straightened her spine and strengthened her resolve -along with her shield- more than ready to finish this and go get some hot, tasty ramen.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw razor sharp claws descending towards her unprotected back.

Bracing herself for the pain, it took her a second to realize that she was unscathed as the discordant clang of metal filled her ears. Gasping in surprise, she felt the unmistakable heat of another person pressed tightly against her, sheltering her from harm. With her heart fluttered madly in her chest, a familiar warmth spread through her as a well-known spicy, masculine scent reached her nose.

Looking over her shoulder in doubt, uncertain if her senses were playing tricks on her, Orihime let her eyes play over the flowing black shihakusho in wonder before slowly lifting her gaze to stare stupidly at the bright strands of orange hair. Her lips parted in shock as she incredulously met her boyfriend's fierce gaze.

His eyes softened as he stared back at her, his apology for his absence clearly stated in their deep brown depths, and she felt tears gather once again as she whispered in both thanksgiving and relief.

"Ichigo …"

________________________

Pushing the sharp claws away, he turned suddenly, wrapping his arm tightly around her slender waist as he jumped high over the heads of the maddened hollows. Burying his nose in her silky hair, he breathed in her light floral scent as her hands fluttered nervously against his chest.

_Damn, I've missed her. _

He thought in both delight and regret, knowing that the time they lost would never be recovered. Swallowing thickly while fighting the nervous churning in his stomach, Ichigo was grateful for once that he had a hollow. Otherwise, he would still be sitting on his ass, being lectured to by Shinji, completely unaware of the danger she was in.

There wasn't any excuse he could offer to make up for his behavior after he all but abandoned her. Ichigo couldn't even begin to imagine just how frightened she had been that night, degraded, intimidated, and defenseless. He hadn't even tried to comfort her, or reassure her in any way. All he had done was run away like a coward, ashamed by his weakness.

Spasmodically clenching his hands when she stepped out of the circle of his arms, he roughly cleared his throat as he stared at the top of her bowed head before murmuring ruefully. "Sorry I'm late, Orihime."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." She stammered quietly as she shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "I should have taken care of this instead of messing around and making more work for you."

Ichigo wished she would look at him, although he really couldn't blame her from wanting to avoid his gaze. Glancing to the side, he figured that it would be best to leave his real apology for later …after he dealt with these two low-level hollows. Then they could hopefully talk without interruption. Or, as much as he hated to think about it, he would have to talk while she listened. He definitely had a lot of explaining to do.

His case of nerves made his tone sharp as he ordered her to stay put before charging at the nearest hollow. Unthinkingly parrying an attack, Ichigo thought that perhaps he should retrieve his body from Shinji's questionable care first. He could always talk to Orihime later.

_We have plenty of time,_ he silently admitted with a derisive frown before completing his self-depreciating train of thought, _now that I've stopped being such a stinking coward_.

Besides, he really wanted to get his body back before Lisa and Mashiro carried out their sadistic threat to dress him in some frilly dress. Like that wouldn't be humiliating enough, they then promised to leave him propped up on a bench at the train station.

_They wouldn't dare …_

Although Love, already disgusted by what he referred to as Ichigo's immature behavior, had enthusiastically offered to help them. The afro haired vizard had gone so far as to suggest makeup and hair ribbons to complete the gaudy, girly ensemble.

_Damn, they'd better not …_

Turning to block an attack from the side, Ichigo remembered how Rose had sat off to the side reading, simply shaking his head at both their mad-capped scheme, and his stunning display of cowardice. The vizard had quietly reminded him that it wasn't wise to put things off, and that it was always best to take care of difficult things without delay.

_Yeah, I know. But here I am, doing it again_ …

Ichigo thought with disgust as he brought Zangetsu down in a powerful arc. Twisting his lips in his signature scowl when he only managed to inflict a shallow cut on the bug-like hollow, he continued with his inner arguments, wondering if he really was the spineless wimp that Hiyori had made him out to be.

_Probably …especially when it comes to Orihime …_

He had ended up dodging the bucktoothed blonde's flip-flops as she -in her own words- tried to beat some backbone into him. The sight of Shinji peeking out from under the fringe of his blonde bangs had halted him dead in his tracks. With a wide, creepy smile stretching across his mouth, the vizard had snatched Hiyori's sandal from the air before dryly offering his advice on the matter.

Ichigo had listened with half an ear as Shinji told him that he needed to start accepting his hollow as an integral part of himself. They were forever linked. Light and darkness bound together inside the vessel of a single soul.

_An inseparable team, huh …_

Mulling over the vizard's words, he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around Shinji's advice. The concept was completely foreign to him. It was a shinigami's job to purify hollows, not befriend them. All Ichigo could really think about was the seriousness of ex-captain's demeanor. So much so that he really didn't pay attention as the blonde tried to explain the effect it would have, not only on him, but Orihime as well.

_I'm not certain if I'm more creeped out by the thought of being one with my hollow …or by Shinji being so damn serious …_

Kensei had gagged over the sentimental claptrap everyone seemed intent on spouting, grousing that their supposedly hidden lair had been turned into an angsty lovelorn counseling center. The ex-captain had muttered in passing for him to get his head out of his ass and get back home where he belonged before stomping off to join Hachi. And that was mainly because out of all the inhabitants of the underground training room, the gentle vizard could be counted on not to make any sappy comments about their orange haired guest.

_Pfft …that's only because he is extremely biased when it comes to Orihime …_

"**What the hell are you doing? Our woman is in danger and you're fucking around having meaningful dialogue with yourself in the middle of a battle. Take their damn heads off already!"**

Snapping out of his thoughts and back to the battle at hand, Ichigo sneered at his hollow's sarcastic nagging. He felt his motions slow as the irritating creature's words sank in. He said_ 'our woman'_, as in theirs'.

_There's no way …_

His period of inattention cost him dearly. With Orihime's horrified scream of warning echoing in his ears, he felt a claw rip through his chest, much like lightening piercing through clouds, easily rendering fabric, skin, and flesh.

Hitting the ground hard with an aggravated grunt, he painfully rolled to the side as the beast took another swing at him. The substitute shinigami watched in alarm as Orihime darted forward, her small hands held before her as she summoned her Rika to shield him. Her impulsive move left her standing in the middle of the fight, completely defenseless.

_And not even paying attention to the damn fight in front of her … _

He heard his hollow screaming at him, beating frantically against the barriers in his mind all the while Ichigo shouted at his reckless girlfriend to get the hell out of there. He watched in disbelief as her eyes widened as she stared off to the side, seemingly fascinated with the stand of dense trees, not even aware that the bug-ugly hollow had turned its attention towards her.

"**Worthless Jackass"**

_I waited too long._

Flinching against a wave of pain, Ichigo ignored his virulently cursing hollow as he rolled to his feet. He felt as if he was moving sluggishly through a bog as the ground seemingly sucked at his feet.

_I should have been here to protect her._

He blamed himself as he watched in horror as the hollow's claws extended -lightening fast- towards the woman he loved. His cowardice was about to extract a heavy price.

With a reverberating roar, Ichigo felt his hollow break free of the barriers that restrained him as he surged forward, merging wholly with his king. Biting back a pained hiss, Ichigo could feel his injuries rapidly heal as the hollow's mask formed without him even summoning it. His inner darkness didn't quite take full control, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be content with being a submissive partner, either.

An unnatural fury raced through his veins as he flashed forward, sliding protectively between his woman and the danger that approached. Her soft breasts pressed firmly into his back as he blocked the attack a hairsbreadth away from his own chest. Crushing the hollow's bug like pinchers with his bare hand, he twisted his glowing eyes up to meet those of the overconfident hollows as a malicious chuckle emanated from deep his chest.

To say that he killed them would merely be a kindness.

In reality, he attacked them with savage grace, hacking and slashing at them with a perverted sense of glee. Continuing with the slaughter until his sword was bathed in blood and there was nothing left but unrecognizable pieces.

Still itching for a fight, he leaned negligently against his blade's pommel as he watched as the hollows' remains dissipated on the evening air. A rough breath escaped from behind his mask, wishing he could summon a couple dozen more of those lumbering bastards to butcher.

"…Ichigo?"

Feeling his heart seize in his chest at Orihime's hesitant tone, Ichigo snapped to attention, hissing at his stubborn hollow from their shared consciousness. _"Leave …pull back, dammit." _

"**Hell no, for the last five days you've avoided her. It's my turn." **

"_I won't let you near her, not again."_

"**If it wasn't for me kicking your pitiful ass out of our inner world, King, how do you think this would have turned out?" **

"_Shut up, nothing happened."_ He growled at his amused dark side, knowing that his deviant hollow was savoring his panic and discomfort.

"**You're going to have to learn to share, your highness."**

"_She is not yours!"_ Ichigo enunciated his words very clearly, and loudly, for his hollow, leaving him in no doubt of his meaning.

"**That's right …she is **_**ours**_**. Yours and mine, Kingy. We are two sides of the same coin. She can't have one of us without the other."**

Knocked on his self-righteous ass by his hollow's irrefutable argument, he hesitated before muttering grimly,_ "Dammit …I can't take that chance …"_

"**You don't have a choice. You either leave her unprotected again or you're going to have to trust me …"**

Silently scoffing, Ichigo mentally shook his head, denying his dark side's taunting. _"Trust you …you're a hollow."_

"**I'm a part of you. So …do you not trust yourself?"**

He slowly turned to face Orihime as she hesitantly called his name again. His stark white mask glowed eerily in the light of the nearby street lamp as his dark half stubbornly refused to recede back into the confines of his mind just yet.

_Trust …can I trust him?_ He wondered silently, realizing that Shinji was right. Any future with Orihime would require that they both come to terms with his hollow side. Him especially. But was he ready to trust his inner darkness with something as precious as life of his gentle girlfriend.

"**Give me some credit, your highness. We're actually more alike than you realize. Haven't I always protected her in the past?"**

Ichigo watched her tentatively step towards him on shaky legs, her wide eyes staring at his masked countenance in trepidation. He didn't blame her. He clearly remembered what happened the last time she came face to face with his hollow. Undoubtedly, she did too.

Was it fair to force this meeting on her? Orihime might not be ready for this; she might actually never be ready for this. Ichigo could feel her uncertainty, her indecision, but strangely enough, he didn't sense any fear in her.

_That is so like her._

He admitted to himself, realizing that she would always fearlessly face any challenge put before her. She would simply suck it up and do what was necessary, regardless of her personal feelings.

He envied that in her. It was the same innate ability, which gave her the courage to face the unknown, and walk completely alone into Hueco Mundo, to what could have honestly been her death. She did it, not to preserve her own life or any other ulterior motive, but to simply protect those close to her by sacrificing herself.

And here she was -once again- facing the horror he becomes, unflinchingly by herself. He could never understand why Orihime considered herself to be weak. Her inner strength was truly amazing.

_But is this really the right thing to do…_

"**Chill out, I won't even speak to her …I'm just curious about something …"**

"_You hurt her and I'll kill you with my own hands …even if I destroy myself in the process."_

"**Tch …would you just loosen up a bit, Kingy."**

"_I'm serious …"_

"**I'm not going to kill her, partner. What would be the use in us having a dead queen?"**

"… _Queen?"_

"**Yeah …our queen."**

Liking the sound of that more than he cared to admit, Ichigo could easily picture Orihime as the queen of his inner world. She already controlled that pitiful organ in his chest that some called a heart. But could he honestly share her with his darkness? He was a greedy bastard when it came to his gentle girlfriend, unreasonably wanting her attention focused solely on him. Could he relinquish control -even a little bit- and allow his hollow near her.

"**Damn, you really need to work on your definition of sharing." **

Scowling at the slyly mocking voice of his hollow, Ichigo relaxed his rigid control ever so slightly. _"I'll be watching your every little move and I'll take back control in an instant if you do anything to hurt her. That is the extent of my trust."_

"**Whatever …now move aside already."**

Fervently hoping that he wasn't about to make a colossal mistake, he felt his darkness take the drivers seat and slowly raise a hand, holding it out towards her, palm up. His hollow wanted to see if she could accept him -the horse- as readily she had his master.

__________________

Gazing at the blood stained appendage held out towards her, Orihime realized that it was still Ichigo's hand, the same as always. Strong, long fingered, and bloodied in her protection. She was saved once again, and in the process his hollow -the thing she wished to avoid- had taken over. She glanced off to the side again, towards the trees, remembering the tauntingly whispered words.

_You're weak, girl … _It had spoken nothing less than the truth. Whatever it was.

Earlier when she had darted out to shield Ichigo, she had been surprised to see a tall figure step calmly from the trees. It had causally opened a portal before mockingly fluttering its fingers at her in farewell. Orihime wouldn't have even thought it was a hollow …except for the betraying hole, visible through the center of its chest. Surely it wasn't an arrancar or even an Espada. She had thought that all of Aizen army had been destroyed at the end of the war.

_Except for …_

Jolted from her train of thought as she remembered the strange powers it possessed. The minute the portal had closed around it, her ability to sense reiatsu had returned with full force, almost overwhelming her with the thick spirit energy clouding the air. Ichigo's darkly fluctuating reiatsu had easily overshadowed the two remaining hollows before it flared further, releasing a powerful blast as his inner hollow had taken over.

Completely unaware of the danger she was in, Orihime had been surprised when he rushed forward, protecting her from the wickedly curved claws aimed at her chest.

Twisting her hands together in uncertainty, Orihime could see his mask glowing softly under the light of the nearby streetlight. Ichigo's hollow waited. His inner darkness was a perfect melding of destruction and desolation. And strangely enough, it seemed that he was waiting for _her_ decide if she was going to come closer or not.

In the past, she wouldn't have been able to see herself reflected in his inhuman eyes. But this time, she could still sense Ichigo, right alongside his hollow. The fierce resolve in his warm brown eyes clearly shined through with the hollow's detached determination.

_They really are one and the same … _

Tentatively stepping forward, Orihime paused before him as he stood silently, his hand still outstretched, unwavering. Taking a deep breath as she peered into the glowing orbs, she lifted a trembling hand. Letting it hang suspended in midair, her heart pounded in her throat before she gently lowered it to lay in his.

Neither moved, barely breathing for an inestimable amount of time before his hollow slowly closed his fingers over her small hand, squeezing it lightly.

Feeling his alien eyes move over her face, almost like a caress, she returned his gaze, forcing herself not to flinch back from their unemotional expression. Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Orihime took another step nearer, feeling braver at his quiet, nonthreatening manner. She knew implicitly that if there was any danger from his hollow Ichigo would have never allowed this meeting to happen.

Reaching up, she pulled her fingers back quickly, questioning her sanity, before her curiosity got the better of her and her fingers brushed over the mask covering his face. It was cold to the touch as if all warmth had been leached from its surface.

_It reminds me of porous rock …no, more like bleached bones._

Orihime thought as her fingers traced over the red marks that graced his left cheek and surrounded his eye. Wondering how it stayed on his face, she tilted her head to the side, trying to look under it as she ran her fingers along the edge.

Hesitating slightly as his grip on her other hand tightened, Orihime relaxed when he made no further move, other than to rub his thumb firmly over her knuckles. Lowering her hand from exploring his mask as he continued to caress the back of her fingers, she could feel the leashed strength in his frame along with Ichigo's tense watchfulness. He would always protect her, even from himself if necessary.

Not really certain what his hollow was expecting of her, Orihime met his glowing eyes and realized that it seemed he was waiting on something from her, even though restless tension ran through him. Their last meeting five days ago hadn't really been an auspicious event, not one that she really wanted to repeat anyway. But so far, he'd not talked or even made any threatening move towards her. It seemed that the ball was entirely in her court this time. Taking a deep breath as an idea came to her, she couldn't really think of anything else to do, but this.

Letting her eyes meet his boldly, she stood before his masked figure, and graced him -the darkness in her beloved's soul- with a brilliant smile.

That must have been what he had been waiting for, a simple sign of acceptance. Because suddenly her breath was squeezed from her chest as she was caught up tight in his muscular arms. The hard mask pressed uncomfortably into the side of her head for a moment before it slowly crumbled away and disappeared.

"I do believe that you just made him happy … as strange as that sounds."

Tucking her face into his neck as Ichigo's murmur cut through the stillness, his voice nonplussed by this turn of events. Shaking in reaction at what she had just done, Orihime slid her hands under his arms, sinking her fingers into the rough weave of his shihakshou. Her eyes drifted closed as tears silently slipped down her cheeks and his strong arms cradled her to his chest.

The full enormity of her situation finally hit her.

_Ichigo was back …he was really here. _

Feeling dizzy with the realization, Orihime wanted to sink into his comforting warmth and never let go. He had come back. She would gladly apologize, and all the while hope that she never did anything to chase him away ever again. That would have to come later though; right now her shaking was getting worse and her silent tears had turned to painful sobs.

Orihime tried to cease her crying as Ichigo's worried words of apology spilled from his lips, wretched and regretful. She wanted to tell him that she was fine. She honestly tried. The last thing she wanted to do was to make him feel bad, but the harder she tried to stop crying, the harder she cried.

_Phooey, now I'm hiccupping …_

__________________________

Tucking his lips tightly against his teeth, Ichigo clasped his hand on the back of her head as her fingers dug into his back, clenching and releasing the material in turn. His heart was breaking as Orihime's shuddering breath and hot tears swept over his chest. He felt completely incompetent as he tried to comfort her, whispering rough apologies into her hair as she began hyperventilating against his chest.

Rubbing his hands over her back, Ichigo worriedly ordered her to breathe as she sputtered out her usually spiel of 'I'm fine' over her uncontrollable wheezing. Closing his eyes against the sharp pain in his chest, each and every tear was like a knife to the heart, sinking it jagged edge deep. He wanted to reassure her, surround her with his pitiful expression of love, but as usual, Orihime was the one to assure him that everything was fine.

_What did I ever do to deserve to have such a woman love me?_

Ichigo silently wondered, not for the first time. Feeling out of his element, all he could do was hold her tightly, give her what comfort he could, and pray that he never made her cry like this ever again.

"Forgive me, Orihime." He whispered as her slender frame shook in his arms. Hearing her whisper in reply that she was sorry for being so silly, Ichigo couldn't understand why she was apologizing for crying. "I'm the one who is sorry. I hope that my hollow didn't scare you again."

"N-no, he didn't scare me."

Threading his fingers through her hair, Ichigo softly asked, "Then why are you crying?"

"B-because I'm stupid and weak … and I had a really good apology all ready and I completely forgot every word that I was planning to say …"

Arching a brow at her litany of illogical complaints, there wasn't anything that should have made her cry like she was in that particular list. Surely there was something she still wasn't telling him. "Umm …is that all?"

"No …"

Sliding his fingers under her chin, he tilted her face up towards him, cringing at the evidence of her swollen red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Soothingly brushing his thumb over her damp skin, Ichigo quietly pleaded, "Then please, tell me what's wrong."

"I-I …" biting her lip as she trailed off, Orihime gazed at his remorseful expression before admitting, "I'm hungry, too."

A surprised chuckle escaped him at her petulant tone. Ichigo knew that she said that on purpose, wanting to lighten the mood. He really should press her for a more definite answer, but all he really wanted to do was continue holding her close, breathing in the scent of her hair, savoring the heat radiating from her slender body, and simply letting her healing nature soothe his troubled mind.

_Damn, I missed her so much. _

They still had a lot to talk about, and he really needed to apologize to her, but first, he wanted to get her out of the cold.

"Come on, I should let you get home before you freeze to death."

"You're coming too, aren't you? Oh, sorry …you probably want to get home yourself. Your family will be so happy to see you." She declared excitedly before knocking herself on the head with a hesitant laugh. "Silly me, I forgot."

"It's not that Orihime." Ichigo assured her as he sheepishly kneaded the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. "I really need to get my body before Shinji and the rest of his crew do something …weird to it."

"Oh, I see." She blinked up at him curiously before nodding her head as she came to a decision. "Then you should really hurry and go get it."

"I can walk you home first, Orihime."

"No, no that's all right. I had thought about stopping at the ramen shop on my way home. So, I'll be fine. I don't want to be the cause of …"

Uncertainly reaching down, Ichigo laced his fingers with her slender, chilly digits. He really didn't want to be apart from her. If it was up to him, he would gladly chain her to his side, keeping her in sight at all times, out of harms way. Unfairly possessive –yes- but the peace of mind it would bring him would be unbelievably priceless. "If you're not too cold, you could come with me and then we can both get something to eat?"

"Are you sure?" she hesitantly asked. Twining her fingers around his, Orihime smiled shyly as he firmly stated that he was positive. "Yay, I really am hungry."

Now that she mentioned it, Ichigo realized that he was hungry as well …starving in fact.

_How long has it been since I've actually ate?_

___________________

"Who the hell undressed me, and put … that … that …that abomination on me?"

"The headband is awfully cute …especially that poufy bow." Tilting her head to the side to get a better look, Orihime tapped her finger against her chin in thought as her bottom lip curled down. "I'm jealous. I've never worn anything that adorable before."

Turning to stare down at his girlfriend with an expression of horror, Ichigo couldn't believe that she actually approved of the nightmare inducing monstrosity the vizards had dressed his body in. The white lace dress embroidered with rows of ungodly bubblegum pink flowers was enough to make him want to gouge his eyes out. But to add insult to injury, there was also the aforementioned poufy headband, fingerless gloves, knee socks, and satin choker to take into account. Plus there was his curious girlfriend admiring the way his body looked in drag …

_Someone was so gonna die!_

Shinji plucked the lacy parasol from their dress up doll's motionless fingers while the owner of the doll's body did an amazing impersonation of a red-faced fish, gaping and spluttering incoherently.

"I got to say, seeing Ichigo in a lacy dress just doesn't do anything for me. But it would look phenomenal on you, Orihime-chan." He cooed out as she lifted the edge of the lacy skirt, openly admiring the eyelet lace trimmed crinoline he had helped pick out specifically for this ego-crushing outfit.

Slapping away her wandering fingers, Ichigo growled at his girlfriend in disbelief, "Don't be lifting my skirt like that!"

"But…"

"Shut up, Kurosaki." Kensei grumbled in irritation. "You sound like a frightened virgin."

"I agree, definitely still a virgin." Shinji murmured out from beside the orange haired teen, waiting eagerly for the impending explosion.

"I think Shinji's right. You know, with Inoue-san's build and coloring, this would look great on her." Lisa acknowledged as she roughly pulled the pink headband from Ichigo's hair and plunked it on Orihime's head. "How about trying the whole outfit on, and giving us a little look-see."

Clapping his hands together in excitement, Love hopped down from the rock he had been perched on, grinning widely. "Hot damn, are we still playing dress-up?"

Pushing his intrigued girlfriend protectively behind him, Ichigo held his arms out to the side as he shouted at the rabid pack of Vizards. "Dammit, back off you bunch of perverts!"

Lisa smirked at him as she coolly pushed up her glasses and shouted over her shoulder. "Hey Kensei, strip that off of Kurosaki. I would much rather see Inoue-san wearing it."

"Tch …" Kensei groused as he squatted next to Ichigo's insensible body, crossly reaching for the satin covered buttons. "Cover your eyes kiddies …this ain't going to be pretty."

"Dammit, stop that! Where the hell are my clothes?" Ichigo demanded heatedly before pointing a quivering finger at the ex-captain attempting to strip him of not only the frilly clothing but his self-respect as well. "You are not stripping me naked like some department store mannequin."

Twirling the parasol she swiped from Shinji, Lisa glanced at the orange haired teen in exasperation. "What's the big deal, you prude? You act like it's something we all haven't seen before."

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted in horror as he looked around the room. "You all saw me naked? I'll fucking kill you!"

Shinji pushed his hat to sit further back on his head. He causally arched a brow at the lunging, irate teenager, and savored the first explosion of fiery emotion Ichigo had shown almost a week. "Calm down, Kurosaki. Not everyone here has seen you in the buff."

"What, one of you kindly left me some small shred of dignity?" Ichigo drawled out sarcastically, glaring at the smug vizard's wide, amused grin. "So who didn't look, Hachi …" he looked to the big guy hopefully, only to droop as Hachi shook his head sheepishly with a small blush staining his cheeks.

Blowing out a shaky breath, Ichigo glanced around and looked at the green haired woman kneeling beside Kensei. "Mashiro …" he muttered quietly and felt his optimism take a dive as she cheerfully shook her head.

"Rose?" The young man pleaded desperately with the quiet man standing off to the side. He groaned feelingly as the blonde vizard regretfully shook his head, too. "Then who …" Ichigo demanded reproachfully.

Following their gaze over his shoulder, he felt his stomach churn at the sight of his innocent girlfriend blushing prettily as she tried to peek around him and watch Kensei wrestle his lifeless body from the garish mountain of satin and lace.

"Everyone else got to see, but me." Orihime stated petulantly, puffing out her cheeks in an adorable pout before muttering quietly. "I really don't think that's very fair."

Choking on his tongue as he stared bug-eyed down at her innocently pouting face, Ichigo managed to croak out, "Orihime, do you even realize what you're saying?"

She blinked up at her red-faced boyfriend in confusion, playing over the recent conversation in her mind. Feeling hot color flood her face, Orihime gasped as she automatically buried her face in her hands, realizing that she had just practically demanded to see him naked, too. "Oh, I am so sorry, Ichigo. I would never intrude on your privacy like that. Never, ever, ever …at least not without your permission."

"So, if I actually gave you permission …you'd look?"

"Uh huh" she replied with flattering speed and absolutely no hint of hesitation. Blinking up at his shocked face, Orihime felt her blush spread further when she realized that she'd answered -again- without thinking.

_Damn_ …

That strange churning feeling was back in his stomach as he fell into her earnest brown eyes. Even after acting like a complete ass and disappearing for a week without a word, she still wanted him, acting almost like nothing had happened. Ichigo couldn't for the life of him understand how she could be so forgiving.

_But I'm not going to dwell on that right now,_ he thought to himself as his hand gently cradled her satiny cheek. Sweeping his thumb over her sweetly scented skin as her lips parted enticingly, he watched mesmerized as her lashes drifted closed and he unthinkingly lowered his head, unmindful of their captivated audience.

"You know, that's not saying a whole lot for your male prowess that your own girlfriend hasn't even seen you _au naturel_ yet."

Snapping his head up before even making contact with her plush lips, Ichigo glared at Shinji as a red blush stained his cheeks, "S-shut up …"

Watching in satisfaction as her flip-flop slammed into the back of the annoying blonde's head, Hiyori stood over his prone body as she shouted. "Dammit Shinji, I was all set to get a picture of baldy being all manly and you had to go and screw it up!"

"My feelings for my _first love_ have yet to diminish." Shinji stated with a deadpan look on his face despite the obviousness of the lie. Slowly rolling over to sit upright, he sulked over the unfairness of it all. "I doubt that my sensitive nature could take watching a ham-fisted brute like Ichigo get all touchy feely with my Orihime-chan."

Rolling his eyes at Shinji's melodrama, Love crossed his arms over his chest as he sought to calm down their resident spitfire. "Don't sweat it, Hiyori. Ichigo's in shinigami form right now. The pictures wouldn't have turned out anyway."

"Damn, forgot about that."

Ignoring the others, Ichigo leaned near his girlfriend as he muttered in embarrassment, "I'm getting my body and we're getting out of here. Umm …could you please not look?"

"Better give him his clothes back, Mashiro." Kensei drawled out as he nodded over his shoulder at the haphazardly tossed clothes scattered behind him.

"Good thing we posed his body earlier and at least got some great pictures of our poufy pink apprentice." Hiyori declared with a laugh. Love hovered over her shoulder as she reviewed the pictures on the digital camera in her hands. Both of them were smirking in pleasure before she dryly stated, "Who knew that baldy would look so good in sweet Lolita?"

Practically breathing fire, Ichigo swiped at the bucktoothed vizard, demanding heatedly, "Give me that damn camera …right now!"

Giving him a wide toothy grin, Hiyori drew back her arm, preparing to throw the camera as she shouted, "Go long Lisa …"

_________________________

"You're not still embarrassed are you?"

Shaking his head in the negative, he buried his chin in the collar of his jacket, aware that the bright color staining his cheeks wasn't all from the frosty air. Keeping his gaze on the ground, Ichigo carefully carried their takeout, savoring the heat and the enticing smells coming from the box as he muttered. "Why did I ever go to them for help in the first place?"

"They were only trying to cheer you up."

Glancing at his smiling girlfriend from the corner of his eye, Ichigo scowled as they continued down the street to her apartment. "A lot of help they were -that is to say- absolutely none. My damn hollow gave me better advice than they did."

"Really," she inquired earnestly as she paused and looked up at him, "like what?"

Gesturing for her to keep moving, he blew out a breath before quietly answering. "That, if I cared so much about you then, I should be out fighting for you, not leaving you alone and defenseless." Ichigo frowned at the blunt reminder before admitting, "Otherwise, he said he'd claim you and the throne for himself."

"Claim …me?" Orihime uttered in no small amount of surprise, stopping stock-still on the sidewalk again, dazed and confused.

"Yeah, I think he likes you." Ichigo grumpily acknowledged as he nudged her forward again. Desperately wanting to get to her apartment and finally eat, he ignored the silky growl in the back of his mind as his hollow mockingly informed his king that he was hungry, as well.

"Yay!"

Watching her cheer as she skipped up the apartment stairs, he asked with a hint of incredulity, "That makes you happy?"

"Uh huh," Orihime nodded happily as she dug through her bag for her key. Spinning around, she tapped a finger against her temple as she stated sincerely, "I know that he is a hollow and all, but I'd rather him like me than want to kill me."

"Not to mention eat you." He muttered darkly as he waited impatiently for her to unlock the door.

Glancing over her shoulder, Orihime's wide eyes met his as she curiously inquired, "Eat me?"

He groaned in embarrassment as his hollow chuckled wickedly from the confines of his mind. There was no way he wanted to get into that discussion with his innocent girlfriend.

"Never mind …"

__________________________

Orihime poured them each a drink as she patiently waited for Ichigo to return from the bathroom. He had insisted on getting cleaned up before he ate, complaining that he felt unbelievably grungy. She blushed guiltily as she remembered watching Kensei roughly roll her boyfriend's half-dressed body through the dirt. That had definitely been an enlightening visit to the vizard's lair –embarrassing- but fascinating all the same.

Nothing had really been discussed, yet. The night was still early though. Ichigo probably didn't want to spoil his appetite by talking about what happened last Saturday night. Orihime knew that he was feeling guilty for some reason, but she couldn't understand why. She was the one who had been in the wrong, and she was ready to accept the blame for everything that happened that night.

_I drank Captain Kurotsuchi's test sample. _

_I was the one that practically threw Ichigo to the floor and forced him to touch me. _

_It had been my uncontrollable behavior that had drawn his hollow out._

It had all been her fault. There was nothing for her boyfriend to feel guilty over, and she was going to tell him that. That is, right after they ate. Orihime didn't want to spoil her appetite either.

The steam from the ramen coiled around her, tempting her with its delicious scent. The scent of barbeque pork, perfectly seasoned broth, and the pungent smell of leeks almost had her salivating as she seriously considered sneaking a quick bite, either that or rudely shout for Ichigo to hurry it up.

Slapping her palms down on the counter, she tried to distract herself from the enticing aroma of their supper by straightening the junk on her counters. Cleaning had been something she had little interest in this last week, but she was noticing the clutter now. Mail, papers from school, and a manila envelope had all been dumped in a pile beside her refrigerator. Sorting through the mess, mindlessly tossing the garbage, she froze as she lifted the thick envelope stamped with the Itou Dezainaa Company's logo.

_Phooey_

It was the company's proposal for college. She didn't want to deal with this tonight. Orihime knew that she was going to have to tell Ichigo some time soon, especially since she had already given Ochi sensei the ok to contact the company. But he had just come back home, and she really didn't want to do, or say, anything to chase him away again.

Biting her lip in consternation, Orihime stared at the accusing manila envelope. It seemed to be shouting her name, calling her spineless, a coward, a colossal weenie.

_I am all that, and more. _

Hearing Ichigo coming back into the room, she unconsciously swiped the folder from the counter and into the open cabinet drawer. Slamming it shut, she spun around with an overly bright smile pasted on her face as her heart pounded in her throat.

"You all right?"

"Uh huh" she assured him with a sharp nod, watching his brow arch further as his eyes strayed towards the drawer she was still holding shut. Laughing nervously, she hoped that she didn't look as guilty as she felt before stammering out an excuse. "The little blue men wanted to steal our ramen, but I held firm and fought them back into the dark depths from whence they came."

"You have blue men in your apartment that steal ramen?"

"Well no…" she confessed sheepishly as her boyfriend prematurely sighed in relief before she admitted to her resident aliens' other transgressions. "They've actually never stole my food before, but they do hide my pencils and my toothbrush from time to time."

Rolling his eyes at her rambling, Ichigo grinned as he grabbed the box of takeout and headed for the table, talking over his shoulder as he went. "Then it's a good thing you protected the food. I'm so hungry I would've had to thump your aliens for daring to touch my supper."

Smiling at his playfulness, Orihime glanced at the closed drawer, feeling her lips pull down at the corners. Knowing that she should tell him, she couldn't help but plead with her consciousness for this one night before she told him the truth.

Brushing her fingers over the drawer front as she argued with herself, Orihime jerked her head up at Ichigo's impatient shout. Spitting her hair out of her mouth, she grabbed the glasses on the counter, saved from her internal debate by her boyfriend's hungry impatience …this time.

"I'm coming …"

________________________

Setting his bowl in the sink, Ichigo refilled his glass with the last of the orange drink before rummaging through the upper cabinets, searching for the promised cookies. Orihime had assured him that there were some untainted snacks somewhere in her kitchen, she just couldn't remember exactly where. His bowl of ramen, plus the second helping he'd run back to the stand to get for both of them, had definitely hit the spot. But he was still hungry for something more, something sweet this time.

Even if he couldn't find the cookies, he only planned on going so far as the convenience store down the block and back. Between being away for a week, the scare with the hollows, and then her choking on her supper, he really wasn't ready to let Orihime out of his sight quite yet. And he probably wouldn't be for quite some time to come.

Opening another cabinet, still searching for something even remotely edible, he had been surprised earlier by how hungry she was. Although, after seeing how bare her cabinets were, he really shouldn't be too shocked. Ichigo was afraid to bring up the subject and ask her if she had eaten at all this last week.

Accidentally knocking over his glass with his elbow, he reached for a towel, trying to keep the mess from spreading. Cursing under his breath as he watched his juice trickle over the countertop and run into a drawer. Ichigo hastily pulled the thick manila envelope out, soon followed by a long, thin box, and a small book, all the while trying to sop up the juice before it could ruin anything inside.

Throwing the sodden dishtowel into the sink, he grabbed the stuff he had yanked from the drawer, curiously looking over it. Ichigo felt his lips curl in disgust as he looked down at what was undoubtedly as gift from Matsumoto. The thin book bearing the blonde shinigami's loopy writing on the inside cover, touted itself as the premier collection of female erotica written exclusively by the Shinigami Women's Association.

_What the hell?_

Quickly dropping the book like it was a poisonous snake, Ichigo felt his cheeks burn as he shoved it to the back of the drawer. Hoping that out of sight was out of mind. He wasn't going to ask why Orihime even had a book like that …let alone what it was doing in her kitchen. Reaching for the remaining items, he wanted to put this stuff back before his girlfriend caught him snooping. She had already generously forgiven him for leaving her like he did, and he really didn't want to push his luck any further by deliberately invading her privacy.

Glancing at the thick envelope and the box sitting on top of it, he unthinkingly read the attached post-it, curious of the contents as his eyes moved over the familiar handwriting on the fastened note. His hand was shaking as he picked it up, feeling unreasonably betrayed, Ichigo knew it was wrong to snoop, but he just couldn't stop himself from looking at what was inside.

_There's no fucking way …_

________________________

Happily slurping the last of the broth from her bowl, Orihime set her empty dish down with a sigh. Patting her stomach, it was wondrous what having her boyfriend back home did for her appetite. She hadn't been the only one though. Ichigo had been hungrier than her. Orihime was almost afraid to ask him if he had eaten at all this last week.

Earlier, with both their stomach growling in demand, they had tried to eat like civilized people for like the first 30 seconds. Sheepishly glancing at each other over the rims of the bowls, she had tried to stem her giggles as Ichigo practically wolfed down his noodles. His self-conscious grin had quickly turned to a worried scowl as he pounded on her back, helping to dislodge the sliced pork she had unsuccessfully attempted to swallow without first chewing.

_Pfft, accidents happen …although, did he really have to yell at me like that?_

With their bowls quickly emptied, she had idly dragged her finger along the edge, fighting the urge to lick it clean. So there had been no argument from her when Ichigo had offered to run back to the ramen stand and get them seconds. She had eaten her second bowl much slower than her first, mainly because she was too busy poking fun at her boyfriend as he tried not to make too much noise as he inhaled his soup.

Sighing as she leaned back, Orihime figured that she was ready for a mug of hot tea right now. That and she wanted to be in the same room as Ichigo. It would probably take some time before she was ready to let him out of her sight. _Mustn't be greedy_, she scolded herself as she gathered her bowl and glass. His family was probably anxious to see him, as well.

Besides, the poor guy was still hungry and she couldn't remember if they ate all the cookies the last time Rukia came over or not. If they did, she really didn't think the brown banana on her counter was going to entice him to stay, not when Yuzu most likely had leftovers waiting for him in their fridge at home.

"Ichigo, did you find the …" she trailed off with a sense of unease when she noticed him standing before an opened cabinet drawer.

The dreaded manila envelope was sitting prominently on the counter, mocking her. With his back still to her, Orihime set her dishes down before twisting her hands together. She tried to marshal all her reasons for keeping the company's offer from him for so long. She knew that her reasons were nothing more than thinly disguised excuses, ones she had come up with to quiet her guilty conscious.

"What is this?"

Biting her lip at his harsh, choked tone, she swallowed thickly, feeling tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. _Stay calm …stay calm …_ Orihime silently instructed herself as he slowly turned to her, holding the incriminating evidence in his hands.

_Forget about staying calm, this is actually worse than I thought …_

____________________

A/N: thanks to everyone who continues to follow along with this story, even though I've been horrible about updating lately. Forgive me! As an apology, you got an extra long chapter. You can thank Nocturnal Shadow for wielding the whip and Copper for demanding a story update …she wasn't at all interested in Ichihime poetry as a peace offering. XD

I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed last time, starting with copperheadfightingninja, Luz-aiedail, Enyla87, Kamen Rider Vegas (I'll probably still call you Alastor), Madhvija, somber girl, xNocturnalxShadowx, Twix10, Miss L, zodious, venuslegacy8, Yanaril, Lyhime, PameRulez, Blitch, xxxPinkCupCakesxxx, werecat1903, and bleachbabe03. Thank you so much. You all encourage me to continue to write. *hugs*

I will definitely try to update faster next time, although A&F or Inviting Darkness will probably get updated first.

Thanks again -Rairakku


	27. Chapter 27

**This Could Be the Day part 27**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

~I want to offer my most sincere apologies for taking so damn long to update this story. It took me forever to find the motivation to want to work on it. Thankfully things finally fell into place and I found the necessary drive to get this and the next two chapters done.

I really have to dedicate this chapter to **Nocturnal Shadow**. She was the driving force behind me this getting finished. Thank you so much Nagi, even though you did have to bring out the whip.

* * *

Glancing at the thick envelope and then the box sitting on top of it, Ichigo unthinkingly read the attached post-it, curious of the contents as his eyes moved over the familiar handwriting on the fastened note. His hand was shaking as he picked it up, feeling unreasonably betrayed, Ichigo knew it was wrong to snoop, but he just couldn't stop himself from looking at what was inside.

_There's no fucking way … _

"What is this?"

Biting her lip at his harsh, choked tone, Orihime swallowed thickly, feeling tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. _Stay calm ….stay calm …_ she silently instructed herself as he slowly turned to her, holding the incriminating evidence in his hands.

_Forget about staying calm, this is actually worse than I thought …_

* * *

"Answer me, Orihime." Ichigo demanded as his stomach lurched alarmingly. He was suddenly wishing that he hadn't eaten all that ramen. "This isn't what I think it is …is it?"

He lifted his eyes from his hands to pin his gaping girlfriend with a commanding gaze. Orihime opened and closed her mouth numerous times, unable to mutter anything other than a strangled 'umm'. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward for putting her on the spot like this, but he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

"I just want to know why?" he croaked out, staring deeply into her wide shocked eyes before glancing back in disbelief at his hands.

"W-why …well," Orihime started shakily before pausing to lick her dry lips. She covered her burning cheeks with her hands before blurting out in a rush, "Rangiku-san b-bought it."

Flicking the attached post-it with his finger, he dryly replied, "I figured that out already. But what does she mean by, 'for the next time you feel the urge'?" Ichigo pressed his madly flushing girlfriend for an answer, not even certain why he was making such a big deal out of this.

Orihime started to tremble, her eyes practically bugging out as she flailed her hands. "N-nothing, nothing …You know how much Rangiku-san likes to tease." She squeaked out before dropping her gaze to the floor, her face flaming brightly.

"Then this P.S. at the bottom that says, 'It's sure to make your bath time even more fun', means what?" He demanded in puzzlement as he reread the note before his eyes were drawn to the lettering on the side of the narrow box.

Admittedly, Ichigo knew that he was a little dense in certain areas of life, and this was quite obvious one of those areas. Swallowing thickly, he came to a slow understanding of Rangiku's little notes as the words, variable speed and waterproof, leapt off the package at him.

"Wait …she can't seriously mean …" Ichigo stammered out before tossing the box back on the counter as he wiped his hands down the legs of his jeans. The damn woman actually bought his girlfriend a vib …a vib _…a fucking vibrator!_

"Please Kurosaki-kun, can't we …c-can't we …"

Jerking his eyes back up at Orihime's slip of the tongue, Ichigo felt his eyes widen as he watched her knees slowly buckle.

"Orihime!"

Automatically reaching for her as she started to drop, he wrapped his arms around her limp body, catching her before she could hit the floor. His heart hammered in his chest as he gently jiggled her. Gaining no response, Ichigo started to grow frantic and unthinkingly shook her like a ragdoll as he anxiously called her name.

Moaning quietly at her rough treatment, Orihime's head lolled to the side. She gradually opened her eyes to see her boyfriend, staring back at her, looking frighteningly pale. The fingers in her hair were trembling slightly, and she realized just how scared Ichigo really was.

"I-Ichigo"

Clearing his throat as he lifted her into his arms, Ichigo carried her to the couch before awkwardly sitting, refusing to let her go. "Dammit, what on earth caused you to pass out like that?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest, allowing his warmth and strong arms to soothe her. "I realized that I called you Kurosaki-kun, and then you were holding …" she gestured vaguely, a fiery blush burning her cheeks before stuttering out, "_that_ in your hand. And I just …just …"

Covering her face with her hands, Orihime trembled on his lap for a moment before tossing her hands in the air as she exclaimed, "My brain exploded!"

Blowing out a disgusted breath, red flags of color were riding high in his own cheeks as he shifted his eyes to the side and muttered. "I'm not a beast, Orihime. I can control myself, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Ichigo. I never meant that you were a beast."

"Quit apologizing already!"

"Sorry…" Orihime trailed off when she realized that she was still apologizing, and started to chew on her plump bottom lip.

"And stop biting your lip."

"Sor- …" she caught the warning gleam in his eyes and smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of her neck as she meekly murmured, "yes Ichigo."

"I'm really the one who should say sorry." He muttered quietly as he shifted restlessly under her nominal weight. Lifting his eyes back up to meet hers, Ichigo nervously squeezed her hand before stating, "I shouldn't have gone through your stuff. You have a right to your privacy."

"But Ichigo, I don't want to hide anything from you …" Orihime stated eagerly before trailing off as her eyes guiltily drifted down to her lap.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" she murmured with a dull flush staining her cheeks, knowing that she was keeping something more important than a naughty gift from him. She knew that she had to talk to him about college, and soon. So what was she so scared of? She didn't have any answers, only this suffocating sense of anxiety and a fear of impending heartbreak.

"I wanted to throw all that …stuff away, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Rangiku-san bought it as a present, and it would be really rude to waste her money like that."

Ignoring her strange brand of logic, Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck before muttering grumpily. "That damn woman just needs to stay in the soul society where she belongs, instead of always trying to corrupt you."

"Rangiku-san buys these things with the best of intentions, Ichigo."

He rolled his eyes at her weak defense of the pain-in-the-ass blonde soul reaper before commenting sarcastically. "Yeah, and you know what they say the road to hell is paved with."

She shook her head at him in mock reproof as a tiny smile tugged at her lips. Playfully poking him in the chest as rusty laughter erupted from his throat, Orihime giggled along with him. The fact that neither of them knew what they were laughing over only made them laugh harder.

Leaning comfortably against his shoulder as their amusement faded, she felt as if all the worry, fear, and anxiety from the last week had been completely washed away. It was as if their laughter had chased all the dark clouds that had been hovering over her and sent them packing.

Grinning at the thought of all her worries stomping down the road carting their luggage had her giggling again. She looked up when Ichigo ruffled her hair teasingly, a bright, blinding smile wreathing her face.

Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth lift at the sight of her happy face. Knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer, he threaded his fingers through hers before decisively stating. "There's actually another thing I have to apologize for."

Blinking up at him, her smiled dimmed at the change in his tone, and she quietly asked, "Like what?"

"Me being a complete ass last week."

"B-but, Ichigo …"

Cutting her off with a shake of his head, he reached up and carefully trailed his fingers along her jaw before tucking her hair behind her ear. Ichigo stared down into her soft brown eyes. Losing himself in their depths, he felt comforted without a word being said. He felt she understood his regret without the need to vocalize it. He felt accepted, reassured, and loved.

"Damn …" he whispered harshly. Ichigo knew that no words were necessary for Orihime. He could see it clearly in her eyes. She was happy merely because he was here. But he needed to say the words, to explain, to apologize. He wouldn't feel comfortable in his skin until he actually said that he was sorry. Closing his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts, he muttered self-depreciatively. "You know that I'm no good with words."

"Then we don't have to talk." Orihime stated cheerfully before attempting to slide off his lap and grab the remote. "We could watch TV or maybe …"

Wrapping his hand around her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere, Ichigo took a deep breath. "No, you deserve to hear why I acted like I did. And you definitely deserve an apology."

"You don't have to-"

Silencing her with his determined gaze, Ichigo tilted her face back so he could look directly into her eye, firmly declaring, "Yes Orihime, I do!"

* * *

Slowly walking the darkened streets, Uryu pulled the collar of his coat higher around his ears, wondering -for not the first time- just what he was doing out in the cold. He had been uneasy earlier, feeling a peculiar tingle in the air, a disturbance that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Grabbing his coat, he only had the intention of making a quick run to Sunflower Sewing to pick up the thread, basting tape, and silk needles he needed for his handicrafts meeting later this week. Uryu admitted to himself that it was a pretty lame excuse when –after quickly stopping at the store- he turned and headed in the opposite direction from home.

Concentrating as he walked towards the small park where he felt the earlier disturbance, his Quincy senses picked up on another fluctuation in spirit pressure. He tried to identify the different reiatsu that now flitted about the area. It seemed familiar to him. Unassuming. Quiet. Subtle.

Looking through the heavy shadows, Uryu silently observed a slim woman slowly scanning the area with some strange handheld device. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to work out the function of said machine before pulling in a sharp breath. Clamping his mouth shut, his eyes widened in recognition as the meager moonlight bathed her face.

_Kurotsuchi Nemu _…_What is she doing here?_

Uryu curiously wondered as he moved behind yet another thick trunk, trying to get a better view of her …of what she was doing. Yes, he definitely wanted to know what an officer from one of the thirteen court guards was doing here in the mortal world. And in the same spot he himself had been heading to.

It was the place where minutes before that odd reiatsu had emanated from, along with Kurosaki and Inoue's. His two friends had already moved on –thankfully together again- but hints of the bizarre spirit energy remained. Watching her scan the area with the small portable device, Uryu stretched his neck out, trying to see exactly what she was able to gather.

He shifted the bag to his other hand before reaching up to resettle his glasses on his narrow nose. Uryu felt understandably uneasy about approaching her after the scene with her father at the wedding reception. _She's probably already forgotten about it._ He thought with a hint of relief, and inexplicably at the same time felt a tinge of resentment creep in.

Shaking off his abnormal moodiness before he started –heaven forbid- scowling and brooding like Kurosaki, Uryu shifted to the side, deeper into the shadows. Observing Nemu through the bare branches, he watched in confusion as she began quietly conversing with someone he could not see.

Barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes at the obviousness of it, he realized that she was talking to a hell must be sending her report back to the soul society. He was curious as to just why she was here alone, when the Soul Society would normally send a member from the secret remote squad. And he wanted to know just what her exact analysis of that peculiar reiatsu was, especially since it was one that he'd never come across before.

"You do not have to hide your presence, Ishida-san."

Jolting upright, Uryu flushed when he noticed that Nemu was looking directly at him, peering indifferently through the branches. _How did she notice me?_ He swallowed thickly, certain that he had been completely suppressing his spirit energy.

Nervously straightening to his full height, he searched for some of his remarkable Quincy composure as he tugged nervously on the hem of his jacket. He stepped confidently from his hiding spot, hoping his telltale blush wasn't noticeable in the low light. Uryu took a deep breath as he resettled his glasses, ready for his first encounter with a beautiful woman in the moonlight.

* * *

Orihime curled deeper into her boyfriend's side, soaking up his comforting warmth. She smiled softly to herself as his chin rubbed over the top of her head. Ichigo had been quiet for several minutes now, and she was more than happy to just sit in peaceful silence with him.

Her silly boyfriend had insisted on apologizing profusely for running away like a coward –his words- and not taking the threat his hollow emanated more seriously. Ichigo had quietly whispered into her hair that just the thought of something happening to her -by his own hand no less- had sent him running scared.

Orihime remembered how she had had returned his reflexive hug before shyly admitting that she thought she had been the reason he had left so quickly that night. That she had chased him away with how naughty she had been. And that he had been angry at her for drawing out his hollow in the first place. She had felt some of her confidence return at his firm reassurance that that had _not_ been the case at all.

They had continued to talk for quite some time. Their words were hesitant at first, but she boldly asked about him going to the vizards for help. While Ichigo brought up his surprisingly serious discussion with his hollow, and what it possibly meant, for all of them.

Slowly but surely they started to reveal pieces of themselves. Cautious. Shy. Insecure. But at the same time, they were so aware of each other in a way that they hadn't been before. Their secret, hidden, and private selves were tentatively exposed. Their dreams. Their fears. Their hopes for the future.

And as they sat with their arms wrapped comfortably around each other, they both realized that their relationship had turned a corner. A richer, deeper bond was forming between them, an entwining of their past, their present, and -hopefully- their future.

Brought back to the present as she shifted slightly under the heavy weight of his muscled arm, Orihime glanced over at the clock, surprised to see that it was only a little after ten. She was about to ask him if he wanted to maybe watch a movie or something when a soft snore reached her ears.

A soft smile graced her face as she encouraged her sleepy boyfriend to stretch out on the couch. Shushing him when he tried to argue with her about just going home, Orihime pushed him back down into the cushions. She tried –unsuccessfully- to hold back her laughter as Ichigo's mumbled arguments died away quickly as he burrowed his face into the pillow.

Orihime felt all wifely as she lovingly spread the blanket from the back of couch over his sleeping body. Biting her lip and blushing at her silly train of thought, she stared down at him with tender eyes and watched him settle back into peaceful slumber.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and watched him for a minute longer before going to lock up and finish cleaning up the kitchen. Washing the few dishes from earlier, her gaze strayed over to the box at the center of her evening's embarrassment. Orihime darted her eyes over to Ichigo before snatching the box and its questionable contents from the counter. Blushing brightly, she rushed from the kitchen to the bathroom, planning to get herself ready for bed, and hide Rangiku-san's wicked gift a little better.

After changing into a pair of comfortable sweats, she timidly left the bathroom, feeling a little bit nervous about Ichigo sleeping over. She stood undecided in the hallway for a moment before gathering her bedding and carrying it to the front room. Unfolding her thick futon, Orihime glanced across the room uncertainly as she spread out her blanket.

Turning off the last of the lights, plunging the room into darkness, Orihime tiptoed to her futon before once again peeking over her shoulder at Ichigo. Wanting to be closer, to have his face be the last thing she saw before she went to sleep, she tugged her bedding closer to her sleeping boyfriend, amazed by her own daring.

Whispering a quick goodnight to her brother's picture, she rounded up the silly pink penguin she slept with every night before darting her eyes to Ichigo as he mumbled indistinctly. Listening in concern, Orihime watched as he restlessly pulled on the blanket covering him, tugging it up to his chin.

_He's probably cold_ _… _

Shaking her head in dismay for not thinking of that earlier, she headed back down the darkened hall to her closet, and retrieved another blanket for Ichigo. Spreading the second blanket over him, Orihime happily tucked it in around his long, lean form. She stood silently beside the couch, feeling warmth spread through her chest at the thought of her boyfriend sleeping under her roof.

Sighing softly as she reached out with curious fingers, Orihime gently brushed over his still furrowed brows. She wondered if Ichigo ever really relaxed or if his brows were permanently stuck that way. His nose scrunched up and wiggled, and she couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked as he fidgeted under her wandering fingertips.

Sitting next to him on the edge of the couch, she promised herself that she would only stay for a minute as her fingers slowly threaded through his short hair. Orihime closed her eyes with a sigh as she drew in his spicy masculine scent, and savored the unbelievable reality that Ichigo was really here. In her apartment. Sleeping on her couch. Under her blankets.

Unconsciously humming as she continued to stroke his hair, Orihime dreamily pretended that this was her everyday going-to-bed ritual. The freedom to hold him close each night as she waited for dreams to claim her was almost too wonderful to imagine. She squeaked in surprise when Ichigo's arm suddenly slipped out from under the covers, and snaked around her waist, firmly pulling her back as he drowsily murmured her name.

Peering through the heavy shadows, she could see that his eyes were still closed and that he was sleeping peacefully. A smile tugged at her lips at his unconscious action. She felt extremely thrilled that Ichigo wanted her close -even in his sleep. And if she wasn't mistaken, his brows had even relaxed …just a little bit.

She continued to run her fingers soothingly through his hair as she debated with herself about letting him sleep uninterrupted while she sought out her own bed. But, he was so very warm. Heat was positively radiating from him like a furnace, and Orihime halfheartedly tried to talk herself into leaving his side and crawling under her cold covers.

_Maybe I'll stay just one more minute …_

* * *

"Ren- …Lieutenant Abarai, what are you doing here so late?"

Stopping suddenly at the curious voice, Renji glanced back down the darkened hall. He saw Rukia peering out from an opened doorway, looking deceptively demure and fragile in a pale floral robe as she gazed questioningly at him.

"Umm …well you see …" he lost his train of thought as she blinked sleepily up at him and his mind instantly traveled back to a week ago. The picture of Rukia asleep in her bed, with a narrow band of moonlight spread over her like a gossamer blanket, was forever etched in his memory. One of those special moments he wanted to keep close.

Stepping towards her unthinkingly, Renji leaned his shoulder against the wall, towering over Rukia's diminutive figure. He stood silently, watching the shadows play over her delicate face. He hadn't talked to her since the night of the Urahara and Yoruichi's wedding. His captain had seen to that.

Restlessly kneading the back of his neck, Renji wondered if he should apologize for his behavior that night, not that he really remembered much of what happened. But he was pretty positive that he had actually –finally- kissed her. The throbbing bruise gracing his cheek and the back of his head when he woke up the next morning had given him a good indication that Rukia had been pissed at him at some point. That made the probability that he had done something overly familiar to her quite likely.

Lost in wild imaginings, he searched his mind for that elusive memory until Rukia cleared her throat and arched a commanding brow before reminding him.

"You were saying?"

He blinked down at her in confusion, wondering just what in the hell she was talking about. "I was?"

Blowing out a shaky breath, Rukia smiled to herself, smugly satisfied that he was shaken by her presence. She slowly moved closer. Trailing her fingertips along the doorway, inches from his muscled forearm, she tilted her face towards his and murmured silkily. "Yes, you were about to explain what you are doing in my house this late at night."

Renji felt the corner of his mouth curl as he lowered head. Close enough that his breath ruffled her hair; he drew in her light floral scent before reaching out hesitantly. Dragging his calloused fingers over her knuckles, he licked his dry lips, suddenly feeling much more confident when he heard Rukia's quavering gasp at his touch. Lowering his head slowly, giving her a chance to pull back, he watched her eyes drift close as his own did the same.

"I would like to hear this explanation, as well."

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji shouted out stupidly as he jerked upright with his heart pounding painfully in his throat. Spinning around to face his captain, he gave a quick bow before tugging a scroll from his sleeve and holding it out as he justified his presence.

"Sir, excuse my intrusion. A report was recently sent out to each department from the 12th division."

Watching his captain carefully set his brass lantern on a nearby table, Renji waited while he read through the report. He couldn't help but tense slightly as Rukia stepped into the hall and stood beside him. Glancing down out of the corner of his eye, he almost laughed at her curious and impatient expression. It was clearly evident that she wanted to know what the report said, and its importance in being delivered in the middle of the night.

"What is it, Brother? Is something wrong?"

Leisurely rolling the scroll, Byakuya gazed down at the young woman before him, noticing the growing tension around her eyes. The worry and the concern her resilient exterior couldn't fully hide from him. Tucking the report into the front of his robes, he turned and retrieved his lantern before firmly stating. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself over, Rukia."

"Really?"

"I heard that it was about Ich-" Renji stuttered to a stop at the threatening rise in reiatsu coming from his captain.

Narrowing her eyes as she glanced from her calm brother to Renji, she wondered why Byakuya had felt the need to warn his lieutenant. "What was that?"

Renji roughly cleared his throat and turned his gaze away, knowing that Rukia would able to read the lie in his eyes. "It was nothing …" he awkwardly muttered as he unnecessarily adjusting his headband.

"You may return to bed, Rukia. I'll see Abarai to the door."

"Yes, Nii-sama …" she answered unthinkingly, her curious indigo eyes still resting on Renji's tense profile. Waiting for her friend to look at her, Rukia slowly dropped her eyes when he wouldn't face her. She turned to her brother and dipped her head, whispering. "Goodnight."

Watching her from the corner of his eye as she spun on her heel and regally glided down the hall, Renji silently followed Byakuya down the hall and through one of the minor reception rooms. He silently mulled over Rukia's unarguably acceptance of his earlier attentions. It was clear in the way she leaned towards him, and the way she tilted her head and closed her eyes.

It was there in the unspoken agreement, the sense of inevitability, and -for him- the undeniable draw of his lodestone.

_Just what did it all mean? _

Renji wondered if it was only Rukia's innate curiosity at work here. She had never shown any desire for a more intimate relationship with him, or any man. The closest she'd ever been to expressing physical affection for another was with Ichigo, and heaven knows that those two were almost like siblings. Or at least, he hoped that the strange, indefinable bond those two shared was only of a familial type.

"There is a lesson you still need to learn."

Jerking his head up at Byakuya's statement, Renji furrowed his brows, a bit perturbed to be yanked from his thoughts without warning. He swallowed a sigh and gave his captain his full attention, waiting for Byakuya to complete –what would surely be- yet another lecture.

"Part of protecting those precious to us is the ability to shield them from information that could cause them pain or distress."

Renji ignored the older man's unyielding expression as he heatedly responded. "You would honestly keep the fact that the report was about Inoue and Ichigo from her? Rukia isn't a child …sir." He tacked on the respectful term at the last minute, feeling pissed that Byakuya had practically told him to lie to Rukia, and treat her as something less than the strong woman she was.

Flicking his cold eyes to his subordinate's, he held Renji's gaze for a moment, letting the younger man see that he fully expected to be obeyed in this. Assured that his wishes would be carried out without further questioning, Byakuya calmly turned towards the door beside him.

"I do not expect there to be a repeat of these clandestine meeting between Rukia and yourself, in my house or anywhere else, accidental or otherwise." He stated with finality, not anticipating any argument out of his lieutenant. Especially not after last week's early morning meeting, when he clearly outlined his expectations of a suitor worthy of a Kuchiki heiress to the love-struck, redheaded fool.

Sliding open the door, Byakuya stood in a pale patch of moonlight and waited while Renji stepped out before giving him a parting piece of advice. "Believe me when I say, that if you attempt to approach my sister without first following the rules that I've previously laid out for you ...I will gleefully kill you in the most painful manner that I can devise."

_Gleeful? My Captain? _

Feeling the cold night breeze brush over his skin, Renji shivered at that horrifying thought as a bead of sweat slid down his cheek. Watching the door close in his face, he swallowed past the lump in his throat as he croaked out, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night, Ichigo groaned as he shifted restlessly, feeling excessively aroused from an absolutely amazing dream he was having. One where his hands were cupping his girlfriend's breasts, his fingers lovingly curved over those generous mounds as the diamond hard points of her nipples pressed into his palms. While he lightly bit and sucked on her slender neck, moaning as she twisted sinuously in the circle of his arms and her tight, rounded ass firmly cradled his throbbing length.

His dream felt so damn real, like he was actually caressing Orihime, breathing in her scent, and listening to her breathy moans. And Ichigo had been shocked –to say the least- when he fully opened his eyes to find that he was doing precisely that.

Automatically releasing his hold on her curvy body, he stared in horror at the sight of his girlfriend lying on her side in front of him. Silently cursing himself, Ichigo tried to scoot back and at least gain a sliver of space between them, and hopefully find some breathing room to figure out how he came to be in this position.

But Orihime in her wonderful sleeping innocence, unaware of his shaky self-control, closed the gap between them. Shuffling around on the narrow couch, she threw her arm out, twining around him like a silken vine before cuddling close, and mumbling about Enraku being so warm.

Freezing in indecision, he wondered if he'd be able to slip out of her arms without waking her. Ichigo knew that she'd be mortified to find herself in this very intimate situation and he wanted to spare them both the embarrassment that would surely follow.

Hooking his arm over the back of the couch, he slowly tried to pull himself free of her firm hold. Or at least that had been the plan until his felt the moist brush of her lips against his neck and her quavering breath. Trembling slightly, Ichigo carefully lifted her arm from around his waist as he shivered at the feel of her tongue now painting over his heated skin.

_Dammit! This isn't working quite like I planned …_

He gave up on the idea of getting away when his girlfriend squirmed against him and breathlessly whimpered his name before curling her fingers into the front of his shirt. Calling himself every kind of idiot he could think of, Ichigo reached out with a shaky hand and tilted her face up towards his.

Swallowing reflexively, his breath seized in his chest as her eyes lifted to shyly meet his. Framing her face, he could feel her cheeks heat under his fingers as his thumb gently brushed over her plush bottom lip.

"Hey" he offered quietly, feeling like a fool for not being able to come up with anything better to say.

"Hey" she breathlessly repeated as she trembled slightly, but made no move to pull away.

Watching him hesitantly glance at her mouth, Orihime ran her tongue across her bottom lip, unintentionally licking the edge of Ichigo's thumb. His eyes flared to life at her actions, and she felt a shiver of anticipation race down her spine before her eyes drifted shut and his lips crashed against her own.

It was as if someone struck a match between them, lighting an uncontrollable conflagration. Sinking her fingers into his hair, Orihime returned his forceful kiss, whimpering in helpless surrender. Unconsciously twining around each other, it was a hungry, wet, and demanding meeting of lips, teeth, and tongues. Ichigo eagerly allowed her to tug his shirt free as her greedy fingers scrambled under to lay claim to his muscled chest. He groaned against her lips while marveling over his insatiably curious girlfriend.

Orihime was truly a rare blend of naive innocence and sultry womanly charm at the same time. A dangerous combination indeed, especially since she could go from silly, to seductive with an ease that often left him breathless.

_Like now … _

Ichigo was fighting with himself, trying to hold back, afraid of getting carried away like they have before. He felt chills race through him as he shifted and laid fully on his back, tugging Orihime to settle over him. Mindlessly moaning into her mouth, his hands framed her narrow waist, holding her steady as their bodies rocked against each other.

Heat. Friction. Tension.

Their emotions were building, growing, flaring. And Ichigo pulled back from her tempting lips with a growl, trying to shake clear of the sensual fog clouding his mind. Dragging his mouth along her slender throat, he could feel her heartbeat hammer under his lips, and he drew a mental line, one that he would most definitely not cross, no matter the provocation. He would continue to protect her, even from something like this, and not let her emotions dictate her actions.

Holding himself to that a fine line, Ichigo obeyed her silent command as she brushed her breasts against the hard wall of his chest a second time as small needy sounds escaped her parted lips. Capturing her mouth in another heated kiss, he slid his hands under her loose sweatshirt, feeling her quiver in anticipation. His calloused palms glided over the silky skin of her stomach before eagerly cupping her lace covered curves, letting their heavy weight settle into his hands.

Groaning in frustration as he was denied the treasures lying beneath her constricting bra, Ichigo ignored his embarrassment as he fumbled helplessly with the devilish contraption binding her breasts. He swore under his breath as he attempted to figure out just how the hell the damn thing came off. The feel of Orihime's tiny hands moving over his had him freezing in place as she thankfully took pity on him.

He met her in another heated kiss, their lips clinging before she slowly drew away and sat up. His breath panted out harshly as Orihime straddled his waist, and he watched her shyly glance down at him, catching her lip between her teeth before dropping her eyes as she reached behind her.

Staring in wide eyed wonder, Ichigo curled his fingers into his sweaty palms as Orihime did this weird thing under her sweatshirt. She stuck one hand up her sleeve and tugged on something before repeating this strangeness with her other sleeve. He had been ready to ask what she was doing when she reached underneath the hem and pulled out her bra …all without taking off her sweatshirt.

_It had been like fucking magic! _

While he had still been mulling over the logistics on how she did that, Orihime launched herself at him, curling her arm around his neck and pressing him back down into the couch. Her lips were scorching hot, burning like embers as they ate greedily at his. Feeling the world fade away, lost in his girlfriend's kiss, Ichigo mindlessly trailed his hands over her undulating figure. Molding. Caressing. Exploring.

The sound of her broken cries echoed through her quiet apartment as they were willingly pulled under the sensual spell weaving its enticing magic around them. Their motions grew more confident, more demanding, more impatient. He hungrily worshipped his princess as she panted raggedly from the pleasure he piled on her. Their bodies were trembling, pulsing, throbbing with the force of their arousal.

Wondering if he dared to go just a little further, he wanted to experience the sensation of her feminine heat bathing his fingers again, without the interruption this time from his damn hollow. His hand hesitantly slipped under her waistband and toyed with the edge of her underwear, waiting for Orihime to give him permission to proceed.

Ichigo felt sweat roll off his forehead as his heart pounded uncontrollably when she shifted slightly, unmistakably giving him room to continue. He was more than ready to do just that when her hand had accidentally pressed against his hardened member.

Gasping at the scorching contact, feeling as if he'd just touched a live current, he had jerked violently, unintentionally tossing her to the floor.

His automatic apology died on his lips as he watched her cradle her hand to her chest as her eyes strayed to the bulge straining the front of his jeans. A shudder wracked his tense frame as Orihime wet her lips, her intense gaze burning a hole through him. He could practically see the wheels turning in her mind, curiously contemplating, studying, and planning.

"I …I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Closing his eyes, Ichigo drew in a shuddering breath, steadying himself before answering. "No, no Hime you just surprised me. That's all."

"Oh, ok."

"How about you, you're not hurt, are you?" he asked quietly as he leaned on his elbow, willing his racing heart to quiet before looking down at his kneeling girlfriend. Receiving a confused 'huh' for an answer, Ichigo tried again, being more specific this time, "from me knocking you off the couch."

"Nope, I bounce really well …like Tigger. You know, all bouncy-trouncy-pouncy-flouncy Fun-fun-fun-fun-FUN!"

Smacking a hand over his eyes at her cheerful singing, a few minutes ago they were going at it all hot and heavy, and now she was singing a silly children's song. Orihime would never cease to amaze him with her ability to recover from almost every situation without pause.

Ichigo knew that he really should head home right then and there before the temptation to pick up where they left off overwhelmed him. He even stated his intent to do so as he swung his feet to the floor, but Orihime had anxiously apologized for lying down next to him, fully taking responsibility for everything that happened between them. She had assured him that she wouldn't do it again, going so far as to crawl over onto her laid out futon and pull her blanket up to her chin.

_Tch… like she had been the only one at fault … _

They had both been equally swept away. Staring down at her apologetic face, he knew that he couldn't leave. Regardless of what he would say, Orihime would still blame herself, thinking that she had chased him away somehow. Gruffly telling her to lay down as he did the same, he tried to get comfortable and block the heated memories swirling madly through his mind. Blinking up at the ceiling, Ichigo turned his head when Orihime's hesitant voice broke through his tormented train of thought.

"Earlier …when I touched you …"

Of course she'd bring up what he didn't want to talk about. Closing his eyes with a grumble of dread, he blew out a shaky breath before uneasily responding, "Yeah?"

"Was it a good surprise, or a bad one?"

Cracking open an eye to see if she was serious or not, he almost groaned at her shadowy, uncertain expression before stating earnestly, "A damn good one."

"So it felt good, like when you touch me?"

"Orihime …" he groaned out, trying to think of a way out of this discussion. Her blankets shifted as she sat up, and he could barely make out her features in the low light, but he just knew that his girlfriend was frowning. Sighing in defeat, Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand before muttering. "Yes, Orihime, it felt good."

The sound of her interested hum carried easily to his burning ears. Ichigo peeked through his fingers at her and could see her hands fluttering around like ghostly butterflies as she demanded.

"So you get all breathless and shivery feeling, too? You know, like you're dying? And it just goes on and on until it feels like your head's going to explode?"

_Damn, what an accurate way of putting it …_

Ichigo thought to himself with a quietly tortured moan as his mindless member throbbed in agreement. Shifting restlessly under his borrowed blankets, he could see her expectant expression and croaked out. "Umm, yeah, kind of like that."

"That's good!" Orihime exclaimed with a happy tone before flopping backwards and tugging her blankets up over her chest. He could hear her wiggle around for a moment before she settled. He bunched up his pillow and tried to relax until he heard her intrigued whisper.

"I'll definitely have to remember that for the next time."

Swallowing reflexively as unbelievably vivid visions flashed behind his eyes.

_Timid fingers pulling down the tab on his zipper …_

Ichigo felt himself harden even further at the thought.

_A soft, smooth hand curling around him …_

He shifted uncomfortably as his sex strained against the front of his tight jeans.

_Long firm strokes …_

Ordering himself not to think about it, Ichigo felt sweat bead on his forehead.

_Silky bare skin gliding over his with delicious friction …_

He reached down guiltily and tried to rearrange his painfully insistent shaft.

_The rising heat …_

His fingers curled into the palms of his hands.

_The primal pounding in his blood …_

Ichigo bit back a harsh groan as his head tossed on the pillow.

_Broken, breathless cries crushed between greedy mouths …_

Darting his eyes to the curvy mound burrowed under her blankets, Ichigo felt feral heat climb in his eyes and thought of how easy it would be to slip in beside her. How simple it would be to get her to surrender and submit to this driving desire.

_It would be so damn easy … _

He froze at the wicked whisper sifting through his mind. _Damn hollow._ Fighting back his compelling urges, Ichigo hoped that Orihime wouldn't notice as turned over with some difficulty and faced the back of the couch. He figured that in this instance, out of sight would be out of mind.

_Good try, Kingy. I can still hear her …_

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn as he listened with quiet concentration to her steady breathing and the tiny sleepy sounds she made. Silently cursing himself and his hollow for being such damn perverts, he pulled the pillow over his head, sealing out all sound.

_Queenie smells delicious, all ripe and tasty. She's more than ready to be plucked …_

Biting his lip at the thought, Ichigo tried to banish the heated mental images his hollow seemed determined to flood their shared consciousness with. He felt a surge of pure lust race through his tense body as he imagined taking Orihime, claiming her, losing himself entirely in her.

Damn, he was in pain now, pretty close to fucking agony. Ichigo rolled his eyes back in his head, ignoring the wicked cackle of laughter coming from his hollow as he stopped fighting the inevitable. His breath continued to puff out in quiet pants as he awkwardly unbuttoned his jeans, giving his sex room to flex eagerly.

Holding in a pained groan and silently counting backwards from one hundred _…no, better make it one thousand_. Ichigo shifted restlessly as he forced his fingers to curl around the edge of the blanket and not something else. Unfortunately for his joyfully cavorting member, unbuttoning his pants was all that he was willing to do while laying only three feet from his sweetly sleeping, innocent girlfriend.

_I will never get back to sleep at this rate … _

* * *

Blinking against the bright light flooding the room, Ichigo roughly rubbed a hand over his face as he fought back a jaw cracking yawn. He slowly sat up and blearily glanced around, wondering just where and the hell he was. This thought was quickly followed by the realization that he was still at Orihime's, comfily ensconced on her couch.

_Damn, I can't believe I actually spent the night …_

He couldn't help but blush at the intimacy of waking up in his girlfriend's apartment as he glanced down at Orihime's sleeping figure. Sprawled on her back with a sock covered foot peeking out from under the blankets, she looked so peaceful and innocent, not to mention adorable. The silly woman was somehow able to even make drooling look attractive.

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion at the bit of hot pink fuzz peeking out from under her covers. Peering curiously around her arm, he shook his head at seeing the ridiculous stuffed penguin he had bought tucked in beside her. He grinned at her silliness, and silently admitted to himself that it was kind of nice seeing her face first thing in the morning. Not that he'd ever publicly own up to being that infatuated. He did have an image to maintain after all.

Moving around the room quietly, he folded the blankets he had used last night and left them sitting on the end of the couch. He propped his hip against the couch as he watched Orihime drowsily roll to her side. With her small hand curled near her face and her thick lashes lying like sooty crescents on her cheeks, she reminded him a picture he had once seen of a sleeping angel.

_Corny, I know, but true nonetheless._

She really was a gorgeous woman, but more importantly, one with a warm, childlike, and loving personality. People from all walks of life were automatically drawn to her. He knew that he was one lucky bastard that she had chosen to be with him. While he on the other hand, had to have his eyes forcibly opened by Rukia and Renji before he could see what was directly in front of him. That wasn't a pleasant memory, thankfully the two of them didn't rub his stupidity in his face often, only one or twice …a month, minimum.

Negligently scratching his stomach, he looked around the small room, no quite knowing what to do with himself now. _Do I sit and wait for her to wake up? Should I leave her a note and just head home? _

Pressing his hand to his stomach as it rumbled in displeasure, Ichigo grinned as another option came to mind. He turned and headed into Orihime's small kitchen, curious if she had anything to eat, other than something made with red bean paste or wasabi …or knowing his girlfriend, both combined.

He was able to find a few eggs in her fridge, not a whole lot else though. Orihime really needs to get some food in her house. Shaking his head good-naturedly, Ichigo figured that he could at least make them an omelet. He had cooked that for her once when they were on their summer vacation. Although, he had been unbelievable nervous that morning –what with his confession the night before- and really couldn't remember if she had liked his cooking, or not.

Working steadily in the quiet of her apartment, he admitted that silence unnerved him a little. He was used to his house with the general mayhem and noise of others. Ichigo never realized just how lonely it probably was for Orihime to live here all alone. It was almost like she was shut off from the world, in her own private cocoon. And he suddenly appreciated his family a whole lot more, while at the same time feeling guilty for his girlfriend's lack of close relatives.

Stopping himself from letting her lonely circumstances occupy his mind, he knew that Orihime wouldn't want him to pity her. Hell, she probably didn't even think about it. She really wasn't one to dwell on gloomy things, especially things that she couldn't change. His girlfriend would always seek out the best in any situation and not allow depression to take hold. It was just another way that she was truly special.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the stove, and focused on what he was doing. He never really realized just how intimate preparing breakfast for someone was, to personally serve another, and satisfy such a fundamental physical need. Although, if anyone else was aware that he stayed over, they would automatically believe that they had spent the night together, _together-together_, only stumbling out of bed in search of sustenance.

Bracing his hands on the counter, Ichigo swallowed hard as he remembered how that particular scenario had been a little too close to becoming a reality last night. It was too soon for that. Neither of them was really ready for things to go that far. For one, he loved her, and although he definitely desired her, he also respected her -immensely.

But more importantly, Orihime was a naturally giving person. And if she even thought that he wanted to go further, she would unquestionable do so -regardless if she was ready or not. Ichigo was aware of his girlfriend's tendency to put his happiness before her own. So until he was damn sure that it was her actual decision, he would keep from pressing for more than she was comfortable with giving.

_No matter how hard it was sometimes …_

Groaning at his unintentional pun, he brushed aside the manila envelope on the counter as he set out two plates. Ichigo paused with his hand hovering over it indecision. Reading the name and address from the sender, he slipped his finger under the flap, wondering why Orihime would be having contact with a design company from the capitol.

Stopping himself at the last minute, Ichigo realized that he should just ask her directly if he was curious about it, and not invade her privacy any more than he already had. With that thought in mind, he slipped the envelope back into the drawer and promptly forgot about it as he turned back to fixing him a plate.

Undecided if he should wake her up to eat or let her sleep longer. Ichigo flinched at the sudden knock on Orihime's front door. He froze for a moment, watching as his girlfriend made a grumpy face and restlessly rolled on her back. The knock sounded yet again, and he blew out a breath as he hurried towards it, ready to tell whoever it was off for making so much noise so early in the morning.

Yanking open the door, his glare slowly melted away under the incredulous look of horror Tatsuki was giving him. They stared at each other in silence as the winter wind whipped around her slim figure, neither of them quite able to believe their eyes. Ichigo slowly stepped back, holding his hands out in front of him in a placating manner as he allowed Tatsuki in out of the cold. Glancing around frantically, he tried to think up an excuse for his presence that would keep him alive long enough for Orihime to wake up and soothe her best friend.

Following her silent stare, Ichigo swallowed thickly and started counting down the seconds he had left to live as Tatsuki moved with deceptive calm and picked up the discarded pink bra off the floor. His longtime friend's expression changed from shock to one resembling something uniquely demonic as she dangled Orihime's lacy bra from her fingers, glancing from it, to him, and back again.

Stammering out that he could explain, Ichigo tried to casually nudge his sleeping girlfriend with his foot. He watched with wide eyes as Tatsuki tossed the piece of underwear to the side as she advanced, cracking her knuckles threateningly. Accidentally kicking Orihime a little harder than intended, he croaked out her name, desperation coloring his tone.

Ichigo never thought that he'd be the type to hide behind a woman, but when Orihime slowly opened her eyes and peered blearily up at him, he almost melted in relief. That is, until his girlfriend curled her lips down in a pout and burrowed back under the blankets as she murmured about not getting nearly enough sleep last night.

Watching Tatsuki's face transform into something reminiscent of his worst nightmare, Ichigo realized that she took Orihime's words all wrong. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he darted his eyes to the kitchen counter, wishing that he had at least gotten to eat his breakfast. Surely it was only to be expected that a condemned man receive his last meal.

He felt a nervous twitch develop above his eye as he watched Tatsuki –seemingly in slow-motion- draw back her fist, and doubted that she would be generous and allow him his last request.

_This is likely not going to end very well …_

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience. I felt horrible for making you wait so long for an update. But like I said earlier, when I initially wrote this, it was massively long –even for me. So I split it up into three parts, and that essentially means that the next two chapters are finished. So you can expect quick updates for a while.

I know that you were all waiting for Ichigo to learn the truth about Orihime and college, but I just couldn't do that to them after they finally got back together. I promise not to drag it out.

Thanks again to everyone who has been so supportive. It honestly means the world to me. -Rairakku


	28. Chapter 28

**This Could Be the Day part 28**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

Ignoring the rude stares, Ichigo gently rotated his jaw as he also ignored the stinging pain radiating from Tatsuki's roundhouse punch the day before. At least he wasn't still seeing stars.

Somehow, he had survived Tatsuki's overreaction to his presence in Orihime's apartment, along with her assumption that he'd taken unfair advantage of his girlfriend. If truth be told, that was putting it nicely. His childhood friend had actually accused him of screwing Hime's brains out. Ichigo was surprised that he could still be counted among the living.

For the time being anyway.

Ichigo was pretty certain that Tatsuki was merely weighing her options, and lulling him into a false sense of security. The likelihood that she might take his head off at a later date was still highly possible.

Slouching in his desk and staring out the window at the heavy grey clouds, he knew that his current discomfort was unnecessary since Orihime could have easily healed him. She'd actually begged to him to let her the day before. But, the beating he received, before Orihime had been able to calm down her best friend, gave credit to the lie that he'd missed the last week of school due to an accident.

Ichigo had only accepted an icepack, a worried kiss on the cheek, and a distrustful glare from the overprotective dragon guarding his girlfriend before dragging his pitiful ass home. He'd then -somehow- survived Yuzu's dramatic tear-fest, dodged his Dad's hyperactive welcome back attack, and rolled his eyes at Karin's sarcastic comment that she didn't even realize that he had been gone.

It was so damn nice to be back home.

***

The following week passed quietly and his motley collection of bruises faded nicely, especially with the liberal application of soft kisses feathered over them each evening. Ichigo was certain that he was on to something here, positive that Orihime could heal any injury with her kisses alone.

His curiosity led him to experiment with several small injuries he'd received while on hollow patrol, or even while doing homework, starting with a paper cut. Then, Ichigo moved on to scraped knuckles. His latest research subject was his split lip.

He was proud to admit that he had very promising results from his experimentation with the last one.

Sitting on opposite ends of her couch, panting raggedly in the aftermath of his most recent experiment, Ichigo realized that he was right. Orihime could perform miracles with her kisses.

Sharing a smile with his gentle girlfriend, Ichigo was feeling pretty pleased with his research so far, and wondered what he could hurt next. Stretching an arm along the back of the couch to play with her silky hair, he glanced at Orihime in confusion, watching as she sharply bit her plump bottom lip.

Unthinkingly shouting at her as he slid over to examine her bleeding lip, Ichigo carefully brushed his thumb over her small injury as her hot breath quavered against his finger.

"Why on earth did you do that, Orihime?" he demanded quietly, furrowing his brows as his thumb caught a tiny drop of her blood.

She smiled at him, skimming her hands up his chest as she pushed him down, whispering. "It's my turn to experiment on the healing power of Ichigo's kisses …"

"Kurosaki!"

Snapping his head up at the sound of his sensei yelling his name, Ichigo was jolted from his pleasant memories, feeling decidedly off-balance. Scowling at the titter of laughter sounding from his classmates, he lifted a brow questioningly at his teacher, flushing slightly.

"Since you missed last week, Mahana took your turn cleaning the classroom. So, you have cleaning duty later this week. Make sure to check the chart …please."

Nodding his head negligently in understanding, Ichigo slouched in his seat before sneaking a peek at his girlfriend. The culprit that caused him to daydream in the middle of class.

_Experiment, my ass._ He thought as he caught Orihime's wary gaze. So she knew what he was thinking about, did she? Ichigo was positive he was right as he surreptitiously watched his girlfriend brush her fingertips across her lips before her hand dropped to graze her prominent chest as a shiver wracked her slender body.

His body automatically tightened in response. A reflexive shiver coursed down his spine as heat pooled low in his belly, and Ichigo knew that they were both remembering yesterday evening. The playful kisses. The heated caresses. The curious exploring.

Orihime and her curiosity would be the death of him. He was sure of it.

Groaning under his breath at the sound of the dismissal chime, Ichigo stayed sitting as those around him gathered their things and filed from the room. Laying his book bag across his lap, willing his unanticipated excitement to abate, he glanced around for the woman at the heart of his current problem.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he noticed Orihime and Tatsuki talking near the windows. The tension between the two of them was obvious as they engaged in yet another private conference. Blowing out a breath, Ichigo realized that it was probably the third such discussion that he'd witnessed this week.

Something was up.

He slowly closed his books as a feeling of unease traveled through him. Ichigo had the impression, for some time now, that Orihime wasn't telling him something important. It was something that brought a tinge of fear to her eyes and a nervous stutter to her voice before she invariably changed the subject and smiled once again.

Placing his homework in his bag with a sigh, he was grateful that at least his concern over his girlfriend helped his bothersome arousal subside. Peering through his bangs at Orihime's wildly gesturing figure, Ichigo frowned in thought, wondering if she would ever tell him what was bothering her.

He could be patient …or he should more truthfully say, he would be patient, for Orihime.

* * *

Walking to her apartment after school, Ichigo wordlessly watched his girlfriend bounce between bursts of excited chatter followed by quiet periods of uncomfortable silence, and then back to babbling again.

It was obvious that Orihime had something weighing heavily on her mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was bothering her. He wished he knew what Tatsuki had been talking to her about. Although, for all he knew, their conversation had nothing at all to do with his girlfriend's present mood.

He wondered if he had done something. But Ichigo really couldn't think of anything, besides letting his hollow slip out, and his disappearing act a few weeks ago, and then there was his taking advantage of her sleepiness that one night to practically attack her.

But, other than that, nothing else came to mind.

"You're coming in, aren't you?"

Ichigo snapped to attention at Orihime's hesitant question, amazed that they were already at her apartment. "Yeah, but only for a little while." He stated regretfully as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sending her an apologetic glance, he took the bag from her hands as she fumbled with her key. "I promised Yuzu that I'd be home early tonight."

Smiling in understanding, Orihime clumsily opened the door and gestured Ichigo inside. Standing just inside her entry, she clasped and unclasped her hands, trying to find a way to start this long-overdue conversation. Tatsuki told her to just tell him, to lay it all out on the table, after reminding her that Ichigo always does better when presented with all the facts.

Nervously biting her lip, she stared at her boyfriend's sock covered feet before looking up as Ichigo softly called her name. "Oh sorry, I was lost in the thick fog clouding my mind, and couldn't find the exit." Orihime laughter was strained as she hurried over to the table where her boyfriend was kneeling.

Leaning back on his arms, Ichigo looked up at her curiously before simply asking. "What's on your mind?"

Swallowing nervously, she stopped wringing her hands as she uttered an unintelligent, "Huh?"

Blowing out a breath at Orihime's 'deer-in-the-headlight' look, Ichigo tamped down his natural impatience and smiled encouragingly, hoping she'd willingly talk to him about what was on her mind.

"I can tell that something's bugging you. So, tell me already."

She stared silently down at his open and relaxed expression, suddenly feeling emboldened. Orihime knew that she could do this. The time was finally right. Ichigo actually started the conversation for her, and there was nothing to interrupt them.

"There is something I've wanted to talk to you about …for some time now actually."

"What is it?"

"Umm …" she found herself stalling, questioning if she really could do this, and honestly afraid of Ichigo's likely reaction. Her courage returned as her boyfriend squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Maybe it would be easier if I just showed you." Sending him a small nervous smile, Orihime pulled her hand free before walking over to the kitchen.

Standing in front of the cabinets, she imagined that the drawer was a dangerous beast with pointy teeth and razor-sharp claws, one that she would have to do battle with before it would release its contents. Actually, it wasn't nearly that dramatic, nor life threatening, as the drawer slid open soundlessly when she tugged on the handle.

"Hime-chan, are you home?"

The redheaded healer jumped as her front door swung open, and smacked against the wall with a bang. Clutching a fist to her madly beating heart, she watched as Rangiku bounced in with her arms piled high with bags.

The blonde soul reaper sent her young friend a bright smile before grinning wickedly as her eyes flickered to the scowling teen kneeling at the table. "Oh goody, Ichigo's here, too." She purred in a gleeful tone as she gratefully surrendered the bags to Orihime.

"Tch, not for long now that you're here."

"But you have to stay." Rangiku whined, giving Ichigo a persuasive look before grabbing a bag and pulling out a ruffled pink scrap of clothing. "Hime can model these for you, and I can see just what outfit you prefer." Clutching the pink fabric in the fist balled on her hip, she tilted her head as she thought aloud. "I'm really curious how you'll react, especially to the red latex one."

Silently mouthing 'red latex', Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth twitch spasmodically before shaking off his daydream when the perverted soul reaper gave him a knowing look. Scowling darkly at Matsumoto, he crossed his arms over his chest, a light blush staining his cheeks. He turned to his girlfriend, watching as she raced around her small kitchen as she made tea and searched for snacks.

"Why don't you give her back all that other garbage, so she can haul her ass back to where she belongs."

"What are you calling garbage?" the blonde lieutenant asked with a confused blink of her eyes. Digging out a diaphanous bra and panty set, and dangling it before the substitute shinigami's frowning face, she inquired sweetly, "Is this trash, too?"

Feeling hot color climb in his cheeks, his lips moved soundlessly as he stared at the scandalous underwear. Ichigo fought back the visions that were trying to form of Orihime in such a sexy outfit while attempting to find the words to berate the blonde shinigami for always trying to corrupt his girlfriend.

"Ichigo doesn't really mean that it's garbage, Rangiku-san." Orihime smiled apologetically at her friend before sending her scowling boyfriend an imploring looking, pleading for his patience. "He …we just don't think that I necessarily need the gifts that you've left. They were very thoughtful, and I can tell that you were thinking of only what's best for me when you bought them, but …"

"Are you talking about the manual, or the lingerie?" Rangiku inquired dryly as she held up yet another frilly white nightie by its thin strap. Watching her young friend shake her head in the negative, the blonde made a stab at what was causing both teens to blush so brightly as her lip curled up deviously. "Or maybe, it's that adorable pink personal massager I bought."

_Bingo!_ Rangiku trilled to herself as Orihime's blush darkened to frightening proportions and Ichigo turned his face away in embarrassment.

_Oh, this is just too delicious an opportunity to pass up._

Rangiku settled herself at the table as Orihime anxiously plunked a plate of cookies down. Accepting a steaming cup of tea from her red-face friend, she wondered how Ichigo had found out about Hime's little toy. Surely, the shy girl hadn't told him the whole story about how she came to be in possession of it.

Timidly nibbling on her full bottom lip, Matsumoto hoped that Orihime would later forgive her, but she really couldn't let this chance to tease Ichigo pass her by. Dropping her eyes to the tabletop with a contrite look, she stammered out, "But, I only went out and bought that as an emergency stand-in for you the night of Kisuke and Yoruichi's wedding."

"What kind of nonsense are you going on about now?" Ichigo demanded with a growl of impatience, easily seeing through her so-called innocent act.

"It's not nonsense." Matsumoto declared with a moue of exasperation before shaking a disapproving finger in his face. "We did have a real emergency after you stormed out."

Feeling unease curl in his stomach at the mention of that infamous night, he shoved away Rangiku's waggling finger before glancing at Orihime questioningly. "Why, what happened?" Ichigo asked in confusion, wondering what happened that night, and why the hell his girlfriend didn't tell him.

Chuckling wickedly, the older woman casually leaned an elbow on the table. She looked through her lashes at Orihime as her young friend hid her face in her hands, before turning to face the clueless teen boy in front of her. "You were very naughty and left poor Hime in quite an uncomfortable state that night. I think you guys generally refer to it as blue balls."

Lifting her head, Orihime looked like she was in danger of asphyxiating as she flailed her hands wildly, gasping. "Rangiku-san …"

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed, my adorable little Hime. There's nothing at all wrong with touching yourself." Matsumoto sang out as she playfully pounced on the overwrought girl. "It was perfectly natural, plus the sounds you made were so cute, and dead sexy to boot."

"WAHHHH …"

"It's alright, I didn't actually watch. I only listened at the door." Rangiku cocked a brow in surprise as Orihime rolled out from under her and ran screaming from the room. Blinking her eyes as the bathroom door slammed shut, she slowly sat up, wondering what had gotten into her busty little friend, never taking into account that she might have embarrassed her.

_S_hrugging her shoulders, she simply assumed that Hime needed to use the bathroom, like right this instant. Rangiku reached over to steal the last of the cookies from her friend's plate, figuring that there was no sense in letting them go to waste. Happily munching on her pilfered goodies, she became aware of a steady dripping noise.

Finishing her snack with a playful smack of her lips, she curiously glanced around, looking for the repetitive sound before noticing the growing puddle spreading across the table.

Tilting her head in thought, she lifted her eyes to see Ichigo sitting there frozen, and looking alarmingly pale to her. Smothering her laughter behind her hand, Rangiku didn't think his shirt would come clean anytime soon as she watched the young man in amusement before silently admitting.

_That really was the mother of all nosebleeds …_

* * *

_This is beginning to royally piss me off … _

Ichigo watched his girlfriend dart out of the classroom -once again- as soon as the noon chime played. Ever since Matsumoto revealed that extremely private -but extremely hot- little tidbit the day before, Orihime wouldn't talk to him.

Hell, she would barely even look at him without almost spontaneously combusting. He hadn't even been able to get her to leave the bathroom yesterday. Who knows how long she actually stayed barricaded in there. He understood that she was embarrassed -who in their right mind wouldn't be …other than Matsumoto- but, was that really any reason to shut him out completely?

When he arrived at her apartment this morning to walk her to school, she had already left, and then didn't enter the classroom until the very last minute. By that time, he'd been thinking up all these wild and unlikely scenarios, more suited to Orihime's overactive imagination, than his, and ready to go hunt her down. It irritated him, and -if he was honest- hurt him that she would go to such great lengths to avoid him like this.

It had only been a week ago that they had discussed talking through their problems, and not doing like he did, and run away from them.

Even after all that, here he was, watching Orihime do the same to him, and Ichigo realized just how much it must have hurt her to see him walk away that night without so much as a word of explanation or anything.

Not even bothering to get his lunch from his bag, Ichigo shoved back from his desk, negligently waving away Keigo's question. Stalking towards the door his girlfriend had recently disappeared through, he slid it open with a snap before glancing from side to side. He was already dreading the thought of catching up with Orihime, mainly the impending conversation. It was obvious that she needed some reassurance, and a moment of embarrassment on his part was well worth it if it made his girlfriend talk to him again.

Stumbling clumsily out into the hallway when someone shoved him from behind, Ichigo whipped his head around, ready to rip the idiot to shreds. He wisely snapped his mouth shut before his virulent diatribe slipped out as he watched Tatsuki step into the opened doorway.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head in a challenging manner before carefully stating. "I don't know what happened between you two, and I'm not going to butt in either. But you'd better fix whatever is upsetting Orihime, and I suggest that you do it quickly."

Taking a deep breath, he sent her a sharp nod before turning and heading down the hall. Stopping ruefully as Tatsuki's sarcastic voice carried to him, Ichigo flushed and turned around, heading in the opposite direction.

Once again passing the classroom door, he ignored his friend's muffled snort of amusement and uncomplainingly went in the direction Tatsuki told him, as her laughter spilled from their class and followed him down the hall.

_Damn, everybody's a critic …_

* * *

Walking down the hall with her head down, Orihime lectured herself for running away from Ichigo. She really didn't know how she was ever going to be able to face him again. He probably thought that she was the biggest pervert in existence.

Rangiku-san had assured her that it was perfectly normal to explore her own body, but no one else Orihime knew did the naughty things that she had. Well, maybe with the exception of Chizuiro, and everybody knew that she wasn't considered normal.

Her head snapped up in surprise when she heard Ichigo call her name from directly in front of her. Blushing madly as he cornered her, Ichigo stopped her from racing off by bracing his hand on the wall, effectively trapping her between his chest and the concrete at her back. Orihime could feel herself grow nauseous again at the thought of her boyfriend bringing up that horribly embarrassing subject again.

_Wait…he's still my boyfriend, isn't he? _

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she wildly questioned if he was still her boyfriend or not. Surely, Ichigo wasn't really going to break up with her, although, he had been unhappy to find that…that naughty thing in her cabinet drawer. And this was about something entirely different than just owning that wicked toy, this had to do with her actually using it.

She couldn't blame Ichigo for being mad at her, or even find in her to be angry at Rangiku-san for telling him. It had been the truth after all, and there was no way that she'd ever ask one of her friends to lie for her.

Feeling like her heart was shattering; she carefully shifted to the side as she scolded herself for being so stupid. Orihime gradually slid out from between the rock and a hard place she was currently trapped, and inched slowly along the wall. She glanced back one last time to see Ichigo cover his already closed eyes with his hand as he dropped his chin to his chest and opened his mouth.

_It's time for me to leave …_

Orihime really wasn't feeling all that brave at the moment. Especially, if Ichigo was going to tell her that he didn't want them to date any more. She wasn't strong enough to hear that, and definitely not while they stood in the hall, since there was a really good chance she would start crying.

* * *

Clamping his hand over his eyes, Ichigo swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to run screaming down the hall. He could feel Orihime shifting nervously in front of him, and knew that if he was going to say something he should really get with it, regardless of how mortifying this was.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed."

He muttered awkwardly as he roughly rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm just saying is that you did nothing to feel guilty over …its normal." Ichigo whispered, feeling his cheeks burn with hot color before trying to reassure her further when she didn't reply.

"I-I'm not exactly innocent in that respect either. I've …touched myself like that, too. Several …a few times …umm, maybe once or twice."

"YES! Oh Ichigo, I couldn't be prouder."

Snapping his head around to stare in shock at the gyrating brunette -who most definitely wasn't his girlfriend, Ichigo swallowed hard against the sudden roiling in his stomach.

"You've finally admitted that you're human like the rest of us poor shmucks ruled only by our raging adolescent desires."

_Keigo …why did it have to Keigo?_

Of all the people in his acquaintance, why did he have to be the one to overhear his embarrassing confession? All he wanted to do was assure Orihime, so she'd stop trying to avoid him.

_By the way, where the hell is she anyway? _

* * *

Resting his chin on the back of his hand and fluttering his eyelashes in an affected manner, Keigo grinned at the irritated redhead before practically cooing in sheer delight.

"I'm so happy. Does this mean that you're ready to truly bond as brothers in the pursuit of all that is naughty?"

His eyes were sparkling with shiny stars as he imagined all the fun things they could bond over, starting with the unassuming bookstore a few blocks away that secretly catered to a man's every fantasy.

Not at all put off by Ichigo's forbidding glare, Keigo bound around, cutting off his friend's attempt at escape.

"You know what I'm talking about, that forbidden garden known as discount porn. It's the teenage boys' ultimate escape from realism, and into the world of surplus jiggly and giggly female flesh."

"Shut up you pervert!" Ichigo stated in irritation, a red blush staining his cheeks. Self-consciously shoving his hand through his hair, he glanced around for a familiar redhead as he muttered at his hyper friend. "I wasn't talking to you."

Not discouraged in the least, Keigo bounced around the scowling orange-top, much like an overactive puppy. "Come on old buddy, ole pal, let's go hang out in the red light district and troll for hot babes."

"Get out of my face." The substitute shinigami ordered heatedly, shaking off the perverted pest clinging to his pant leg. "Damn, I already have a girlfriend. I definitely don't need to, or even want to look for women."

"Ichigo, you're so cruel." Keigo cried bitter anguished tears as he inched down the hall on his knees, trailing after his angry friend. "I'm crushed that you would so callously rub the fact that you're dating a veritable goddess like Inoue in this poor mortal's face." He wailed as held his hands out in a beseeching manner, pleading for understanding. "That's harsh, man …simply ruthless."

"Give it up. You've lost him, Asano."

Looking up at the dark haired man standing beside him, Keigo whined in disappointment to his partner in crime. "Ichigo was so close to coming over to our side, too. The dark side almost had its newest member."

"Next time, remember to tell him about the cookies." Mizuiro commented distractedly as he typed rapidly on his phone's keypad. "That always lures them in."

Keigo scrambled to his feet as he scratched his head in confusion. "I thought it was the draw of illicit porn, and the chance to drool over smokin' hot babes like Hitomi Tanaka?"

"Nope, trust me, it's the cookies."

* * *

After giving up on finding his girlfriend during their lunch hour, Ichigo resumed his campaign after school.

Stalking her through the mostly empty halls of their school, he glanced to the right and then the left before continuing forward. He headed towards the club's wing as he picked up a faint thread of Orihime's reiatsu near the music ensemble room.

Cutting through a crowd milling in the hall, he impatiently shoved a few of them out of his way when he caught a glimpse of russet hair up ahead. His lips thinned as Orihime peeked over her shoulder, meeting his eyes for a second before she seemingly disappeared.

_Dammit, not again …_

Hearing Orihime's clumsy squeak of apology come from the door up ahead on his left, Ichigo plunged through the computer lab, fast on his girlfriend's heels. Slipping through the room and out the side door, he grinned as she exited just one door ahead of him.

"Hey, Kurosaki …I didn't think you belonged to any clubs."

Ichigo came to a sudden stop, scowling at the idiot who unwisely parked himself directly in his path. "I'm not here for any damn club." He growled out before stepping around him, and continuing with his pursuit as his classmate's voice carried after him.

"That's too bad. The kendo club would still love to have you."

Cursing under his breath when the untimely delay caused him to lose her, Ichigo felt like pulling out his hair in frustration. He tucked his hands into his pockets as he passed by Michiru, Chizuiro, and Ryo standing together in the hall. He noticed Ryo give him a direct look as she slightly lowered her book and darted her eyes back to the right.

Arching a brow, he paused for a moment before curling the corner of his mouth up. So, even her friends were selling her out now.

_How nice …for me._

He turned around immediately and backtracked, concentrating on Orihime's unique spirit pressure. Feeling anticipation pound through his veins, Ichigo realized just how close she now was to a very convenient location for them to finally have this out.

Quickly making his way around the corner, he happened to catch Mahana's eye as she looked up, surprised to see Ichigo over in the club's section of the building. Barely acknowledging her, he continued with his search, feeling irritated that he had lost his girlfriend, yet again.

"Hey Orihime!"

Jerking his head around at the unexpected shout, Ichigo glared at Mahana as she slowly lowered her hands from where they were cupped around her mouth. Frowning darkly at her, he was about to tell his classmate to mind her own damn business when he heard the unmistakable sound of his girlfriend answering back.

Blowing out a breath, he sheepishly nodded in thanks to his devilishly grinning classmate before following her pointing finger to the opening on her left

Rounding the corner, Ichigo stopped suddenly as he stared at the russet haired woman in front of him. Orihime's beautiful brown eyes widened in surprise as she slowly backed away.

Advancing on her, his steps were confident, measured, and aggressive. He ignored her wild rambling speech about being needed in the handicrafts room and that she still had a few errands to run for the school's health advisor.

Bending at the knees, he dropped his shoulder and scooped her up off the floor. Ichigo tossed her over his shoulder like nothing more than a sack of potatoes as he continued to stalk down the hall, all without missing a step.

His thunderous glare chased off the braver of their classmates who took exception with his handling of the gentle woman. While Orihime teetered unsteadily on his shoulder, whimpering in embarrassment as she awkwardly tried to reach back and hold her skirt down.

Afternoon shadows spread across the tiles as he stomped down the dim hall before yanking open the door of their neglected janitor's closet. Bundling her in the darkness, Ichigo let her slide off his shoulder as he pulled the door closed behind him. With his patience quite spent, he didn't even give Orihime any warning before his lips slammed over her parted ones, sealing off whatever nonsense she had been about to stammer.

He supposed that it was either kiss her, or yell at her.

Ichigo figured that he made the right choice in this situation. For one, he was addicted to her kisses, but more importantly, it would distress her if he started yelling, and he had no desire to upset Orihime any further than she already was.

So, he stuck with kissing her.

Pressing her back against the wall, Ichigo braced his hands on either side of her head, caging her in. Every time Orihime attempted to pull away and try to say something, he would lure her back into the kiss. Teasing her plump bottom lip. Exploring the edges of her teeth. Plunging deeper into her moist mouth.

Curling his fingers into his palms, he kissed her senseless, wiping all arguments from her mind and leaving her feeling as lost as he'd felt for the last twenty-four hours.

Slowly letting her surface from the kiss when she stopped attempting to get away, Ichigo wasn't proud of the way he had tried to control her with kisses. It felt wrong, as if he was manipulating her. But damn, he was certain that Orihime had no idea just how badly she tied him up in knots, continually leaving him painfully turned on.

"You're not mad at me?"

"You thought …" he trailed of in disbelief as he glanced down into her questioning eyes before leaning in for another quick kiss. "I should be mad at you."

"Really?" Orihime squeaked out worriedly as she nervously shifted against the warm wall of his chest.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep worth a shit last night." Ichigo gruffly informed her as his hands slid around her waist. "All. Because. Of. You." He drawled out, punctuating each word with an unhurried kiss.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I promise I won't d-do …that, ever again."

Blowing out at harsh breath at her earnest vow, Ichigo finally understood just what fears had been going through her mind. "Let me guess. You actually thought that I was upset by you …you know." He lamely stated, not able to actually say the word masturbating, especially not in conjunction with his innocent girlfriend.

Dropping her chin, unable to meet his dumbfounded eyes, Orihime bit her lip before nodding jerkily. She practically slumped with relief when Ichigo's rough chuckle puffed out over her cheek and he good-naturedly called her silly. Sighing softly, suddenly feeling -just as Ichigo said- silly, she should have known that he wouldn't get mad at her over something like …that.

Ichigo tilted her head to the side as his mouth settled against her throat. Running heated kisses over her sweetly scented skin, he groaned quietly when Orihime's slender fingers clenched in the front of his shirt before he unthinkingly admitted. "Just thinking about you touching yourself like that turns me on …unbelievably so."

"Oh …" Orihime murmured awkwardly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment before Ichigo pressed his hips against hers. His meaning was suddenly quite evident to her as his arousal dug into the softness of her abdomen. Her breathing fractured and she began to tremble in his strong arms when he rubbed against her again.

"OH!"

He swallowed her cry as they sank back into a heated kiss. Their bodies glided against each other in a seamless rhythm as the fire between them grew, and burned hotter. Soft, breathless cries vied to be heard over the deep, resonant groans that swirled through their darkened cocoon as desire wrapped around them like silken sensual strings. Delighting their senses. Twining through them. Driving them higher.

Forcefully breaking their kiss, Ichigo's breath rushed from his lungs like a bellows as he pulled his lips from hers. He slammed his open palms to the cool concrete wall behind her head as he tried to gain control of his painfully raging hormones.

"I'm sorry, Orihime." He panted out apologetically. Resting his forehead against hers, Ichigo could feel his girlfriend pull in one gasping breath after another before he muttered guiltily, "I didn't mean to get so carried away …again."

"You don't have to apologize."

"But, I don't want you to think that I'm only interested in …in …" he desperately searched his mind for a way to put it that wouldn't embarrass his girlfriend, and himself, before lamely referring to it as, "the physical part."

"I know, Ichigo. I know." Orihime stated soothingly before dropping her chin as she quietly asked. "But, there's nothing wrong with really liking the physical part too, is there?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with it at all …" Ichigo assured her as he kneaded the back of his neck, feeling relieved that he wasn't the only one to enjoy their private time together. His breath hissed out as Orihime timidly wiggled against him. Clamping his hands on her rounded hips, holding her still, the substitute shinigami released a strained sigh before licking his dry lips. "But maybe it would be best to continue this conversation in the privacy of your apartment."

"Y-yeah …" Orihime's voice was equally shaky as her fingers restlessly played with the buttons on his shirt. "Then maybe you'll let me …" she paused before audibly swallowing as she timidly continued, "you know… touch you, again?"

_Oh hell yes …_

Letting his eyes drift shut with a groan, Ichigo clearly remembered her curious exploration from a few nights ago. Orihime, it seemed, was as fascinated with his chest, as he was with hers. He didn't even pretend to understand the attraction, but he was appreciative of the focused, single-minded attention she lavished on him.

"You truly will be the death of me."

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for my lack of updates, everyone. I truly appreciate your patience with me. I'll try to do better from now on, and I definitely don't have any plans on abandoning either this story or A&F. So, please continue to bear with me, and my erratic updates.

Thanks for all your support. ~Rairakku


	29. Chapter 29

**This Could Be the Day part 29**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

-for my darling daughters, Copper and Nagi- Thanks keeping me focused, even though you sometimes have to dig out the whip to get me motivated. XD

* * *

_A mother hen and her chick. _

Rukia shook her head to displace the disturbing picture that came to mind. Although, that really was what those two made her think of as she watched Renji closely follow her brother through the garden.

The bare branches of the plum trees overhead cast spindly shadows over the two men as they leisurely walked along the path. Sliding out of sight behind a screen, she narrowed her eyes in thought as he brother continued to speak quietly as his lieutenant listened attentively. The petite shinigami tapped her foot as she curiously wondered what the focus of today's lecture was.

The first time she noticed that something was going on was when she unintentionally interrupted them in an informal reception room. The table had been set with an array of dishes as Byakuya patiently instructed her childhood friend on the suitable behavior expected at the table.

She had stood stunned in the doorway as Renji fought back his embarrassment at being caught struggling with the rules of proper etiquette. Rukia probably would have happily stayed standing there all day, staring at the unbelievable cute sight of Renji blushing like a schoolgirl, except, it seemed her brother had other ideas.

"Was there something you needed, Rukia?"

"N-no, Ni-sama."

"Then, if you don't mind, we are busy here."

"Yes, of course. Forgive my intrusion."

She still remembered –with a blush of her own- how quickly she had bowed herself out of the room and retreated down the hall.

Over the next several days, Rukia had tried to tease some answers out of Renji when no one else was around. But, fate was working against her, and never gave her the opportunity to be alone with him.

The next strange thing she noticed had been calligraphy lessons.

With her brother sitting beside his desk, drinking his tea, she had secretly watched Renji carefully practice. Stroke after stroke, his eyes narrowed in concentration and gripping the brush awkwardly, her childhood friend worked ceaselessly until Byakuya had lifted his eyes to meet hers. Calling a halt to the day's practice, he corrected his lieutenant's sloppy endeavors before dismissing him, and with a direct, meaningful look at the parted screen, dismissing her as well.

Rukia had tried her hardest not to nose around after that. It didn't actually stop her from wondering what they were doing, though. In fact, it did just the opposite. She was obsessed with trying to figure out why her brother was instructing Renji in the finer arts. Especially, since as far as she knew, they didn't even enjoy each other's company.

It was actually beginning to weird her out. For one, her childhood friend was quieter than normal. In fact, he was almost contemplative. Then, you add uncomplaining, decreased fits of temper, and well mannered to the list, and it was like Renji was a completely different man than before.

_He even apologized the other day for almost bumping into me._

Since when did Renji apologize for anything, let alone for something he didn't actually do? If that didn't prove something was up, nothing would.

Chewing on the edge of her thumbnail, she watched as they continued the circuit around the bleak winter garden. There was something going on that she just didn't understand. Some strange relationship had sudden developed between them, and Rukia couldn't help but be thoroughly confused.

Up until now, she was starting to believe that Renji shared her feelings, and that a confession was possibly in the cards. But now, it was apparent that her scarlet haired friend preferred the company of her brother over hers. And, it also seemed that her brother, not only approved of this arrangement, but wordlessly demanded she keep her nose out of it.

_Could it be that Ni-sama and Renji were really …_

It just wasn't possible. Rukia shook that thought from her head quickly before it had a chance to take root. It was wrong of her to even think that such a secret relationship was going on between those two.

She may not know for certain what was happening, but she would give them the benefit of the doubt, for now.

_But, if I catch them arranging flowers or holding hands, then all bets are off._

Sighing softly, Rukia turned to return to her room and leave them in peace. Not sparing a glance back at the two men she loved, she missed the determination and resolve in Renji's expression as he stared at the spot she had just stood.

* * *

"Do it, Orihime. Or I will."

Her best friend's words continued to swirl around her and Orihime knew that it was no empty threat. Tatsuki was fast losing patience with her dithering, arguing that Ichigo deserved to be told the truth before any more time passed.

"What the hell is her problem?"

Clasping her hands to her chest, Orihime spun on her heel to face her scowling boyfriend as he glared over her shoulder at Tatsuki. She could feel the weight of her best friend's stare coming from behind her, urging her to finally come clean. The healer truly felt trapped between a rock and a hard place, or between an immovable mecha and a sleeping tiger. Not a good place to be, not a good place at all. Especially since the tiger would likely wake up and pounce on her if he didn't like what she said, and with the immovable mecha at her back, there would be nowhere for her to run.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself, Orihime knew it was now or never. She was done stalling. Glancing over her shoulder at Tatsuki, she gave her best friend a firm nod, letting her know that she was ready.

Tatsuki sent her a supportive grin before patting her on the shoulder. Telling them both goodbye, she grabbed her bag and headed off to practice, leaving her two friend alone to finally talk this through.

Straightening her shoulders, knowing that she could do this, Orihime looked up determinedly at her curious boyfriend. "Ichigo, I really need to tell you something."

Furrowing his brows at his serious sounding girlfriend, he propped his hip against a desk, curious as to what was going on.

"Yeah?"

The gentle healer licked her lips as she forced her fingers to stop nervously twining around each other. Wishing that her poor tummy wasn't churning like it was, Orihime tried to meet Ichigo's eyes, but instead ended up staring at the top of his ear where it peeked out from behind his messy orange hair.

"I should have told you a long time ago, but-"

"Orihime, hurry, or you'll be late for our meeting."

Snapping her head around towards the door, she sent Uryu a strained smile, assuring him. "I'll be there in just a minute."

"Go ahead to your club. We can talk after your meeting," Ichigo promised her with small smile before glancing to the Quincy in the doorway and tacking on dryly, "without any annoying interruptions."

"B-but Ichigo …"

"Don't get all worked up, Orihime." He teasingly ordered, dropping his forehead to rest against hers. "I've got classroom duty anyway, so we both have things to do right now."

Except, he wasn't moving to go do any of those things. Orihime felt her eyes widen in breathless contemplation. _Surely, he isn't going to kiss me in front of Ishida-kun? _Her heart pounded unevenly in her chest as she remembered how Ichigo had rested his forehead against hers -just like this- last night after he kissed her stupid.

Feeling a tremor wrack Orihime's slender body, Ichigo let his lips lift in a small, knowing smile. Her hot breath panted out in short little bursts over his lips and tempted him closer. Stopping before he made contact with his girlfriend's plush waiting lips, the orange haired vizard teasingly rubbed his nose back and forth against hers.

Straightening with a smug look, he watched while an endearing pink blush slowly stained his girlfriend's cheeks as she reached up to touch the tip of her nose in bemusement.

Turning the bewildered healer around, he guided Orihime towards the door with a little push, chuckling.

"Get to getting, woman. I have work to do."

* * *

Ichigo moved another row of desks to the side of the room. He was grateful the mindless task allowed him to try to puzzle out what Orihime wanted to talk to him about. Whatever it was, it seemed important to her. Actually, now that he thought about it, she had tried several times in recent memory to talk to him about something.

However, one thing or another always happened to interrupt them.

"Orihime …"

Groaning at yet another interruption, Ichigo leaned against the handle of his push broom, as his classmate timidly peeked around the door.

"Orihime's at her handicrafts meeting."

"Oh, right …"

Watching Michiru nervously fidget in the doorway, he rolled his eyes before offering, "If you want, I can give her a message."

Pressing her fingertips together, the petite brunette shuffled her feet before hesitantly replying. "I don't want to bother you, but …it's just that Ochi Sensei is looking for her."

"Dammit." He cursed automatically, hanging his head as he groaned, "She's not in trouble again, is she?"

"N-no. Sensei said something about a representative from that design company was coming for her interview."

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Ichigo stared at the small brunette in front of him, uncertain as to just what the hell she was talking about. What did a design company have to do with Orihime?

"Huh?"

"The Itou Dezainaa Company" she smiled at him expectantly, assuming that he was equally thrilled for Orihime. At Ichigo's blank look, Michiru's smile slowly melted away as she continued to throw out hints, "from Tokyo …about her college scholarship?"

Slowly straightening, his hand sliding limply down the handle of the broom he still loosely held, Ichigo felt his stomach give an uncomfortable twist.

_Design company_ …

Staring blankly at the wall behind Michiru, Ichigo was certain that his classmate was mistaken. Orihime had never said anything to him about this. Even though that was true, he couldn't help but wonder why this all seemed to be ringing a bell. He halfheartedly searched his mind, trying to think why something like this would even be familiar to him.

_Itou Dezainaa Company … _

Snapping to attention as the final piece fell into place, his hand tightened involuntarily around the wooden handle as his breath rushed out in a disbelieving hiss. Itou Dezainaa Company. That had been the logo stamped on that manila envelope on Orihime's counter.

No wonder it was familiar to him. He had picked it up twice, even glancing at it curiously before putting it back in the drawer. It just so happened to be the self-same drawer that his girlfriend had been acting mighty strange –stranger than normal even- over the other day.

Tense. Nervous. Afraid.

_That has to be what Michiru is talking about. _

Acting a whole lot more casual than he felt, Ichigo laid his broom to the side before glancing around. Not seeing anyone, namely his redheaded secret-keeping girlfriend, he blew out a steadying breath as he slowly slid the classroom door shut with a sharp click.

Almost positive that he wasn't going to like this, he flicked his eyes up to meet Michiru's anxious gaze before asking …

"Remind me. What's this interview about again?"

* * *

Packing up the paperwork for the club's newest project, Uryu finished the last of his president's duties before gathering his things. Poking through his belongings, he wondered why he now had a scalpel, somafixer, and -what he assumed was- a bottle of antidote in his sewing kit instead of the normal scissors, thimble, and pins.

His new house guest was the most likely culprit.

For the last week, since that night he'd found her in the park, Nemu Kurotsuchi had been staying with him. A fact he was desperate to keep from everyone …especially Kurosaki. Uryu could only imagine the snarky comments the substitute shinigami would utter if he learned that a Quincy was willingly sheltering a soul reaper in his home.

Calmly sliding his glasses back into place, he closed his eyes for a second, determined not to let thoughts of the immature vizard irritate him. Uryu knew that he was only performing a humanitarian act of goodwill, providing lodging while she completed her mission. Since, there was no way his pride as a Quincy would allow Nemu to sleep in the park, as she first intended. That's all there was to it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Snapping his case closed on that thought, he instead turned to thinking how Nemu probably destroyed some item or other in his small apartment again today.

The woman was insatiably curious about the mortal world, albeit in a calm, clinical manner. She was wont to take almost anything mechanical apart, regardless if it belonged to him or not, which in turn had led to some interesting discussions on private property …vandalism …jail time. All of which didn't stir her curiosity in the least.

The quiet lieutenant's penchant for taking things apart wasn't the only thing disrupting his normally well-ordered life. He felt exhausted from answering her endless questions, and it wasn't as if Nemu even talked all that much. Mainly, she would hold up an item that caught her interest. She would quietly look it over, turn it upside down, shake it, and -on a few memorable occasions- tried to take a bite out of it.

His life had definitely been more interesting lately, and much more companionable. A fact he wasn't likely to admit to anyone.

Belatedly returning Orihime's cheerful goodbye, he watched his friend skip from the room, only to stumble just outside the doorway as Ochi Sensei called her name. Uryu wondered what their old homeroom teacher needed, all the while hoping that the gentle healer didn't somehow get herself into trouble again.

Uryu shouldered the strap of his bag as he moved slowly towards the door, focusing on the tiles beneath his feet and not the women talking in the doorway. He missed a step and stumbled at their teacher's mention of Orihime's offer of a full scholarship to a college in Nagoya.

Blushing slightly at his gaffe, the Quincy straightened to his full height, intending to politely excuse himself and leave them to their discussion. Feeling curious in spite of himself, he chided himself for eavesdropping on a private conversation, but didn't actually try to stop listening.

Uryu watched as Ochi sensei handed over a small slip of paper with the date and time of Orihime's scheduled interview. His friend accepted it with trembling hands. The healer carefully looked it over before tucking it into her pocket as she thanked Ochi with a bow.

Several things suddenly made sense as he watched the redheaded healer shuffle down the hall, seemingly lost in her thoughts. If that was about what he thought it was, Uryu really couldn't blame her …

_Kurosaki isn't going to like this one bit …_

* * *

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and back down the hall, impatiently waiting for his girlfriend by her shoe locker. Spying Orihime skipping out of a classroom, he tried to unlock his tense muscles as he forced himself to take a deep, steadying breath. The substitute shinigami was still uncertain of what he was going to say to her, or even if he should say anything at all.

Straightening, Ichigo watched Ochi Sensei walk up to his girlfriend and hand her a slip of paper. Tension knotted in his stomach as Orihime looked it over before quickly tucking it in her pocket with a jerky bow.

That innocuous scrap of paper most likely contained the date and time of her impending interview. The self same interview that he wasn't supposed to know anything about. The same one his girlfriend, of the last four months, didn't even bother to tell him about.

He kept his silence, biting back a demand for answers, as they walked home through the lightly falling snow. Side by side, each lost in their own thoughts as the winter breeze swirled around their huddled forms.

"About earlier," Ichigo started slowly, searching for the right words, "you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Huh?" Orihime glanced up at her boyfriend, surprised that he willingly broke the silence. Yes, there was something she wanted to talk about, but she didn't really think that now was the right time for it. The healer could tell that something was bugging her boyfriend. "It was nothing that can't wait until later, Ichigo."

"Hmm …if you say so."

Gently laying her fingertips on his snow-dusted sleeve, Orihime tilted her head, worriedly looking up at his brooding face. "Are you all right? It seems like you have something on your mind."

Blowing out a breath, he stared at her slender fingers restlessly moving over the material of his jacket. Ichigo regretted the moment she pulled them away, wanting to capture her hand between his, hold her close, and forget everything he'd heard this afternoon.

Whoever it was that said that ignorance was bliss hit the nail directly on the head. They probably had been in a similar situation, where they would almost rather live unawares, than have to face a hard, painful reality.

"I guess that I'm thinking about how close entrance exams and college really is." Ichigo stated casually with a shrug of his shoulder, noticing that she instinctively ran her hand over her skirt pocket where he knew the note from Ochi sensei was.

_Bullseye …_

"You're worried about exams and …and c-c-"

"College?" He helpfully supplied before honestly answering her stuttered question. "I hadn't been until lately. Now, it seems that it's all I can think about."

"Oh. Me, too." Orihime admitted with a shaky whisper as her chin dropped to rest against her chest.

Feeling his anger drain away at her melancholy expression, Ichigo decided to just come right out and ask her. No more of this damn beating around the bush stuff.

Reaching out to pull Orihime to a stop, his fingers wrapped around thin air when his girlfriend suddenly shot her fist upwards as she cheerfully scolded herself.

"This is no time for such heavy thoughts! It's Friday and there's a new Laugh Hour is on later."

Coming to a stop at the base of her apartment's stairs, Ichigo watched as his girlfriend blissfully skipped up the stairs, talking a mile a minute and completely unaware that he was no longer at her side.

In the pocket of his school jacket, his hand curled into a fist as irritation flooded his system. He had been hoping that Orihime was going to tell him –of her own free-will- what Ochi Sensei talked to her about, and what was on the paper in her pocket.

Obviously, he rated somewhere below her friends when it came to talking about important things. It was fine for them to date, to kiss, and sleep in each other's arms, but talking about plans for the future must be more than she wanted to share with him.

Swinging open her door, Orihime turned around in surprise before comically looking for her boyfriend, belatedly realizing that he wasn't beside her. She watched Ichigo slowly come to a stop at the top of the stairs, a good ten feet from her door.

Tramping down her anxieties before they had a chance to surface, she swallowed against the dryness in her throat and gestured into her apartment, quietly asking. "Aren't you coming in?"

Up until the moment Orihime had put on her happy act, Ichigo still had hope that she would decide to tell him the truth. Now staring at her beautifully innocent face, he was afraid to ask all the questions running through his head, frightened that if he opened his mouth all manner of hurtful things would come out.

"No, I need to get home."

Blinking at his curt answer, Orihime uncertainly fidgeted before breaking into a wide smile. "All right," she sang out as she hid her anxiously shaking hands behind her back, "thanks for walking me home, Ichigo."

Staring at her smiling face for a moment more, he turned away, muttering, "Yeah, talk to you later."

His girlfriend's eyes lost their cheerful luster as she watched him slowly leave, her heart sore and aching. Wrapping her arms around her narrow waist, Orihime felt her stomach lurch once again. Ichigo was upset with her. That much was obvious to her, but not the reason why.

The slip of paper in her pocket weighed heavily on her mind. She had been ready to talk to her boyfriend before her handicrafts meeting, knowing that Tatsuki was getting impatient with her and would carry through with her threat to tell Ichigo if she didn't.

Letting Ichigo convince her to wait until after her club meeting had been a bad idea, not only did she lose her nerve in the time in-between, but her boyfriend had also been in a bad mood. She couldn't burden him further with news that would only upset him and put him in an even worse mood.

Orihime knew that she was running out of time to tell Ichigo about her scholarship, and she had already put it off far too long. Tatsuki was right when she said earlier that the healer should tell Ichigo before he found out from someone else. But, she unreasonably feared his reaction and his expected look of betrayal.

So like a coward, she simply hid her head in the sand, wishing she could put it off indefinitely.

* * *

Glumly entering the kitchen later that evening, Ichigo wordlessly stepped aside as Yuzu jumped up from the table to answer the phone. He leaned back against the counter, taking a drink from his bottle of water as he glanced down at the books spread on the kitchen table. Setting his drink down, he unthinkingly reached for the opened textbook, not giving Karin's questioning look any notice.

Thumbing through the pages, his eyes scanned for a specific map before finding the one he was looking for. Breathing deeply and ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach, he turned the book to the side and stared at the diagram, wishing the two points he was looking at were closer together. Ichigo mentally tried to calculate distance before staggering under the weight of his father's sneak attack.

Flipping his father off his back with one hand while still searching through his sister's geography book, Ichigo kicked out, nailing his questionable parental figure in the side before he could mount a second assault.

"Dammit Dad, I'm not in the mood for this!"

"You never want to play with daddy anymore." Isshin whined piteously as he stared up at his son from his crumpled position on the floor.

"Dammit …" he shouted in frustration, slamming Yuzu's book closed before muttering to no one in general, "Just how far away is Nagoya anyway?"

Removing her textbook from Ichigo's tense grip before he inadvertently destroyed school property, Yuzu cradled the book to her chest. "You're not thinking about going away for college, are you?" She quietly asked, clearly holding back tears at the thought.

"No, nothing like that," the orange haired teen answered carefully. Feeling guilty for upsetting his sister, he kneaded the back of his neck before admitting. "I'm just curious."

Karin looked up from her math as she watched her big tough brother crumble in the face of Yuzu's pleading puppy dog eyes. _What a big softie_, she thought with a smug grin tugging at her lips, knowing that Ichigo would totally flip to be labeled so.

Gathering her homework before Ichigo decided to grab it next, Karin paused with her math notebook in hand. "You were curious about our third largest incorporated city, Ichi-nii?" she inquired dryly before arching a brow as she drawled out, "Uh huh, I'm so believing that."

"I'm serious." Ichigo snapped back. "I just want to know how many miles away it is," he scowled at his sister's doubtful expression before dropping his gaze to stare at the floor as he muttered, "or maybe how far by train."

"Ahh …" Isshin rolled to his feet, nodding in understanding. His son's mood suddenly made perfect sense to him. "So, Orihime-chan finally told you."

The silence in the room was deafening as the substitute shinigami slowly lifted his head to stare in his father's direction. Sensing danger, Yuzu and Karin glanced at each other before stepping back. Anxiously watching their brother from a safe distance, the twins left their dad to face Ichigo's mounting rage himself.

"You have got to be shitting me! Even you knew about this?"

Blinking at the malevolent aura swirling around his son, Isshin scratched at the stubble on his cheek before unwisely asking, "What, did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Standing with his fist raised, just inches away from rapping his knuckles on her door, Ichigo clenched his teeth in frustration.

_Damn …_

Backing up as his hand dropped like a stone to his side, he spun on his heel and stomped to the top of the stairs.

_Damn …_

Slamming his hands down on the metal banister, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the cold bar, focusing on the pain of the metal digging into his skin.

_Damn …_

He had already walked around town for over an hour, wishing –for once- for a hollow alert, so he could take his frustration out on something before he faced Orihime and demanded the truth.

_Damn …_

Not even giving himself any more time to think, he turned back and knocked on Orihime's door. Actually, he didn't knock. He pounded, banged, hammered on the poor, defenseless entry.

The door opened in seemingly slow motion as his girlfriend was gradually revealed to him. Dressed comfortably in jeans and a sweatshirt, Orihime's eyes widened in surprise to see him standing there watching her intently.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" she blurted out before snapping her jaw shut with a click. The healer swung the door open further and gestured him in out of the bitter cold, grinning self-consciously. "Silly me, that was rude. Please come in."

"Orihime …"

Nervously interrupting him, the gentle healer bounced over to the fridge. "Do you want a drink, or maybe even something to eat? I have some leftovers."

"No" he growled out in frustration before plowing his fingers through his hair and gentling his tone. "No. I think we need to talk."

"Talk," she cautiously walked back to the table, tilting her head to the side before asking, "talk about what?"

Her long hair swung freely over her shoulder, and Ichigo couldn't resist staring. She was so beautiful. So innocently beautiful. So very innocent looking, and Ichigo almost doubted the information Michiru unwillingly gave him.

Except, it wasn't just their classmate.

There was also his Dad's earlier confirmation, and -most damning of all- the shadowy thread of worry creeping slowly into Orihime's eyes. He swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say now that he was here, until he watched her gaze involuntarily snap towards her kitchen cabinets before they came back to rest uncertainly on him.

Ichigo knew that he couldn't put this off any longer, the doubt and suspicion was killing him, leaving him feeling physically ill.

Pulling his eyes from hers, ignoring the anxiety clouding her gaze, he went straight to the kitchen drawer and pulled out the thick envelope hidden within.

There is was in damning blue and silver, The Itou Dezainaa Company, Akasaka district, Tokyo, Japan.

_Dammit …_

Holding it carefully in his hands, he silently stared at the envelope. Ichigo had been wishing –praying- that he had somehow been mistaken, that his girlfriend hadn't deliberately kept something like this from him. Something this important. Something that affected not just hers, but both of their futures.

The longer he stood there in disbelief, the more he could feel ugly emotions bubble up inside him, clawing at his throat, choking him.

This …" Ichigo spit out as he turned around and slapped the envelope on the table, "this is what I want _you_ to talk about."

* * *

A/N: I'm not going to say much, other than to duck and run for cover for leaving you all hanging with such a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. –begs-

I know that many of you have been waiting for this chapter for a long time, and I really hope that I did it justice and didn't disappoint anyone. Yes, I know that I can't please everyone, but it's my fantasy world, so please don't burst my rose-colored bubble with angry flaming arrows.

Thanks so much for reading and all your awesome support. ~Rairakku


	30. Chapter 30

This Could Be the Day Chapter 30

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

Quietly moving around the small kitchen in his low rent efficiency, Uryu continued to slice daikon radishes as he called instructions over his shoulder. His houseguest nodded in understanding as she cooked a simple evening meal for them both. Working in companionable silence, he watched Nemu as she tilted the pan back and forth, competently stirring the contents with a pair of chopsticks.

A feeling of pride filled him as the mild-mannered lieutenant smoothly poured the demi-glace sauce over her recently prepared Hamburg steaks and he knew that she would no longer require his guidance when it came to cooking. She conquered the kitchen in very little time and with only a few minor mishaps, now if only the same could be said for the laundry.

Smiling to himself, Uryu paused with his knife held under the running water. Something was wrong. He mechanically shut off the faucet as he concentrated on the flare of reiatsu coming from across town, in the direction of Orihime's apartment. Slapping his knife on the counter with a huff of irritation, the Quincy didn't notice his guest leave the room as he grumbled under his breath. _Kurosaki._ No one else let their spiritual pressure flare as much as that idiot constantly did.

Uryu looked up in surprise to see Nemu walk to the front door carrying that same strange device she had the night he found her in the park in her hands. He remembered now. She called it a specialized sensor, developed by her father to track and record unusual reiatsu. Ichigo's wildly fluctuating spirit pressure must have caught her attention, too.

Holding out a hand to stop her before she could leave, Uryu dropped his eyes to the floor. "It's only Kurosaki." He muttered in exasperation, realizing that the orange haired shinigami probably lost control of his temper entirely.

Reading the coded information on small screen in her hand, Nemu pressed various buttons before replying. "Yes, I sense one, Kurosaki Ichigo, deputy soul reaper, but am unable to determine the exact coordinates of his enemy."

"There is no enemy." Uryu stated with a regretful shake of his head before turning back to the kitchen. He couldn't do anything for his friends in this instance. It was something that only Ichigo and Orihime could work through together.

The two of them as a couple was still difficult for him to accept. To his way of thinking, the gentle healer deserved better, but it wasn't his place to interfere if she was happy with the dense idiot. However, heaven help Kurosaki if he made her cry, because then, he would step in and speak his mind, and maybe even send a Seele Schneider up his ass.

"Forgive me for not serving the meal, but I should go, Ishida-san. I've been ordered to catalog and observe all phenomenon associated with-" The 12th division lieutenant trailed off as Uryu wordlessly took the sensor from her hand.

"It's not what you think." The Quincy snapped the screen closed, silencing the repetitive beeping. Glancing over his shoulder, Uryu met Nemu's curious eyes. "Ichigo is indeed fighting, but it's against something that even he can't defeat. The future."

* * *

The silence in her apartment was deafening as Orihime stared at the incriminating envelope with stunned disbelief. How did Ichigo find out? Who told him? A litany of frightened questions swamped her mind, making her dizzy as she continued to gaze at the company's proposal. Its presence accused her of being a coward, reminding her that her lie of omission was still a lie.

The tick of her kitty-cat clock hanging from the kitchen wall echoed loudly, sounding like a gunshot each time its plastic eyes moved back and forth, as it counted down the seconds. Her heart pounded along with it from its position lodged high in her throat as she struggled for breath. Furtively wiping her sweaty palms down her jeans, Orihime cringed, waiting expectantly for Ichigo to explode and tell her what a deceitful worm she was. She was a worm, a creepy, crawly, slithering on her belly, weak little worm that kept secrets from her boyfriend.

Why did she continue acting like such a scared little girl all the time? She was always worried about gaining everyone's approval and trying not to be a burden, but in doing so, she repeatedly made trouble for herself. Orihime knew from the beginning that this news would upset Ichigo. However, what probably hurt him more was that she purposely deceived him. All because she was frightened of what his reaction would be.

It might not matter anyway, because when it was all said and done, Orihime wasn't certain she'd be able to accept the offer. She finally realized her dream of dating Ichigo, and it exceeded all her prior expectations. He loved her, really honestly loved her, and she loved him, desperately. Was her chance at this college really worth her future with Ichigo? Could she even stand to be away from him for four years?

Orihime didn't have any answers, so she stayed quiet and waited for Ichigo to condemn her.

.

.

.

_Damn._

Here he was the one who demanded they talk about what everyone seemed to know, with the exception of himself, and now he couldn't think of a fucking thing to say.

_Damn._

Opening his mouth to speak, Ichigo snapped his jaw shut with a click before glaring at the envelope on the table, cursing its very existence.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he picked up the damned manila envelope in a hurried motion. Ichigo scowled at the item in his hand, wishing that it would burst into flames and disappear, "Exactly how long have you known about this, Orihime? That postmark is months old."

Stalling, she twisted her slender fingers in a knot as her boyfriend edgily waited for her to answer. Realizing what she was doing, Orihime flicked her tongue out to wet her dry lips as she clasped her shaking hands together behind her back, "Since conferences."

Ichigo stared at her, his expression frozen. "You're shitting me?" He breathed out harshly, his voice trembling from the shock. "You never said a word, nothing at all."

Orihime flinched back in reaction. She would have almost preferred him to yell at her than to witness this wounded response.

The quiet rustle of papers sifted through the silent apartment as Ichigo flipped passed the cover letter and went directly to the actual proposal. His stomach churned as he read the detailed offer. He didn't pretend to understand half of what it said. His emotions were running too close to the surface right now for him to make sense of anything, other than the fact that it was a legitimate offer.

He tossed the papers back on the table with an irritated flick of his wrist. "You just decided, without saying a word to me about it, about anything." Ichigo declared carefully with a tinge of anger coloring his tone. He spread his fingers wide before curling them tightly into his palm, turning the knuckles white with strain. "What happened to us being a team, Orihime?"

Her lips trembled slightly in the face of Ichigo's frustrated, but quite valid question. They had always promised to be honest with each other. To support each other. To believe in each other. A team in the truest sense of the word, but her insecurities continued to work against her as she sought to protect herself and not burden others.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner," feeling the weight of her lies slowly crush her, the gentle healer ducked her head to avoid seeing the disappointment in her boyfriend's eyes, "b-but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? Have I ever once given you a reason to fear me?"

"No, of course not, Ichigo, b-but …"

"But what, Orihime? Tell me!"

There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to say, but the sight of Ichigo's tormented eyes stayed her tongue. She was the one who put that look on his face. She was the one who lied to him, deceived him, and kept him in the dark. There was nothing she could say in her defense.

"You doubted me." Ichigo murmured under his breath as he stared blindly at the wall just over her shoulder. "You always said you have faith in me, but that's just lip service, isn't it, a way to pander to my ego?"

Her chin shot up as she blinked back tears. "That's not true. I …I …"

"What? Spit it out already." He demanded sharply as he stared at her. She chewed on the corner of her lip, not saying anything further, and his stomach clenched when Orihime wrapped her arms protectively around her body, as she seemed to shrink into herself. What the hell was she still afraid of?

Their ragged breathing was the only sound in the room as the silence drug out between them. Ichigo had enough of this. He couldn't think straight any longer. Her apartment was beginning to make him feel claustrophobic. Caged. Confined with all these churning emotions trapped inside of him, screaming for release.

Fighting against a wave of dizziness as her pristine dream world slowly crumbled around her, leaving her feeling out of control, panicked. Orihime hugged herself tight, choking on a scream as he jerkily spun on his heel and strode to the door. Afraid to open her mouth and ask him to stay, she stared at the tense line of his shoulders and knew she had no one to blame but herself for this heartbreak.

She was still so very weak. Relying on others, lacking self-confidence, fearing abandonment, and waiting, always waiting, for someone to tell her what to do.

"I just didn't want to upset you, Ichigo."

He froze with his back towards her as her thready whisper reached him. Closing his eyes against the pain in his heart, Ichigo made one last attempt to try to understand her skewed reasoning. But he just couldn't. She didn't trust him and that hurt more than anything else did.

"What about now, Orihime?" Ichigo muttered as he yanked open the door before scowling over his shoulder. "Don't I look upset to you now?"

* * *

Neatly folding the towel, Yuzu looked over her domain with a critical eye before declaring that everything in the kitchen was in its proper place. Checking the fridge one last time before heading to bed, she nodded her head as she mentally ran through her checklist of items that she'd need for breakfast.

The wrapped plate of leftovers on the top shelf drew her attention and brought a smug smile to her face. Her brother was generally starving after coming home from Orihime's house every evening. Unasked, Yuzu had started to save him a portion of the night's meal and it became a secret feather in her cap each time Ichigo thanked her the next morning for thinking of him. His girlfriend may have beauty, brains, and really big boobs, but she couldn't cook worth a hill of beans.

Obviously, looks weren't everything.

She shut the refrigerator at the sound of someone ringing the door buzzer. Wondering who it could be so late in the evening, she waved her dad back to his seat with a warm smile. Yuzu fondly shook her head at his whoop of delight when his program captured his attention once again and he cheered excitedly for his favorite talent show contestant.

Glancing back into the room from the main hall, she frowned at the sight of her father shadowboxing as he egged on a rival competitor. It was definitely quieter at home since Ichigo started dating. _Poor daddy has no one to fight with anymore._ Yuzu mused gloomily before straightening her clothes and fixing a friendly smile back on her face as she opened the door. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for b-bothering you so late, b-but …"

Yuzu's smile felt forced as she stared at the puffy eyed redhead standing on their doorstep, "Orihime-san?"

"Can I talk to Ichigo, p-please?"

"Ichi-nii?" The blonde-haired girl blinked in confusion, wondering if she missed something before honestly answering. "He's not here."

"He's not?"

"No, I thought he was at your place," Yuzu stated coolly before breathing out under her breath, "like normal."

"Yuzu-chan, who is it?" Isshin sang out as he bounded to the door, his program obviously gone to commercial. His wide grin gradually melted from his face as he watched a single tear wind its way down the flawless ivory cheek of their unexpected guest. "Orihime-chan, what's the matter?"

"Isshin-san, I …I …"

"Shh, take a deep breath and come inside out of the cold." The elder Kurosaki gently commanded, gesturing her to step indoors. Sealing out the bitter wind, Isshin somberly watched as Orihime restlessly twisted her mitten-covered hands together and bit her chapped bottom lip before he needlessly asked. "You told him about your scholarship."

Big watery brown eyes lifted from their perusal of the floor to meet his as the young redhead mumbled a barely coherent, "Uh huh."

"And let me guess, Ichigo didn't take it very well, did he?"

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Orihime tried to answer but found herself on the verge of crying, once again. Pressing a knitted pink mitten to her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to suppress a fresh onslaught of tears as she shook her head violently in reply.

Sighing deeply, he stared at Orihime's down bent head as she attempted to quiet the sound of her heartbreaking sobs. Damn, he was afraid that this would happen. She put it off for far too long, just like he thought she would. "Yuzu, could you please make Orihime-chan a cup of tea? She needs to calm down some before she starts to hyperventilate."

Cutting her gaze to the huddled redhead, Yuzu wondered -yet again- what happened between her brother and his girlfriend. Obviously, they were fighting, but what was all that about a scholarship, and why would that cause an argument. Catching her father's curiously raised brow, the blonde haired girl realized she never answered, "Yes, Daddy, of course I will."

"Oh no, I didn't mean to be a bother. I s-should just go home. Ichigo might be waiting there for me."

"Not likely." Isshin muttered darkly with a frown turning down the corners of his normally smiling mouth.

Seeing a pained expression pass over the gentle redhead's face, the elder Kurosaki mentally smacked himself for stating what the girl probably already knew. _Idiot. _Nothing like rubbing salt into her already stinging wounds.

Lifting his hand, Isshin hesitated, curling his thick fingers into his palm before reaching for the heartbroken girl in front of him. Offering what comfort he could, Isshin squeezed Orihime's shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the slick polyester of her coat in a soothing motion. "I want you to stay here, Orihime-chan."

"What?"

"That brat of mine has a tendency to go off and sulk when things don't go the way he wants them to." Isshin explained as he pulled a heavy coat from the hook near the door and slipped it on.

Taking Orihime's coat from her, Yuzu watched her father stomp his feet into a pair of boots and head outside. "Daddy, where are you going?"

Glancing over his shoulder at the two girls standing in the doorway, Isshin turned up his collar in the hopes of blocking the frigid wind. "To find your brother and drag his sorry ass home."

"Isshin-san, no!" Orihime cried, stepping out into the cold to stop him from leaving. "Please, don't trouble yourself. I'll go …" she trailed off awkwardly at the stern look directed her way by the elder Kurosaki.

Watching Orihime's russet hair whip around her as the wind caught the silky stands and set them to dancing, Isshin easily pictured another redheaded beauty standing there as she sent him on his way. The two of them were a lot alike in certain respects. Cheerful. Empathetic. Selfless. Masaki would have wholeheartedly approved of the girl their son chose.

Clearing his throat, the corners of his lips lifted in a playful grin as he sought to lighten the mood. "It's not often that I get to play knight in shining armor for a beautiful lady anymore. So humor me." Isshin struck the pose of a conquering hero. Unfortunately, his heavy black wool coat ruined the effect and left him looking like nothing more than a big lumbering bear.

His clumsy pantomime produced the desired effect. Tears still stood in her eyes, but when Orihime smiled, she positively lit up the night, putting even the stars and moon to shame.

"That's what I was waiting for." Isshin lightly chucked the pretty redhead's chin with his knuckles and nodded in approval. "Promise me you'll smile just like that when Ichigo comes home."

"Shouldn't I try to apologize, first?"

"Trust me. There is no greater pleasure than to be welcomed home by a warm loving smile. Except for maybe-"

"Daddy!" With rosy color staining her cheeks, Yuzu interrupted what was likely to be a naughty explanation before warning, "Not another word."

* * *

Damn, he was cold. Frozen to the fucking core, and Ichigo couldn't really work up enough concern to actually give a shit. _It's no more than I deserve after the way I yelled at Orihime._ He grumbled under his breath as he shuffled up the sidewalk to his front door.

In one hell of a wretched mood, he kicked off his shoes in the entry before automatically hanging his coat up on an empty hook. Ichigo couldn't believe how he treated his girlfriend. He was supposed to be in love with her, but such horrible things still came out of his mouth. The substitute shinigami knew that he could blame only so much of his harsh words on his surprise. The rest had been his hurt pride speaking, tearing apart their relationship and questioning Orihime's motives.

No question about it, he was a complete ass.

Walking in circles for hours had cleared his mind so much so that he was finally ready to discuss her scholarship. They could talk about trust issues later, and they most definitely would, but first, Ichigo wanted to tell Orihime that he was proud of her accomplishment. Under normal circumstances, he would have been happy for her, supportive, and encouraging. However, one couldn't easily erase the fact that she'd kept this a secret from him for more than two months.

But the thing that still hurt the worst, was that other people –even his dad- were privy to her secret long before him.

Not wanting to focus on that any longer, the substitute shinigami only wanted to return to her apartment, apologize for being an ass, and put this fight behind them. Except, she hadn't been home. _Damn._ Ichigo thought about going by Tatsuki's place for all of 5 seconds before realizing that wouldn't be in his best interest. She was definitely going to kill him. No doubt about it.

Hearing the murmuring of voices coming from the kitchen, he barely glanced up as he passed the doorway and headed for the stairs. Desperate to reach the privacy of his room, Ichigo paused before he even made it to the second step. Something about the voices coming from the other room made him turn around, and look at the two people sitting at the table.

Orihime wasn't at Tatsuki's. She was here, bravely waiting for him to come home.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo's hand shook as he threaded his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture. She was really here. Her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes were red rimmed as she continued to mop up fresh tears with a soggy napkin, and to the substitute shinigami, she looked wonderful. The best thing he could have come home to.

Standing still as a statue in the doorway, he let his eyes move over his girlfriend's hunched figure as she sat at his family's table explaining something of obvious importance to his sister before Yuzu answered her back. Unnoticed by either of them, Ichigo weakly leaned against the doorframe, shamelessly eavesdropping, as they continued talking.

"Maybe you should give Ichi-nii a chance to calm down before trying to talk to him."

Shaking her head from side to side, Orihime carelessly wiped at the tears slowly slipping down her face. "I have to do this and tell Ichigo all the things I couldn't before. I can't let my fears stop me from talking to him, again."

"If you say so, but he probably won't be ready to listen." Yuzu stated with quiet certainty. After all, she had fourteen years of experience to draw on while Orihime had only known Ichigo for a handful of years.

"It'll be fine, if I can just stop these silly tears." Orihime declared optimistically with a tiny laugh before having to blow her nose, yet again. Yuzu impatiently handed her another tissue and the gentle healer daubed at the corner of her eye before trying to make a joke about it. "They seem to have a mind of their own, don't they?"

Damn it, she was killing him. Why the hell couldn't she stomp her feet and be angry with him for being such an ass, instead of meekly accepting everything he said without trying to defend herself. Squeezing the bridge of his nose, Ichigo figured that he might as well ask why water was wet. The answer would be the same. That's just how it was. It wasn't in her nature to retaliate or make excuses. She was bighearted and compassionate, affectionate and self-sacrificing. No wonder he fell in love with her.

"Orihime"

Turning around on her chair, teary brown eyes lifted to meet his in surprise. Ichigo ruefully grimaced as he stood uncertainly in the doorway until Orihime went and did the strangest thing. Possibly the last thing he was expecting. She smiled at him.

Damn and that wasn't just any regular old smile, either. It lit up the room with its brilliance and warmed him. Comforted him. Reassured him. Still loved him. Just seeing her smile like that, made Ichigo believe that everything really would work out, after all.

Kneeling at her side, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her favorite fuzzy blue sweatshirt, drawing in the comforting scent that was inherently Orihime. His large hands framed her narrow back as he pulled her closer, squeezing his eyes shut in regret. "Please, don't cry."

"Oh, I'm not crying. My eyes are just watering." Snatching a wadded tissue from the table, Orihime swiped it across her damp cheeks as she gave a lame excuse, "I think I have allergies."

Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes at her nonsensical statement. _Allergies, my ass, _he grumbled under his breath as he leaned back to see her better. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I was only thinking of myself."

With a gentle smile still gracing her mouth, Orihime timidly brushed her fingers over his messy hair, needing the comfort touching him brought her. "You didn't say anything wrong, Ichigo. I'm the one who lied. I should be the one begging for forgiveness."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But I really should-" He shook his head firmly, frowning at her until she relented with a quavering sigh. "I'm just happy that you're here, I was getting worried." She whispered, ducking her head to hide her flushed cheeks.

Ichigo burrowed his face into her neck as his arms tightened around her curvy figure. He mentally kicked himself for adding to her distress and making her worry. Drowning in guilt, his breath puffed moistly against her skin as he groaned, "Forgive me already. I feel like hell."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Just say it, Orihime."

Sighing softly at his obstinacy, Orihime cupped her boyfriend's face and stared into his darkly tormented eyes. "I will always forgive you, Ichigo." She brushed her thumb over his cheek, savoring the feel of his warm skin before murmuring, "even if you betrayed me to an evil alien overlord."

Her presence all but forgotten, Yuzu watched in confusion as her brother shook his head at his girlfriend's absurd statement. Gentle warmth shone from Ichigo's normally indifferent eyes, and she noticed that it was all directed at the woman before him. Devotion. Caring. Love. It was all there in his chocolate brown gaze, laid bare for anyone to see, and it perfectly reflected the emotions shining in Orihime's eyes.

This was love, a pure, undeniable love. Her big brother's heart was clearly in Orihime's delicate hands and the teary redhead's was in his.

Yuzu slowly set down the box of tissues on the edge of the table. Backing away as Ichigo leaned forward to press his forehead against his girlfriend's, she tried not to eavesdrop they continued to talk quietly. Whatever their fight had been over, it seemed that they were already well on their way to making up, and she was no longer needed.

"Umm, sorry for being such a bother, Yuzu-san, but thank you for the tea and sitting with me."

The blonde haired Kurosaki stopped in her tracks at Orihime's words. Taken aback, Yuzu shifted uneasily from foot to foot as the pretty redhead smiled gratefully at her. Ichigo pulled his gaze from his girlfriend to look her way, smiling, as well.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Yuzu."

Uncertain of what to do, or even say in reply, Yuzu simply clasped her hands together. Nodding wordlessly to them both, she quickly left the room, giving them some privacy as she headed upstairs to her room. It was time for her to examine the superior thoughts and bitter emotions directed at her brother's girlfriend these last few months, because –at the moment- she really didn't like herself all that much.

* * *

Bouncing up the stairs leading to her apartment, a sack swung from her arm as she dug through her bag for her keys. Humming a catchy holiday tune she heard at the convenience store, Orihime let herself in out of the cold, hoping that her boyfriend made it home, as well. Ichigo had only walked her part of the way today, saying something about needing to help around the clinic this afternoon since his dad was down with a cold.

The gentle healer had offered her assistance, too. She owed Isshin-san so much after the other night and it would make her so happy to repay him in some small way. Ichigo had apologetically refused, stating that his dad really wasn't really all that sick. He went on to say, that Isshin was only milking it as an excuse to make him clean out the clinic's jumbled mess of a storage room for him.

Setting down her groceries down on the counter, Orihime blindly watched the wind set the power wires into motion as they dipped and swayed outside her window. Things between her and Ichigo were somewhat strained as they continued to dance around the subject of her scholarship. They hadn't really discussed it as of yet as they adopted a wait and see attitude.

First things first, Orihime would keep her scheduled meeting with a representative from the Itou Design Company before the New Year's holiday. With help from Tatsuki-chan over the last several days, she had come up with a list of questions to ask the company's division manager when they finally met, covering everything from housing to future commitments to expectations on their part. Then, after she had more detailed information in her hands, Ichigo said they'd discuss the future. For now, they agreed that it didn't make sense to worry or make plans until they had more information about college.

However, that didn't really stop Orihime from thinking about it, and she doubted Ichigo was doing any better, either. In the last week, there had been too many awkward silences when someone asked an innocent question about their plans for after graduation. An uncomfortable sensitivity had sprung up between them, akin to the feeling of walking on eggshells as they ignored the elephant in the room.

The brittle sound of plastic crinkling drew her from her serious thoughts as she blinked the room back into focus. Looking around, the redheaded healer glanced down in shock to see she had unintentionally smashed her bag of wasabi-flavored crackers and scattered her groceries the full length of her counter.

_That's what I get for letting my mind wander._ She mused with a forced laugh as she cleaned up the mess she made. No longer feeling hungry, Orihime carefully tucked her purchases into a cabinet before she listlessly shuffled across the silent room to pick up her TV remote. Just this once, maybe she'd watch a little television while she studied to help break the monotony, and grant her a small measure of company.

Arranging her books, pencils, and papers on the low table, she paused at the sound of someone hesitantly knocking on the door. The gentle healer wondered who it could be. It couldn't be her boyfriend or best friend, since both Ichigo and Tatsuki were busy this afternoon, and she didn't sense Rukia.

_Hmm, how about you just open the door and find out, silly._

"Yes…" Orihime's eyes widened in surprise as she swung the door open, allowing a blast of frigid air to rush in unnoticed. Almost unrecognizable in her heavy winter coat, the healer stared at the fidgeting blonde haired girl for only a second before exclaiming. "Yuzu-san?"

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. It gave me no end of grief while writing it, so I'm not even certain if I fixed everything that needed to be. -probably not-

On a special note, today is the 2-year anniversary since I started this story. It was my very first for fanfiction. I've managed to write 30 chapters -over 170,000 words- in 24 months. That averages out to more than a chapter a month. I know that's nothing special, but it definitely made me feel accomplished. Hooray me! Now I just have to finish it before another two years pass. XD

Thanks for all your support and encouragement over the years. You honestly have no idea how much I appreciate it. *hugs* ~Rairakku


	31. Chapter 31

**This Could Be the Day: Chapter 31**

Series: Bleach; Ichihime

Word Count: 7203

Warnings: cursing, adult situations, lime

Disclaimer: all characters herein are the property of Kubo Tite.

*I only did a quick proofread so forgive me for any mistakes.

**~o0o~**

Her boots clanged against the metal stairs as if they were made of lead as Yuzu made her way to the apartment on the second floor. Apartment 407. She repeated in her mind for possibly the hundredth time. Orihime's apartment.

This was a new experience for her. She had to smooth out misunderstandings in the past for her brother, twin, and father, but never for herself. Yuzu knocked quickly before she could change her mind and race back home. Her nerves were jumping all over the place and her stomach churned as she watched the door swing open to reveal her rival for brother's attention.

Orihime tilted her head to the side and stared at the young blonde standing like a soldier at attention on her doorstep. "Yuzu-san," Her brow scrunched up as she searched her mind for a reason Ichigo's sister would be come to her apartment before her soft brown eyes widened in concern. "Did something happen to Ichigo?" She demanded as her slender fingers gripped the edge of the door in a death grip when the wild possibility occurred to her.

Holding her hands in front of her, Yuzu cringed at the misunderstanding. Of course Orihime would think something bad happened with her showing up out of the blue. "No, nothing's wrong with Ichi-nii. He was still busy doing chores when I left."

"Oh, that's good." Her words rushed out on a relived breath at Yuzu's immediate reassurance and Orihime slumped against the door. _Silly runaway suspicions._ She scolded herself for jumping to conclusions before glancing through her messy bangs at the restless girl in front of her. If there wasn't anything wrong with Ichigo, what was his sister doing here? "Did you come to see me for something, then?"

_Yes._ But now that the time was here, Yuzu was finding it difficult to say the words she'd practiced. Taking a deep breath, determined to apologize for her rude behavior, her smile wobbled as her eyes lifted to meet those of his brother's girlfriend. "I …I wanted to talk, if that's all right?"

Her expression blank, Orihime blinked once before swinging the door open wider in answer. Her lips curved in a joy-filled smile and she gestured Ichigo's sister inside. "Of course. Please come in."

**~o0o~**

Lying on his bed, Ichigo stared at his ceiling in thought, instead of studying for the preliminary exam coming up in only a few days. He knew that he should be using every spare moment he had to prepare for this. It would help determine his future, after all. But he couldn't seem to work up the interest necessary to pry his ass off his bed and get to it.

He tilted his head back on his pillow to glance at his clock and attempted to read the numbers upside-down. Quarter to eight. Ichigo was sure his girlfriend was sitting at her small table right now studying, faithfully going down her list of subjects one by one and he wished he were there with her. However, they learned the hard way that any serious studying was best left for when they weren't together.

Case in point, last night.

He had been stuck cleaning the clinic's storage room for his dad and wasn't excepting to see Orihime until their cram class this morning. Although, you sure as hell didn't hear him complain when she stuck her head around the door to tell him that supper was almost ready. You did hear him yell though. Cuss actually, when he dropped a box of files on his foot at his girlfriend's sudden appearance.

Between apologies and questions of if he was all right, Ichigo managed to piece together that Yuzu invited Orihime to have supper with them. The particulars still eluded him, mainly like where the cups of hot tea, discussions about big brothers, trip to the store, and friendly bonding came in. All he really knew was that his sister and girlfriend were now the best of friends. A fact that was also noticed by rest of his family during supper later that night.

The rest of the evening followed their happy playful lead and neither of them did much studying at all.

Pulled from his thoughts as his bedroom door opened and closed, he groaned at the unmistakable sound of Rukia tut-tutting about the room stinking of teenage boy.

Lifting the hand resting over his eyes, Ichigo glared daggers at Rukia for interrupting his privacy, plus insulting him. His look of irritation was wasted on the petite shinigami though. She was more interested in picking through his manga than if she was barging in where she wasn't wanted.

Sitting up, he swung his long legs over the edge of the bed, demanding. "What the hell! Does no one knock anymore?"

Rukia's thick ivory sweater swamped her petite frame as she settled on the floor. "I can't believe you're complaining, and after I came all this way to see you." At his deadpan look, she shrugged her shoulders unrepentantly and pulled a volume from a low shelf. "Orihime's busy. Something about studying for some uniform achievement exam."

Ichigo's gaze hardened for an instant before forcing his features to relax. He shifted his eyes to the side, away from Rukia's all too perceptive stare. "Oh, right." His hand reached up to knead the back of his neck in an automatic response. "I keep forgetting." _Lie._ He didn't forget. He couldn't. The test was on everyone's mind right now. It was all anyone talked about, when they weren't actually studying for it that is.

"Orihime also said something about a scholarship and-"

"Yeah, it's a great opportunity for her." He interrupted her without apology, not wanting to hear the rest. He'd already heard it. Coming to his feet in a rapid movement, Ichigo frowned at Rukia's disbelieving expression before trying to prove his sincerity. "It really is. This way she can go to college and won't have to get a full-time job right out of high school like she thought she would."

"What do you think about it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo turned to face his window. "I just told you. It's great."

Rukia frowned at his broad back. _He's hiding something. _Pretending interest in book on her lap, she idly flipped through the action packed pages before murmuring curiously. "But isn't this school in another part of the country?"

"Orihime has lived on her own for years now, you know."

_Oh, he just frustrates me so bad sometimes._ Why was it so hard for him to just say what he was really feeling? Glancing down at Ichigo's manga in surprise, Rukia smoothed out the wrinkled page with quick furtive motions before closing it tight, hoping that he'd never notice the creases. "And you know that's not what I asked, Ichigo."

Forcing his shoulders to relax, he stared at the hazy outline of buildings beyond the foggy glass; feeling like his world was spinning wildly out of his control. _Stay calm, idiot._ "This is good for Orihime. What else do you want me to say?"

"How about telling me what you really think of it."

He leaned his forehead against the chilly glass as his hand clenched in the curtain at his side. _Keep your cool._ "Dammit, I already did."

"No, you didn't. You probably just repeated what everyone else has been saying."

_Ignore her. Ignore her. She's just trying to get a rise out of you._ Even knowing that couldn't stop the word rushing from his lips. "Bullshit, I-"

"Do you want Orihime to leave you?"

_Restraint be damned!_ That question tipped the scales and he erupted. "Hell no I don't!" He slammed his opened palm against the window frame before he spun around to face her, his eyes blazing. "You really think I want her going somewhere I can't see her or protect her? It's driving me fucking crazy just thinking about it."

Rukia stared up in surprise, speechless when confronted with the naked emotion etched deeply across his face. This was upsetting Ichigo beyond what anyone imagined.

Unable to hold his gaze, she glanced down at the book in her hand and flicked the corner of a page back and forth with a finger, filling the awkward silence with the repetitive noise. She wished that she could reassure him and tell him that everything would work out, but she knew that no matter what she said, he wouldn't believe it. Ichigo had the look about him that he was fighting against an enemy he knew he couldn't defeat.

His anger melted away as suddenly as it appeared, leaving him stunned by his outburst. Dropping on the end of his bed like a puppet whose strings were cut, Ichigo sat with his hands dangling between his legs. _Damn, is that really how I feel?_ It was the first time he'd been honest about his feeling over Orihime going away to college and leaving him behind. It was the truth though. He didn't want them to ever be apart.

He glumly eyed the clock on the shelves behind his headboard, wishing that he didn't still have to get in some study time for the prelim exam himself and could just go to sleep. This continual churning in his stomach and these feeling of apprehension was wearing him down. "Why are you here anyway, Rukia?"

Dropping the book she'd been thumbing through into her lap, she stared off into space. Rukia did have something about Orihime to tell him, but she wasn't certain if now was the time to burden Ichigo with those worries or not. Shrugging her shoulders, she figured there was something else she wanted advice on, and he did ask -albeit in a detached and aloof tone of voice. "I've had something on my mind recently and needed another opinion."

Lying down with his arms folded under his head, Ichigo blew out a breath, really not caring to hear someone else's problems at the moment. However, since she was one of his closest friends and she did come to him, he should at least attempt to show some interest. "On what?"

Rukia rested her chin on her open palm. She didn't see how her wild assumption could be true, but that kind of behavior just didn't make any other sense. _Did it?_ Dropping her somber indigo gaze to the floor, her lips twisted in thought before she stated. "I think my brother and Renji are gay for each other."

**~o0o~**

_Ughh~_

"Are you paying attention, Abarai?"

The scarlet haired lieutenant assured his captain with a crisp nod that he was indeed still listening to him senselessly drone on as he pressed his knuckles against the sharp pain in the center of his chest. It felt like someone just stabbed him through with a well-placed arrow. Rukia no doubt. She was the master of carving his pride and masculinity into small chunks and then force-feeding him insults.

It's a good thing he loved her.

"Did you understand all of what I just said?"

Renji's head snapped up and he stared into Byakuya's steely eyes in confusion as his mind scrambled to come up with a suitable answer. "Umm …"

Rolling the scroll in his hands with an economy of movement, Byakuya secured the ribbon around the parchment cylinder before setting it aside. "Don't stutter. It's unbecoming."

"Yes, Captain. I'm listening."

Byakuya's voice cracked like a whip as he reprimanded his lieutenant. "Listen closer. The dissolution of one of the great noble houses should not make one grin like an addlepated fool."

Bowing his head in understand, Renji clenched his teeth together, searching for patience. If this weren't for the very best of reasons, he'd be tempted to tell Byakuya just where he could stick all four of the noble houses, the Central 46, and the entire Seireitei history.

For the last week, he had rank, traditions, and duties drummed into his head. The week before, his lessons consisted of calligraphy, haiku reading, appreciation of nature, and tea ceremonies. And it was all boring as hell. It seemed that nobles didn't participate in anything remotely considered common, let alone fun.

Barely containing a relieved sigh as Byakuya's lesson wound down for the night, Renji attempted to ease the stiffness in his numb limbs without his captain once again chastising him for fidgeting like a child. He concluded that Rukia's bother was making a concerted effort to bore him to tears in the hopes of him changing his mind and giving up.

He would see this through to the end, though.

Standing after being dismissed, he met his captain's impassive gaze directly before bowing respectfully. His hands curled into fists, his nails scored the skin of his palms and Renji strengthened his resolve. He would listen and learn everything Byakuya endeavored to teach him, all with the promised chance of finally being accepted as Rukia's suitor.

Then, he would confess to the raven-haired spitfire who held his heart in her tiny hands.

Until that time finally came, Renji would keep a tight reign on his patience and a lid on his temper. He'd do all in his power to prove he was worthy of her and not just another stray dog barking at the moon.

With his hand on the door's handle, so close to escaping, Renji paused with a silent groan when he heard Byakuya call for him to wait.

"There was a report from 12th division today about the strange reiatsu signature found at the spot where Inoue-san was attacked."

Renji arched a tattooed brow at Byakuya's statement, waiting to see if there was more. Growing impatient at his captain's continued silence, he asked pointedly. "And was there anything specific about this reiatsu?"

Cleaning the nib of his pen with quiet concentration, Byakuya answered right before his lieutenant repeated his question. "It's a possible espada," Setting his pen aside, his steely eyes lifted to pierce his subordinate before imparting another piece of information. "One that seems to still be following Inoue-san without her noticing."

Straightening, Renji's hand clenched around the wooden door as his thoughts traveled to the one most likely to come unglued at the news. "Does Ichigo know?"

"Rukia is in the human world as we speak. She'll tell him if she thinks it is necessary."

**~o0o~**

Waving goodbye to Tatsuki and Chad as the oddly matched couple left and followed Uryu and Nemu down the street, Orihime crossed her arms over her chest as her mouth twisted in a pout. "I can't believe I let Tatsuki-chan talk me into taking a break to look at the lights."

Ichigo glanced down at his girlfriend in exasperation. What the hell? It was Christmas. Since when was lunch with their friends and a walk through the shopping district to look at the holiday decorations considered a distraction?

"It's still early though. I can still get a few more hours of studying in tonight."

Rolling his eyes at her one-track mind, he turned up the collar of his coat and turned down the street to her apartment. "You can take a break for one night, Orihime. It won't hurt anything to relax a little."

"There's no time to relax. Depending on if my scores from the uniform achievement test are high enough, I'll find out if I'm even a candidate for acceptance at Nagoya U of A."

"I doubt that's going to be a worry." Ichigo scowled at the group of delinquents squatting near a bank of vending machines as they passed, wishing for one of them to direct a snide comment his way. He was feeling frustrated and restless after spending the afternoon with Ishida and was itching for a fight.

Racing to catch up with Ichigo, she wisely skirted the unsavory group of guys nearby and cried in agitation at her boyfriend's broad back. "Of course I have to worry, Ichigo. We still have the National Center Tests in a few weeks to prepare for, too."

He came to a complete stop, staring at the ground and clearly lost in thought. Orihime shifted from foot to foot beside him, wondering if she said something wrong. She called his name in worry and smiled crookedly when Ichigo looked down at her with a faraway look in his eyes. He gestured that he was fine and returned her smile, but her worries only increased when she noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

They continued towards her apartment with any further attempts at conversation dying a quick death after that. A suppressive silence stretched out between them like a minefield, both uncertain as to what words might set the other off.

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair and picked up their conversation from before, almost as if the awkward last half hour of didn't exist.

"Why don't you submit your scores to Tsurumi like me or even YNU with Tatsuki as a backup?" He asked helpfully before frowning at Orihime's suddenly dismayed expression.

_Idiot!_ Smacking his forehead with his palm, Ichigo dragged his hand down his face before apologetically backpedaling with a beleaguered groan, "Not that you'd need a backup. I mean, I'm sure you'll place without a problem."

"If I don't get accepted into NUA, there's no way I can afford to attend any other school." Orihime explained –yet again- feeling that no matter how many times she said it, Ichigo still wouldn't accept it.

Guilt twisted in her stomach at the way he crammed his hands into his pockets and turned his face away without saying a thing.

_Why didn't he understand?_

"I could apply for other scholarships and assistance, but even then the amount of money I'd still owe would be astronomical." Her voice rose in pitch with each word as her arms flailed through the air.

Her words pierced him. He knew all of this already, but he couldn't help but stop up his ears, in a desperate last-ditch effort to ignore their growing problems. It almost felt as if time was running out for them. Ichigo glanced back at her and his stomach twisted at Orihime's anxious expression. "Calm down. We'll talk about this later."

Blinking up at him in something akin to exasperation, she furrowed her brows as Ichigo shuffled ahead, leaving her to trail after him. It was always later with him anymore. We'll talk about it later. He'll answer her later. They'll decide what to do, later. Orihime sighed and burrowed deeper into the collar of her coat in an attempt to hide her pensive expression from her boyfriend.

It didn't matter though.

He wasn't paying any attention to her anyway.

Orihime searched her pocket for her keys as they climbed the stairs to her apartment in silence and her heart grew heavier with each step she took. Fitting her key into the lock, she forcibly shoved her worries aside, determined not to let this mood destroy the rest of the evening. Glancing upwards, her eyes sought Ichigo's as her fingers rested on the sleeve of his coat before he could turn for home. "Will you stay for a while?"

Ichigo frowned down at the slender fingers clutching his coat before Orihime's hesitant voice broke through his strange mood. _Way to make her worry, you idiot._ His apologetic grin brought a smile to her face, as did the way he tugged on a long strand of hair that escaped her knit hat. "Yeah, just for a minute though."

Stopping just inside the door, he toed off his shoes and watched Orihime bustle around the apartment as she turned on her small space heater before heading into the kitchen to heat the kettle for tea. So familiar. So homey. Ichigo mused as he hung up his coat besides hers and wondered just when he grew so comfortable with being in her apartment. He no longer felt like a guest, it was more like a second home.

The proof was in the lightweight jacket hanging by her door that he left several weeks ago. Then, there was the large pair of slippers always set out and waiting for him, and the handful of books and CDs he brought over arranged beside that fluffy pink penguin he bought her months ago on Orihime's shelves. She welcomed him to treat her home as if it were his own, and he'd definitely left his mark all over her place.

_Yeah, but for how much longer?_

Needing a distraction, he turned away from the sweetly domestic scene in the kitchen and flipped on Orihime's small television. Surfing aimlessly through the channels, Ichigo settled on a dark drama that matched his mood before tossing the remote back on the table. His sense of desperation was back, stronger than before as he looked around the familiar room.

How many more times would he visit her apartment? To watch her get excited as she cooked new recipes for him to try, to cuddle with her on the couch, and to listen to her giggle over her favorite TV shows.

Was all this almost at an end?

They really were going to go their separate ways, weren't they?

Why the hell was he wasting even one moment of his time with her on these stupid worries? Tomorrow was another day, another chance to think this through …another day closer to their entrance exams and subsequent interviews.

_Damn._

That kind of thinking wasn't helping improve his mood one bit. He wanted to touch her. To hold her. _No time like the present._ He supposed as he walked with quiet purpose to the front door and checked the lock before turning off the overhead light with a flick of a finger.

Meeting his girlfriend's curious gaze as she peeked around the kitchen doorway, Ichigo shook his head, deflecting the question in her eyes with ease. He was a man on a mission. One that required the lights lowered, and Orihime's hands free and not encumbered with steaming mugs of tea.

Taking the cups from her fingers, he set them aside without a word and turned back to face his puzzled girlfriend. She'd figure out his intent any moment now. Not that Ichigo expected any complaint from her, but one really couldn't disregard Orihime's penchant for always doing the unexpected.

Her gaze shifted from his and slid down to his mouth in an unbearably slow motion. Orihime's lips parted as she stared at his own in fascination, almost as if she was studying them before her fingers reached up to trace first his bottom lip and then the top. Her touch was as light as a butterfly's wing, brushing, skimming, making him shiver in response.

Sharp awareness sizzled between them as he lowered his head and brushed his firm lips back and forth over hers. Ichigo tilted her head and sealed his mouth over hers. _Yes_, he thought triumphantly when Orihime trembled in his arms and clung to him as his tongue plunged between her plush lips. _This is exactly what I needed. _

Left dizzy by a rush of desire, Orihime slid her hands up the rippling muscles of his arm and over his shoulders. She was lost in his possessive kiss, barely taking notice of his hands leaving her waist to slide upwards until Ichigo cupped her breasts in his large hands. Arching her back, she rubbed her hard nipples against his calloused palms as Ichigo murmured his approval against her lips.

Brushing his thumbs back and forth over her tight nipples, Ichigo shifted restlessly as Orihime twined her arms around his neck with a breathy moan. Swinging her up in his arms without breaking their kiss, he carried her across the room and laid her down the narrow couch.

The television backlit his muscled frame, but Orihime could still clearly see the flash of his teeth in the dark as he grinned down at her in appreciation before stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside.

Her heartbeat quickened and she reached for him, wanting to touch all that magnificent smooth skin. She pressed her palms to his muscular chest and sighed. Velvet over steel. Ichigo was perfectly made. Every woman's fantasy. He nudged her legs wider before sinking against her, covering her body with his own.

Sinking back into a heated kiss, the world and any worries melted away as their hands explored each other.

His hands burrowed under her shirt and skimmed up her back, searching for the closure to this damn contraption. "Dammit, how the hell does this thing come off?" Her bra was impeding him and he wanted it off right now! "You'd better tell me before I shred the damn thing."

"It clasps in front."

"Seriously?" Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, his eyes narrowed in concentration as she revealed a row of hooks in between her heaving breasts. The lacy material parted as each hook fell prey to his impatient fingers, until the final one gave way and he brushed her loosened fabric aside. "That's ingenious."

Her lips curved at the sound of awe in his voice before they parted on a sigh as the cold air pebbled her exposed nipples into tight little aching buds. Ichigo drew in a sharp breath and just stared, unmoving. Cupping the plump mounds, he palmed them, lifting and squeezing. Orihime gasped when he scattered hot openmouthed kisses over her chest and up her throat before his lips covered hers once more.

How many more times would he kiss these lips? Ichigo wondered with a growing sense of unease as Orihime squirmed underneath him, pressing her full breasts into his hands. Their love was still new. Could it weather separation? Or would she leave and find someone new at that college of hers? Someone better. Someone who could give her more than he could.

Orihime threaded her fingers through the spiky orange hair that she so loved as her boyfriend's caresses grew more focused and his kisses turned hungry, desperate, and flavored with another emotion she couldn't quite place. "Ichigo …are you angry about something?"

"No, of course not."

_He answered quickly, too quickly._ Orihime's mouth twisted in a pout as he dragged his lips down her throat, nipping and marking her delicate skin as he went. She wished she knew what was bothering him so bad lately. Ichigo always had a quick temper and tended to brood about things, but these past weeks-

Her thoughts fractured on a moan as Ichigo lifted a breast to his eager mouth and his hips ground against hers.

Wanting only for Orihime to be reduced to the same state of wild desperation as him, Ichigo's eyes blazed, listening to her moans as she twisted under him. Her nipples pebbled under his touch as he feasted hungrily on them, catching first one then the other between his teeth. He started this with the most selfish ulterior motives possible, wanting to stamp his ownership on her very soul, making it so she would never be able to forget him.

_Damn, I am such a fool._

He didn't own her. Orihime didn't belong to anyone. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo scattered kisses between her breasts, drawing in the sweet scent of her skin. Damn, he was a greedy bastard. He could touch and love her like this, but he always wanted more.

"Dammit!"

Orihime gasped for air, her body weak and trembling as she peered up through the gloom at her aggravated sound boyfriend. "What's wrong?" His hand snaking between them and cupping her sex answered her question most thoroughly. She jerked reflexively from the searing contact, arching into the cushion with a cry. "I-Ichigo!"

His motives no longer mattered; all he wanted to do was make her happy. "I want to touch you." His heart thundered in his chest as she wet her lips with a quick swipe of her tongue and stared back at him, hesitant and unsure. The TV droned on unwatched and her small heater hummed back to life on the other side of the room. It was all background noise, easily ignored. His focus was solely on her as he whispered. "I promise we won't go any further than that."

Trust wasn't an issue -Ichigo should already know that- but if she was ready for this step or not. Dithering over what to do, her thoughts were scattered to the furthest reaches of the universe when his fingers flexed, squeezing her feminine mound. Shuddering in reaction, Orihime bit back a moan.

_It feels so good. _

She curled and uncurled her fingers, feeling nervous anticipation streak through her before giving a quick nod, granting him permission.

The muscles in his arm quivered and Ichigo still waited for her to meet his eyes. He needed to see that this was what she wanted, and that she wasn't agreeing only for his sake. She would do it too. Selfless and generous were two words that easily described his girlfriend, but Orihime's eyes could not lie. Not to him, not anymore.

The feel of moist heat beneath his fingertips was making him crazy with want and stirring his hollow to awareness. He licked his dry lips, silently pleading with her to look at him. Light from the television illuminated her flushed cheeks and modestly downcast eyes, and made Ichigo realize they could be here all night at this rate. Blowing out a breath, he prayed for patience before her name rumbled out from the back of his throat.

Giving a tiny shake of her head and refusing to look up, Orihime arched her hips, pressing against his fingers in a silent request.

"Is that a yes?"

"Y-yes."

His hand slipped down the front of her panties at her breathy whisper and his fingers explored this unfamiliar territory with an obvious lack of confidence. Wet heat coated his fingers and he followed it to its source. Listening to his instincts, his eyes lifted to meet Orihime's as his finger slowly slid into her.

She whispered his name as he pumped his index finger inside, stretching her, filling her. Licking his dry lips, Ichigo was certain his heart was going to pound out of his damn chest. She was so tight, so wet, so hot. It was like nothing he ever imagined. His breath hissed out through clenched teeth and his cock throbbed as Orihime flexed her hips, driving his finger deeper.

His eyes jerked up to hers in worry as he froze. Fuck, did he hurt her? Orihime shyly met his gaze and her brow puckered at his undoubtedly anxious expression. "Are you alright?" She jerkily nodded her head in reply and bit back a moan as his hand moved between her thighs.

Adding another finger, Ichigo bit his lip, holding in a groan as Orihime's nails sank into his shoulders. _Oh damn._ He moaned against her breast before flicking his tongue over a pebbled nipple as his hand steadily pumped between her thighs.

Searching for a more comfortable position, he pulled his fingers from her slick body. _Damn narrow couch._ Ichigo cursed under his breath as he reached up to wipe away the sweat clinging to his brow. Her scent reached out to him and he stared at his glistening fingers as if he'd never seen them before. He slowly raised them to his mouth before tasting Orihime's essence clinging to his skin.

Addicting was the best way to describe it, as first one, then the other finger slipped past his lips and he sucked them while Orihime watched him spellbound with an ever-darkening blush staining her cheeks.

Should he do that? Could he? His eyes slowly slid down her curvy body to where a strip of damp white cotton concealed her sex before glancing back up to meet Orihime's questioning gaze. It wasn't like he knew what to do exactly. He only had what knowledge he'd been able to gather while pretending to ignore Keigo and Mizuiro while they talked about it. For all he knew they were talking out of their ass and didn't have a clue either, Keigo especially.

Still, he wanted to try.

"Do you trust me?"

Her look clearly stated that he didn't even have to ask such a ridiculous question. Chuckling, his fingers curled around the edge of her underwear and he tugged them to the side. His eyes glittered with wicked pleasure, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend splayed before him as he blew out a steadying breath.

"Then let me try this."

Orihime furrowed her brows in confusion when she felt Ichigo shift down on the couch. "Try what?"

Her breath rushed out with a strangled cry at the feel of him kissing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh just above the top of her stocking. _What does he think he is doing?_ The muscles in her legs tensed and her eyes widened in shock as his kisses trailed up and his hot breath puffed over her core. "I-Ichigo?"

Her thighs snapped together, clamping around his head and she tried to push him away the moment his mouth touched her …down there. _He shouldn't._ Biting her lip to hold back a cry, her fingers sank into Ichigo's short hair when his tongue flicked out, running over sensitive nerve endings she didn't even know she possessed as he tasted her. _This isn't right._ Struggling against his calloused hands, she whimpered as he pried her thighs apart with ease, delving deeper, learning, exploring. _It's so embarrassing! _Orihime's head snapped back and her small white teeth sank into her fist as she tried to muffle her mortifying moans.

Using his hands to caress her tense legs, he blew a gentle puff of warm breath over her damp slit before giving it the faintest of licks. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Orihime."

_Did I actually say that aloud?_ Orihime thought with a groan as she cracked open an eye and glanced down at her boyfriend. At the sight of intense chocolate brown eyes peering up at her from behind a tuft of fiery curls, Orihime's heart lodged itself in her throat, choking her as she struggled for breath.

"It's all right."

Orihime's brows furrowed at his confident assurance before shaking her head in denial. "N-no it's not, Ichigo. You can see me. All of me." She covered her face with her hands, wishing she could disappear between the couch cushions. "It's embarrassing!"

Glancing down at the damp nest of curls and sweetly pouting lips between her spread thighs, he shuddered as a shaft of pure lust ripped through him. Ichigo couldn't say he was feeling embarrassed in the least. Nervous, yes. Hard as fucking hell, yes. But definitely not embarrassed. Didn't she realize that every part of her was beautiful?

_Obviously not._ He grumbled under his breath as her fingers reached down to tug on the edge of her skirt as she tried to cover herself. His eyes fell on his discarded shirt lying over the back of the couch before sliding to the right, to the fleece blanket Orihime kept folded there.

Ichigo yanked it down and awkwardly spread it over his girlfriend. He arched a brow in inquiry as Orihime pulled the blanket up past her chin. "Better?" Ichigo waited for her hesitant nod of agreement and grinned up at her, murmuring, "Good." before vanishing from view under the trailing end of the fleece cover, to resume his task from earlier. Her squeak of surprise at his sudden disappearance made him chuckle against her sensitive flesh, wringing yet another breathless cry from her lips.

She arched her head back, clawing at the blanket as his wicked tongue speared her feminine slit once again and his hand slid from its place on her thigh to cup her neglected breast. Orihime squirmed as he increased the pressure of his licks and kisses. Muffling her cries with her hand, her hips jerked as his fingers plucked and twisted at her nipple, making her body pulse directly at the spot where he feasted with lips, teeth and tongue.

It was too much.

The pleasure was too intense, too focused.

She was gasping, drowning. She couldn't keep up with his pace.

Her hand darted under the blanket. These feelings were so different from when she touched herself. The lack of control and the overwhelming intensity was scaring her. Orihime found the top of his head and sank her fingers into his sweaty hair. "Stop, Ichigo. P-please stop."

Freeing his hair from her death grip, Ichigo flipped the edge of the blanket to the side and peered up at his girlfriend. "Did you get off?" He blurted out in surprise, wondering if he missed something.

Fight back a blush at his crude question; he furrowed his brows in confusion when Orihime shook her head from side to side. Ichigo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, giving himself a moment to take in her wide eyes and trembling lips before tenderly asking. "What's wrong?"

Her voice quavered as she whispered, making it obvious tears weren't too far behind. "It's too much. I can't …I-I just can't …"

Shushing her, Ichigo crawled up her body and brushed his fingers over her flushed cheek with a gentleness that she seemed to need. Shaking his head as tears welled up in her eyes and apologies spilled from her lips, he silenced her with a kiss, soothing her, calming her, reminding her that she wasn't alone. "Do you want to stop?"

"D-do you?"

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's slender body and rolled to his side, cradling her to his chest. "This isn't about me right now, Orihime. Are you comfortable with this or not?"

Burrowing her flushed face in the crook of his neck, she closed her eyes and returned his tight hug, content to just rest in his strong arms for the moment. Breathing in the familiar spicy scent of his skin and feeling his hand stroke through her hair calmed her nerves, and allowed her to think instead of just be carried along by emotion.

Laving soft kisses against the pulse beating at the base of his throat, Orihime gathered her courage before admitting with a whisper. "I do like it when you touch me."

Stroking his hand down her back, a smile pulled at his lips at her softly spoken confession. He never thought she'd actually say it aloud. Ichigo nudged her with his chin until Orihime lifted her face and her lips met his. Remaining on their sides, Ichigo groaned against her lips as she pressed close, flattening her breasts against the hard wall of his chest when he tugged the blanket out from between them.

Kissing her to distraction, Ichigo lifted her slender leg to rest over the top of his, allowing her bare thigh to ride against his denim covered one. Breaking the kiss, he realized Orihime's attention shifted to focus where his fingers played between her spread legs. "Is this alright?"

She nibbled on the edge of her lip, her breath rushing in and out as she concentrated on the feel of Ichigo's fingers gently circling her entrance. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it!_ Just feel. Orihime silently chided herself before her eyes drifted closed on a shuddering breath. "Kiss me, Ichigo."

_Hell yes._ Ichigo obeyed her whimpered command without thought. Orihime returned his kiss with an eagerness that left him stunned and rolled her hips, flexing against his fingers. Taking her movements as permission to continue, he slid his fingers into her willing body, forcing them deeper as he swallowed her shaky moans.

Bringing her arousal back to a fevered pitched, pure lust raced through his veins. Piercing and forceful, like a ravenous beast just waiting underneath the surface. He wanted her hands on him too, touching him, stroking his burning skin. _Patience._ Ichigo forcefully reminded himself, knowing he'd have his turn another time. Right now, this was for Orihime.

Her thighs quivered, tensing as his pace of his plunging fingers increased. "Ichigo …" his name rushed from her lips on a moan as her hand slid down his arm to lock around his wrist, guiding him. "There, just like that."

"Like this?"

Her broken cry assured him that he was doing it right and he watched her beautiful face twist in pleasurable agony. _Damn, she is fucking gorgeous!_ Keeping his strokes rapid and shallow, his thumb grazed against her sensitive clit with each thrust of her hips as her breathy mewls of pleasure filled the tiny apartment.

With her eyes screwed shut and her arm thrown over the back of the couch, Orihime's body bowed, straining, arching, mindlessly seeking the release his calloused fingers promised. _There …again, Ichi …oh yes, harder …faster, Ichi …faster …_

Orihime's whimpers turned him on like nothing he'd ever known as he followed her demands, thrusting faster, rubbing harder, pushing her to the peak. Then, with one last stroke of his hand, he sent her over the edge, crying, trembling, convulsing.

And Ichigo's cock pulsed in response, throbbing, aching, almost to the point of coming in his pants, just from watching his girlfriend shatter.

Swallowing thickly, his labored breathing matched her own as he stared down at her beautifully flushed face and dazed expression with pride. He did it. He was the one to put that look on her face. The look of a softly pliant, well-pleasured woman. Not bad for it being his first time and not having a fucking clue what he was doing.

Except now, he had a massive problem of his own to take care of. Quickly. Ichigo shuddered at her gasping cry as he pulled his fingers from her body. Orihime was unwittingly going to be the death of him. He just knew it.

His hand trembled as he lifted her pale leg from where it rested across his thighs. Tucking the blanket around his boneless girlfriend, Ichigo allowed himself one small kiss, one she readily returned.

Hanging onto his control by the veriest of threads, he pulled away from her sweetly clinging lips and pushed up off the couch before this went any further. Dammit, and did he ever want it to. Desperately. But he gave her his word. He couldn't go back on it now and pressure her unfairly while she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back." Ichigo mumbled through clenched teeth before striding from the room with a strange hitch in his stride.

His ragged breathing echoed oddly in the small pristine space as he locked the bathroom door behind him. Feeling like the worst type of pervert, Ichigo's fingers moved over the front of his jeans as fast as lightning and the zipper fell open as if its track had been greased. Unconfined, his sex throbbed and his eyes practically crossed.

_Oh fuck!_

Clamping his jaw tight, muffling his moan, he braced a hand on the wall as a bead of sweat slipped down his taut cheek. His breath hissed out from between his teeth as he shoved his jeans and blue striped boxers to his knees and took himself firmly in hand.

_Keeping my word has never been so hard …_

**~o0o~**

A/N: I'm sorry for the long time between updates –trying to do better. It would probably help if I didn't write such long chapters. :/

I recently split up my outline into chapters and found that there are only eight, possibly nine, more updates to go before this story is finished. Yay! That means I'll have more time to focus on my other stories and maybe some new ones. XD

As always, thanks for reading. ~Rairakku


End file.
